Z Moon Senshi
by SerenityMoon
Summary: This Story is an an end...It was written over a decade ago-And I'm pleased to say that my writing has improved since then. Forgive me for not wishing to continue this.
1. Default Chapter

Z Moon Senshi  
  
Hey all you fanfic readers out there. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle . _* O~kay , so I don't care what some people think , but I don't like Mamoru, at all. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
IN A LOCAL PARK IN TOKYO  
  
"MOON PRINCESS ELIMINATION!!!!!!"  
  
That was the very cry that delivered the final blow to the youma terrorizing the couple in Tokyo park. The Inner Sailor Senshi were at various parts of the battlefield battered and bloody. Their minds were shot, nerves on end, words flying as the dust settled leaving smudges on their pale faces. The first to speak however, seemed to be the senshi in red, her eyes blazing a fire that could only be combated by the depths of hell...  
  
Usagi's P.O.V.  
  
"Ondango ATAMA!!-- ", began Sailor Mars, her red fuku torn in various places, skirt inches shorter, now more of a swimsuit. " Why were you late!?!", she demanded in her fury.  
  
"I was late--", the small blonde attempted to say, but was then cut off by a very angry Sailor Venus. The girl she had called one of her best friends for so long berated her for being an airhead and flirting with Motoki in the arcade, while they were out risking their lives. No one took notice of the deep gashes on her side and arm, her blood somehow not wanting to clot. They were to busy blaming her, pointing out faults, telling her she was worthless to hear. Not even her so-called 'soul-mate' defended her. He stood there...his hand on Mars' shoulder, nodding to their every word.  
  
She was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by hearing the normally silent Sailor Mercury speak. The voice she heard was cold, that of ice, it chilled her. The one she had depended upon to give order, to hear her side, was shooting her down. " I think it would be wise if you gave Venus your brooch... We do not need you to be a senshi any more... You put us all in grave danger tonight...".  
  
Usagi's head snapped up at that comment. Not be a senshi? It was her sacred duty... She had to... There was no one else. They couldn't defeat the youma alone... they couldn't strip her of her duty... it was not their place... After all that they'd been through, they thought that she put them in danger? Something inside of her snapped then, liquid flame and anger resonating from her very core, filling her veins, making her blood pump faster. It hardened her eyes and heart. She stared with a loathing hatred that made Venus pull back slightly, the coldness in her Princess' eyes one that had never before been seen.  
  
'I can stop the pain if I will it all away.' 


	2. Leaving

~Title: Z Moon Senshi~ ~Author: SerenityMoon~ ~Chapter: Two~  
  
Ohayo Minna-chan, Thanks for all the reviews. Again, this would be the edited version of Z Moon Senshi. I began this fic when my grammar was pretty nasty, and my spelling even worse. And as for the ages of the people. the ages are really not needed to understand the story, so please, no more mention of, or to them.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Roses are red  
  
Violets are blue  
  
I don't own any of this,  
  
So please don't sue  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
LAST TIME  
  
She stared with a loathing hatred that made Venus pull back slightly, the coldness in her Princess' eyes one that had never before been seen.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________  
  
IN THE PARK  
  
A battle stormed on in the head of the senshi of the moon. It was a single decision that contained one full answer to all of her problems. She'd had enough, no longer could she stand being yelled at for things that were beyond her control. At the moment she was deciding weather to express her emotions to them, or to hide them, and make them known later. For the time she ignored the pain that he youma at the mall had dealt her, and continued to watch them, waiting. She let go of the transformation that let her wield the powers of the moon, and when she did, she felt something stronger well inside her. It felt like liquid steel and bitter hatred..In her current mind set Usagi did not resist and embraced the power that came to her.  
  
Rei stared at her, her purple highlighted eyes flashing in anger as she and the other senshi detransformed. Like Usagi, she stayed waiting, however she waited in hopes that her princess would burst out in tears like the crybaby she normally was. Then she and the other senshi would know that the girl took them serious. However, when nothing came, the anger of the Senshi of Mars grew to near breaking. Her mouth ran before her mind had time to process what was happening, her words cruel and spiteful.  
  
"Minako makes a better leader than you any day of the week Ondango Atama..", she sniffed, her arms crossing over her chest. "Given the chance, Minako would make a better Princess as well..", Rei continued, attempting to glare Usagi down. hurt her. make her cry. Mamoru stood behind her nodding, a twisted smirk on his face as he nodded in agreement. His eyes showed that he had waited for this day. The day when the senshi would turn their backs on the treacherous moon princess..She would rely entirely on him then.she would love.only him. Suddenly Rei felt energy.pure energy filled with darkness. Rei took a step back from Usagi when a startling realization hit her. The energy came from the Princess.  
  
The Senshi flinched and blanched visibly as their princess seemed to glow an off silver color, their breath caught in their throats. Usagi laughed bitterly at her 'friends' reaction, her eyes closing for a moment.  
  
"Are you ready to listen now?", she questioned quietly, yet her voice was colder than Mercury's ice. The Senshi nodded slowly, as if caught in a dream like gaze, to confused to do anything else. Minako, chewing nervously on her lower lip took a small step towards the girl. "Usagi, are you all right-- ".  
  
Yet Usagi cut her off. "I was at the mall with Luna ,"she began quietly, her eyes hooded over with a strange sense of darkness, " When a youma attacked us.it knew who I was.", she finished. The Senshi just stared at her for a second, in their mind, not believing a word.  
  
" Fine if there was this so called 'youma' where is Luna?", Rei questioned after a moment of silence, her tone quite smug. The others had stayed out of the conversation after Mina's last statement, and would continue to do so. Usagi stayed silent pain slowly filling her heart. She powered down then, her body losing the glow that had hidden the blood from their sight. They saw all the blood then. So much blood.  
  
"If you were really my friends.", Usagi didn't finish, but ran off into the night, her blonde hair flying behind her like two streams of gold. Makoto was the first to move. Despite the fact that she disagreed with some of Usagi's laziness, she knew that the girl would never ever lie to them. Especially with the blood on her body. Thusly Makoto stepped to go after her when Rei stated," I knew she was just flirting with Andrew. What a joke.." Caught between duty and common sense Makoto stayed still, confused with what to do.  
  
Unknown to the inner senshi and Mamoru four other people were watching them... And had been since just before Usagi ran away. A girl with long green hair that seemed ageless. Another with short blonde hair and an expression that gave a new meaning to 'if looks could kill'. Another stood with shoulder length black hair, a disapproving frown marring her snow colored face. Lastly a girl with turquoise hair stood next to the blond, holding a very angry purple cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. With a nod to each other they ran after their distraught princess, moments behind.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________  
  
WHERE USAGI IS  
  
'Why...' Usagi wondered sadly, her expression sorrowful as tears streamed down her face. She'd fallen there on the ground, the loss of blood making her head swim. She could no longer feel parts of her body..but it didn't matter, she somehow didn't care.  
  
'Why did they like that?', she questioned herself bitterly, 'I thought they were my friends...Mamoru..'.  
  
Through her hazy consciousness she heard a voice that called her name.~Koneko! Where are you Koneko?~ Koneko. it had to be Ruka..it sounded just like her. "Uranus?", Usagi called weakly, her voice cracking.  
  
"Koneko?", came the concerned cry from the bushes. Out jumped the Sailor's Uranus , Neptune , Pluto , and Saturn. Usagi made no sound as they quickly assessed her wounds. Saturn was in a state of shock, unmoving that one of the women who had so well cared for her had lost so much blood All of the sudden Pluto stood up and opened a portal. She started speaking quickly, maroon eyes filled with concern. "The Princess' wounds are too severe. We must go somewhere where they can handle it better than we...". As she was talking Usagi had passed out, a limp rag doll on the ground. Uranus wasted no time and gathered her princess in her arms and stepped through the portal, the others following in step behind her.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________  
  
There used to be a match up crises in this fic.but now that I've fixed it, I think it flows much better. I'm not quite done editing, but I will be soon.  
  
Much Love, SerenityMoon 


	3. Sailor Cresent

ZMoon Senshi  
Hey yawl ! How's the story? Wait don't tell me now that's what reviews are for. ( Excluding all those who already did) Hey Just one more thing . Sailor Cosmos, What is wrong with My spelling?!?!?!?!? I think it's pretty d*m* good for my limited mental capacity. Don't worry just Joking . ( When I mention the inner senshi just include Mamoru in that category ,after all Mamoru is a he she anyway) Smile Silly Sort a Like Smurfs!!!!!!!!!!  
As usual Disclaimer:  
I don't own Sailor Moon. ( Vegeta turns SSj and aims a blast at me I scream you didn't let me finish Baka!!!!) Or Dragon Ball Z. Cuz if I did Darien and Bra would never Exist.  
######################################################  
Uranus gathers Usagi in her arms and walks through the portal................................ . . . . .. .   
@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$  
A mist surrounds The five figures. One is unconscious. The mist clears .  
The figures are at the Gates of Time and Space. " Neptune", calls the senshi named Pluto. " Hai", comes the reply. " I want you to stay in the inner senshi's dimension". " What?!?!?", yells a very pissed off Uranus. Neptune places a hand on Uranus's shoulder and her anger calms. " Well ,first off Saturn , you and Uranus must detransform.", says Pluto. They both detransformed in a flash of light.  
"Then ", she continues " Then Neptune you must go back to help the inner senshi, otherwise without Sailor Moon they'll Be destroyed." Neptune disappears in a flash of light." Haruka, Hotaru take Usagi through that portal . Take her to the woman named Bulma Briefs . Tell her Trista sent you.", said Pluto pointing to the portal with seven balls with numbers on them. Haruka walks through the portal with A limp immobile Usagi cradled in her arms, With Saturn following behind.  
  
WHERE MAKATO IS .............. . . . . . . ......  
  
'Usagi' is what Makato was thinking. After Usagi had run off and Rei had made her comment, Luna came bounding through the brush. She cringed as she remembered the anger in Luna's eyes. The scenes started too replay in her mind.  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Well I told you she was just flirting with Andrew ", Rei commented. There was silence for a few minutes. All of the sudden there was a rustling in the bushes , the senshi got ready to transform, when out bounded LUNA!!!!!! Luna was half in the shadows, so couldn't see her very well. All they really could see was her face.The all calmed down for a moment. Ami and Makato noticed how Luna was staring at them, She was staring with an utter loathing disgust. Apparently Rei didn't notice.Rei started to speak. " Luna , do you have any clue ...... ", but Luna cut her off. " What in Serenity's name have you done?!?!?!?!?!", screamed an enraged Luna. Artemis came out from behind Minako. " What's wrong Luna ", asked Artemis. Luna stepped into the light. There was a nice size scratch on her flank. The senshi gasped. " Luna", Artemis breathed. He scrambled to her side.   
" How could you let them do that ", Luna replied angrily, Not giving a d@mn about her wound. She was far to angry and worried about her princess.  
She brushed off Artemis coldly. She glared at the senshi then Amy asked" Luna were did you get that big gash from". Luna replied, " It's a story that you have already heard, and disregarded.", she said icily. Mamoru raised his eyebrows, Minako stepped back, Makato and Ami paled, Rei stayed neutral. " W-What story ", asked Minako. Luna gave a death glare worse than Haruka's.   
All were silent. Luna started sarcastically ," Well it all started with a fun trip to the mall.............", she ended slowly. "No way ", questioned Rei. " I see you've heard ", said Luna. " I hope your happy with your selves", she began", Because now we have no idea where Usagi is and she has been greatly injured!" she finished shouting at them. Rei stared then stated ", She wouldn't have gotten injured if she wasn't such a klutz". Luna's mouth opened in shock as she heard her say that. Then Luna spoke" if it wasn't for her I would have been dead along time ago." Rei actually started to show an actual sign of guilt along with the others.  
" A youma noticed me racing away from Sailor Moon and aimed a shot at me", she started ," I was sure I was done for , but then at the last moment she dived and took the full blast." All the senshi gasped. " But a stray ray of energy got away and hit me", finished Luna. All of the sudden Sailor Pluto and Sailor Neptune appeared.  
  
" Luna " , called the ageless woman. "Hai ", stated Luna walking over to Pluto  
sitting at her feet. " Here", said Pluto. She handed Luna a Locket similar to Sailor Moon , but yellow. Luna gave her a questioning look. She touched it with her paw. In a flash of light she was in her human form. The Inner Senshi just stare.  
Then without another word she picked up a locket and shouted " Crescent Star Power Make-up!!!!", With a flash of white and yellow she stood as a Sailor Senshi.  
  
Other Dimension @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Haruka opened her eyes to find herself on a stoop of a gigantic house. "Hotaru", she called out hesitantly. " Yes Haruka -papa", came a voice from behind her. O~kay thought Haruka. She looked down to see a Usagi in her arms  
blooded and bruised in her arms , still unconscious. She looked at the door and the mailbox . The mail box read 'BRIEFS'. This must be it she thought as she rang the door bell.  
  
A minute later a woman with Blue hair and a lab coat came out . She started to say "Hello", but she saw the state Usagi was in,and gasped. She immediately told them to come in.  
  
She lead them to her lab , and motioned for Hakura to put Usagi on the gurney.  
She went over to a computer and pressed a few buttons and a hole opened in the floor. A billow of steam rose out, and she mumbled ' rejuvenation Tank'.  
A large egg shaped dome rose out of the hole a door opened. The woman put a clear device over Usagi's mouth then attached her to a bunch of lines. She pushed the gurney over to the machine and laid Usagi on a bench in the room.She brought the gurney out and shut the door , pressed a few buttons , and watched as the tank filled up with water.Haruka figured it to be a heath machine of some sort , so she didn't protest. Then the woman heaved a sigh of relief. She turned around and smiled then said " Hello my name is Bulma Briefs and what the hell happened to her." Hotaru came up to Haruka and said," You know if Michiriu - mama were here to see her say the H word she would blame it on you." Haruka did an Anime sweat drop................  
  
SOMEWHERE DEEP IN THE WOODS  
  
Gohan and Future Trunks were deep in the woods sparring when they felt three very powerful ki's. The one that was 14000 was the smallest of the two. Another  
was17000. The last one was 29000. The only problem was that the one with 29000  
was diminishing quickly. All of the sudden two smaller ones disappeared completely. The other stabilized then disappeared. Gohan and Trunks were trying to find where the ki was coming from , then they realized that it was coming from the direction of . . . . ...... Bulma's!!!!!!!!!!   
  
ELSEWHERE DEEP IN THE WOODS  
  
Vegita and Goku were sparring in the forest when the felt three powerful ki's. Unlike their sons they did not assess them , but just flew off towards where it was coming from. They had gotten a few miles when they released the location was . . . . . . . . ...... Bulma's  
  
UP IN THE SKY  
  
Goku , Gohan , Vegita , and Trunks met in the sky and descended upon the house where the ki's were coming from.   
  
INSIDE BULMA'S  
  
"So", Bulma said ," There's a war going on in your time , Usagi got hurt , So Trista sent you here to me to help Usagi get better. Haruka nodded. "If there is a war going on why was a civilian like Usagi out in the open?", asked Bulma worriedly.  
Hotaru smiled sadly then spoke ," Usagi isn't a civilian." "She is one of the Queens royal guards .", Haruka cut in before Hotaru could give away who Usagi was. Bulma started to say , "I see", when the door flew open and in steaped four men . They all had high power levels, about the level of the Usagi's when she let her ki show as human. Hotaru started to call upon the powers of Saturn when Bulma walked up and gave the one with purple hair a hug. Haruka and Hotaru  
looked on astonised. Then Bulma said," Girls this is my son Trunks".  
  
To be Continued  
  
Hi , Minna don't worry I will have the romance out soon. I just don't like the Inner senshi much. I like the outers and Usa better. O~Kay I have determined who will be with Usagi. I would have updated sooner , but I got grounded for having something to do with pink permant nontoxic hair die , an empty bottle of shampoo , and my brother's hair. More will be out soon   
Ja Ne !!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  



	4. What's Up

Chapter Four  
Hey all, How are ya? I admit it I am the offical prankster of my school, the only problem is the detention. Oh Well. On with the fanfic.  
Disclaimer !!!!!_________________________________  
Roses are red   
Violets are blue   
I don't own any of this  
So please don't sue.   
  
######################################################  
Then Bulma said,"Girls this is my son, Trunks".  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Hotaru stared with wide open eyes. "Holy sh** ", mumbled Haruka . " Who are you ?", asked the man with the purple, formerly known as Trunks. "Yeah and what the hell are you doing here", questioned an overly arrogant , very short , man. Hotaru was the first to gain her senses.She bowed and said," My name is Hotaru Tomoe".  
  
IN THE SCOUTS DIMENSION !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Luna?!?!?! ", screeched the astounded scouts. Minus a very shocked Mamoru.  
"Correction", called Sailor Pluto," She is now known as Sailor Crescent." " Why is she a Sailor Senshi", sniffed Rei , " We don't need her". Pluto and Crescent glared at her. There was a glint of hate sparkling in her eyes.How dare she thought Crescent. Here Pluto went out of her way to help them and to fix their mistakes and she acts like a .... a ... Brat!!!! With her anger at its peak, the words of her attacks came to her . "CRESCENT BEAM ANNIHILA- -" "Stop !!! ", called out Neptune and Pluto at once. " Luna , "said Neptune softly," No matter how mad you get always control your temper, you could seriously hurt someone then regret it later". Luna hung her head and muttered "Hai". " It's all right ", stated Pluto," We all lose it sometimes. Pluto then turned to the inner senshi. "Until the Princess comes back, if she comes back ( Makato and Minako paled visibly), Luna and Artemis will aid you in your battles." " Artemis !?", gasped Luna. "Hai Luna," smiled Neptune. Pluto pulled out a white rose and threw it at Artemis. It landed in front of him. He touched it with his paw and turned into his human form. He picked it up and concentrated. In a flash of bright white light he stood there as Tuxedo Kamen. (He looks exactly the same as Tuxedo Mask except for his attire is white and throws white roses) When the light cleared Minako uttered a "wow!". Meanwhile Mamoru was staring at his color changed carbon copy. He was ............. mad. Finally he spoke up " Why do we need them", he started furiously ," We barely needed Sailor Moon for Kami's sake", he finished , his last words rose visibly in volume. Pluto turned sharply towards him . Neptune was about to say something when Pluto silenced her. Her eyes narrowed." Luna , Artemis ", she called. "Hai , Pluto", they called. " You are not to assist them in their first fight, without the Princess." The humanoid cats stared at her strangely , but nodded reluctantly. " Luna , and Artemis will be staying with Michiriu in the mansion. They will be both attending Mugan ( someone tell me how to spell the school's name) High School. ", stated Pluto. Michiriu , Luna , and Artemis nod, glance at each other and leap high in the air and off into the night.  
  
Pluto and the inners stared at each other. Finally ,Pluto spoke,"I all of you are happy with the grave mistake you have made." No one said anthing , so she continued" You have betrayed your Princess so many times ,I believe that this time she might not forgive you." "I can feel it, her heart has become cold," said Pluto. She wasn't screaming at them just telling them the facts. Minako looked at the ground, ashamed. Rei looked indifferent. Makato was facing the ground her face flaming with embarrassment. Ami looked ready to cry , but held it in. Mamoru. Mamoru. Pluto couldn't even look at him. He was supposed to love Usagi for Serenity's sake!!!!! Pluto's eyes snapped open and she spoke , " Do you know what happens when a Lunarian Princess' s heart goes cold?!?!", she said speaking much louder than before.The Inner's looked on blankly. All except for Ami. She was busy typing on her mini computer. Her fingers flying over the keys , she suddenly stopped and gasped. Her face turned an unearthly shade of white. " No", she gasped. She stared at Pluto expectantly , hoping for her to deny it. Rei getting tired of waiting yells," What the HELL do you know that we don't." Pluto smiled sadly. She spoke," When the Princess's heart goes cold , so does the crystal." Minako and Makato gasp. Then Ami interrupts Pluto," Doesn't that mean she can't use the crystal". Pluto stares and says", Far from it. You forget the Crystal is part of the Princess, it wields itself to her wishes ." Ami puts her computer away. " Oh, ",said Pluto," Beware the Princess ,when she's like this ." "Why", questioned Rei. Pluto's eyes go cold. "Because ", Pluto says ," Because when she gets back she will be very angry. And she's mad at you.", she finishes Pluto. Minako getting cocky says , " Why should we be worried it's just Usagi". Rei and Mamoru nod their heads in agreement. ( bastards!!!!)Pluto says nothing and disappears into a portal.  
  
@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@#  
  
AT BULMA BRIEFS HOUSE  
  
" My name is Hotaru Tomoe", says Hotaru," and this is Haruka Teinoh ". She says pointing at a very agitated Haruka. Bulma smiles at them. She points to a man in an orange gi with hair that stuck out every which way. "This is Goku". Then she pointed to the boy next to him , with the same pointy hair." This is Gohan ,Goku's son". Next was the man with a really nasty attitude and hair that defied gravity " That is my arrogant husband Vegeta". Hotaru and Haruka exchanged disbelieving glances. " And as you already know this is my son Trunks". She finished with the boy with soft looking lavender hair. After a minute of uncomfortable silence ,the one named Goku asked ,"What are you doing here."  
"Well - - ", started Hotaru, but Bulma interrupted and said," They came to get their friend fixed up. They got in a nasty fight." Vegeta snorted and said," Just like one of you weak pathetic humans to beat yourselves up". He smirked with a superior air about him. Hotaru felt Haruka's temper rise . *Uh Oh *, she thought. This is gonna be a long night. While Haruka got furious the short man smirked again ,"Kakarott come train with me now". Apparently Goku was Kakarott because he nodded enthusiastically. When they were gone Bulma suggested to make a snack. The two boys ,still silent, brightened considerably at the mention of food. Haruka sank back to a chair, along with Hotaru and sighed. * What have we gotten ourselves into * she thought wearily.  
  
WHERE USAGI IS . . . . . ( OOOOHHH creepy ,hunh?)   
  
Usagi's Pov and Narrator  
  
*Where am I* was the only sound that echoed through this old land. It looked like an old castle of some sort. Old but beautiful. *Who am I * was the other question. I cleared my head and thought for a minute. I am ..... I am ...... Usagi Tuskino , Sailor Moon , and Princess of the White Moon Kingdom.* Why am I here*   
FLASH BACK#1 ^_^  
" You are so lazy Usagi", exclaimed Rei.   
"If you don't study you'll never be a good queen", stated Ami.  
" Usagi , you've got to learn to fight , You're getting whooped", Said Makato  
" You're even more of a ditz than I am", exclaimed Minako.  
FLASH BACK#2 ^_^  
"Why were you late , Meatballhead," screamed Sailor Mars.  
"You almost got us killed", raged Sailor Jupiter.  
"You are such a dumb blonde", muttered Sailor Venus.  
" I don't think you should be a senshi anymore", said Sailor Mercury quietly.  
BACK TO THE PRESENT  
*Them*, she thought savagely. Her eyes went cold. Her heart froze over.She wanted to blow something up.All of the sudden a bright flash of white light flashed in front of her. As the light cleared there stood Queen Serenity. . .   
  
WITH BULMA AND THE GANG  
  
BULMA'S's POV  
  
" Miss Bulma , this sushi tastes delicious", said Houaru quietly."Thank - you ", I replied to the quiet girl . I wondered what Trista ( Sorry to all you Japanese name users , will use it later on) had been up to. It had been what seemed like eons since I last saw her.  
  
FLASHBACK ( I love these)  
  
"Trista you have to come to the sleep- over , everyone's gonna be there , even Chi- Chi", I said elated at the thought of my best friend coming over." No , way I do not do that cosmetics thing", Said Trista indignantly. "Please ", I begged , giving her my best puppy face , my eyes watering. " No", she said firmly.  
I started to cry , she always fell for that. She turned to look back at me, she sighed. "Fine ", she stated. I jumped up and hugged her, no traces of tears left.  
" You are the best!!!! ", I exclaimed. " I know ", she said . Then she started muttering foul language at the thought of Make - Up , Girl Talk , and then she shuddered. Then she started muttering about the only place equivalent to Hell. I heard her so I asked," What's that?". She looked at me frowning. She then said ," The Mall on a Saturday." I cracked up laughing . . ... . . . .. ... .   
  
Flash BACK 2  
  
" Bulma I have to tell you something", said Trista. We were now 17 years of age. She looked very worried. She motioned for me to follow her. I did . I was about to open my mouth to ask what was wrong , but she cut me off." I'm leaving", she stated sadly." Why ", I managed to choke out. " Here let me show you", She said pulling out a pen with some kind of planet on the top of it. " You have to leave because of a pen!!!!", I asked disbelieving . She chuckled. I was getting kind of mad , this was NOT funny. We walked to her mansion were she lived alone. I don't know why she lived alone, she never talked about it. Ever . We went ito her house. She locked the door and drew the blinds. She turned around   
and I stared at her expectantly. " Bulma ", she started ," you can never tell any one at all". I nodded now worried . " Alright ",she said . " PLUTO PLANET POWER MAKE - UP !!!!!!!!!!!! ", she cried. A bright Light surronded her. I stared in shock . " I am Sailor Pluto", she said quietly. " but they're just myths " I gasped. " Am I real " , she questioned. " Last time I checked ", I replied sarcasticly. She winced. " Why didn't you tell me before ", I questioned sadly. " Didn't you trust me?", I asked hurt. Trista looked shocked. " Of course I trusted you ", she exclaimed. " I just wasn't sure how you'd like your best friend being a gardian of time", she smiled ruefully. I thought for a moment . It must have been hard on her to lead a double life. To keep secrets . To protect herself . That's when I realized it. She beleived by telling me it would put me in danger ,She was protecting ME. I hugged her tight. "Thank-you Bulma ",She whispered "Thank-you ".   
  
To be continued  
  
I know crappy cliff hanger. I had major writers block. Please Reviw Ja Ne!!!!   



	5. The Inner Senshi / Usagi's revelation

Chapter Five   
Hello how have you all been ? I've Been fine . I have one request please review, or else I won't write any more. Anyway I should get on with the fic.   
As usual I do not own any of sailor moon or anything . That sucks.  
oh, as promised I will show who Usa will be with. Between e-mail and reviews Trunks and Gohan are practically neck and neck. So , I will just pick my favorite.And believe it or not some one e- mailed me and told me to put her with VEGETA^_^* Just so everyone knows I am gonna make Usa Eternal Sailor Moon.And I might have a Goten who's like 7 years old.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
" PLUTO PLANET POWER MAKE - UP !!!!!!!!!!!! ", she cried. A bright Light surrounded her. I stared in shock . " I am Sailor Pluto", she said quietly. " but they're just myths " I gasped. " Am I real " , she questioned. " Last time I checked ", I replied sarcastically. She winced. " Why didn't you tell me before ", I questioned sadly. " Didn't you trust me?", I asked hurt. Trista looked shocked. " Of course I trusted you ", she exclaimed. " I just wasn't sure how you'd like your best friend being a gardian of time", she smiled ruefully. I thought for a moment . It must have been hard on her to lead a double life. To keep secrets . To protect herself . That's when I realized it. She believed by telling me it would put me in danger ,She was protecting ME. I hugged her tight. "Thank-you Bulma ",She whispered "Thank-you ".   
END FLASHBACK  
  
######################################################  
  
IN THE INNERS DIMENSION MINAKO'S P.O.V.  
  
"Venus get to the park now"!, was the voice that woke me from my slumber.   
" Whaa ...", I asked groggily. " Now!",screamed a voice from my communicator.  
I finally realized who it was . It was Sailor Jupiter. I grabbed the communicator off the shelf. She looked badly broken and bruised. There was a long scratch across her jaw bone and it was bleeding profusely." I'm coming", I shouted into the communicator. Then I switched it off. Producing my pen out of my sub- dimensional space pocket, I cried, " VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!". In a flurry of Hearts and sparkles I stood as Sailor Venus. I hopped out my window and ran towards the park . . ..............  
  
IN THE PARK #############################################  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!", was the scream that was heard in the park. It was cried out by the fiery senshi of Mars. Her arm was now, unmistakably broken. She cried out again as the youma's tentacles tightened around her. The senshi of ice was crippled on her left side , her ankle sprained. In addition she had gigantic gashes covering her entire body. Yet she was still scanning for a possible weakness. Sailor Jupiter was the strongest of them all ,yet she had been knocked unconscious, in the second attack ,after contacting Venus. Tuxedo Mask with only his roses and cane was desperately trying to save Sailor Mars . He was failing miserably. He had unfortunately discovered that with out the Princess he could no longer turn into Prince Endymion. ( Someone spell that for me) He could no longer call upon the Golden Crystal. It was said if his love for the Princess diminished even slightly ,the Golden Crystal would disappear to find it's counter part. The Silver Crystal , The Golden Crystal's counter part, was far away and when it found it , it would merge.Apparently his love for her was gone , because evidently so was' his' crystal.   
  
All in all it would seem these senshi that were supposed to protect the world were beaten. And if they kept It up the world would be destroyed in a matter of Days. Any on looker could clearly see all hope was lost , but they might wonder where or where is the senshi of the Moon.   
  
MINAKO'S POV  
  
I hurtled over the fence around the park to see a gory sight. The Inner Sailor Senshi getting the beating of their lives. I thought quickly. Mars was in the most danger. Get her away first.  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!!!! "  
  
My attack smacked the youma and he dropped Mars . I scanned my friends.  
Jupiter , Unconscious . Useless. Mercury , drained of energy and badly beaten. Useless. Tuxedo Mask , I snorted .Useless. Mars , I grimaced. Completely useless.   
*Damn* I cursed . Just then I noticed the youma coming at me. I dodged . But I didn't realize the tentacle snaking it's way toward me. I wrapped around my waist and Squeezed. I screamed in agony as my ribs cracked. It threw me to the wall and saw that I fell down and didn't get up. It turned on Mercury . It was just about to attack her when I heard.  
  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A blue ball of water and magic that was shaped like the it's owners planet hit the youma. It turned around and roared at it's invisible opponent.It saw nothing.   
I sighed in relief . The others had come .   
  
"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
This was the next attack, belonging to the senshi of time ,it was purple and like it's name screamed death.Just Like the first attack it was shaped like it's owners planet . And again the youma greatly weakened , turned around and saw nothing.   
  
Then the words whispered in the wind.* We are your enemy * *We shall destroy you* said four voices in unison.* I am the Crescent in place of the Moon and I shall destroy you* The words ended and died off in the wind. New words stroke up. * I am the Protector of the Crescent in place of the Moon and I shall destroy you* The youma was visibly shaking. Why? Because two attacks from his mysterious enemies nearly killed him. His energy was slowly returning. Another voice whispered. * I am the Neptunian guardian of the Moon , and on behalf of it I shall destroy you* The voice died away and the last started up. It was timeless and majestic. * I am the Plutonian guardian of Time and Space , but most important I am guardian of the Moon . And on behalf of it we shall Annihilate you.* The voices ended . The clouds moved out from in front of the sky and the Moon glowed brightly. The youma looked straight in front of him . Nothing. Then he turned around and there standing before him were his enemies. Going in a line from the left they were Sailor Pluto , Tuxedo Kamen , Sailor Crescent , and Sailor Neptune. Crescent smiled. " Good - bye " , she stated having no remorse whatsoever.  
  
"NEPTUNE SUBMARINE REFLECTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Youma winced as his regained energy was drained.  
  
"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
It gasped out in pain.  
  
"TUXEDO LA SMOCKING BOMBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
It shuddered violently barley standing.  
  
"CRESCENT BEAM .......................  
  
Millions of miniature Crescents swarmed around the youma . They made a tight cage around the youma digging and cutting into it's gray skin.  
  
ANNIHILATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sailor Crescent finished her attack with a bang. The Mini Crescents all joined together in a huge beam that extended towards the sky . As soon as you thought it couldn't get any brighter, It exploded along with the youma in a fine dust of golden sparkles. The golden sparkles spread out over all the injured senshi and healed all the fatal injuries . " Thank- y ..... ", Mercury started. Pluto cut in. " You are lucky we assisted you , for the pain you caused our princess and what she is about to endure because of you." , said Pluto. Now it was a well known fact that Sailor Pluto or Trista Setsuna Meioh never got mad. Disappointed and Blunt , yes , but never mad. And technically right now , she was ..... pissed. Jupiter groaned loudly . " Did anyone get the license number of that semi. " , Jupiter mumbled. " I guess we should be going ", stated Venus sensing the tension between the groups. " Wait ", Exclaimed Pluto. She closed her eyes concentrating. The Golden Crystal appeared in her outstretched palm.  
Mamoru narrowed his eyes and walked toward her.( Pluto can't control it , all she can do is draw the powers, In my story any one could do tha ^_^ )  
  
" Give me that!", he hollered. Pluto narrowed her eyes then said, " No". The Inner Senshi gasped at the fact that she disobeyed a direct order from her Prince. Mamoru sneered," Pluto , I am your Prince and I order you to give me that!". " Your wrong", spoke up Sailor Crescent. Mamoru arched his eyebrow. " How is that", he asked .  
" Number 1 you are no longer my prince. ", said Pluto. Mamoru recoiled as if he'd been slapped .( I can just Imagine Sailor Pluto slapping him^_^)  
" Number 2 ", she continued ," I serve my Princess , and since you are no longer together , your prince- ship means absolutely nothing to me", she finished. Mamoru stepped back. Pluto held the Crystal in the air. Wisps of color rose from the Senshi. Red from Mars , Orange from Venus , Icy blue from Mercury , forest Green from Jupiter, though nothing rose from Mamoru. A thin wisp of purple rose from Pluto, and a Teal wisp from Neptune. All The colors flew to the golden crystal and hit it. The Inners gasped at her in shock. " You still have your Powers ", stated Pluto. " What are you doing", asked an enraged Sailor Mars.   
"The inevitable", stated Pluto. " Ja Ne ", said Sailor Crescent , then she, Pluto , Neptune , and Tuxedo Kamen leaped off into the night.  
  
BULMA'S HOUSE  
  
Haruka's POV  
  
" Hotaru ", I asked ," How long will Koneko be in there?" She looked at me strangely. " I'm not sure," she said. Hotaru and I were sitting in the grass in front of C. C. We sat there watching the stars . Usagi had been in the Rejuvenation tank for nearly three hours. Bulma had told us that with all her injuries it would take awhile. There was something stirring in the winds. I could feel it.  
  
Narrator Pov  
  
The two girls sat facing the stars . Both of them were so preoccupied with the safety of their friend , neither of them noticed the wisps of sandy yellow and Midnight Black flying towards the sky.  
  
WHERE USA IS ............ ( Bum bum bummmmmm.......)  
  
"Mother ", Usa said curtly barley realizing her presence. Usagi was wearing her older version of her princess dress.She saw her mother flinch then felt a pang of guilt. Usagi's upturned crescent moon glowed dully.( Think of her acting like Vegeta , but not quite as bad.) She shrugged it off. " Please , Serenity , listen to me.", started the long dead Queen. Usagi turned around with an indifferent look on her face. " Yes", Usa said in monotone. The Queen took a deep breath. " I don't have much time , but everything that you know of . Everything that you knew is not as it seems.", stated Queen Serenity. Usagi snorted , " Tell me something I don't already know ". Queen Serenity looked at her arching an eyebrow. Mentally she sighed , * What had her daughter become *.   
  
Usagi looked at her strangely then spoke , " The Inners no longer wish me as their leader , in loose terms they think I am incompetent and incapable to lead."   
Queen Serenity wasn't very happy , but nodded any way. " What about Prince Endymion?" , Q. Serenity asked. Usagi 's eyes for just a moment showed all the pain and torture she was going through. Before her daughter answered she saw the betrayal in her eyes. She bit her lip and pulled Usagi into a hug. Usagi let go of her facade and held onto her mother. "I'm sorry Mother ", whispered Usagi .   
" It's all right Serenity , It's all right", murmured Q. Serenity. They held each other for awhile. Then suddenly Queen Serenity pulled away. " Serenity , I have something to show you . " said the Queen hurriedly. Queen Serenity pressed her forehead against Usagi's where their crescent moon birthmarks met. Images flashed through Usagi's head ........   
  
FLASH BACK   
  
A girl that looked suspiciously like Usagi was wearing a black and silver fighting gi. The girls hair was silver and tied in a braid. The girl was shooting beams of ki at enemy's. She flew through the air with the speed of Uranus.  
  
The same girl was shown again. This time she was in a Black and silver dress. Where her usual white gown was white it was black ,where it was gold the new dress was silver . This time her hair was in the 'meatballs' . The girl had black feathery wings and a silver sword. The words ' Lunar Angel Make-Up ' ( cheezy I know ^_^*) came to mind.   
  
  
FLASH BACK ENDS  
Slowly , the old palace came into view. Long forgotten ki blasts were remembered , and the purposely forgotten transformation was remembered.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes to see her mother staring at her. Usagi smiled ruefully , " Thank-You Mother.", she said. Queen Serenity smiled kindly. " Although ," Usagi started", Why didn't you tell me about this transformation earlier?" Queen Serenity sighed she knew that question was coming. " It was .... , " started the Queen. Usagi waited patiently , allowing her princess instincts to take over. " It is also part of your birth right." , said Queen Serenity hesitantly. " I know that", said Usagi. Queen Serenity took a deep breath. " It is the heritage from your fathers side of the family". Usagi 's face crinkled in confusion. The Queen decided to explain a little better." When I was in my early hundreds , I met a warrior not of this world.", explained Q. Serenity. "He had unusual power , and could some how transform and be at least 5 times more powerful. When I met him I was on Earth , on a trip. I was walking in the square , when he bumped into me. From then on we became good friends. Well at least as good as to be expected. He was often a cold rash man in public. Over time we got to be more than friends , and you were conceived. ". Queen Serenity sighed. " But....", started Usagi. Queen Serenity cut her off.", The only problem was that I was of the Light , and he the Dark . Therefore if you ever started to show signs of your fathers heritage , such as ki , your transformations would alter, and ", said the Queen hesitantly , "so would you". Usagi stared back shocked. " Why did he leave ?" , Usagi managed to whisper out. " He had to leave for a battle. ", started the Queen , Her eyes grew misty , " and he was trapped on the planet he was supposed to fight on . He was captured and refused to tell the enemy about his home. He sometimes said that rage fueled his power, apparently it was true because he got very angry and he released vast amounts of power . It blew up the planet with him on it.", With parts of the past finally revealed tears coursed down the Queens cheeks unchecked. Usagi was no better  
  
Suddenly the Queen Looked at the ceiling and said , " We've got to hurry . Usagi nodded sensing the tingling feeling which meant she was to return to reality. " Remember , "said the Queen , " Your new transformation is of the Dark it will affect you some what. DO NOT FORGET that it is of Dark and Light.   
" Be careful ", she finished , her brow crinkled in worry. " I will," said Usagi.  
Then Usagi was zapped out of the dream world and into a world of pain.  
  
To be continued ..............  
  
I don't know. You guys I might just stop this fic and begin a new one. Does anyone want me to finish it? Let me know. I will have some romance soon . I promise. Lots of Kudo's to AnthyRose2 for some inspiration in continuing.   
  
Much Love ,   
SerenityMoon  
  
  
  



	6. Serenity is up and Ready to Kick @$$

Chapter 6  
  
Hi Minna!!!! How is everybody. A word to Birdgirl : Finish the Tenchi Universe / Sailor Moon fic I love it! Thanks , to everyone who reviewed. Hugs and kisses to all of you. And , no Usa 's Dad was not a past prince of Vegeta-sei. I don't care if it the first super sayjin was originally or not , it's my fic and I'll do what I please. Just so you know Usa'a attitude changes when she talks to her mum.   
  
Oh , and ChibiShe , I don't mind flames , but every damn story you review , YOU FLAME!!!! I don't KNOW what the hell Lunar Angel Make- Up was ! It was pure spur of the moment. Get off my back!   
  
And Lunarians are VERY VERY old . So are say-jins.Like Pluto they are 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
years old.  
  
( Boring Disclaimer)  
Disclaimer  
  
Roses are Red   
Violets are blue   
I don't own Vegeta   
so please don't sue  
  
( Damn , I forgot about Sailor Moon) ^_^*  
  
* * Thoughts  
( ) My interjections  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Suddenly the Queen Looked at the ceiling and said , " We've got to hurry . Usagi nodded sensing the tingling feeling which meant she was to return to reality. " Remember , "said the Queen , " Your new transformation is of the Dark it will affect you some what. DO NOT FORGET that it is of Dark and Light.   
" Be careful ", she finished , her brow crinkled in worry. " I will," said Usagi.  
Then Usagi was zapped out of the dream world and into a world of pain.  
  
######################################################  
  
AT BULMA'S HOUSE .......... TRUNKS P.O.V.  
  
* Who are they * , I mused in my head. Mom seemed to know them pretty well .   
( This is future Trunks ) ( Chibi Trunks is away at science camp and is 7) They had been here for awhile now. Their friend was still in the Rejuvenation Tank . She'd been in there for about three hours. She must have been heavily damaged.   
Still the way Mom wouldn't let us question them was disturbing.   
  
Besides that fact what where those power levels we felt. They were way high , but then just as quickly as they came they disappeared . The highest one was almost as bad as Gohan in SSJ 1 . * Damn * I cursed mentally. I pondered some more. Could those girls have those power levels? No Way !! We had been watching them for awhile and they always stayed at 8 or 9 . Typical for a human , but then why .......... All of the sudden a scream cut through the out side air. My head jerked towards the sound . I turned and looked at Gohan. With a nod I raced out of the house at a blinding speed.   
  
Hotaru's P.O.V.  
  
Watching the stars were peaceful. As much as I loved it I would rather be checking on Usagi . All of the sudden a blinding pain streaked through my skull. I had been standing next to Haruka getting ready to go in when it struck."AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!! ", I screamed in pain collapsing to my knees , grasping my head. It was un bearable . I gasped in excruciating agony. The wave of pain stopped for a moment . It wasn't my pain . It was ..... I thought for a moment , while a fresh wave of pain began to form. Just before it struck It's owners energy flowed through my mind. * Usagi * It whispered . * Princess Serenity * It continued . *Darkness * it finished.I screamed again , louder this time , the sound pearcing through the night. I heard foot steps approaching . Two sets . They were definitely NOT Bulma . Vaguely , I heard Haruka calling me. The pain slowly ebbed away. " Princess ", I whispered slowly. " What? " , I heard someone ask. " No ", I whispered again. " Hotaru , are you all right? ", I heard Haruka ask me. The pounding in my ears ceased.   
" NO !" , I cried force fully . I stood up and raced towards the house . I screamed over my shoulder , " Haruka , we've got to get her out of there , now !!!!". Haruka's eyes widened in shock. The two boys stood there confused. " Find Bulma !!", she told the purple hared one, " Meet us in the lab!!", she shouted. He nodded , confused , but went. The black hared boy followed him. Snapping to my senses I continued to get to Usagi. I had to keep her sane . If she was just put through the hellish torture I was she was bound to go and blow something up. Then I started on my loooong trip to the lab, Haruka right behind me .   
  
A little thing that Hotaru over looked was the tiny Golden crystal flying into the house as soon as the door was opened. That little crystal was on a mission, and nothing was going to stop it.  
  
Usagi's P.O.V.  
  
My eyes snapped open the instant I woke up. Then came the first wave of inconceivable pain. It was like nothing I had ever felt. It was like every cell being ripped out of my body then being replaced. I had my eyes shut tightly. What in Kami's name was happening to me? All of the sudden a golden light blinded my vision. When the light died down the pain increased by ten folds. The original pain was still there, but now it felt as if I was burning alive. Then the burning sensation disappeared into myself. *What the hell is going on?*, I thought, breathless. Then I froze over , it was like jumping into -45 degree water in the Antarctic . All of the sudden lighting struck me shattering the ice encasing me. Ice and lighting flowed around me cutting and electrocuting my skin. An orange energy beam came straight at my chest hitting it dead center. I felt it as it went partially through my battered body then was absorbed, just like the rest. I took in a ragged breath. I coughed up some blood. The onslaught of power had stopped for a moment. I waited, tensing for anything else to happen. Slowly , I let my guard down. That's when it came back full force. A painful wave crashed over me it's surf slicing my clothes to ribbons. Then a powerful wind lifted me in the air trying to tear my limbs apart.Then just as before , when the powers let up the extra energy was absorbed. As the wind dropped me, a long rod similar to Pluto's , appeared it shot a light purple beam at me surrounding me in death. All on the sudden I absorbed it then the rod disappeared. I kept falling. All of the sudden a Midnight Black glow surrounded me . I expected it to hurt, but instead it was healing me , sealing my wounds , and leaving nothing but tiny scratches.Then when it was done it was absorbed.   
  
I opened my eyes again , since the first time the onslaught of pain started. Could I have dreamt it all ? Even with the healing black glow my body still ached. I was in a tank of some kind. I couldn't see out of it. I was just about to move around when I caught a glimpse of my hair. It was silver . I gasped as well as I could with the mask over my mouth. I looked down at my clothes. It was a silver and black gi uniform.  
  
I cursed. I knew those powers that caused the pain meant something. I thought about it.The Golden light, Burning , Ice , Lighting , Energy Beam , Wind , Water , Death , and Healing . I repeated them over and over in my mind. Then it dawned on me.  
  
The Golden Light equaled Earth , Burning , or fire equals Mars , Ice equals Mercury , Lighting equals Jupiter , The energy beam , or the" Crescent Beam " equaled Venus . Those were the Inner Senshi. The pause in attacks , It was showing the distance between the Inner and Outer Senshi. The next attacks Water equaled Neptune , Wind equaled Uranus , Death equaled Pluto, ( Yeah I know that's Saturn , but give me a break.) And lastly the Healing equaled Saturn. Ha, if only Ami-" chan" could see me using my brain now . I scowled at the thought of Ami, and let my heart be frozen over once again. So, there I waited for a time when some imbecile would let me out of there .I smirked ,( Just like Vegeta-chan) And if same baka didn't come soon , I'd blow the damn tank up. I crossed my arms over my chest , closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.  
  
VEGETA'S P.O.V. ( Gotta have my Veggie-chan in here somewhere.)  
  
" Damn that onna ", I muttered . The gravity machine had broken again when Kakarott blasted me to hell. " Damn Kakarott ,third class baka ," I said . I stormed off into the onna's ' lab' . I was looking for medical supplies . I noticed the Rejuvenation tank was up. I didn't think that the weak onna that was brought here was that bad off. *Must have been real weak* I smirked. I peered into the tank. An onna with silver hair in a braid with a Black and Silver fighting gi , was the sight that greeted me. My breath caught. ( No Veggie doesn't fancy Usa he's just suprised) I had seen her some where before . On a portrait with an older onna . Only she had her hair in a different style ,and was in a Black dress with silver trim. It was in the old palace of Vegeta - sei . The room it was in used to belong to the most well known warrior in sayjin history. The room was a memorial of him, It hadn't been updated in nearly more than a millennium. He had a mate out of the sayjin race. They had been married , and had one female child. The child was supposed to control the powers of Light and Darkness. Light from her mothers side, Darkness from her fathers. The child was also said to be extremely powerful.   
  
The king of that time had decided to keep tabs on the warriors family to make sure they were safe , as a repayment for the warriors sacrifice. On a routine check the scout reported that the kingdom was destroyed. What puzzled everyone the most was that the only body ever to be found was the dead Queen. There was no blood or anything just the Queen.  
  
There was one big portrait with the child's mother and herself on it. The mother had lavender hair and looked much like her daughter. The Queen had happiness to her eyes , While her daughters only promised death to those who crossed her. When I was young, before Freeza ,there were stories about the Princess , they always ended to where she would rise again.  
  
I rose out of my stupor mentally berating myself for getting side tracked.   
All of the sudden one of the onna's burst through the door. I Take that back all of them. Mine and Kakarott's brats followed them.The onna wearing all black headed to the tank . My mate went to a control panel to get the hatch open.  
The other onna glared at me . I smirked then turned around. I wanted to see who the silver hared one was. If her eyes were the same , then I'd know. All of the sudden I heard the black hared onna screaming. My mate , and the blonde one went to see what was going on. My onna gasped. I arched my eyebrow , there wasn't anything wrong with the onna. " Dear Kami", the blonde one muttered. All of the sudden the silver hared one's eyes snapped open. They were cold , promising death. A white light came out of the top of the tank. " Oh, Shit ", I heard the blonde onna mutter. " Word of advice ", called the blonde hared onna , " Duck and cover", she finished.   
  
Trunk's P.O.V  
  
When Gohan and I arrived outside , there was the young girl named Hotaru , on her knees screaming. We both raced over. The older one , Haruka , was attempting to figure out what was wrong. " Are you all right ?", Haruka asked.  
" NO! ", Hotaru screamed . All of the sudden she jumped up and shouted ,   
" Haruka we need to get her out ". The blonde woman's eyes widened in shock , then horror. " Get Bulma ", she told me, then she chased after Hotaru.   
  
Trunks POV  
  
Gohan and I stood there for a moment wondering what to do , then we went to go get Mom . I looked for her ki and found it in the study .We both ran into the study jabbering away at the same time. We finally explained that she was needed in the lab A.S.A.P. She quickly stood up , and walked in the direction of the lab.   
  
As she approached the lab , They ran into Haruka and Hotaru who had apparently , taken the long way . The one named Hataru nodded gravely at Mom , who nodded back in response. Hotaru raced into the room , almost running into tousan , dogged out of his way and ran to the tank. * Wait a minute * , I thought * Tousan* , * What's he doing here * , My question went unanswered as a shrill scream pearced the chilled air. Mom ran over to her the tank and gasped. Haruka finally stopped glaring at tousan when she heard Hotaru . She raced over to the tank and her face paled. " Oh , my God ", she whispered.  
  
Tousan ' humphed' and snorted, " There's nothing wrong with the onna " .  
The girl had silver hair , and was in a fighting gi . She was beautiful . All of the sudden her eyes snapped open . The girl was beautiful when asleep. Now she just looked ............. Deadly .   
  
All of the sudden a silver light shot out of the top of the machine. The girl named Hotaru backed away slowly , as if she was fearing for her life. Then Haruka said , " Word of Advice , Duck and cover ", she finished.  
  
Haruka POV  
  
Good Kami we were screwed , I thought , as the light intensified. # 1 Usagi had somehow received her whole power , and # 2 we were about to experience that power first hand. We had very little time before we were gonna be fried. What could we do. The three men would be badly wounded , Bulma would be incinerated. Could we hension in front of them? There was no choice. Sailor Uranus wouldn't be much help....... so we have to have Saturn " Hotaru !", I called. She looked at me , no expression on her face , but her eyes showed everything. Usagi had used an attack like this before , in the Silver Millennium. Before Beryl ................   
  
FLASH BACK*****************************************************************************  
  
SMACK! Princess Serenity's body hit the ground as Kruntzite , Zoisite , Nephrite , and Jadeite sparred with her. Four against one. Not very fair was it? They had just met , and had heard of Serenity's power and wanted to test her. All the princess had to do was power up to the second level and they were comatose. Still the ignoramus generals didn't listen to her guardians and wanted to take her on any way.   
  
Serenity stayed down , playing possum , Hiding her power level, but Secretly powering up . " Ha " , laughed General Kruntzite ", She was relatively weak, I could have beat her with one arm!". He boasted. Neither Saturn , Neptune , nor I moved from our relaxed positions. " Hey" , called Jadeite, " We just won against your ' strongest ' fighter , You guys should be congratulating us ". He finished , grinning like the ego maniac he was. We stayed silent for a moment . Then Saturn replied , " Our Princess is not defeated ." " What?" , started Nephrite, " You saw her go down , She didn't get back up", he finished , smirking.  
  
" Never underestimate your opponent " , started Neptune , " Ever " , I finished pointing behind them. The Generals turned around abruptly. " That's not possible " , One of them shouted. Serenity was levitating above the ground . Her hair fell out of the Ondago's , and left her hair free to whip about her face in an invisible wind. She let out an Earth shattering scream as she skipped the first level and went straight to the second level. Her normally blonde hair flashed Silver.  
  
" Now ", Serenity whispered in monotone , " Come face me ". The Generals backed away in shock, fear , and awe. She smirked , "Fine I shall come to you", she said. Serenity advanced towards them at a blinding speed . In seconds four out of four had broken noses and Limbs. Then Serenity let out a Deadly attack.She gathered Silver energy in her hands and threw it up it the air. She controlled it with her hands , aiming it towards the fallen Generals. Just before it hit the ground , Saturn called out 'Silence Wall' , blocking us from the ki bomb. Something equivalent to a nuclear explosion occurred when it hit , leveling everything for 100 mile radius.   
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
" Hotaru " I called again . " Use Saturn " , I said. She paled for a moment then yelled out her Transformation.   
  
BULMA POV  
  
I looked over at the Rejuvenation tank . The girl that had been Blonde was now silver hared. Her torn clothes were replaced with a fighting gi , All her injuries were gone and she wasn't supposed to be out for the next five hours. Now from what I could gather , she was gonna blow us up.   
  
I looked over at Haruka and Hotaru. They were talking and looked very grim. All of the sudden Hotaru pulled a pen out of no where. Then I heard her shout :  
  
"Saturn Planet Power !!!!!!!!! "   
  
And there before my very eyes stood the senshi of Death and Rebirth , The one we learned about in high school , The one and only Sailor Saturn.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued ...........................  
  
O~Kay Sorry this took me so long , but I'm starting a Veggie / Usa fanfic.  
Please review , or else I'll have my kassan and tousan , beat you to a bloody pulp. Oh, and My tousan is Prince of Say-jins , and my Kassan is Princess of the Moon kingdom. And if I tell my tousan you were being rude and not reviewing.................................. Well, you do the Math.  
  
Love you all ,   
Serenity Moon  



	7. Explosions / Sailor Who?

Chapter 7   
  
Hello , Minna !I'm good ready to roll. Well It's the end of the year homework galore . * sigh * The typical school year. Anyway , I want to thank you all for the encouraging reviews.   
  
WARNING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Some characters maybe OOC . I can't help it , some times They will fall out of Character. I will try to KEEP them in character though. ( Excluding Usagi ) I like to totally shoot the story plot to hell , but changing the characters is no fun. Can someone recognize a good Sailor Moon Dictionary for me? I would greatly appreciate it.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
  
I looked over at the Rejuvenation tank . The girl that had been Blonde was now silver hared. Her torn clothes were replaced with a fighting gi , All her injuries were gone and she wasn't supposed to be up for the next five hours. Now from what I could gather , she was gonna blow us up.   
  
I looked over at Haruka and Hotaru. They were talking and looked very grim. All of the sudden Hotaru pulled a pen out of no where. Then I heard her shout :  
  
"Saturn Planet Power !!!!!!!!! "   
  
And there before my very eyes stood the senshi of Death and Rebirth , The one we learned about in high school , The one and only Sailor Saturn.   
  
@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@$#$@#$@#$@  
  
IN THE INNER'S DIMENSION . . . . . . . . ( Rei's Temple )  
  
Makato's POV   
  
" Kuso ", I muttered , leaning on a pole on the porch. I buried my face in my hands. The other's meaning , the ' inners ' were all inside debating on how to beat any incoming youma . All of the debating came up pointless . It only gave one solution. We needed Usagi . Badly . If it wasn't for Luna , Artemis , Michiriu , and Setsuna we would have been dead the last youma that we fought.   
  
I stood up , turned around , and pushed open the door to Rei's room. They all stopped talking ,and looked at me. Minako and Ami looked highly frustrated .I set my gaze on Rei and Mamoru. Rei looked as if she had been put through hell , and Mamoru ( yes even his sorry ass attended these meetings . ) And he looked laid back . As if he didn't have a care in the world. I walked all the way in the room and sat down at the table.There was complete silence. All of the sudden Minako slammed her hand on the table. " We need Usagi back ," she started , " It's the only solution! ", she finished. Mamoru shrugged , " We've been doing fine ---- ", he started , but I cut him off. " Like Hell we have ", I screamed at him. " Please , Makato all we need to do is train and--- ", he started again. " Like that's gonna do any thing !!! " , I screamed again.   
  
Rei 's POV  
  
All of the sudden Ami hollered loudly . " Stop It ! , Both of you stop! ", she screamed before turning back to her mini computer.Silence ensued once more , then she spoke . " Minako is right without Usagi we will die , but after what we did , I highly doubt Usagi will come back ". She finished sullenly. " In other words " , I started ," We were wrong , and now we shall all suffer ," I stated , thoroughly regretting my actions . Even if she wasn't perfect , and had Mamoru."Now ", I started ," this world will suffer" .  
  
@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$   
  
BULMA'S HOUSE   
  
" SILENCE WALL !!!!!!! " , screamed Sailor Saturn.  
KAAAAA- BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( if you've ever seen Independence Day , with Will Smith in it , this is what it looked like in a contained space . )   
  
The gigantic blast was contained inside a cage like wall , only destroying the Rejuvenation Tank and about twelve inches in circumference all around it.  
  
Haruka's POV  
  
* Holy Hera ! How in Kami 's name did she contain that * I thought , used to the 'wall' that Saturn usually put up. All of the sudden she took the shield down. All that was left of the Rejuvenation Tank was a still burning bonfire. Koneko had better be all right.   
  
I looked around. Bulma stepped out from behind the desk. Trunks and Gohan were in a defensive stance. I looked around for Vegeta. I didn't see him anywhere. All of the sudden a blur of gold flew by me , It was Vegeta aiming a punch at Saturn . " Sat- ", I gasped , but I was cut off by a silver blur stopping the punch. I did a double take and saw Usagi , no she was SERENITY now. Yes .... I saw Serenity squeezing Vegeta 's closed fist in her hand. Her eyes narrowed . She sent him a glare that could have frozen Hell itself. She spoke in a calm , quiet voice , yet promising death to the man in front of her. Personally it scared the Hell out of me. " Touch Hotaru Tomoe , " She started ," and perish " , she said raising her voice.   
  
TRUNKS POV  
  
*Who are these people * , I asked myself . The girl named Hotaru had just transformed and had a major power change. This girls power skyrocketed , as soon as she pulled out the weird pen. When she used her attack she was about 18000 , just standing there she was about 17000. Then information clicked, the three high power levels from earlier , and the three girls suddenly showing up.   
" Kuso " , I muttered , getting into a fighting stance . I glanced at everyone. Everyone was there except tousan. * Wait a minute * , I thought , * Where is tousan *.   
  
Out of nowhere I felt tousan's ki go up to SSJ 2. A golden blur flew by me , avoiding , Haruka , then heading straight towards Hotaru. Haruka started to tell her to look out but a silver blur stopped the punch. I looked at Gohan confused at first , but then the glow subsided to leave the silver hared girl . She gave a death glare then started to speak. I couldn't hear I was to far away. Tousan's smirk disappeared , as did his ki. " Vegeta , what in Kami's name are you doing ?!?!" , asked an enraged Gohan. Tousan just smirked . Then a heavy silence consumed the room . While the silver hared girl had a stare down with Vegeta Bulma spoke.  
  
Narrator POV  
  
" Trista never told me there were more senshi left ", stated Bulma . Saturn winced. Serenity looked indifferent. " You weren't supposed to be told anything ", stated Haruka . " Kassan ? " , Trunks questioned , " You know who they are ?" Bulma looked at Trunks and smiled slightly , hesitating to answer. " I don't know who they are , I know WHAT they are ", she answered finally.   
" Trista told you ....?" , started Saturn trailing off. Gohan was still set in a fighters stance ready to pounce at the slightest movement." We should all go downstairs and talk ", suggested Bulma , trying to ease the tension. Haruka nodded gratefully . Although it seemed as if Vegeta and Serenity had formed a bond of some sort. Both were staring at each other evenly not blinking. All of the sudden Serenity snapped her gaze away . " Say-jin ", she muttered under her breath. Trunks , Gohan , and Bulma all took a sharp gasp of air. " How did you know ?",asked Bulma . " Wait till we get down stairs" , said Serenity staring at Vegeta again. Tearing her gaze away again she looked down at herself. " I've got to change my clothes", she announced. Trunks blushed and looked down.   
  
At that moment Goku raced in. " What's going on ?" , He asked , " I was still in the gravity room when I felt ki ". Then as if he just noticed Serenity he asked , " Who are you?". " I am Serenity ", she said in a steely voice. Goku frowned a bit , but seemed to accept it. " Now ", Serenity started , " I have to change my clothes" . All the men excluding Vegeta blushed and looked down. Serenity turned to Saturn . " Why do they keep blushing when I say that ?", she asked. " Because they think you mean CHANGE clothes" Saturn whispered. Serenity humphed , then asked," Do you want yours done too?" Saturn smiled, " All right ."   
  
The Z Gang ( Well not all of them hence VEGETA ) began to walk out. " Where are you going? ", asked Haruka innocently. " Well -- ", started Bulma. " Just stay and watch ", said Haruka with a smirk. Serenity closed her eyes and concentrated. Silver energy began to flow around her and Saturn. As Serenity snapped her eyes open , a bright light filled the area. As the light cleared , the Z Gang stared at what they saw.   
  
Hotaru had on black flare jeans , with a black baby tee that glittered dark purple , and dark purple sneakers. Usagi had black flares , with a white baby tee, with silver sparkles on it , with a black half coat over it , and silver sneakers. " Thanks Serenity ", said Hotaru. Out of no where Serenity pointed to Haruka . Haruka was engulfed in a bright light , and when in cleared she had on a white , button up tee shirt , with black dress pants , and white sneakers. " I guess I should be thanking you as well ", started Haruka "even though I didn't ask ." , she finished. As usual Bulma was the first to gather her bearings .   
  
" We should all go downstairs , while I get dad to fix the machine " , said Bulma.   
All people present followed Bulma , as they took the elevator to the first floor.   
* I wish I knew about this elevator eariler* thought Haruka , her left eyebrow twitching.As they walked into the spacious living room everyone picked a place to wait for an explanation.  
  
Haruka , Hotaru , and Bulma were seated on the main couch. Gohan and his father were seated on the love seat across from them. Trunks sat in a Lazy Boy near the door . Vegeta had picked a corner to stand in , where he stood with his arms crossed , his face has hidden in the shadows, and a frown on his face. Serenity had picked the darkest corner in the room to stand in , from any angle you could see the eerie shadows covering most of her torso, giving her a freighting aurora.   
  
" Where to begin ....... ", started Haruka trailing off. " It's a very long story , and Haruka and I only know half of it . ", confessed Hotaru in a quiet voice. " Only Serenity knows it all " , stated Haruka sadly .Bulma was confused . " You said her name was Usagi . ", Bulma questioned. " It is ", stated Serenity flatly. Serenity slightly shifted in her position and sighed. " All of this mess actually started more than a millennia ago , and in that time I was called Princess Serenity Usagi Tuski of the Moon Kingdom", Serenity said .  
  
  
  
(Should I leave you hanging?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( Naw that wouldn't be right. Down right rude actually . ) ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It started long ago when my mother , met a warrior from another galaxy ", she continued. " I was the only child born from the marriage , and before I was born my father had to leave to help his planet. " , she paused for a moment then went on ," While serving his Planet , he was captured , interrogated , then, because he wouldn't release information he was killed mercilessly ", she finished. " But there's no way you could be over 1000 years old ", started Gohan , "It's impossible." , he finished. " Be quiet Brat ", Vegeta growled at Gohan. Serenity glared at Gohan for a moment then relaxed." I never said I WAS over 1000 years old ", she replied. Gohan sat there stupefied. As if satisfied with his silence,Serenity breathed deeply then continued . " As time wore on I grew older as did my power", she said. " By the time I was 16 , I recall roughing up the four generals of Earth ", she stated smirking . Haruka snorted and commented , " You didn't just rough them up , you beat the shit out of them." Vegeta smirked as if he knew something every one else didn't. " All in all though , life was peaceful , until I turned 18." , she hesitated to continue. Hotaru frowned and said , " I'll continue from what I know ." Serenity acknowledged with a nod.   
  
" On Serenity's birthday , there was a wonderful celebration, for on that day she would receive the full powers of the moon." , started Hataru quietly. Bulma leaned closer to her to hear what was being said. " On that day ,a corrupted noble of Earth, decided to take over the Moon Kingdom," she continued. " This woman , known as Beryl , had been infested by an chaotic , evil entity . The entity wanted power. Therefore it inflamed Beryl's disapproval of Endymion's and Serenity's , unknown to her , FORCED engagement . As a result Beryl's disapproval turned to hate. " , Hataru paused , and looked at Serenity.   
  
SERENITY POV  
  
Hotaru paused , and looked at me. I knew what she was saying. She was asking me if I wanted to continue or to let her. I hesitated for a moment. Could I relive it all ? The torment of watching everyone around me die? My mother , the Outers , the Inners ............ The Inners . Yes , I could relive this one last time. My body felt strangely cold as I nodded to Hotaru.   
  
" When Beryl attacked ,the kingdom was unprepared , so quickly , my Mother sent for my senshi to organize an army ", I said, breathing deeply. " Although the inner and outer senshi did not get along ,they worked together for the sake of the moon ." " Neptune and Mercury took the Lunarian waters as theirs to protect ." , I said making my voice as cold as possible.   
  
FLASH BACK   
  
*Sailor Neptune and Mercury were fighting in the icy water against Zoisite. All three used their final attacks. From where I was I saw a huge spiral of water turn to ice. All the water turned to ice. At the top of the spiral there was Mercury and Neptune frozen to death. Frozen blood was seen around their chests from where Zoisite's ice crystals were impaled there.*  
  
END  
  
I shook my head to clear the fuzziness out my head , wincing at the painful memory. Not of Mercury dead , but of my friend Neptune. I continued on , " Then Uranus and Jupiter patrolled the skies". I finished.  
  
FLASH BACK   
  
* Uranus and Jupiter used their ultimate attacks against Nephrite. There was a huge explosion as the three crashed to the ground , Dead. With Jupiter and Uranus having bleeding holes in the middle of their foreheads. *  
  
END   
  
I opened my eyes and again felt sorrow , Not for Jupiter , but for my beloved friend Uranus. I ventured fourth . " Saturn and Mars were watching the palace grounds. "  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
* The senshi used there most powerful attacks against the corrupted general , Jadeite . As he used his. They fell to the welcoming grass dead, Mars and Saturn with gaping holes in their stomachs. *  
  
END   
  
I inwardly winced at the thought of the youngest senshi dead. I shook myself out of my stupor and went on ." And lastly Venus and Pluto fought against Kruntzite at the Gates of Time .", I finished.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
* Kruntzite threw a blast at Pluto knocking her into a portal , and assuming her dead , he whirled around to find Venus ' s attack almost upon him . With no time to block the corrupted general , pitched his sword at Venus. As Venus's attack hit him as his sword plunged into Venus ' s heart .*  
  
END  
  
This time I did not mourn Pluto's death , for she wasn't dead. She was held in suspended animation until 10 years before she was supposed to awaken.  
" All of my friends and senshi died painful deaths", I said , my face showing no emotion. I waited a moment to continue , letting the fact of the senshi being dead sink in.   
  
" At the time I felt the last of my senshi die and one disappear, I was helping my Mother put up a barrier to protect the Moon from the shadow warriors. When I felt it, I lost my concentration , because when my Senshi die I feel their pain. It was so overwhelming I collapsed." , I continued emotionless , " My Mother tried to hold it , but it fell. ", I closed my eyes , dreading the next part. " We could do nothing to help anymore . All we could do was fight. " , I said icily. " We killed thousands of youma and corrupted humans that night , it was despicable ." , I finished. " Then I was caught off guard , Beryl came behind me and plunged a dark sword into my back , but not enough to kill me ," I said glancing around at the faces. I pitied Haruka and Hotaru. They had never heard this version of the story before. The one they heard was sugar coated.   
  
I cleared my throat then continued. " I was forced to watch the destruction of my people with a sword protruding from my back . And able to see Endymion trying to run away , before the shadows killed him.", I paused , wondering if I should continue. Haruka and Hotaru were so pale , they looked as if to pass out. Since , I heard no voiced objections I continued. " Every one else in the Moon Kingdom was dead , hence my mother and I. Just as the shadow warrior was about to pull a fatal attack at my mother , some how I got my arms free , and with my last reserves , blasted the damned thing back to hell , where it belonged. ", I frowned. Hotaru was starting to glow a faint purple , a thing she does when she gets angry. Bulma took no notice of it , she was to engrossed.Haruka , some how, was keeping together.  
  
I drew a breath then continued. " Beryl was enraged and pushed the sword through my body . " , Now Haruka's ki started to rise. " And from then on I was dead. From what I was told , after that happened , My Mother used an ultimate power to seal away Beryl and her leftover followers , then used the last of her strength to reincarnate the good people of the moon on Earth 1000 years in the future." , I said relating to the less gory version of the story , seeing as my present senshi couldn't take any more.  
  
The room lapsed into utter silence. A silence I didn't mind since I was used to the noise of war. Gohan was no longer protesting about my being. The Trunks character amazed me however. He had managed to keep quiet , and comprehend what was going on without doing anything rash. I smirked because from what I could tell he was Vegeta and Bulma's son. He had to be . His ki was like any say-jins , although I could sense the royal blood in him and Vegeta. Bulma was a slightly different story. She was human , yes , but she had another essence about her. She reminded me of ......... Mercury .   
  
It couldn't be , Could it? If so then she should be able to hension into Mercury.   
I pushed aside my hatred for a certain genius back home , and prepared my self to see another Sailor Mercury. I brought my eyes back into focus when I heard Hotaru calling me. " Hai ", I answered. She sighed , " Haruka and I want to know if you've got the full power yet?", she whispered to me as if no one was allowed to hear. I nodded 'yes' uncertainly. Then I turned to Bulma. " Bulma ?", I asked. " Hai , Serenity ", she answered. " I was wondering if I could talk to you for moment , alone ?" , I questioned. " Hai" , she told me beckoning me to follow her. " Koneko , where are you going ?", Haruka demanded of me.   
" Mercury .", was all it took for me to say. Haruka's eyes widened with recognition , as she pointed to the retreating figure of Bulma . I nodded then took of after her.   
  
We rounded corner then ducked into a library. All of the sudden she stopped walking and turned around suddenly. I was surprised , but my face didn't show it. " So , what do you want to talk about Serenity-hime.", she asked me formally. " First off Do Not call me hime , it's just plain Serenity", I stated forcefully. She stared at me for a moment than asked ," You are so different from the Moon Princess we learned about in school, Why?". I actually smirked at her question then replied , " I WAS just like your books , but you would act this way as well if half of your senshi , and supposed love , turned against you. " She looked down at the floor as if ashamed. Immediately I felt guilt for making her sad. She was so much like I used to be , so much. Full of light , and happiness. I touched her shoulder softly , she looked up , and I gave her a true smile. She looked shocked for a moment then smiled too.  
  
" Now , Bulma , what I wanted to talk to you about is your ancestry ?", I told her calmly. " What ?"she asked confused. I closed my eyes and concentrated , I felt my crescent moon appear , then something behind it. I frowned . " Bulma what's on my forehead besides a crescent moon?", I asked. " An eight point star with each tip a different color ", She replied . I just nodded. I concentrated on the moon. I felt my moon flare brightly. When I looked at Bulma she had the sign of mercury on her forehead. I smirked , my hunches on senshi were never wrong.  
" What's so funny ",she asked then felt her forehead. " It feels different " , she muttered. She reached deep into her lab coat pocket , and pulled out a mirror. She gasped as she saw her reflection. " That's the sign of Mercury .", she said in a mental stupor. " It also means ", I started , " You are a senshi f Mercury .", I finished. " You mean I'm Sailor Mercury ", she asked. " Not only that," I added," Remember to be a senshi of the planet you must be a Princess also", I grinned wickedly. Bulma grinned back at me. " Oh, I almost forgot " , I started ," You need a transformation pen,", I finished.  
  
I closed my eyes an concentrated on the new power I received during my healing. I concentrated and a perfect circular globe of Mercury's water hover in my palm. I waved my free hands fingers around it to make the pen shape. It took on the shape of the pen. Then I produced white particles from my fingers as it covered the newly shaped pen , giving it magic . I blinked then handed it to Bulma. She looked at it carefully , then whispered : Mercury Planet Power.  
In a flash of blue light Bulma stood as Sailor Mercury. Bulma opened her eyes. " Cool " , she smirked. Her ki went up drastically. " Bulma detransform before Vegeta gets in here" , I hissed as I felt Vegeta's Ki flare then come closer to the room. She nodded then concentrated. Her Fuku and Mercury symbol disappeared just before Vegeta stalked into the room , followed by , Trunks , Gohan , Goku , Haruka , and Hotaru.   
  
" What the hell happened in here , onna ?", he asked Bulma. Bulma scowled at him , and said ," I have a name use it!" I smirked as she prepared to have a heated verbal fight. " Wait " , Hotaru called , " Did it work ?" , she asked me giddily. I rolled my eyes then growled , " Haruka , You told her ". I noticed my left eyebrow was twitching , like when I got mad. " Koneko , it's nothing to be mad over", Haruka stated hesitantly. I growled and with a wave of my hand Haruka flew up to the ceiling , and stuck there. Hotaru burst out laughing. Trunks was covering up snickers. " Any one else?" , I questioned smirking, crossing my arms over my chest to look intimidating.   
  
When every one calmed down , I let Haruka off the ceiling . Haruka glared at me for a good while , until I glared back. A new thing was brought to my attention , and I grinned wickedly. " Vegeta , how disrespectful not to call a princess by her first name ", I said , coldly. " Onna , what are you babbling about", He asked me irritated. I rolled my eyes then switched to a regal mode.  
" Senshi ", I called . " Hai ", Haruka , Hotaru , and Bulma answered. " Hension , princess mode. " { "Don't worry," I said to Bulma telepathically ," I'll help you transform."}Bulma nodded. The men in the room looked confused as to why Bulma answered my call. I smirked , Men were so naive.   
  
TRUNKS POV  
  
All of us sat in the room in silence , after kassan and Serenity had left. I sat ,and thought about her tale. It seemed so farfetched , and yet perfectly real at the same time. I sighed. I couldn't get the fact that Serenity was hiding something out of my head. Like why the girls screamed when they saw her. And who her father was , and what race he was. Then were the rest of the senshi were at was one big mystery. And how kassan even knew one of the Senshi is beyond me. Maybe , I was just imagining things , but tousan seemed to know something........  
  
All of the sudden I felt Kassan's Ki raise to an astonishing level. Six heads turned towards the door and tousan was the first one out it. We raced down the hallway towards the Library. All of the sudden the ki was back to normal , just a moment before we burst in to find Serenity and Kassan talking normally. Something was up. Tousan asked Kassan what the hell was going on. She hollered at him for calling her ' Onna'. I smirked. Out of nowhere I heard Hotaru ask Serenity if it worked. Serenity blinked then looked at Haruka . " You told her ", she growled. Haruka tried to convince her it was nothing to get mad over , when Serenity flicked her hand. A second later Haruka was stuck to the ceiling.  
I snickered. " Anyone else ?", asked Serenity smirking. All of the sudden her smirk turned evil. " Vegeta ", she said coldly , " Don't you know it's rude not to call a princess by her first name ." " Onna , what are you babbling about ", tousan asked. Serenity rolled her eyes ,then her demeanor changed to regal. " Senshi ", she called ." Hai " , Haruka , Hotaru, and Kassan answered. Serenity's next words were lost to me. Why had kassan answered her. She wasn't a fighter. Was she?   
  
The next thing I saw was a goldish-silver crystal appear in Serenity's hands. The other three women held their hands above their heads as different colored pen appeared in their hands. Kassan's was light blue , Hotaru's was black , and Haruka's was sandy yellow. Symbols appeared on their foreheads as columns of light appeared on them , the same color of their pens , except Serenity's was silver. Her symbol was a star with a crescent moon , Haruka's was the sign of Uranus , Hotaru' s Saturn , and Kassan's ........ was Mercury. All of the sudden light overflowed the room and when it cleared there stood princesses of the Solar System. Haruka had on a navy blue dress that tied in the back , with her symbol glowing brightly. Hotaru stood in a pitch black dress with ruffles , with her symbol shining brightly. Serenity . She looked like a queen standing in a regal black and silver dress , the eight point star showing brightly. She stood facing foreword her crystal pointed at us. Kassan . She had on a light blue dress , with a slit up the thigh , her blue hair hanging freely to mid-back. Also her symbol displayed brightly.  
  
" Well, I guess it worked ", said Hotaru grinning at kassan. " Indeed it has ", spoke Serenity. Her voice was no longer harsh , but sounded kind . Her eyes showed compassion that a warrior was not supposed to show. Haruka and Hotaru immediately dropped to one knee , as they took notice of her . Kassan bowed at the waist , then dropped to one knee. Serenity frowned. " How many times do I have to tell you NOT to do that " , Serenity complained.   
  
A Purple portal appeared right next to Serenity as a figure in a fuku stepped out. The figure dropped to one knee then said , " Serenity-hime you know as well as I do that we will never stop that for as long as we live". " PLUTO!!!!! ", screamed Serenity , as she bent down to envelope the stranger in a hug.  
  
" What in Kami's name is going on ?", Gohan asked before getting into a fighting stance. I glanced at Gohan . " Not a clue ", I said while watching the scene unfold before me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi Minna-san , Gomen I took so long . I'll do it quicker next time I promise. OMG ! I just found out some of my friends are fanfic writers. Such as TAILS . My friend Ann. She's so nice , and loves to wear funny shirts that say ' poke me and die'.   
( The shirt had the Pillsbury dough boy on it)   
  
Be a Good little reader and Review!!!!   
  
Much Love ,  
SerenityMoon   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Introducing : Chibi-Trunks and Goten , ...

Chapter 8   
  
Hello Minna , I'm gonna try to use the chan's , hime's , koi 's , kun 's , and san's now ! Why? Because I'm the author that's why!!!!!!! Ya know what ? I am completely stumped with my Veggie / Usa fic I'm starting. Oh and just so everyone knows Firefly & Katlin Grace are my idols !!!! Their fic's just kick!!!! Like Whoa ! The moon still exists in DBZ land they just used the dragon to make sure it's never a full moon. My friend Anne-chan says she's gonna kill me for mentioning her on here. Just like usual. ( Laughs mechanically )  
  
ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eternalmoonprincess , the shirt was bought at Easton Mall in Toronto , Canada , and was $15-20 .( I think )   
  
N* E* ways........................ DISCLAIMER !!!!!!!   
  
I do not own a car nor am I old enough to drive. Therefore I don't own DBZ or SM because I would never get to work on time to create more episodes. Also no matter how much I beg Santa Clause he always says," first off they're MINE". I always say no they're not ,so he threatens to sic Rudolph on me.   
  
In other words DON'T sue !!!!!!!!!! Ya won't get nuttin any way!!!!!   
( Fends off a pack of blood thirsty lawyers. )  
  
______________________________________________________________________________   
  
A Purple portal appeared right next to Serenity as a figure in a fuku stepped out. The figure dropped to one knee then said , " Serenity-hime you know as well as I do that we will never stop that for as long as we live". " PLUTO!!!!! ", screamed Serenity , as she bent down to envelope the stranger in a hug.  
  
" What in Kami's name is going on ?", Gohan asked before getting into a fighting stance. I glanced at Gohan . " Not a clue ", I said while watching the scene unfold before me.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________   
  
INNER"S DIMENSION ~~~~~~~~ REI'S POV   
  
I sat infront of the great fire for hours. As usual I saw nothing , but destruction. I sighed heavily. I am hot headed , easily tempered , and now that I think about it I was a pain the ass , but it still didn't give an excuse for my actions. ' But wasn't Usagi to blame too ? ' part of me asked. ' No' , the other half answered. We were supposed to protect the princess , but instead we drove her away. I was about to try the fire again , when my communicator went off. " Mars here, ", I called. " Get down to Starlight Towers now!!!! ", Sailor Mercury called. " On it .", I said , then I henshioned ( S/P ?) and raced toward the Towers.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
DBZ DIMENSION ~~~~~~~ VEGETA 'S POV  
  
'My mate is a senshi?!?" , I thought outraged, that she never told me, 'And Royalty as well?' ' Her power level is is ........ almost as high as mine SSJ ! ' , I stared with a look of indifference on my face as a bright light over took the area.   
The light was so bright I closed my eyes. When I opened them the Onna was wearing a dress of royalty. It is difficult to admit , but she was beautiful. VERY beautiful. She opened her eyes and smiled slightly. The black hared Onna said something , but my attention was elsewhere . Then the silver hared one replied, " Indeed it has".   
  
My attention snapped away from my mate to glance at the silver hared Onna . I staggered backward. She was the Princess from the portrait. She was the same. Although her eyes were different, they were the same.They still showed the traits of a warrior , but showed hints of feeling behind them. All of the sudden my mate bowed to her and dropped to one knee. I took note that the other Onna's did it too. The silver hared Onna scolded them for kneeling. All of the sudden a purple portal appeared next to the Princess. " Serenity-hime, you know as well as I do ", said the person kneeling down ", That we will never stop as long as we live"." Pluto ." , said the Princess calmly in the process of dropping down to hug the stranger. The two embraced for a moment , when the crystal clutched in the girls hand let out a few stray lights. The lights turned purple , and enveloped this ' Pluto' onna .   
  
As the light subsided the onna was wearing a black dress with a rather low neckline. Although , instead of her staff disappearing it was still there. All of the sudden the ' Pluto' person advanced upon my mate , pointing her staff at her. I unleashed my power along with mine and Kakarrots brats , and charged at the Onna. The brats stayed behind as back up. I headed straight for the Onna. Just as I was about to make connection a silver blur stopped me. Again. I looked up to meet a scowling Princess ready to kick my ass. She clenched her hand around my fist , and pushed it down. " Look ", she told me icily. I looked over her shoulder to see my mate crying and hugging the other Onna. " Setsuna would never hurt anyone .", stated the Princess fiercely with a deadly gleam in her eye.  
  
TRUNKS POV  
  
Tousan tried to attack Pluto , but Serenity-hime stopped him. Again . It was things like that , that made me think I was in the wrong timeline.The scary part was that he didn't even TRY to fight back. It was as if he could never hurt her , he had had his chance twice , but each time he chose not to.Plus, he never listened to anyone , ESPECIALLY an onna.  
  
Kassan was embracing Pluto like a long lost friend, therefore I pitied the woman seeing as how Kassan was squeezing the oxygen out of her. Tousan slowly floated to the ground , Serenity-hime still clutching his closed fist.Seeing as how the woman called ' Setsuna ' was no threat , we all dropped out of fighting mode. " I believe ", called Serenity-hime , " That we have proven our point". With those words said another bright light filled the area. When the light cleared the five women once again stood in normal clothes. Well, actually Setsuna ' s clothes were different. She wore a white lab coat with a maroon shirt underneath , with black dress pants. Setsuna glanced down at herself , then rolled her eyes. " Serenity-hime ", she growled into the air. After looking down at herself stonily for a moment she looked at Vegeta then introduced herself. " I am Setsuna Meioh , better known as ' Trista ' ", she greeted solemnly to the whole lot of us.   
  
INNERS DIMENSION ................. AMI POV   
  
BAM !!!!!!! I slammed into the wall next to Mars. I was fairly positive my ribs were cracked. Sailor Mars had only gotten there approximately 30 minuets ago , and was already down for the count. Tuxedo Mask had been out 5 minutes after the youma arrived. The youma was strong , and according to my data pad , had no weaknesses. With a groan I stood up , and called my attack.  
  
" MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
My attack hit the youma then bounced harmlessly back off of it , and into a tree. I collapsed from exhaustion next to Mars once again . I had no energy left to fight. As the youma made it's way towards Mars and I heard :  
  
" TUXEDO LA SMOCKING BOMBER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
A Blast of white energy blasted the youma away from us.   
  
" NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE !!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
The magical ball of water slammed into the injured youma , making it stagger.   
  
" CRESCENT BEAM ANNIHILATION!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
Millions of tiny crescent Moons formed a cage around the youma cutting and digging into it's ugly green skin. All the moon 's formed a pillar of light around the youma . Just as you thought it couldn't get any brighter , the light and the youma exploded. As a result the left over golden dust particles landed on the rest of us fallen senshi and healed major wounds.   
  
" See how much all of you needed the moon ! ", called Sailor Neptune . " If all of you can't handle a low class youma like that , by yourselves " , started Tuxedo Kamen . " How do you expect to defeat their master's ", said a saddened Sailor Crescent.   
  
" Where is Usagi-chan !!! ", yelled Sailor Mars . " She is in a place ......... far better than here ", stated Sailor Neptune. Sailor Crescent turned to the now detransformed Mamoru , and glared. Mamoru sneered back at her. Tuxedo Kamen caught this exchange and called , " Come on girls , Let's go home". The three Senshi turned away and walked into the darkness.   
  
" What are we going to do ?" , asked Minako dropping to her knees. " I've done multiple tests , and Usagi-chan isn' t on Earth. ", I told them sadly. " We need to get her back," stated Makoto. " Hai , we do , but in the meantime I say we try Mamoru-san's idea and train", said Rei her gaze kept down ward. " Very well then ", started Mamoru with a glint in his eye , " We begin at 9:30 tomorrow morning ", he stated swinging his ( U-G-L-Y ) green blazer over his shoulder. Then he turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
" Girls ?" , asked Minako." Hai ", was the collective response. " We are SO screwed ", she stated walking towards her house.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
DRAGON BALL Z DIMENSION .......... SERENITY'S POV  
  
" Setsuna-san , I know you rarely come for social calls , so what's wrong ?", I asked in monotone. I saw Setsuna frown at the - san part , but she shook her head and answered. " The Inner Senshi , are in great need of help." , she replied. " Isn't that why Michiriu-mama is still there ?", asked Hotaru. Setsuna nodded, then decided to tell the rest to us telepathically .   
  
{ Yes , Hota-chan , but without Serenity-hime there I had to create new Senshi.} , spoke Setsuna . { WHAT ??!?!?!? } , screamed Haruka loudly. { I thought there were only eight Senshi } , said Bulma quietly. Setsuna 's , Haruka's , Hotaru's , and even my head snapped towards Bulma. I had temporarily forgotten she was one of us. { Gomen, Bulma-san } , I started , { But we forgot you could hear us.} Bulma smiled slightly , { It's all right . }   
  
The other girls around me started talking telepathically again . I let my mind wander with all the events that took place. I noticed that the girls and I had unconsciously moved into a circle , and we had all been staring at each other. I looked over at the men . Vegeta , surprisingly , was still in the room , scowling at us. Goku looked completely stumped as to what was going on . I smirked. Gohan was staring at Bulma as if this was the first time he ever met her. Trunks . I didn't see him . After a minute of glancing around , I tried to sense his ki . He was leaning in the shadows , his face expressionless. It dawned on me as to how much he looked like his father at that moment. His eyes tried to conceal it all , but I could see . I saw all the hurt and sorrow in his beautiful blue eyes. ' Beautiful? ' I sighed silently. Never would I show that emotion like before it only meant pain ........ , but maybe. No . Never.   
  
I was jolted out of reverie , when I sensed two small , yet strong ki's running this way. There was something behind them. Something strong , very strong. I couldn't quite place the ki until it got a bit closer. When it got closer my brain screamed it's origin , YOUMA ! I hissed under my breath , and my eyes narrowed. There were two innocent people about to get hurt , and I couldn't allow that. I hadn't before , and I wasn't about to allow it now.  
  
I spied an open balcony door to my right . The only way to get there in time was to transport, Lunarian style. I turned on my heal , and slowly walked towards the balcony , completely aware of the men watching me. My senshi were still to engrossed in their mental conversation to notice my disappearance. None of the Say-jins had moved ,so obviously they didn't sense the enemy ki yet.   
  
Just as I was about to walk out onto the balcony I touched my forehead. My Moon appeared and my clothes melted into my fighting gi. I concentrated on the two small ki 's . My moon flashed Brightly , startling the people behind me.   
"Princ-----! " , I heard Haruka call , but I cut her off and screamed ,   
  
" MOON TELEPORT !!!!!!!! "  
  
I heard the Senshi rush after me , but I was long gone.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
INNER SENSHI DIMENSION ......... REI'S DREAM   
  
I was surrounded by fire. I expected it to hurt , but all it did was flare up to my skin , and caress it lovingly. I was in the ruins of what seemed like a city . I could feel the evil all around , seeping in and out of the ground. And yet the fire protected me from it's unholyness , and kept it at bay. Out of no where I called out " Serenity Where ARE you?", I surveyed my surroundings .There was only destruction and Darkness. Then it hit me . Without the light to keep it at bay the Darkness would consume everything. It would Destroy the universe and take over Earth. All of the sudden I started falling , and falling . Just as I was about to hit he ground ......... ' BAM" I woke up .  
  
I breathed heavily and looked around my room. No fire , No destruction , No Death. I sighed in exhaustion as sleep began to over take me. I thought about my dream , Usually my dreams were premonitions. I hoped that this was a fluke that it wasn't true............ I felt a tear slip down my cheek , then rolled into a fetal position. Then for the third time I remember I cried.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
DRAGON BALL Z DIMENSION .......... SERENITY'S POV  
  
I appeared behind a young boy with wild black hair. He was shooting off ki blasts one after another trying to destroy the youma. The blasts bounced off the youma harmlessly. I looked behind me to see a young boy with lavender hair unconscious on the ground. He looked slightly familiar. I figured the black hared boy would have been out of energy by now , but he still kept going. I choose that moment to intervene.   
  
I slammed a large ki blast into the youma from above. The Youma looked up at me then snarled. " What ", squeaked the little boy looking up. He spotted me and started to back away. I sensed his discomfort. " I won't hurt you ", I called down to him. The shaken boy visibly relaxed. I decided to trap the youma then destroy him.   
  
" MOONLIGHT CAPTURE !!!!! " , I called . It was night time now , therefore little beams of moonlight came down to trap the youma. It growled in it's own provoked entrapment. I ran through the attacks I remembered , and realized only a Mega attack would defeat it. I finally sensed the others coming my way , but they would be too late. The attack I had in mind was , in my opinion , to violent for the little boy to view.   
  
I landed down in front of the little one. Again he took a step back. I motioned for him to come to me. Reluctantly he agreed . When he was in front of me I kneeled down to his level. " Little One ," , I started , " I have to do an attack that is very violent ,and I don't wish for your to see it". He nodded to me. I held my arms out to him and he willingly went into them. I held him for a moment , then pointed a finger at my hair as, the Little One buried his head into the crook of my neck. My hair fell out of it's braid and made a curtain of silver to obscure his vision. " Cover your ears ", I said softly. The boy complied and covered his ears with his hands. I concentrated on the attack.   
  
" DARK TENSHI ", I screamed out to the night. The sky started to crackle with thunder . Just as the youma escaped his cage , lighting struck it . The youma made a horrible screeching noise. While the youma was distracted , I put the other half of the attack into use.   
  
Large black feathery wings protruded from my back , all the while glowing black. I felt the pain in my back , and felt the steady trickle of blood flow down.   
" WING !!!!!!!!!! ", I screamed with confidence in my pain. The young child in my arms shivered. The glowing crackling energy collected in the middle of my wings , then let loose in a powerful beam. The energy hit the youma head on . The youma screamed in agony before falling to the ground half disintegrated and smoking. The smell of rotted flesh filled the air. Then out of no where the remains of the youma exploded into a black dust. I sighed in relief. It was gone.   
  
Even though my body was racked with pain I stood up , and let go of the little boy. " Thank-You ", he whispered staring at my wings. I smiled through the pain and concentrated on fixing my gi. I altered it to accommodate the wings. " Let's go Little One", I called to the little boy. He obediently followed me. I dropped down to the Lavender hared boy and picked him up. He was still knocked out , and badly hurt.   
  
I glanced at the boy standing beside me , he was tired and weary , so I created a silver bubble for him to ride in. The boy looked at the bubble in awe. " Go on in it , Little One", I told him, cradling the unconscious boy in my arms. The boy hopped into the bubble and exclaimed , " Whoa Cool ". I frowned as I realized the others, minus the Senshi were almost upon us. " Let's Go", I whispered. I took flight speeding through the air . In a second I blazed past Trunks , with a silver bubble following behind me. " Wha--", he gasped as he caught sight of me . I ignored him and ,flew directly towards Bulma' s house.   
  
TRUNKS POV  
  
'All of this is just too much' , I thought leaning against the wall. I knew I was obscured by the shadows. Kassan and the other girls had formed a circle and were just staring at each other. All of the sudden Serenity-hime broke the gaze and frowned. None of the other girls in the circle even noticed. Serenity glanced at us. She looked at Tousan and seemed suprised at something. Then she looked at Gohan and Goku and smirked , there was something about that smirk that reminded me of my tousan. Then her gaze landed on me. She held my gaze for awhile and something unreadable flashed through her eyes. She kept her eyes on me for a moment more ,then suddenly jerked her head away. I continued to look at her. Her eyes grew cloudy for a moment , then darkened with frightening clarity. She leisurely walked towards the balcony , then put her hand to her forehead. I could see a faint glow in the reflection of the glass balcony doors. I went to approach her when she yelled out :   
  
" MOON TELEPORT !!!!!!!!! ".   
  
Haruka-san started to call out to her , but to no avail Serenity faded out , as if she melted into the darkness. " NO !!!!" , screamed Haruka-san frustrated. Hotaru-san turned towards Setsuna-san and asked , " She's shielding her ki isn't she?". Setsuna-san closed her eyes for a moment , and her staff reappeared. The red jewel on the top glowed faintly. Setsuna gasped , " Even the Garnet Orb can not trace her. Either she's doing a damn good job of shielding her ki , or she isn't on Earth. " , Setsuna finished. Hotaru gasped and bowed her head , then threw her arms around Setsuna. " Can I Setsuna-mama, Can I ?" , Hotaru begged . " Not just yet Hota-chan ", was her reply.   
  
All of the sudden seven heads of the people in the room turned sharply to the right. There were two small ki's running with a larger ki chasing them. The two smaller ki's were......... Goten and Chibi-Trunks! " KUSO" , Vegeta swore as he realized who it was. " A youma ! " , gasped Haruka-san. " Oh , No ", murmured Hotaru . " What ?", questioned Bulma. " A Youma is chasing Goten and Chibi - Trunks ". , explained Gohan hurriedly , Preparing to take off. " And ", Setsuna called , " Serenity-hime went after them." " Hurry , up and get out of here you apes ! ", screamed Bulma. " I'm trying to get a lock on their ki ", murmured Goku ," but it keeps fluctuating". Goku sighed , then powered up to just before SSJ . " We have to do it the hard way". , Goku finished. We all powered up to about Goku ' s level then blasted towards the balcony When we heard " Wait!"   
  
Gohan and I turned towards Setsuna . " If Serenity is fighting , be careful , if she get ' s too angry........... ". , she trailed off . I nodded solemnly , and blasted into the cool night air. After Gohan and I caught up with Vegeta and Goku we flew for about seven or eight minutes when we saw small storm clouds gathered over a certain area . I faintly felt Gotens ki near there. " Over there !",I called to the others above the sound of thunder. A few seconds later there was a small explosion. The storm clouds dissipated , and we waited for something to come out into the sky .   
  
We did see something. We saw an angel with black wings and a silver bubble following it. As the angel came into the moon light we saw it was Serenity. She was carrying a prone figure with lilac hair in her arms. I couldn't tell what was in the bubble , but I could bet any money it was Goten. All of the sudden she started to glow silver . She took of flying faster than I could follow with my eyes , she went straight between Tousan and I and kept going. " Wha-- ", I uttered. You couldn't see Serenity anymore , all you saw was the silver streak when she passed by. " Kuso " , I muttered turning SSJ to chase her. The others followed in suit.   
  
SERENITY POV   
  
' Almost there , Almost there ' , I thought . I looked down at the boy in my arms .   
I needed to heal him , quickly , but to do that I would need to drop the bubble , and that I couldn't do because of the other Little One. The lilac hared one was hit by the youma. I could only feed him a little energy at a time, in other words all I had to spare. If there was magic , or poison , involved in what hit him it would be harder to heal him. I was aware of the blood still flowing down my back from my wings , but it didn't matter. Only the Little Ones did. If I had been there sooner ......... , than this little one would not be hurt. " Kuso ", I muttered. Finally Bulma's mansion came into view , I sighed in relief . I could help the Little One soon. When I landed on the balcony I was aware Trunks was a mere mile behind me. I hurried inside where Bulma , Setsuna , Hotaru , and Haruka were talking quietly. I had my wings folded over my arms and the Little One, so they didn't see him right away. They saw the floating silver bubble with the black hared one inside of it. " Goten !!!!! ", Bulma cried . I let the Little One called ' Goten' out of his bubble just as the Say-jins flew in. " Onna , Where is my son ! " , Vegeta raged. I was still slowly feeding energy to the one in my arms . " Daddy !!!", yelled little Goten , jumping onto Goku. The Little One was still concealed by my wings. I did not answer Vegeta. I kept my back to the shadows so they couldn't see it. " Where's Chibi-Trunks ?", Goku asked his son , Goten. " The Angel has him .", Goten replied. Vegeta advanced upon me , but I put up a shield ,so only the Senshi could get through. " Trunks-chan was hurt really bad .", added Goten suddenly. " Serenity , what's going on", Bulma whispered to me. I ignored her. I could heal the Little One now. I opened my wings slightly , and fed the Little One more energy.   
  
Apparently Saturn realized what I was doing , and yelled , " Serenity , stop this !".  
I ignored her command . I had already began to glow a slight sliver . I was sure the Little One was as well. Hotaru transformed into Sailor Saturn , intent on making me stop. I enforced the shield , now the Senshi couldn't get through either. I looked at Bulma for a moment . She looked calm , but frightened at the same time. I felt bad for not explaining , but there was no time. " What' s she doing to him ?", asked Trunks. " I don't know ", replied Gohan. " It doesn't seem to be hurting him ", Goku stated. Saturn turned to the men furious , her violet - black eyes flashing. " You think she's hurting him ?!?!?!?!? ", Saturn screamed , her glaive positioned in front of her. " She's feeding him her energy to heal him", stated Setsuna quietly. All eyes were trained on the guardian of time. " She's saving his life ,", said Haruka flatly, " And we can't help her , and I don't think she has very much to spare". " Why doesn't she just wait ?", asked Gohan confused, " We have spare Rejuvenation Tanks". , he finished.   
  
" It wouldn't have worked ", stated Bulma . Bulma was typing on a hand held computer with the symbol of Mercury on it. " Why Not ?", asked Goku. Vegeta had been silent after his first out burst , staring at the Little One and I. " Well , he had to many severe wounds , apparently twenty minutes ago he wasn't breathing , and you have to be breathing to be in one of those , she's basically had to reconstruct his bones from the chest down ", Bulma finished , her eyes shining with unshed tears.   
  
The final transfer was complete. All I had left to do was fix some internal organs . It became apparent to me that at least one of the blows he had been dealt with , had poisoned his system , and I had to clean out the poison first. All the internal organs were fixed , now all I had was to complete it.   
  
All of the sudden my wings flew open unexpectedly , and exposed the glowing silver boy in my arms. I felt my sign show on my forehead. It was the eight point star. I touched my forehead to his to heal any flesh wounds on his skin. The Little One , called Chibi-Trunks , * I was definitely going to ask about the 'Trunks ' thing later * , although I preferred to call him Little One , opened his eyes . He started to squirm a bit , so I gave him some memories of what I was doing. I showed him the youma attack , although not how it was destroyed , yet he knew I destroyed it. The Little One relaxed in my arms , then surprisingly he began to show me some memories.  
  
CHIBI-TRUNKS MEMORIES ............. HIS POV ALL OF THIS IS BETWEEN USA AND HIM, NO ONE ELSE CAN HEAR !!!!!  
  
* Goten and I were on the way back from Science camp. The bus had to drop us off far out because C.C. --- * * What's that * , The Tenshi questioned me. * C.C. is where we are , it's my home * . * Oh . * , The Tenshi replied. " N E Way , C.C. is very far away from the Bus Stop , so we started to come here. On the way an ugly youma flew out of the sky . It started to chase us , and throw HUGE ki blasts , and shoot these dart thingies at us.* The Tenshi stayed quiet. * Soon we had to stop running and fight it . We were doing O~Kay at Defense , but on offense , we were getting creamed. * I couldn't see the Tenshi grimace , but some how I felt it. I continued. * All of the sudden I felt a slight ki above us , so I looked at it. * * What you felt * , started the Tenshi, * Was me.* * Oh, * , I replied. * Well , when I looked up , I got distracted , and a dart hit me. It made my body go real numb then I went unconscious *, I finished. * I believe you know what happened after that * , said the Tenshi. * Can I .... uh .... touch your wings ?* , I asked hesitantly. * Sure * , said the Tenshi. Then a bright light filled my eyes.  
  
SERENITY 'S POV  
  
I broke the mind link I had with the Little One , and mentally searched his body for more injuries. Once I was satisfied , I removed my forehead from his . I was aware of the bright light now engulfing us , and I closed my eyes. I inwardly winced at how weak I was. As the light went away I kneeled down letting the Little One out of my arms. He stood hesitantly at first , then let out a huge smile. It was nearly impossible not to smile back. Just as I was about to stand up he wrapped his arms around my neck tightly , and held me in place. Startled for a moment I held my arms slack at my sides , but soon returned the hug. The light was completely gone, yet the shield was still up. " Can I really touch your wings ?", He asked , pulling away. He reached behind me and touched the right one softly. " Hmmmm" , he mumbled." What ?", I asked. " Goten and I watch a cartoon on T.V .", he started, " It has a Tenshi but it's wings are sharp , and they hurt. " " But I like your wings better .", he said yawning. I arched my eyebrow , I was well aware that Vegeta was fuming because the shield was still up , and the Senshi were worried for my safety, so we had to end this quick. " Oh , ", I asked , " How are my wings better ?", I continued. " Well ", he said , " First they're real soft , and next they remind me of a pillow .", he finished yawning. I forgot even with the healing , Little One was probably almost as drained as I was. " Let's get you to bed ", I said quietly. He nodded and I stood up , shakily . " Are you O~Kay ?", asked the Little One. " Hai " , I whispered. I held my arms out to him , and he gladly hopped into them , already half asleep. I suddenly let down the shield to see Vegeta HIGHLY pissed , Goku holding a sleeping Goten , While Gohan was on the phone talking to someone. Then Bulma and Trunks were standing near each other , Bulma leaning on his shoulder , her eyes closed. Her eyes opened slowly when she felt the shield disappear. Hotaru , had detransformed , and was currently staring at the ground . Setsuna was staring off into space( Literally !) with Haruka scowling at Vegeta.   
  
I looked at the Little One to see him sleeping , and snoring lightly. " Bulma-san ?", I called . All eyes were immediately trained on me. Vegeta blazed over to me , his eyes revealing barley contained rage. " Give me my son ", he growled at me . My eyes narrowed at him , there was incredibly pain in my back , but I ignored it. " Why ? Just so you can wake him up , and reprimand him.", I hissed quietly. " Onna ", he snorted ," you have no clue what I'm capable of ." That confirmed it this man was an ass. " What are you going to do , Vegeta-sama ?", I started , " Kill me off so I can be reborn into this hellish torture you call life?" I demanded . Some of the rage faded from Vegeta's eyes. " I never said I was going to kill you.", he whispered , slowly. " Well then ", I started , " Bulma-san , we are going to put your son to bed , I don't want him out of my sight just yet." Bulma looked ready to protest , but held her tongue. " Shall we?" , I called to Vegeta. He nodded. " Haruka , stay here with Hotaru to make sure Goten 's wounds are healed .", I told them well aware they were following me. { Princess , I must go back to the Inner Senshi now } , stated Setsuna telepathically. { I will see you off } , was my reply. " Go if you must Setsuna ", I called aloud. " All right , Ja Ne Princess", she called . " Ja ,Bulma-chan " , she added. In a flash of light she turned into Sailor Pluto. She summoned a portal and stepped through it , then the portal disappeared into violet sparkles.   
" Vegeta-sama , Let's put him to bed.", I said walking towards the door. When I was just in front of it I stumbled slightly. No one noticed , but Vegeta. I ignored the blistering pain in my back , and continued. When we were out in the hall Vegeta stopped me . " Onna , you are very weak. Let I take him", he asked slowly. I shook my head no . I had to make sure the Little One was all right. I kept walking next to Vegeta , because I didn't know the way to Little One's bedroom. I realized I was walking at a slower pace than usual , and that Vegeta was walking my pace. " Do you know your father was one of most well known warriors in say-jin history ?", he asked me. I looked at him and felt my eyes go hard . Eventually , I shook my head no. " In the Palace on Vegeta-sei there was an entire wing deticated to him. In it there were portraits of you and your Mother , before your kingdom was destroyed. ", Vegeta glowered then looked out a bypassing window. " Then the king of that era thought he owed it as a debt to your father to watch over his family. Every other three months he would send a scout to check up on you , and to take pictures as proof of your well being." Vegeta stated . Now this sparked my interest . The Say-jins had watched over us.   
" Then on the last check up the scout came back and reported your kingdom destroyed. He reported that all was that left was the deceased Queen . There was no blood or decomposing carcasses , so until now the Kingdom's disappearance had been a mystery. ", Vegeta finished his tale , dropping his voice to a whisper , as to not wake his son. I thought for a moment . The King of the Say-jins had tried his best to protect us , then in turn I save the Prince of Say-jins. Personally , I thought it was ironic. " Over here onna ", Vegeta called to me.   
I walked into a blue bed room with the moon shining through the window. With one arm I lifted the blankets , and sheet. Then I carefully set Little One on the bed . I cautiously pulled the blankets up , and was about to walk away , when I heard whimpering. " Don't leave Tenshi ", called Little One, " I'm scared. " Vegeta glanced at me then at his son. " Little One ", I called , " Why are you frightened?" " I'm afraid the youma is gonna come back and hurt everyone". , said the little boy hesitantly. What to do in a situation like this? I couldn't very well tell him the youma was gone , because I knew very well another one would take it's place. Then I had an Idea. " I have an idea . ", I told him. I pulled a little magic from the Moon , and some shine from the stars , then added some good old ingenuity , and.......... ' POOF' I created a necklace that was like a locket. It was all silver and had a crescent Moon in the middle. When you flipped it open there was a silver button , that would act as a pager to me . There was also a hologram of me with silver wings , and Little One inside. If you wound it up in the back it would play music ( STAR LOCKET THEME )  
  
" Here you go ", I said as I handed him the locket. " What is it ?", asked the little boy. " It's like a pager , if you press that silver button , it calls me to you. And if you wind it up in the back it will play a song.", I finished. The little boy stared at it in wonder , then wound it up. It started playing the song , as the hologram danced to it. " Cool", Little One murmured. He set it upon his dresser and , watched the figures move. " Thank-You " , he whispered. " Your Welcome and Goodnight ", I told him switching off the lamp as I went. Vegeta followed me out the door and into the hallway. After walking for a moment Vegeta asked , " Do you know you still have your wings on?" . " Hai ", came my weary response. " Why don't you take them off , they leave you open for attack." , he persisted. Just as we were outside the library I answered him. " My wings are a half transformation , without them I would have collapsed long ago from energy drainage. " , I told him briskly. Then we walked into the room.   
  
TRUNKS POV  
  
Serenity and Tousan started to walk out the door, and Serenity stumbled a bit then caught herself. After feeding Chibi-Trunks so much energy , I would have thought she would have passed out. I looked at Hotaru , she looked like a cross between highly worried and completely pissed. Haruka looked no better. Sighing Hotaru advanced upon the sleeping Goten. Goku lowered his arms for her to see. He had light scratches all over his body and a bruising jaw. Hotaru frowned and put a had over his head. All of the sudden her ki flared and , she started to glow a midnight black. Right infront of my eyes Gotens skin closed up and his bruise healed. Hotaru's eyes snapped open ,and she pulled away breathing hard. " I -I - I accidentally fell into his dream", she said . " What ?" , asked Kassan. She hadn't said two words since Vegeta and Serenity left. " I saw the youma they faced , there's no way Serenity beat that youma without using at LEAST a Mega attack.", Hotaru finished. " Kuso" , growled Haruka , slamming her fist on the table. " That explains the wings .", Kassan said , tapping her chin.   
  
I was about to interrupt when Gohan slammed the phone down . " Guess what everyone ?", asked Gohan . " What ?" , asked Goku. " Well Kassan and the others are coming .", said Gohan." Then I'll put Goten in the room down the hall" , said Bulma . Goku groaned. " ChiChi 's gonna kill me " , he groaned again. " Not this time Kakkarott ", came a voice from the hall. Serenity and Vegeta were standing infront of the door. Vegeta was smirking as usual , but Serenity looked frail and weak. " Koneko-chan ?", asked a worried Haruka . " I'm fine Ruka-chan "., came her whispered reply. " Serenity-hime may I ask what attack you used?", asked a worried Hotaru. Serenity smiled and walked stiffly towards us. She stood right between Hotaru and I when she spoke . " Bulma-san , Gomen I didn't explain , but there was no time", Serenity said . " It's all right , as long as my Chibi-Trunks is safe ." , Kassan said with a smile. " Good" , stated Serenity. " Serenity-hime , my question.", Hotaru trailed off. I noticed a sticky red substance , on the back of Serenity's gi , below her wings . " Ser- ", I started , but she shushed me. " My attack ? That's what you want to know?" , Serenity said slowly . Hotaru just nodded . " My attack was ......... Dark ...... Tenshi ....." started Serenity ,but she started wheezing at the end of ' Tenshi'. " No " whispered Hotaru , " No , No , No " . " Dark Tenshi Wing. " ,Whispered Serenity as breathing grew harsher and she leaned on the shelf for support. A glow of silver surrounded Serenity. As her wings were sucked into her back , she screamed in pain. As soon as the wings were back inside her , Hotaru burst out in tears. " See you soon Hota-chan, Firefly. " , Serenity said wiping away Hotaru's tears. As she stood back up her eyes rolled to the back of her head , and she collapsed , right into my arms.   
  
INNER SENSHI DIMENSION , MICHIRIU ' S POV  
  
Another treacherous day of school , another 6 hours to waste my time. I sighed as I finished the Calculus , the teacher assigned , half an hour before the bell.   
I let myself drift to the previous battles we had had. The Inner Senshi were as good as dead with out their light. Luna , Artemis , sometimes Setsuna , and myself would always have to come to their aid. The youma's were slowly getting harder to beat , and we still had yet to find out who their Master was.   
  
The sea was churning , I could feel it. I stood up quickly , and threw Luna and Artemis a glance to come with me. As we started to walk out the door the teacher called to us . " Ms. Kaioh , Mr. Ten'no ( We turned Artemis into Haruka's brother , with a little brain washing . ) , Ms. Crescent ? Where are you off too? " , he asked. Luna bowed her head and with the innocence of a child stated , " We have some VERY important business , to attend to . " The teacher narrowed his eyes at us but nodded , then we were out the door. We ran straight down the hall to the music room , where we saw Setsuna already waiting. " Hai , Pluto ?," , Luna questioned to the frowning woman. Setsuna was silent for a moment , but then replied , " Serenity-hime , has regained her lost transformation. " Luna and Artemis both screeched , "Nani ?!? ". " She can already use the dark side , but has yet to discover the light " , continued Setsuna . The former neko's and I were silent , so I guess Setsuna took it as her cue to explain .   
  
" Serenity-hime can do Ki blasts and , basically could learn to level the Universe if she wanted. But she has gotten the star , and still feels the need to protect the innocent. So , therefore it's a start in the direction of the light. Even if her present form is dark , she took it upon herself to save two young boys from a youma , The attack nearly killed her , but she still reconstructed one of the young one's body , with the remaining energy she had. " , continued Setsuna. " Oh , my ", Luna breathed. " Don't you mean oh WOW " , Artemis corrected her. " In any case " ,interrupted Setsuna , " I will be staying here to protect this world ". I frowned in disagreement . " But what about our princess ?", I questioned sullenly , thoroughly intent on making Setsuna go back. Setsuna smiled at me . " She will be fine , Michiriu-chan , with Hota-chan ,Haruka-chan , and some of the most powerful people in all the Dimensions they will keep her safe". , Setsuna explained. " I guess you ' re right , Setsuna-san" , I told her finally relenting. " Good " , stated Setsuna seriously , " Because now we must prepare ".   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
DRAGON BALL Z DIMENSION ....... FUTURE TRUNKS POV. ( future trunks will just be 'Trunks ' , and little Trunks will be ' Chibi-Trunks '.)   
  
I sighed as I leaned back on the Lazy-Boy recliner. Serenity had been out for two days now , not waking up. My younger counterpart was still moping , and spending most of his days in the infirmary , begging for the ' Tenshi ' to wake up . Chibi-Trunks had been carrying a locket made for him by Serenity , ever since he first woke up. It played music , and he would listen to it and cry , because he thought it was his fault she wouldn't wake up. Hotaru tried to explain to him to him that it wasn't his fault , but to no avail he still blamed himself.   
  
Goten was another story. He had been bouncy and cheerful , ever since he woke up . He told everyone in the house hold that he was saved by a Tenshi. Haruka hasn't left Serenity 's side since she was admitted into the infirmary. The only people she let near Serenity was Chibi-Trunks , Hotaru , Kassan , and herself. I tried to go check on Serenity once and , Haruka pulled a sword out of no where , and had it leveled at my throat in a second. Haruka is fiercely protective of Serenity , or as she so dubbed ' Koneko-chan'. Something gave me the feeling that if anyone , but herself ever called Serenity Koneko-chan without her permission , they'd have hell to pay. But , hey , I might be wrong , after all it IS just a hunch. ( Don't we all know what Haruka is like ^_^*)  
  
I had finally gotten the chance to ask Hotaru what was so bad about Serenity 's Attack , the answer I got surprised me . It seemed Serenity was naturally a child of light , but with dark parentage showing through , she had access to more deadly attacks. Hotaru explained that this was the first time in this lifetime Serenity has ever used Dark wings. Her body was pure and couldn't take the strain , therefore the attack drained alot more energy than it should have and could have killed her. Then the wings had to force themselves out of her back , so it caused additional strain. Hotaru also told me that as time goes on the Wings will come naturally , with no pain.   
  
Then ChiChi came. Chaos in the brief's house went through an all time high when she got there. After she found out the boys were all right , she ganged up on Goku , and hit him with the magical frying pan , then Goku walked out of the room mumbling about an ice pack. As ChiChi turned around she found Saturn's glaive positioned to her throat. " An enemy is approaching , we don't need another warrior down , and besides that , Serenity-hime needs sleep ", Saturn said mechanically. I covered up snickers as ChiChi quickly sat down and shut-up. I chuckled at the thought . All that was just to much ,then ,as a consequence my mind spaced out as I slowly drifted into a much needed sleep.   
  
CHIBI-TRUNKS POV   
  
' Why oh why won't she wake up ?' , I questioned myself, sitting on the grass infront of C.C. . The poor Tenshi . She saved me and Goten , and now it may cost her , her life. At the thought of this I buried my face in my hands , and cried . It was my fault she was hurt. If I had been paying attention , like tousan told me too , I wouldn't have gotten hurt , then Tenshi wouldn't have had to ' feed me her energy. '   
  
Hotaru-san told me it wasn't my fault , that Tenshi knew what she was doing , and she knew what the consequences would be. As soon as I thought about the 'consequences' it brought more tears , ready to flow down my face. I started getting angrier and angrier with myself. I let out a strangled cry and felt a power surge . A glowing field of energy flowed from me into the sky , I kept getting more and more angry , and the energy intensified. Yet I was completely aware of the slight burning sensation on my forehead ( same thing that happens when Chibi-Usa lets loose a moon beam.)  
  
SERENITY'S POV   
  
" Tenshi , Tenshi ", a voice called out to me through the haze. " Please wake up . Please" , said the voice. The voice was familiar , but I couldn't place it. All of the sudden the haze flashed away , and Little One was shooting off a very powerful moonbeam. My senshi , and the Z-senshi , plus a short bald man , a green alien , a person with three eyes , a little clown , and an android , a wild hared human , plus a black hared woman , were all standing around him watching sadly. The names Kuririn , a Namek , Tien , Chaozu , 18 , Yamcha , and ChiChi flashed through my brain. With the names asserting themselves to the people they belonged to." Serenity you must wake up now ", screamed a voice that belonged to Queen Serenity. " Hai " , I answered , softly , unaware that I had just said it in the real world.   
  
I shot out of bed like a bullet. I looked around for a moment before a wave of pure raw energy hit me. It was Little One's energy. I quickly jumped out of bed , and looked at what I was wearing . A thin hospital gown . Quickly I concentrated on myself and made clothes appear on my self. Black flare pants appeared with a silver baby-tee , with silver sneakers, and hair down . I really didn't care what it was , so I ripped the I.V. out of my arm and teleported behind the watchers of Little Ones energy release.   
  
Little One was letting loose an unimaginable amount of energy. At first I wondered why Haruka and Hotaru hadn't stopped it. But then I realized it was moon energy , and If any one touched him they would be seriously injured. My wounds on my back were nothing but a scars , so I didn't have to worry about them. There were more people there , the ones from the dream I supposed, but that wasn't important, Little One was.   
  
I fazed out from my position behind Goku to infront of him. Needless to say he was startled. He nearly attacked me. " Koneko-chan " , cried Haruka , obviously happy I was awake. " Princess " , bowed Hotaru . I nodded to them and paid no heed to the others. As I approached Little Ones beam , I made my moon insignia come fourth. Gently I pressed my hand through the barrier. It didn't hurt me ,as it was used to me. I heard a woman gasp behind me. I stepped all the way through the barrier , my hair blazing all around me. I dropped to my knees infront of Little One ,his eyes were tightly closed tears streaming down his face. " Why do you cry Little One ?", I asked him. The boys eyes snapped open and , tears streamed down his face in rivers.  
  
" IT'S MY FAULT !!! " , he screamed . " It's all my f *hic * fault ." , he whispered again ,quietly , his energy growing larger . " What's your fault ?", I asked him slightly confused as to how an innocent child could have done any thing. " I made you not wake up , and you got hurt ! " , he said louder. Immediately I felt bad , he thought he hurt me.   
  
I wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. " Don't cry , it wasn't your fault it was the youma's ". , I told him quietly . He finally put his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. I shifted slightly so, that I was sitting in the scorched grass , with him sitting on my lap. He set his head on my chest ( not like that you hentai people! Just like a mother would an injured child ) and he curled up in my lap. I noticed his energy fading , bit by bit. Little One was whimpering softly so I stroked his hair , and smoothed it back in place. " Your not mad at me are you ?", he asked hesitatingly. " No , No , not at all " , I replied softly , all the while the moon beam shrinking rapidly. I moved his bangs out of his face to see a shining crescent insignia. " Kuso " , I cursed softly. " What ?", Little One asked , his moonbeam growing stronger. " Well it seems , " , I started , " That you have some of my energy in you , from me healing you ." " How can you tell ?" , he asked. " Let's just say I'm gifted .", I replied to him. With his moon beam nearly gone , he said , " I'm glad your awake ". Then his moon beam disappeared completely.   
  
I stood up with Little One resting ( not asleep ) in my arms. " Is he all right ?" , Bulma asked shakily , as if she was at the end of her wits. " He's fine ". , I replied. With that said I handed Little One to Bulma.Bulma sighed greatly in relief , and brushed his bangs off his forehead. As soon as Little One was out of my arms , a green fist came flying in the direction of my face. I jumped out of the way , just before it hit me. " Hold , still Moon brat ", my strange green opponent growled at me. I recognized my opponent to be a Namek. " Not on your life , Namekian ( S/P? ) ", I replied coldly. Instantaneously I powered up. My street clothes flashed into my silver and black gi , temporarily blinding my opponent. Only I wasn't in control . It seemed like I was a machine , doing my masters bidding , which would be to destroy my opponent. From the background I heard Haruka tell Bulma to stay put , then Saturn and Uranus transformed :  
  
" URANUS PLANET POWER !!!! "  
  
" SATURN PLANET POWER !!!!!"  
  
I would have stayed to watch my Senshi power -up , but I didn't have time. " Saturn ! , " , I called , " Protect the Chibi's " . " Hai, Serenity - hime ". , Saturn replied . I dogged an attack from the Namek , and threw a tiny silver ball of compacted ki at him. It hit him , and he flew , and went through a giant oak." Mercury! ", I called again , " Transform , and back up Saturn , were using ki blasts here !!!" , I screamed, dodging an incoming blast. " Gotcha , Serenity-hime .", Bulma called out. Bulma put Little One behind Saturn's wall , and transformed .  
  
" MERCURY PLANET POWER!!!!!! "   
  
Bulma's eyes clouded over as power surged through her . In a flash of blinding blue light , she stood as Sailor Mercury. As soon as the transformation ended Mercury went to watch over Saturn , as Uranus took her place infront of the weaker warriors .   
  
TRUNKS POV ( From the time Chibi-Trunks first let out the moonbeam. ) ( Remember he fell asleep !)  
  
* Dream Sequence *  
  
" Oh Kami , It's the Androids , RUN ", someone screamed from the background. There was chaos all around , and I was the only one who had a slight chance of stopping it. Goku was Dead . They were all dead , all but Kassan. She was the only thing I lived for now . " Oh if it isn't the purple hared wonder " , taunted a voice. Android 18 . " Say Good-bye ", said 17 mechanically. A powerful wave of energy washed over me , it burned my flesh disintegrating it. Just as I was about to be sent to the next Dimension , my vision blurred , and I...... woke up.  
  
*END DREAM *  
  
" Kuso " , I breathed forcing the nightmare out of my head. Then I felt it . There was a very strong wave of raw power washing over me. It was like mine but it had something mixed in it. CHIBI-TRUNKS!!!!! I leapt out of the chair and dashed towards the nearest exit . As I reached the front door I raced out of it and saw Chibi-Trunks screaming with a column of yellow energy shooting from him to the sky. I saw Tousan come running from the gravity room , Kassan came out the front door like I had , with Hotaru , Chi-Chi , Haruka in tow , Goku , Gohan , and Goten came flying from the woods all bruised from training.   
  
Chibi-Trunks was still crying hard , his energy beam getting stronger. Vegeta reached forward to touch the beam . As soon as his finger tips neared it , the beam blasted him into a tree. I winced as Goku went to check on him then they returned to the circle. All of the sudden Piccolo ,18 , Kuririn , Yamcha , Tien , and Chaozu flew through the clouds above us , and landed in the large space between Gohan and I. " What's going on , Trunks ?", Kuririn asked me . " I 'm not sure ." , I replied . The other new comer's stayed silent and stared in slight awe at Chibi-Trunks.The sheer power he was emitting was intense. As Piccolo stared at Chibi-Trunks a look of recognition passed through his eyes. Then his eyes became hard , as if he knew something others didn't . What bothered me was that Chibi-Trunks energy didn't feel exactly like his own. It felt like part of Serenity's energy mixed with his own.   
  
" That is a moonbeam release " , stated Hotaru shaking her head. " WHAT ??? " , yelled Tousan and Kassan at the same time. " What Hota-chan means is , when Serenity healed him , he still has part of her moon energy , therefore he can use the child form of her power. " , stated Haruka hesitantly. " Oh, my ", sighed Kassan being the first one to process it. " The only other problem is we can't stop this beam until his energy is gone , if we touch the beam we will be severely hurt. ", said Hotaru staring hard at the beam. " Wait a minute ", asked Tien , " Who's Serenity , and who are you two ?" , he finished , pointing at Haruka and Hotaru.   
Chi-Chi sighed and gave a retelling of what she was told. It had been about five minutes since everyone got outside and , Chibi-Trunks was still letting loose energy. Kassan was typing on the little computer again , looking frustrated. Tousan was favoring his right side , as that's where he was hit.   
  
All of the sudden Serenity popped up in front of Goku . He was obviously surprised , because he almost attacked her. " Koneko-chan !" , called Haruka apparently happy she was awake. " Serenity-hime ." , stated Hotaru bowing her head . Serenity placed a curt nod , her eyes hard and cold in their direction. She then purposefully walked towards Chibi-Trunks. " Is she trying to kill herself ? " , asked Yamcha loudly , earning a glare from Tousan.   
  
Serenity placed her hand upon the ' moonbeam' and to my surprise it didn't hurt her. She calmly pressed her hand into the beam , and walked all the way through it , her hair billowing behind her. She dropped to one knee infront of Chibi-Trunks and appeared to be talking to him. After a moment she drew him into a hug , the moon beam got smaller. Chibi-Trunks wrapped his arms around her in a tight grip , and Serenity shifted so he was seated in her lap. The beam got smaller. Then a bit larger. Then alot smaller. Then it winked out of existence as if it was never there. Serenity got up , carrying Chibi-Trunks , and walked over to Kassan. " Is he all right ?" , I heard Kassan ask. " He's fine , ", Serenity replied in monotone. As soon as Chibi-Trunks was out of Serenity's arms and safely into Kassan's , Piccolo attacked Serenity .  
  
Serenity gracefully jumped out of the way and into the air . In a flash of silver light she was powered up in a fighting gi. Her eyes were cold and emotionless , and her body moved in a machine like way throwing a small , but powerful blast at Piccolo. She fought like Tousan , except with less of an ego. On the other side of me , Haruka and Hotaru powered up.  
  
" URANUS PLANET POWER !!!!!! "  
  
" SATURN PLANET POWER !!!!!! "  
  
In a flash of yellow light Haruka was powered up , and in a flash of black light Hotaru powered up as well. And in short skirts . How they could fight like that was beyond me .   
  
" Saturn! ", called Serenity , deflecting a blast from Piccolo . " Protect the Chibi's ", she finished. " Hai , Serenity-hime ." , Saturn replied . " Mercury ! , Transform and back up Saturn , were using Ki blasts here !!!! " , Serenity yelled to Kassan , blasting Piccolo through a tree.   
  
"MERCURY PLANET POWER !!!"   
  
Kassan's eyes went blank for a moment , then in a blue flash she erupted in power. She was fighting in a short skirt too ! With ribbon's! I hope they have some good attacks. Kassan took her place infront of the kids , next to Saturn. Uranus stood infront of Tien , Kuririn , Chaozu , Yamcha , and partially infront of 18. I returned my eyes to the current battle.   
  
Piccolo and Serenity were currently locked into hand to hand combat. It was obvious that Serenity was just getting warmed up. Piccolo on the other hand was nearly powered up to his highest level. Piccolo managed to land a blow in Serenity's face and her head jerked back. She slowly brought her face forward again and wiped a thin trickle of blood off her chin.Piccolo had backed off for a moment to catch his breath. Out of nowhere he used his Eraser Cannon. A bright red beam of energy flew out of his mouth at Serenity who deflected it effortlessly. Yamcha whistled appreciatively. " This girl's got it all , Beauty , Brains , and apparently kicks ass ." , Yamcha continued. Piccolo shot another blast at Serenity which strayed towards Saturn and Kassan.   
  
"SILENCE WALL !! "  
  
The children, herself, Chi-Chi and Kassan were shielded from the ki blast , while the rest of us got blasted . Since I wasn't powered up twigs , rocks , and other flying matter scratched at my arms and legs. Uranus brought the nonexistent sword into existence and called out :  
  
" SPACE SWORD BLASTER !!!! "  
  
She waved the sword infront of her and all the debris that were flying our way were immediately destroyed. " Whoa " , I heard Kuririn breath.18 smacked him upside the head, grumbling about injustice.   
  
Serenity and Piccolo were still fighting fiercely. Every blow Piccolo threw , Serenity came back with a better attack. Finally it looked as if Serenity had had enough. Serenity's eyes took on a green glow , as she raised her hands above her head. The sky darkened and crackled with electricity. Piccolo was out of breath and was currently just sagging in the air. Lighting flashed in the darkening sky , while Serenity's hair came out of it's braid flying in the air. All of the sudden lighting struck Serenity.  
  
" No , ", Kassan breathed. Saturn glanced in Kassan's direction and said , " It's an attack ". My ears perked up at this. It was an attack using the elements . Strange. .................. Suddenly silver electricity formed in Serenity ' s hands.   
  
" SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON !!!!!!!! "  
  
Serenity screamed these words and the sky turned black , storm clouds swirling above her. The silver electricity left her hands and took the gigantic form of a .......... Dragon !. It was huge! It flew directly at Piccolo , and as soon as it hit him he was electrocuted . The Dragon recollected it self and was about to attack again when I heard Gohan yell ," Serenity STOP!!!!!!!!!! " .   
  
And surprisingly........ Serenity stopped. The clouds dissipated , and Serenity's eyes turned Silvery blue again. Although the Dragon was still there it moved over to Serenity's side as if it was a pet. " Namekian , Why do you attack me ?" , Serenity asked coldly. " You threaten ......... " , Piccolo wheezed , " You threaten our peace ! " , Piccolo growled raising his voice. I looked over at Gohan . He seemed to be extremely worried about his mentor , yet he was confused . " Gohan , What's wrong " , I asked him . Gohan sighed at me . " Besides the fact that a girl with no power level just defeated Piccolo ?", he asked me sarcastically . I turned my head away from him and continued to watch the two in the sky. It was strange . During the entire battle her ki never changed from 10.   
  
It seemed Serenity was in deep thought , finally she replied. " I am not a threat to peace . I am a threat to those who oppose me. And normally people like yourself , that have opposed me , end up in the next dimension. But I have respect for your friend here , " Serenity waved towards Gohan , " therefore you live . But make no mistake in crossing me twice , because I will never again make the mistake of letting you live. " , she finished coldly , her voice dripping in venom.   
  
Serenity's dragon disappeared as she finished her speech then flew over to Piccolo. She put her palm out infront of his face and a silver wave flew out of it. At first I thought she was going blow his face off, so I started to power up along with Gohan , but then realized it had no ki. As the wave washed over him it healed him. I was shocked . Serenity had made a deliberate threat on his life then healed him . I saw Uranus smile and motion for the others to detransform. In a flash of light they were in civilian form.   
  
Serenity and Piccolo floated to the ground never breaking each others stare. In a flash of light Serenity was wearing regular clothes . Piccolo glowed gold and his normal attire was restored , headdress and all.   
  
SERENITY 'S POV   
  
" You threaten ......... " wheezed my opponent , " You threaten our peace! ".  
  
Did I really threaten their peace. No . I fought only because of Peace , Love , and Justice , and as a bonus getting rid of people who cross me. I inwardly smirked . But then maybe , this Namek thought I really DID threaten their peace. At this thought I frowned . Then I came up with my reply.  
  
" I am not a threat to peace . I am a threat to those who oppose me . And normally people like yourself end up in the next dimension. But I have respect for your friend here ( I waved towards Gohan ) , therefore you live . But do not make the mistake of crossing me twice , because I will never again make the mistake of letting you live ." , I finished off , making my voice as cold as possible , to prove my point.  
  
I let my dragon disappear and flew to the Namek . I put my palm towards him and healed him. I felt the other Say-jin's tense at first then relax. Slowly I lowered myself to the ground , and felt my Senshi detransform. They knew the battle was over when I healed the baka. Besides if he thought he was protecting the planet I couldn't condemn him with the pain I had inflicted. I noticed that Trunks , Gohan, and Goku had scratches on them. Then I noticed Vegeta 's side was wounded . My powers had developed more in the time since I woke up , therefore I still had all my energy , even AFTER the spar. I walked over to Vegeta and placed my hand on his side, he grunted in pain. His ribs were cracked and bruised. I concentrated on his injury and felt silver waves of energy leave my hand . Since I was healing him , I decided to take his mind off it. {" Vegeta-san , I have a favor to ask ." } , I told him telepathically. Vegeta didn't answer me for a moment then telepathically grunted ,{" What? "} . { " I wish for you to train me ."} , I asked him. I finished healing his wound and pulled away. "Hai ", he answered , " Chibi-onna , meet me out here at 4 am" . , he finished . I raised my eyebrow at the 'Chibi-Onna' part , and nodded.   
  
I walked away and saw Hotaru healing Goku , apparently after already healing Gohan , so that left me Trunks. I walked over to him and put my hand on his forehead. ( Healing with physical contact is much easier ) He had numerous scratches all over his body , and a gash here or there. A silver glow surrounded him and he closed his eyes. I thought it was strange. { " Trunks-san ?"} , I called to him . { "Hai?" } , he answered . { " Are you all right ?" } , I asked him. { " Hai , though will you talk with me later , you never did quite explain why you were here."} , he told me. I thought for a moment . Did I trust this man , I had knew less than 42 hours? For some baka reason I did trust him . If need be I would probably trust him with my life. {" Well "?}he asked me. { " Sure , on the balcony tonight at 8:30 "} , I told him berating myself on my foolishness.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
INNER'S DIMENSION ................. MAKOTO'S POV  
  
' BAM! ' , I hit the stuffing out of the punching bag. We had been training for a week now , under Mamoru's watchful eye. Personally I haven't learned anything that I already didn't know before. Rei spent alot of time in her fire room , looking for Usagi , and still came up with nothing . It was obvious that our princess wasn't on the planet anymore , so we had no clue on where to look. If our battles got any worse we might have to call the Star-lights. Although I hoped not because once Seiya found out what we did to Usa , he'd kill us. Universe to save and protect or not , he'd kill us.   
  
Mamoru surprised me though. For all the time's he claimed to love Usa-chan , he sure as hell LOVES to flirt with the 2 cent whores on the corner of 3rd and Maine street. He is really beginning to be a lost cause anyway . I could whoop his ass detransformed , with my hands tied behind my back, while he IS transformed ,throwing roses at me.   
  
We haven't seen any of the Outers lately, either. Which is enough to make Minako paranoid. All of the sudden I hit the punching bag too hard , so it flung back and knocked me over. I felt me head hit the floor with a sickening crack. I tried to move my head but as I turned my head slightly and saw a puddle of red forming behind me.   
  
All of the sudden Rei burst in out of breath and looking frantic . " Mako-chan ?" , she called. My vision grew hazy . " Over here , " I rasped quietly , my voice heavy. " Mako-chan !!!! " , Rei gasped running over to me . " Hold on " , I heard her say . " Hold on .". Then I blacked out.  
  
* DREAM SEQUENCE .......... JUPITER POV .*  
  
' Where am I ?' , I wondered silently. I was walking through a demolished city. I couldn't tell what city it was until I saw a half broken sign saying * CROWN GAME CENTER * " No ....... " , I breathed . ' Motoki ' Then the smell of blood filtered through my senses. I turned around and found I was standing on a cliff . As I looked over it I saw millions of dead bodies every where . Death and Destruction was every where. It wasn't like Hota-chan . She was Darkness but , she wasn't evil. This was very evil.   
  
All of the sudden Dark shadows in the form of men attacked me . They were biting and kicking , trying to kill me . Out of no where , electricity surrounded me , driving the youma away from me. The electricity lit up the whole area I was in , and I wished it hadn't.   
  
All the senshi excluding Hotaru , Haruka , and Usagi , were lying down on their backs dead. They all had holes in there foreheads , above their symbols. Below the holes were their symbols , crudely cut into their foreheads. Luna and Artemis both had holes and crescent moon insignia's cut into their foreheads. Even the Starlight's , and Kakyuu-hime ( S/P ) were there . Dead  
  
The electricity expanded and showed me more . Hanging seemingly from the sky bound by their wrists were Hotaru , Haruka , and Usagi. Their eyes were open blank and glassy , their mouths open in an O of horror with streams of blood flowing from their mouths .   
  
Hotaru had her own glaive jammed into her stomach , blood spilling out , and her legs were twisted in an unnatural angle. Her symbol was cut into her forehead.   
  
Haruka had a slit in her throat with her neck sickly twisted , and her own sword pushed deeply into her chest . While her symbol was also crudely cut into her forehead. Usagi . Oh Kami-sama .   
  
Usagi's hair and dress was done up as if she was a Queen. She looked like a queen too , excluding the fact of a crystal sword protruding from her chest. The sword was half sticking out of her small frame blood dripping from the very tip. Her forehead was gruesomely decorated with a large hole in her forehead , with a bloody dull Silverish Gold crystal imbedded there. On her forehead was her crescent moon with the sign of the Cosmos surrounding it. Her neck was neatly slit along with her wrists while most of her body was bruised and twisted in unnatural ways.   
  
I tore my gaze away from the sight and dropped to my knees tears streaming down my face. ' Why ?' , I wondered ' Why Why WHY ?? ' The Senshi didn't deserve this . No one on Earth did. Was I the only one left? I couldn't be . It wasn't possible . I won't allow it. NO!  
  
*END DREAM *  
  
I opened my eyes once more to find myself staring at a white ceiling. I was lying on my back with a faint beeping next to me. I could smell disinfectant and rubbing alcohol. I turned my head to have it throb in pain. I remembered . The punching bag , my head and Rei . It was only a dream . Only a dream.   
  
" Rei-chan ?" , I called out weakly . " Wha - What ?" , someone called out next to me. " Mako-chan ?" , asked the frantic voice of Ami. " I'm awake ." , I called lamely.Ami ran out of the room , for a moment. " GUYS , SHE'S AWAKE !!!!! ", I heard Ami call. " Really ?" , someone asked . " Thank Kami-sama " , someone breathed. With that there was a trample of feet into the room. In ran Rei , Minako , and Mamoru . Minako ran and hugged me tightly . " Are you O. K. ", asked Rei . " Hai , I'm fine ", I answered . " How long have I been out ?", I asked.   
" Approximately 72 . 5 hours . ", Ami answered . ( Anime sweat drop ) " Uh , in English " , I stuttered . " You've been down for about 3 days ", Mamoru supplied for me. Ahh , Mamoru , the last person I wanted to see , and the first person on my hit list.  
  
" Rei-chan ?", I asked . " Hmm? ", she answered from her place in the chair. " While I was out I had a horrible dream. All the senshi were dead , as was the rest of the world. ", I said slowly. All eyes trained on me. " You what ?", asked Minako . I sighed and repeated myself . " I had a dream that the world was in ruins , and all the senshi were dead. Even the Outers were dead . Luna and Artemis were too.", I said quietly. " Was Usa-chan there ?", Ami asked. I nodded my head. " She had one of the most disgusting deaths along with Haruka-san and Hota-chan. " , I answered . Wait a second , Mamoru wasn't there . " Although , " , I started , " The Starlight's and even Kakyuu-hime were there , but Mamoru wasn't ", I said glancing at Mamoru. All eyes were now trained on him. He put his hands up in a show of defense . " I don't know ", he said , " It wasn't my dream ".   
  
" I hoped ", Rei started , " That it was just a coincidence that I had a dream just like that one ". Every one gasped. " And everyone knows what my dreams usually mean ", Rei said somberly. " Good Kami .", Ami breathed slowly. " What do we do now ?" , asked Minako . " All we can do , " , Rei started , " Train , Play detective , wait , and hope for the best ".   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
DBZ DIMENSION ....................................... 3RD PERSON   
  
The Briefs house hold was loud after Serenity and Piccolo's spar. The house buzzed with unanswered questions , suspicions , and tension ran high. Every other second Serenity was being pestered about how she held her own with Piccolo. Technically it was starting to make her angry to no extent. Luckily not ALL the questions were directed at her . Bulma was getting her fair share of interrogating too. Everyone kept asking how in the WORLD she transformed like the rest of them. And just like Serenity , Hotaru , and Haruka she ignored it.   
  
Finally Bulma had enough . Everyone but Piccolo , Chaozu , Yamcha ,and Tien decided they were going to stay at C.C. until everything got sorted out. Bulma put Kuririn and 18 , on the top floor in the east wing , Goku and ChiChi in the west wing. Then she placed Gohan and Goten in the middle. Trunks kept his usual room on the 3rd floor in the east wing . Chibi-Trunk's room was on the 2end floor in the middle wing. Bulma and Vegeta shared a room on the 2end floor a few doors down and across the hall from Chibi-Trunks.   
  
Then after much persuading Bulma convinced Hotaru , Serenity , and Haruka to stay with them. Therefore Hotaru was placed across the hall from Trunks on the 3rd floor. Serenity was placed in the room a few doors down and on the other side of the hall as Hotaru . Haruka was placed on the 2end floor originally , but after arguing with Bulma she was put on the third floor on the other side of Trunks.   
  
Around 8:00 almost everyone had gone to bed , exhausted from the days activities. The only people who were awake was Bulma , who was in the lab , Hotaru who was using her Magic to ' redecorate ' , Serenity who was also redecorating , and Trunks who was getting ready to go to his appointment.  
Goten and Chibi-Trunks had gone to bed with much protest at 7:30. Although with a little persuasion from Serenity they hurried off to bed dragging Bulma and ChiChi with them. Vegeta remembering his 4 am appointment stalked off to bed , as soon as Bulma put Chibi-Trunks to bed. So for the first time that night the house was at peace.  
SERENITY'S POV .............. 8:30 CONVERSATION   
  
" Perfect ......." , I mumbled going over my work. The room I was put in was cherry and bright. Now it fit my criteria. The once white four poster canopy bed was now black with a sparkly black comforter , and Silver sheets , with silver pillows. I created a sky light which let the moons and stars rays filter through. Although it closed when the sun came up. I made the carpet black with silver swirls . The walls were almost all black but if you looked right there was a silver sheen. If you looked at the part of the ceiling that didn't have the sky light it looked like the sky any way.   
  
I glanced at my watch , and realized the time. I had to meet Trunks in 15 minutes . I glanced down at my clothes and realized I felt really dirty after the spar. I sighed . I had no time to take a shower , so I did it the quick way. I concentrated on being clean with night clothes on. In seconds it happened. I was clean *thankfully* and oddly smelled like lilacs.I left my hair down, as I do every night. I was wearing a silky spaghetti strap top that was black with silver eight point stars on the hem, then I had the same material pants that were black with eight point stars. I added some silver flip flops when I felt Hotaru and Haruka coming my way. They must have noticed my ki go up when I changed my clothes. {" Haruka ? Hotaru?" }, I called Telepathically . { " Koneko-chan are you all right ?" } , Haruka asked . { " Yeah I was just about to come over .", } , Hotaru added. { " I'm fine I was just changing clothes "} , I said. {" Oh. "} , I heard them say , then I felt their ki go back to their rooms. { " Goodnight !"} , I called . {" Night , Usa-chan "} . Hotaru said . I winced. {" G'night Koneko-chan "} , Hotaru said. I broke the link.   
  
Now I only had 10 minutes till I had to meet Trunks . If I walked I would be late . If I teleported .................... If I pushed my ki down as far as it would go, It would mean I was sleeping. As long as I kept my ki low I could teleport. I let out a large sigh then concentrated. I visualized the balcony in my mind then whispered , " Moon Teleport ."  
  
In seconds I had fazed out from my room to the balcony. I searched for Hotaru and Haruka 's ki and found them not moving and the same. Everyone else was in their rooms . I couldn't tell with 18 , but I could bet she was. I noticed Trunks ki moving towards the library so I waited. In a few minutes I glanced at my watch and it read 8:33. I looked back out at the sky over the balcony . I frowned . He was late.   
  
All of the sudden he came out through the balcony doors. " You're late .", I told him in monotone. I glanced at him , to see him blush. " Gomen , Serenity-hime but - - - ", Trunks started. I cut him off . " Don't refer to me as -hime " , I told him coldly. " Oh gomen again Serenity-san ", He replied blushing once more. I turned around in the moon light. I knew it made me look luminous because I was Lunarian, but I couldn't do anything about it. Trunks was wearing something similar to what he was wearing earlier except instead of blue pants and jacket it was black . I noticed he had awfully long hair tied in the back. " So ", he started , " exactly why are you here ?" , he finished . I sighed . Why was I here? To get away from superficial people ? The only way to explain this to him was to start at the beginning , of the problem.   
  
" Originally , I never planned to come here .", I started . He looked at me but , didn't speak. " There were nine Senshi in the beginning including myself . From the beginning I was told to put on an act . I was never to act studious or responsible , like a princess , or like my alter ego , Sailor Moon. If I acted like that any enemy would surely find me , and the world as we know it would be destroyed. " , I stopped and took a deep breath . I waited for a moment before speaking again . As the silence passed between us the night air grew colder.   
  
" Then because of my act , my inner 'Senshi' thought I wasn't good enough for any thing. Not once did any of them bother to ' teach' me any thing . They thought I was a lost cause , and not to be bothered with. " , I stopped hesitating.  
" Only my Outer Senshi knew what I was like , the power I held , and the power I would receive. Neptune , Uranus , Pluto , and little Saturn. ", I finished this grimacing. " Then because of the rebirth I didn't receive my full power until the day I got here . The reason why I came here was because Setsuna sent me here to be healed. I was never supposed to stay but , the enemy had followed us , and I won't leave this world till it's gone." , I closed my eyes prepping myself for the next part.   
  
" All my life I was lead to believe that Endymion was who I was going to be with forever. The memories I had of the Silver Millennium the beginning were all false, those were the ones where Endymion was my night in shining armor . Over time I began to regain the actual Battle between the Moon and Earth. I saw Endymion fleeing for his life , leaving those to die he had sworn to protect." , I stopped talking and glanced at the crescent moon. I felt a tear slide down my cheek slowly but surely it slipped.   
  
" In both my lives I was given a Destiny and told to fulfill it. I used fake emotions and suppressed the growing urge to call him Mamo-baka , instead of Mamo-chan. Then the Inners blew it . I nearly died for them trying to be in two places at once and instead of fighting they accuse me of flirting with Motoki !" , I said raising my voice at the last part.  
  
" Then they ignore the obvious gashes , bruises , broken bones and continue to tell me I'm worthless . They don't know the reason I was late for school or meetings. I was up in the middle of the night fighting stray youma , that they failed to notice. It takes up alot of energy to destroy a youma. Most of the time the have to be destroyed by the light , or something equally powerful of darkness. Not evil darkness . Just dark. ", I finished talking and turned towards Trunks.   
  
Trunks features were set in stone but his eyes gave away what he was feeling. I saw confusion , hate , sadness , destruction , and most of all loneliness. Every feature of a battle hardened warrior . The scary part was I saw very little love. I saw motherly love for Bulma , but nothing else. It was as if he detached himself from others.It saddened me. Everyone deserved love , Everyone but me I reminded myself . I was destined to watch over this world forever.  
  
" I have a question for you ?" , I asked him. " Oh , and what might that be?", he asked me. " How is it that you are Trunks , and there is also a Chibi-Trunks that looks just like you.", I asked him. I had been puzzled over this since I first learned Little One's actual name. To my surprise I heard Trunks chuckle. I glanced at him , attempting to understand what was so funny. I raised my eyebrow.   
  
" You see , I 'm from the future ." , he said leaving it at that . " Why ?", I asked. " Well .. ", he stuttered slowly. " In my future these androids destroy my Earth , and leave nothing but destruction. I am the future version of Chibi-Trunks . Kassan was the only one left after the androids came ,then shortly after I defeated them she died , leaving me completely alone. My Earth was completely destroyed , there was nothing left , so I came here." , he finished ,his eyes darkening at the end of his tale .  
  
I leaned against the rail. He had a hard life. He had no hope at all that anyone would be able to beat the androids. At least I was always 98% sure we could destroy the enemy. I wrapped my arms around myself suddenly realizing the cold night air. I cursed myself for choosing such summery night clothes and , not being able to change , for fear of waking up the others. All of the sudden I felt something warm on my shoulders. I looked behind me to see Trunks standing behind me adjusting his jacket on my shoulders. " I thought you might be cold ", he said softly. " Thank-you ", I replied in an equally hushed voice.   
  
For a second , just one tiny second Iooking at him , I debated on breaking my own rule. I debated on defying the Gods and myself. I debated on Love. No I decided once more for our own sakes , No. I couldn't go through the torture of watching a loved one get old and die. It would be unbearable. Unconsciously I stepped away from him. He didn't seem to notice as he asked me a question.   
  
" Is Kassan really a senshi ?" , He asked me. " Hai ", I replied slowly. All of the sudden his eyes turned serious. " If you only received your ki powers the day you got here how do you know how to fight ", he asked me. " I only know what I remember from the past ", I replied , pulling the soft jacket tighter around me. " Oh ", He started , " Then you might want to ask Goku to train you." He finished.   
" Gomen ," I replied , " but I already have someone to train me ". Trunk's eyes widened in surprise. " Who? You just got here , and you were unconscious for most of the time. ", Trunks stated. I narrowed my eyes , he just had to remind me of my incapability's. " Actually I'm training with Vegeta ", I said quickly. " What ?!?! ", Trunks screamed quite loudly in my ear. " He'll kill you ! It'll be a massacre! He ..... He .... " , Trunks stuttered more quietly then his previous statement. I waited a moment , letting him continue with his pointless rambling , then asked , " Are you finished yet ?". Trunks blinked and noticed my annoyed expression then nodded. " Well ," I started , " First off he can't ' kill ' me . Before you ask I'm not immortal , but If I die I will always be reborn , no matter what. " Trunks sighed in exasperation. " But you really want to give it a chance that you'll die in this life ?" , Trunks asked , seeming desperate for me not to train with him. " Don't worry , Vegeta won't kill one of the very things his family choose to protect .", I said , not giving him the full explanation.   
  
Once again the night was silent. I guess I must have gotten through to him. Or at least confused the hell out of him. Either answer worked for me. " I think we should get some rest " , I told Trunks softly. Trunks nodded curtly at me and turned slowly towards the door. He opened it for me , then just as I was about to enter he put a hand on my shoulder. " Just be careful ." , He said sighing. I nodded at him , and walked into the house .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thats all for now! Well I wrote ALOT ! 30 pages Is alot to me. Hey Princess Saturn! Keep writing , Your awesome ! Come on people , Review , ya know ya wanna.  
  
Much Love , The one and ONLY   
  
SerenityMoon   



	9. Mamo-baka, Traning, Shiro-chan,............

~ Z Moon Senshi ~  
Chapter 9  
Author: SerenityMoon  
  
Hi , Minna-san ! I'm good to go ! Cram School sucks , in Gym they make you run 2 miles ! My feet are sooooooo sore! Oh well life goes on!. I forgot to mention that time varies and I mean varies between S/M Dimension and DBZ. Time could slow down or go super fast whenever it wants. Also when Hotaru transforms she gets older and more serious.When she detransforms she go's back to her normal age. I am proud to announce that I ,SerenityMoon, am starting a webpage. Of course it'll be Crossover fics only . ( With a few exceptions !! ) I was wondering If I could borrow a few fics from people until I can get up enough of my own. If I can use your fic I will give the person FULL credit for their work. Thank you!  
  
(AN: Slight Animorphs reference, Howlers attack)  
Gomen Vegeta is a bit OOC.If he laughs, It's the physco way, that I've heard in the Anime. If my descriptions of attacks are off , Don't flame me, I have little knowledge when it comes to this.  
  
I'm gonna restate the ages cuz they are all messed up.  
  
Inner Senshi: ~ 17  
Outer Senshi(excluding Saturn & Pluto): ~ 19  
Hotaru: ~ 14 / Saturn: ~ 17  
Pluto: Physically: ~23 Actuality: ~ older than dirt  
Mamoru: ~ 24  
  
Goku: ~ 30  
ChiChi: ~ 31  
Bulma: ~ 28  
Vegeta: ~ 28  
Mirai Trunks: ~ 18  
Gohan: ~ 15   
Chibi-Trunks: ~ 7 & a half  
Goten: ~ 7  
Kuririn: ~ 30  
18: ~ 30 ( In my fic she got turned human, but still has all her powers)  
  
All the rest are about 28-30 years old.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
LAST TIME .......................... DBZ DIMENSION !  
  
Once again the night was silent. I guess I must have gotten through to him. Or at least confused the hell out of him. Either answer worked for me. " I think we should get some rest " , I told Trunks softly. Trunks nodded curtly at me and turned slowly towards the door. He opened it for me , then just as I was about to enter he put a hand on my shoulder. " Just be careful ." , He said sighing. I nodded at him , and walked into the house .  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
TIME GATES ............... PLUTO POV (A/N: obviously )  
  
I sighed as I opened one dimension after another , looking for the evil. I couldn't even find a youma anywhere. I gripped my Time Staff tighter as I felt something entering Serenity-hime's world. Again. I concentrated on going there to help save the Senshi , and a dark purple glow surrounded me. In a second I was transported into the middle of the battle.  
  
MICHIRIU 'S POV   
  
Music. I loved it , Lived with it , breathed with it. The slow sad notes slipped from my instrument like water. Oh , how I wished Ruka-chan were there, sitting at the piano playing with me. But we had a duty , a mission , and a friend. Haruka would never leave Usa-chan for anything. Just as I would do in her situation.   
  
All of the sudden I felt the sea churning. There was a youma !At..... At ...... Where?!? I concentrated and tried to lock onto it's location. When I finally got it I screamed for Artemis and Luna. They came rushing in the room already transformed. " Where is it?", asked Crescent. " The Crown Game Center." , I replied stonily. I silently transformed and held hands with Crescent and Kamen.   
  
" NEPTUNE TELEPORT !!!!!!!!!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
DBZ DIMENSION ........................... SERENITY'S POV.  
  
I was abruptly dragged from my peaceful dreaming when my watch started beeping. Stretching I turned it off and got out of bed. It was 3:30 and the moon was still high in the sky.Sleepily I walked to the bathroom and concentrated my clothes off.I jumped into a *shiver* cold shower and thought about the past weeks events.   
  
I was sure that everyone was probably very confused.I respect Gohan but I really don't trust him at all , let alone Piccolo.From what I heard from Little One, Chi-Chi was married to Goku. Then Goten and Gohan were their children. I thought about Little One , he was nothing like his older counterpart. Then again I act nothing like my former self. I already knew basically who belonged to who by their ki's. But it didn't hurt to have a little confirmation.   
  
Realizing it was almost time to meet Vegeta I hopped out of the shower and raised my ki ever so slightly to dry my hair. I checked everyone else's ki and was relieved to see they were all still sleeping.All except Vegeta, he was outside already.' Kuso ' I swore mentally , careful not to open the link between the Senshi and I. I concentrated some normal clothes on and teleported outside.  
  
I appeared infront of Vegeta only seconds later. He smirked, " It's about time chibi-onna ". I raised my eyebrow in question to the nickname. He ignored it and flew in the air. " Let's see what you've got", he called down to me. Keeping my ki as low as possible I transformed into my gi , with my hair braided , and jumped into the air after him. He nodded to me and took off in the direction of the forest. We flew through the air for around half an hour when he saw a clearing infront of him and landed. " Spar. ", he mumbled at me , and the tone of his voice said no question's asked. I landed on the ground across from him and got into a fighting stance. " Hand to hand combat , no ki blasts , no flying .", Vegeta told me slowly and deliberately.   
  
The wind around us swirled in anticipation of what was to come. It blew a few stray wisps of hair in my face as it caressed my skin. All of the sudden the air started to get dense and heavy. I looked at Vegeta to see him powering up. He was flickering back and fourth from having ebony hair and eyes to turquoise eyes and blond hair. I held back the urge to gasp, I remembered seeing him like this before but only for split second power bursts , but I had never seen the actual power up. He was changing infront of my very eyes, then I felt his power level surge.Quickly I threw a shield around us , so that our ki's were hidden. The once soft breeze was now blowing forcefully and if I were 'normal' I would have probably been disintegrated by the sheer power of his energy wave. I guess Vegeta noticed my stare because he tilted his head to the side and asked , " Haven't you ever been Super Sayjin before ?" I shook my head no. " It's a power up only a sayjin can have ", he stated with his ego coming into place. I narrowed my eyes. His ego and arrogance would be his downfall. While we were training together I would quickly change that. I guess Vegeta ended his power up because I saw a lazy punch thrown at me. I dodged his attack and did a round house to his face.   
  
Quickly our battle was underway.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
S/M DIMENSION .......................... NEPTUNE ' S POV  
  
We hid in the shadows of the trees while we watched the Inners take on our latest youma. This one was far more ugly than any I'd ever seen. I saw Mercury with a deep gash on her stomach typing furiously on her computer. Mars was in vain trying to hurt the youma. The youma was like a werewolf , but it had insanely long hair , was extremely powerful , and was overly fast. It had a pearcing howl that made any mind it was directed at go numb. I was visually scanning for a weakness. It seemed to be shielding it's tail ............ That was it! It's tail! " Crescent ?", I whispered. " Hmmmm? ", she asked me her eyes still on the youma. " Use your Tiara to cut off it's tail " I told her. She nodded and whispered:  
  
"Crescent Tiara Action ! "  
  
The circular disk was thrown with deadly precision , neatly splicing off it's tail.   
  
" AAAAHHHHHHRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!! ", the youma screamed in pain blasting Venus and Jupiter into a wall. " It's now or never Crescent ", whispered a voice behind us. Pluto was leaning on her staff looking at Crescent. " I'll help ", she stated in her own way. I watched the two jump out of the tree and land behind the youma. Together they called:  
  
"CRESCENT / PLUTO............. "  
  
Power swirled around the duo, creating a spectacular sight.  
  
" BEAM / DEADLY.............."   
  
Right then and there I pitied the youma. It didn't even have a chance to scream.  
  
" ANNIHILATION / SCREAM !!!!!! "   
  
The two finished the attack with a bang. I looked away not wanting to see the carnage. As usual the leftover energy from Crescent's attack healed the fallen Senshi. Once all of them were standing Pluto disappeared into a portal , Kamen and I jumped out of the tree to land next to Crescent when something grabbed me from behind.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
DBZ DIMENSION ..................... TRUNKS POV   
  
' Ugh ', I groaned in my head. ' Why am so tired ?' , I asked myself. Then remembered my late night talk. I glanced at my alarm clock and read the time. I nearly fainted when I realized how late it was. It was nearly 10:30! I raced into the shower room and stripped of my clothing as quickly as possible. ( A/N : Yummy! * drools * )   
  
As soon as I finished with my shower I raised my ki to dry my hair , and then got dressed. I raced out my door and down the hall. As I was about to pass Serenity's room I suddenly stopped. She was training with Tousan right? So, she should be home by now. Cautiously I opened the door to her room , and felt for her ki. She wasn't there. I opened the door all the way. I gasped. The room was nothing like it had been before. There was a skylight (closed) , and the entire room was utterly breath taking. I was so absorbed in the room I didn't notice the small ki creeping up behind me." What'cha doin' ", asked Chibi-Trunks . I jumped ,turned around and slammed the door shut. " N...n. Nothing ", I stuttered. " Where's Tenshi ?", he asked me innocently, " Kassan said she didn't know where she was and to ask you." I glanced down at my counter part. Kids just had to be soooo innocent when they're young. " She's out training ", I replied alot more calmly then I felt. Chibi-Trunk's eyes drooped. " Awww I wanted her to come play with me , ", he whined pitifully. I raised my eyebrow , " What about Goten?". " Goten's mean to me , he teases me cuz the youma beat me up" , he replied walking away. " Tenshi never teases me about that ", he muttered , along with other things like ' baka Goten ' , and ' not fair '.   
  
  
I shook my head and stifled the urge to laugh. It seemed Serenity brought out the best in some , and the worst in others. While musing with Chibi-Trunk's plight in my head , I headed downstairs. I took the elevator and saw Hotaru reading a book on the couch. Haruka was no where to be found. I walked from room to room till I got to the kitchen. Kassan was humming to herself and cooking what seemed like brunch. ChiChi was washing dishes next to her. " Ohayoo Kassan , ChiChi-san ", I called out loudly, effectively startling them. Senshi or not kassan still couldn't sense ki's yet. " Trunks ", Kassan said in a slightly annoyed voice. " Did you really need to announce your presence like that?!" , she demanded , hand on hip. I gulped and backed away , it was not a good idea to get Kassan annoyed when she's angry. I caught ChiChi's eye and saw her just as irritated as Kassan. " Gomen , Kassan , Gomen ChiChi-san, Gomen , Gomen , Gomen ! ", I apologized profusely. Kassan's face softened and she nodded to ChiChi who finished drying the dish and put it away. " So, Trunks do you know where Vegeta and Serenity-san are? ", asked Kassan." Um, Training.", I stated nervously. ChiChi rolled her eyes. " Of course VEGETA'S training, that's all he does , but where's Serenity-san ?", she asked me. " She's --- ", I started to answer when Gohan , Goten , and Goku came in with torn clothes and small scratches. " Hey , Sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up ?", Gohan asked me with a classic 'Son Smile' on his face. I growled and was about to retort when Kassan interrupted. " Now, Where's Serenity?", she asked. " She's Training , " I hesitated for a moment then continued , " With Tousan."   
  
Kassan's jaw dropped and she blinked. " Are you sure?", asked Gohan. Already frustrated with him, I blurted out whatever answer came to mind. " Of course I'm sure , she just told me last night ...... " , I trailed off realizing my mistake.I was in for it now. Kassan's shocked look got even more shocked , and ChiChi asked, " Last What?!?!" I felt heat rise to my face. " Night ", I mumbled. I decided it was time to clear my name. " All we did was talk and explain certain things, such as how there ' s two of me." The color visibly returned back to Kassan's, and ChiChi 's faces. Then as if the reality of Vegeta training with Serenity sunk in Kassan spoke.  
" What in Kami-sama's name does she think she's doing! He'll kill her ! I swear in the name of Mercury if he hurts her, I'll kill him! ", Kassan ranted. " I know, I know", I sighed. " Well then why didn't you try to stop her! ", ChiChi said glaring at me. " Relax ChiChi , Relax ", Goku tried to reassure his wife. " Vegeta-sama won't hurt her ", came a voice from the doorway. I turned to see Setsuna in her fuku. " How do you know?", asked Gohan still wary of this Senshi. " They don't call her the Guardian of Time for nothing you know", stated a voice coming from the back door way. Everyone turned to see Serenity ( in normal clothes hair down) and Tousan standing in the doorway, perfectly fine.It was strange I hadn't even felt their ki coming. " Why would I hurt the chibi-onna anyway", Tousan said with a snort. Everyone, but Setsuna gaped at them.  
  
After a moment of silence , Hurricane ' Chibi-Trunks ' , dashed in the room, nearly knocking Setsuna over in the process. " Tenshi,Tenshi, Tenshi,Tenshi ", he muttered, stopping to glance around the kitchen full of people. All of the sudden he spotted Serenity. "TENSHI!",he yelled dodging Gohan only to glomp Serenity. For a second Serenity was quiet then she smiled , stooping down to his level. " If I'm right, Little One, I think your happy to see me,ne?", she asked Chibi-Trunks. " Yup!", he said. All of the sudden a crescent insignia burst to life on his forehead blinding everyone within range for around 30 seconds. When the light cleared I saw Serenity and Chibi-Trunks both having their insignia's. " I have GOT to teach you how to control that ", Serenity said frowning. Chibi-Trunks laughed gleefully. Tousan rolled his eyes and muttered , "weak baka's". Apparently Serenity heard him because she stood up straight and faced him with a deadly gleam in her eye. " Who in Selene's name are you calling weak?", Serenity asked frostily. " Uh-Oh", Chibi-Trunks gasped racing behind Kassan. Tousan said nothing but nodded to her. " I wouldn't call Serenity-hime weak if I were you", said someone from next to Setsuna. I turned to see Hotaru standing next to Setsuna, leaning against the wall." Unless you have a death wish", stated Haruka who I just noticed behind her.  
  
The room once again fell into utter silence, with Serenity and Tousan glaring at each other. Kassan was looking worriedly between the two when she finally stated, " Is anyone hungry, we're eating out on the patio, Kuririn and 18 are setting up". Tousan,Goku,Gohan,Goten,ChiChi,and myself shuffled out the back door to get ready for Lunch.   
  
SERENITY 'S POV  
  
As soon as the men and ChiChi left , I turned to Bulma and said, " Vegeta-san gets on my NERVES!". Bulma sighed and said," I know the feeling." I turned to Setsuna and said, " So what brings you here Pluto?" She smiled and replied," I just wanted to let you know that everything at the Gates is in order, and your Dimension is fine",she continued, " Although I may not return for awhile, because the youma are quite strong". I nodded at Setsuna. " How have you been Sets-chan?", Bulma interjected. " I've been fine, B-chan , I've died occasionally , but thanks to Serenity-hime here I still live to see tomorrow. Although I do get perpetually bored at times, therefore I checked up on you.", answered Setsuna in a rush with a gleam in her eye, expecting a rash response from her friend. Bulma raised an eyebrow, " You've been spying on me?I don't bel---". I cut her off. " Bulma-san , This might be news to you , but Setsuna-san is SUPPOSED to spy on people. That's how being time guardian works.", I told her in slight monotone. " Ohhhhh ", said Bulma.  
  
" Now if you'll excuse me hime, I must depart.", Setsuna said creating a portal. " Setsuna !,", I called. " Hai?", she replied. " If your ever in trouble don't hesitate to call us , We'll come." , I finished. " Thank-you hime , Ja ne Minna-chan!" , she called disappearing through the portal. Bulma smiled at the place where Setsuna had been, then turned back towards finishing 4 HUGE pots of stew. I felt Little One's ki behind Bulma , so I walked behind her and caught him trying to sneak some frosting off one of the MANY pans of brownies." Hey!", I told him in a ' stern ' tone. He immediately dropped his hand and hung his head." Gomen, Tenshi.", he muttered quietly. I couldn't help it, the look on his face, it was hilarious! I burst out in peals of laughter. Bulma turned around perplexed and asked," What?" " The.... L-Look On.......... his f-face was ..... p-priceless!", I managed to stutter out. Chibi-Trunks was now pouting at me, with his arms crossed, looking much like Vegeta. With a last chuckle , I turned to Bulma . " Bulma-san, I was wondering if you would be available tonight. Hotaru-chan , Haruka-chan, and I are all going to train, and we think it's a good idea for you to come along." , I finished"Let's see....", Bulma trailed off tapping her chin. " I don't think I have any thing to do , so sure .What time?", she asked me. " 6:30.", I answered. She nodded her head and turned off the burner. " Demo, shouldn't Chibi-Trunks come too?", Hotaru asked me. " Iie , I can correct his moonbeam problem very easily", I replied.   
  
After helping Bulma fix the food on the kitchen table, Bulma started to take it out. " Wait, Bulma-san, why don't you let us take it out", piped up Hotaru. Bulma nodded", If your sure you can handle it". " Hai , we can ,", answered Haruka.  
With that said Bulma walked out. Chibi-Trunks, however, was still hovering behind me. " Hai, Little One", I asked , turning around. " Well I a .... was ..... a wondering if you would p-play with me after Lunch", he asked in a rush. I pondered for a moment, Chibi-Trunks was a kawaii kid , and he was nice to be around , so I said, "Sure." He looked at me with wide eyes then said, " Arigatoo!", and rushed out of the room.   
  
" Well ", started Haruka,"You certainly have a way with him." I gave her a brief smile then , concentrated on the vast amounts of food before me. The food turned into silver particles then sucked into my outstretched hand. " Let's go.", I stated curtly and walked out.  
  
TRUNKS POV ( A few minutes earlier)  
  
Tousan, Goku, ChiChi, Goten , Gohan, and I walked outside to see Kuririn and 18 putting the finishing touches on the table. " Hey guys", Kuririn said to us. " Ohayoo", I said then sat down. There was silence for a moment. " So, Vegeta how was your training with Serenity-san?", Goku asked. " None of your business Kakarott!", Tousan growled. " Awww, Come on Vegeta, tell us", Goku persisted.  
" Fine!", Tousan muttered under his breath. " Soooo, What happened?", Kuririn asked. " It only proved that if trained correctly, she will be the strongest Sa-", Tousan started, but was cut of by Kassan. " Gomen , Lunch is late, but there are more people to cook for.", she said. " Well, Onna where is it?", asked Tousan. Kassan rolled her eyes, " Serenity-san, Hotaru-chan, Haruka-chan, and Chibi-Trunks offered to bring it out.", Kassan said .   
  
A few minutes later the quartet came out of the house, carrying nothing. " Chibi-Onna, where is my food?!?", Tousan half asked half screamed. Serenity smirked but said nothing. Hotaru,Haruka, and Chibi-Trunks sat down on the other side of Bulma, leaving an empty space between Chibi-Trunks and I. " So, is Veggie-chan hungry.", Serenity asked very sweetly. Chibi-Trunks was trying not to laugh and was failing miserably. Kassan was covering her mouth to hide her grin. " You can have what you want ............. if you take back what you said about me being weak.", Serenity stated dangerously low. *Humph* " Never.", smirked Tousan. " So be it", Serenity stated raising her arm , her palm pointed towards us. Kuririn and Gohan tensed. Slowly silver dust began to seep out of her hand. The more dust that flew out the faster it came out. Soon the dust settled onto our plates to form the food Kassan had been cooking.   
  
Everyone looked to be in shock. " How d-did ... you....", sputtered Gohan. " It's magic , Gohan-san , Magic.", Haruka said. I looked next to me to see Tousan fuming. His plate was empty as was Serenity's. " Let's spar Vegeta-sama.", said Serenity.Tousan nodded. Everyone stopped eating to watch them. They started off with a series of kicks and punches with Tousan not being SSJ, and Serenity not even in her trademark gi. Serenity had the same fighting style as Tousan. She was the only one I'd ever seen fight like that. I learned to fight from Gohan, therefore I fought like Gohan. Every punch he threw, she caught and vise versa. Then they took to the sky. Out of nowhere Serenity put her hands in a praying position and shouted:  
  
"AQUA TORRENT ILLUSION!!!!!!!!"   
  
A huge blast of water came from her hands, and hit Tousan directly. It pushed Tousan to the ground soaking him. " Give-up Vegeta-'sama'?", asked Serenity, not even breaking a sweat. She let up with her attack, and revealed a soaking wet FLAT hared Tousan. Over at the patio we burst into laughter.Tousan quickly shook his head back and fourth causing his hair to stand up once more. Serenity and Tousan came to sit down again. Serenity waved her hand and food appeared on both their plates.   
  
" Am I still weak Vegeta-sama ?", asked Serenity once Tousan paused in eating. " Baka Chibi-Onna", he mumbled. Serenity raised her eyebrow and said, " I think I'll take that as a complement." I snorted and shook my head. Serenity and Tousan were quite a riot.   
  
Yet, It nagged at me as to how Serenity had some kind of connection with Tousan. It was kind of like they were best friends. Well as close as Tousan could get to calling someone a friend. During their little 'spar' earlier Tousan didn't even turn SSJ, nor try to beat her to a bloody pulp, like he does with anyone else. To me it seemed as if they had known each other forever.But that wasn't possible . I looked at Tousan to see him talking with Serenity in an ALMOST civilized manner. Glancing at Serenity , I saw her beautiful eyes with a deadly glint to them. Her rosy red lips were curled into a smirk. Her rosy red beautiful lips .............   
  
I mentally slapped myself. There was an enemy approaching and I was thinking such..such..... such beautiful thoughts.......... For the second time in less than 5 seconds I mentally slapped myself once more. Even though I was only half done with my food, I decided to go take a walk. " Excuse me Minna-san, but I'm going to take a walk", I proclaimed to the table. With that I threw my napkin down on the table , and walked away.  
  
SERENITY'S POV ( A few Minutes earlier )  
  
"Am I still weak , Vegeta-sama?", I asked him while he had taken a pause from eating , to get a drink." Baka Chibi-Onna ", he mumbled at me. I knew he really didn't mean I was 'weak' , but it was still a good laugh anyway. After all I was the daughter of the most respected say-jin in history, and as a say-jin I had my honor and pride. Just not a huge ego. "We will train tomorrow,ne?", I asked him.   
" Of course , Chibi-Onna.", he smirked. Suddenly his smirk disappeared and his brow furrowed. " Daijoubu ka?", asked Bulma concerned. Briefly he nodded to his mate, his eyes softening at her worried face. " Digadid youdigo evedagager ledagadern todagoo spedidigeak Saidagadugadin-gadago, Serenity-hime( Did you ever learn to speak Sayjigo, Serenity-hime)", Vegeta asked me. I frowned, that language was so familiar to me.   
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
A four year old Princess Serenity ran down the halls running away from the Queen of Mercury." Serenity-hime ! Slow down , you must stop and learn Lunago! ", she called after her. " Nadago!(No!) ", the little girl screamed not looking where she was going. WHAM!!! "Itai", said Princess Serenity picking herself up, and noticing the long flowing white gown, belonging to the person she ran in to. " Kassan!", she cried and glomped Queen Serenity's legs." Oh, sure she'll use regular language for you .," groaned Queen Mercury. With a chuckle the queen reached down to pick up her musume. " What's the trouble Aquariann-chan", she asked the Queen of Mercury. " Your musume , won't study Lunago, she will only speak Sayjigo.", huffed Aquariann. " She will grow out of it", smiled Queen Serenity.  
  
* FLASHBACK END *   
  
" Hadagadi , Vegeta-san, Idigi remembadager spedidigeaking idigit, odagon thedaga Moodugoon ( Hai, Vegeta-san, I remember speaking it on the Moon .)", I replied somewhat confused. " Why , did you want to know?", I asked. " Speaking Sayjigo is a privilege that any child with sayjin blood should be able to do, if they practice it over the years. Because of your Lunarian Blood I wondered how much your Say-jin Blood was affected.", replied Vegeta. All the sudden Trunks threw down his napkin and announced he was going for a walk. His food wasn't even half gone. I raised my eyebrow, He was a Sayjin, he should have eaten it all and then some. I looked over at Bulma and noticed her once again worried face. I opened the Senshi's Telepathic link. { Bulma-san is there something wrong with Trunks-san?} I asked. { I don't know Serenity-san, although he does seem troubled. And for the last time call me Bulma-CHAN, It's chan or Nothing.} , she answered. { Hai, Bulma-chan }, I replied. { Should someone go after him?}, interjected Hotaru. { I think so , how about it Koneko-chan?}, Agreed Haruka. { Why me ?}, I asked. { Because.}, said Hotaru. { All right Hota-chan .}, I finally agreed. Cutting the Link I stood up from the table. " Fine you guys. Be back in a flash!", I said confusing the non-Senshi. I whispered :Moon Teleport and was gone.  
  
MY POV ( Bwahahahaha)  
  
"Say What?", asked a highly confused Kuririn. " Got me ", replied Gohan. " Where did the Chibi-Onna go, Onna", demanded Vegeta. " She went to go look for Trunks-chan, Tousan, ", replied Chibi-Trunks. " Nande?!, How did you know?", asked Haruka quite loudly. " Cuz you, Kassan, Hotaru-san, and Tenshi were all talkin' about it just a second ago.", he replied. " Chibi-Trunks, no one said a word about going after Trunks, I think you're going crazy", stated Goten. " Actually, we WERE Talking about it ", interjected Hotaru. " NANI?!?! ", cried Kuririn, Gohan, Goku, ChiChi, and Goten." It's a little thing called Telepathy, and as long as Chibi-Trunks harbors some of Serenity-hime's energy he has some of the same powers she does. We were discussing why he left, and the fact that he seemed troubled, so we sent Serenity after him. Chibi-Trunks must have unconsciously tapped into our Link.", finished Hotaru. The table stared blankly at Hotaru. " Do you mind saying that again, but slower," , Interjected 18. The Senshi sweat dropped.  
  
S/M DIMENSION_________________________________________________________  
  
MICHIRIU'S POV  
  
Just as I was about too kick who ever grabbed me I found the end of a spiked cane at my throat. " Let me go", I glared at Tuxedo Mask. He ignored me. Behind him I saw Sailor Mars looking at him with utter shock. Jupiter, Venus, and even the normally quiet Mercury were no better. " Where is the Princess?", he growled at me. " I will NEVER tell you as long as I live", I spat out at him. I couldn't see Crescent and Kamen, but I could guess they were pissed. " Is that so.", he sneered at me,slowly piercing my skin with the blade.....  
  
DBZ DIMENSION______________________________________________________________  
  
SERENITY'S POV   
  
I appeared in a beautiful clearing. I looked around for a moment until I spotted Trunks leaning against a tree his eyes closed. A wind blew blowing his hair in his face slightly. The wind blew again blowing sakura blossoms threw the air. I walked up to Trunks until I was about 2-feet away from him." Hey.", I called softly, not really wanting to disturb him. His eyes snapped open, and he looked at me. I met his ice blue eyes and saw confusion, hurt, shock, questions, and millions of other things I couldn't identify. He nodded to me after a few moments. " O genki desu ka", I asked him stepping slightly closer. " Hai, and Iie",he replied." How s------", I started, but my words were cut off by intense pain ripping threw me. I dropped to my knees and cried out holding my head. I was dimly aware of Trunks holding me upright. " Serenity, What's wrong?!?!", he demanded clutching me to himself to keep me from falling down. " Neptune....", I murmured. " Neptune!!!", I cried loudly. " Nani?", he asked as I started glowing silver. I let images seep threw us of what was happening to Neptune. I narrowed my eyes, that Onore.   
  
"Moon Teleport....", I whispered teleporting Trunks with me back to C.C.  
  
(WHEN SERENITY FIRST ARRIVED AT THE CLEARING TO FIND TRUNKS .........)  
  
TRUNKS POV  
  
I landed in a peaceful meadow to think. I sighed. Kassan would be worried about me, but I needed time to think.For I don't know how long I stood leaning against a tree, until I felt a faint ki approaching me. It stopped within 2-feet of me and whispered, " Hey". I snapped open my eyes to see Serenity standing infront of me. I could tell she was searching me eyes. I nodded to her and continued to stare."O genki desu ka?", she asked me, stepping slightly closer. I racked my brain for an answer.She was worried about me and didn't want to lie to her so I replied, " Hai, and Iie." " How s ------", she started , but she flinched and dropped to her knees. She cried out in intense pain. I went to her side as quickly as I could and held her upright. " Serenity , what's wrong?!?", I demanded not using an hororific. " Neptune.... " , she murmured her voice laced in pain. " Neptune!!!", she cried loudly. I clutched her to me tightly to keep her from falling down.Out of no where a silver light surrounded her, it spread to me, and showed me an image. There was a girl with Aquamarine hair being held by a man in a mask. He had a blade at her throat and would surely slice it. I felt anger bubble in me at this man. He was attacking a woman, an innocent woman......... All of the sudden I heard Serenity call out:  
  
" Moon Teleport.", In a flash of silver we were gone.  
  
ABOUT THREE MINUTES BEFORE TRUNKS AND SERENITY ARRIVE AT C.C.  
  
MY POV  
  
" Haruka-papa please pass the salt", asked Hotaru. Just as the salt reached her fingertips she dropped it and screamed out in agony. " Hotaru-chan!!!!", screamed Haruka dashing out of her chair to help the girl. Chibi-Trunks stopped eating and held his head." Neptune ......... ", Hataru gasped, " Neptune........", she called screaming out in agony once more before passing out. " Oh good Kami-sama!" , yelled ChiChi and Bulma at the same time. Bulma ran to Chibi-Trunks to see if he was all right. He shook his head yes and pointed to Hotaru. " Weak Onna", smirked Vegeta. " What's going on", asked Gohan dropping to his knees beside her." Serenity-san and Trunks are coming in about 30 seconds", Goku interrupted. " Gohan-chan go take her inside, Goten-chan you help him ", ordered ChiChi. 18 and Kuririn followed Gohan and Goten without a word. " No ..... not Michiriu ........" , whispered Haruka.   
  
In a flash of silver light behind Vegeta, Trunks and Serenity stood. Trunks had an arm wrapped around her waist keeping her upright. Serenity was holding her head in her hands. Trunks was flickering between going SSJ , his eyes burning in rage.Trunks whispered something in her ear, and she gave a weak smile. " Arigatoo", she whispered back to him. Serenity turned towards Haruka straightening her posture. " Don't worry , Ruka-chan, just take care of Hotaru", she said. Serenity turned her head to the sky and yelled, " PLUTO I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING , GET DOWN HERE!!!!". A Madori portal appeared and a hand reached out of it motioning the two to come forward. " Iie, Koneko-chan stop!", screamed Haruka racing towards the portal. The duo stepped inside the portal, and Haruka reached it just as it closed. Haruka dropped to the ground and pounded on it creating a nice sized crater. " Nande Kuso!", ranted Vegeta.   
  
TIME GATES_________________________________________________________________  
  
" Princess, you must hurry or it will be too late.", ushered Pluto pushing them towards the portal that led to Serenity's dimension. " I'm going to kill that Onore", muttered Serenity just before going into the portal, not noticing herself leaning on Trunks. Trunks nodded in agreement not noticing him arm still draped about her waist.  
  
S/M DIMENSION____________________________________________________________  
  
MY POV  
  
" I'll ask you once more, Neptune, Where's Serenity?!?!", Tuxedo Mask screamed at Sailor Neptune. The normally clam Neptune spat in his face glaring in defiance at him." You'll regret that , You forget that we are to become King and Queen.",he growled in her face.Neptune forced out a dry laugh," My princess would never marry you." He was just about to push the blade farther into her throat when a voice stopped him, and the moon slid behind the clouds.  
  
" Becoming King was all you ever cared about wasn't it?", asked the icy voice. " Who are you?!", Tuxedo Mask asked gripping the cane tighter. " You should know me Mamo-chan.", the voice stated with a sweet sarcasm. Sailor Mars's eyes darted around looking for the owner of the voice. The only person who's ever called Mamoru-san ,Mamo-chan, was Usagi. " Usagi-chan !!!!!! ", yelled out Mars. " Chan? Isn't that a term of endearment?Yes it is. Don't call me it. Or Usagi, I. am. Serenity.", Serenity's voice was cold before, but now it was frozen solid. Out of nowhere a silver blast knocked Tuxedo Mask away from Neptune. Neptune fell to the ground choking up blood and holding her throat. The moon rose from behind the clouds.  
  
10 feet to the left of Neptune stood two figures, the male obviously holding the female, and the female glaring daggers at the man on the ground. " Attacking an innocent woman", growled the man," shameful." " Who are you?!?", hollered Jupiter. " May I introduce Trunks ,Ooji no all Sayjins", Serenity cut in leaning heavily against the figure." Sayjin ooji ........ Kuso.", muttered Jupiter. At the words Sayjin Ooji Mercury was pale faced and scanning him for confirmation. " Usagi no baka what are you doing?!, It's your destiny to marry Mamoru!", Mars screamed. " Hai, I'll marry him and let the Onore kill my Senshi, I think not", Serenity retorted sarcastically stalking towards Neptune. Serenity kneeled infront of Neptune and placed a hand on her neck and arm. Serenity glowed silver and soon so did Neptune. Neptune felt the bruise on her arm from where Tuxedo Mask had grabbed her fade away. The pain in her throat soon ebbed away allowing her to breathe normally. Serenity took her hand off of Neptune's throat and helped her stand up. Quickly the iciness in her eyes faded a bit , and the Princess hugged Neptune.   
  
Tuxedo Mask groaned a bit and stood up. " Usa-koi, why are you with that Kono yaro Sayjin.", he sneered at Trunks. Trunks glared at the man that had insulted him. With out a warning the air surrounding Trunks grew dense and in a flash of gold he turned SSJ. The Inner Senshi paled at the sheer power he was emitting. In a flash of silver Serenity powered up with her fighting gi intact. All the Sailor Senshi present gasped. Serenity's eyes flashed and glowed a dangerous silver as she ran at Tuxedo Mask with impossible speed. When she reached him she picked him up and slammed him into a tree, cutting of his air.  
  
" Iiieeeee!!!!!!!!!", cried Mars thinking,' I'm mad at him for attacking Neptune, but she can't kill him!', " I won't let you do this!!!!!".   
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!!", she cried.  
  
" Iie!", cried Sailor Neptune trying to intercept the attack even if she knew she wasn't fast enough. In a golden flash Trunks was standing just inches away from Serenity and about a foot away from the arrow. He held out his hand to the attack, palm stretched forward and let it hit him. Creating a huge cloud of smoke around the trio. A wind blew the smoke out of the way and ........... Trunks stood there unharmed, not even a scratch on him. " NANI?!?", screeched Venus and Mercury at the same time. " No one ........ NO ONE hurts Serenity", Trunks said feeling a sudden wave of protectivness wash over him. Crescent raised an eye at the use of no honorific at the end of Serenity's name.  
  
In the mean time Serenity was choking the life force out of the now detransformed Mamoru. " If you ever touch Neptune again ..... Omae o Korosu." , Serenity stated her voice dripping with venom and hate. " I am supposed to be King.", Mamoru managed to croak out. If possible Serenity's eyes turned colder and gripped his throat tighter. " You will never become King, I declare it in the name of Selenity , and swear it on the sword of Artemis you will NEVER become king", Serenity stated her eyes displaying cold fire and rage. Suddenly, Serenity's eyes turned back to their normal cerulean blue and she dropped him, a facade placed upon face. Serenity turned towards Crescent, Kamen, and Neptune. " If you wish to come with us you may.", Serenity stated in monotone. " Iie, Serenity-hime we will stay here until the evil here is beaten.", Neptune spoke for the trio. Serenity turned and placed a glare that could have frozen Shinigami him self on the Inner Senshi. Jupiter and Venus unconsciously stepped back, with Mercury standing still absorbed in her computer. Mars stood straight and stared defiantly.  
  
" I see where your loyalties are placed.", Serenity stated to them in the same tone of voice she reserved for Mamoru. " You would sooner attack your princess and follow a traitor like HIM.", she continued. " Search your memories of the Silver Millennium and you will see he was nothing , but a coward, and an Onore", she finished willing her feelings of hatred for the Inner Senshi flow freely in her aura. Finally Mars cringed away.   
  
Much to the shock of the inners Serenity flew towards Trunks and placed a hand on his shoulder. At her touch he powered down, his lilac hair falling into place." Let's go, Trunks-kun.", Serenity stated powering down also, her hair flying free. A second later a portal opened next to them and the duo stepped out of sight.  
  
TIME GATES_________________________________________________________________  
  
SERENITY'S POV   
  
" Puu-chan?", I questioned through the mists. " Over here Hime", Pluto called walking towards us. " Good-Job? ",she continued. " Um, Puu-chan,Is there anyway we could see what happened just before we left?", I asked her hesitantly. " Hai, follow me.", Pluto said walking until she came to a stop at a seemingly birdbath filled with water. Pluto waved her staff over it until it rippled and showed us 45 minutes into the past.  
  
PAST  
  
Haruka stood up and stalked into the house, ignoring Vegeta's outburst, her facial features set in stone. The others hurried in quickly after her. She stalked into the the living room where Gohan was putting a cold compress on Hotaru's head and Kuririn was hovering worriedly. 18 stood in the doorway , not really sure what to do. " Move.", growled Haruka to Gohan. In a flash of sandy yellow she stood as Sailor Uranus. " Uranus Power", She called, placing a two fingers on Hotaru's forehead. In a black flash Hotaru was Sailor Saturn, and wide awake. " Whoa.", breathed Gohan. Uranus helped Saturn up, then crossed her arms and waited. " I suppose you're wondering what's happening......", started Saturn, but Uranus cut her off. " Damn right I do! And if I don't find out soon there's going to be hell to pay!", Uranus yelled bringing out her space sword. " Calm down Haruka -papa!", Saturn ordered then started to speak again. " Michiriu-mama, Sailor Neptune, was attacked ................. by ....by ....", Saturn started her eyes cast down ward. " Who?", questioned Bulma in a somewhat calm state. " Mamoru-san.", Hotaru whispered, and everyone heard her.   
  
" NANI!?!", screamed Uranus griping her sword tighter. " That Kono yaro,baka, bakana, bakayaro,Kusottare,Onore !!!!!!", Uranus ranted. ChiChi had covered Goten's ears, while Bulma had done likewise with Chibi-Trunks. Gohan looked shocked that such words were allowed to escape any mouth. Kuririn was just as shocked as Gohan. Vegeta looked on with mild interest. Goku looked slightly confused. 18 was smirking and somewhat pitying the man who had caused this Senshi to get angry. " Haruka-papa we should de-hension and wait for them to comeback. We should wait outside, they'll be back soon.", Hotaru assured Haruka.  
  
" But wait why didn't Chibi-Trunks pass out too?, he obviously felt the same thing Hotaru did.", Bulma questioned. Hotaru shook her head in agreement, then said," The only reason he felt it at all, is because he's tied with Serenity-hime for the time being. Therefore she was able to block out the painful parts of knowing when a loyal Senshi is in danger." Bulma nodded her head in understanding then started to usher everyone outside.  
  
END  
  
SERENITY'S POV   
  
" Haruka-chan's going to be pissed.", I groaned placing my face in my hands. I heard Pluto stifle a laugh and open a portal for us. Suddenly the whole situation stopped being, so funny as I realized what I did. I nearly killed someone. Innocent or not he was human and I wasn't allowed to decide his fate. " Pluto?", I asked. She nodded for me to speak. " Onegai, don't mention what I did, you know what I mean, even if he deserved it, I didn't have the right to do it.", I said all in one breath. " Hai, Hime", Pluto answered pushing us towards the portal. " Ja Ne", she called after us.  
  
We entered the Midori/ Murasaki ringed portal and landed on the ground 50 feet away from C.C. Everyone was outside doing their own thing. I saw Chibi-Trunks showing off his silver pager/ hologram locket to Goten. Goten didn't look very happy. A few seconds later the heads of Vegeta,Goku, Gohan, Haruka, Hotaru, Chibi-Trunks,Kuririn,18 and Goten snapped in our direction. " Kuso.", I heard Trunks mutter behind me. I flinched, I had forgotten he was behind me. " I guess we should go tell them.", I said throwing a glance at Trunks. He started to walk towards them when I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around. "Arigatoo, Trunks-kun.", I stated looking him in the eye." For what, Serenity-hime?", he asked raising an eyebrow. " For helping me,and onegai, call me Serenity-chan.", I explained. He gave me a brief smile/smirk and walked forward.  
  
MY POV  
  
" Koneko-chan ..........", Haruka growled when she felt her Hime's ki along with the sayjin prince. Everyone who had strayed about the yard, came forward and waited for the duo to emerge. A few seconds later Trunks came forward first followed by Serenity. " What happened?", demanded Haruka brandishing her space sword once more. Frowning Serenity replied," Neptune is fine ,and completely healed." Haruka visibly lost some of the tension in her aura, and her sword dissipated into thin air." What about Mamoru-san?", asked Hotaru holding her hands infront of herself. Serenity's blue eyes flashed, then she tensed and turned her head down eyes downcast. "Well?", questioned Haruka. " I'd rather not speak about it.", Serenity stated in cold monotone. Haruka recoiled as if she had been slapped, she wasn't expecting the harsh tone coming from her Hime. " What did happen to him, Chibi-Onna?",Vegeta demanded repeating Haruka's question. Serenity kept her head down for a moment then lifted her head slightly,her eyes closed. "I won't repeat myself, Vegeta-sama.", she stated her voice complete frost. Suddenly her eyes snapped open to reveal emotionless silver eyes. Vegeta's eye's widened for a moment showing surprise. Serenity turned away from everyone then said, " Haruka continue to train Bulma-san, take Little One and train him in the way's of the Moon." " But, Kone--", started Haruka. " I'll be back just ,Onegai, do what I ask.", interrupted Serenity levitating in the air.Trunks turned to stop her, but a glare from Haruka kept him at ground level. After a brief pause their was a silver flash and Serenity was gone. Vegeta powered up to SSJ , prepared to go after her when a small hand landed on his shoulder. " You better find her, Vegeta-koi.", Bulma said in a soft voice, her eyes held worry and concern for the young female warrior. Vegeta turned to face his mate, sensing her uneasiness he placed a hand on her cheek and held her head softly. " It's my job to protect her, as she is the last living Lunarian. Weather it be that damned Prince of Earth that hurts her or her Senshi themselves, I will protect her. Besides she's a demi sayjin, she'll survive", Vegeta whispered to Bulma. Bulma nodded and Vegeta pulled away to find everyone staring at them. " Baka's.", he muttered causing Bulma to crack a smile. With that said he blasted off in the direction Serenity went.   
  
" Did that just happen?",Gohan asked. "Yup, I saw it with my own two eyes onii-san, see?", Goten replied pointing his index fingers at his eyes. "Forget that, He just said she was a demi sayjin!!!!",yelled Trunks. "How can she be, she's not in any of my files", interrupted 18. Hotaru, Haruka,ChiChi and Bulma stood on the sidelines watching their family and friends argue over one little detail. " Haruka-papa can we calm them down?", asked Hotaru. " I have an idea.", stated Bulma pulling out her hension stick. " What?", asked Haruka, her lips twisting in an evil smile. " I figured it out last night, watch.", Bulma replied.  
  
"MERCURY PLANET POWER!!!!!!!"  
  
In a blue flash that didn't even faze the arguing people Bulma was Sailor Mercury.  
  
"MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE !!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A Blue triton appeared in her hand, it was taller than she. A huge blue ball of water appeared at the end of it. The water started shooting out balls of water the size of basketballs at the still arguing people. Soon the entire posse of people were dripping wet." Kassan....... ", growled Trunks. 18 generated a swift ki blast along with Gohan and they threw it in Mercury's direction.   
  
"WATER WALL !!!!!"  
  
A wall of water appeared infront of the women and absorbed the attacks. "Wha ..... ", Gohan started his shoulders slumped. ChiChi burst out in a fit of giggles at her son's expression. " ChiChi ...........", whined Goku. This only made her laugh harder. Trunks raised his ki to dry himself off. " Hey, how did you do that.", Kuririn asked. Trunks shrugged. Goku noted exactly how Trunks manipulated his ki, then tried it on him self. " Hey , it worked!", Goku called out. " You sayjin's really grate on my nerves.", Kuririn muttered, ringing out his shirt. Goku let out a hearty laugh and placed his hand behind his head.   
  
When the water chaos was sorted out, and Bulma detransformed everyone went in the living room of C.C. Bulma, Chibi-Trunks, and Hotaru were seated on the couch, while Haruka and 18 sat on the two seater, and Kuririn, Gohan, ChiChi, and Goku sat on the opposite couch, Goten was sitting on the floor leaning on his mothers legs, and Trunks took his usual place in the recliner.   
  
" So, did you girls know that Serenity-san was a demi-sayjin?", ChiChi asked directing the question towards Haruka and Hotaru. Hotaru nodded her head Iie."All we ever knew, All we were ever allowed to know, was that Serenity-hime's father was not of our solar system, and that he died defending his planet, before Serenity was born.", Hotaru told ChiChi." The only person besides the Queen herself who knew was Queen Selenity's cousin , Aphrodite-sama.", said Haruka." Now we know why.", stated Hotaru.  
  
" Nani?!", asked Goku. " Marriage between Lunarian's and Say-jin's were forbidden, and any heir produced was to be destroyed.", explained Haruka. " How come?", asked Chibi-Trunks. Haruka ran a hand threw her hair and sighed. " Say-jins were considered the most powerful Darkness , but Lunarians were the most powerful people of hikari. ", added Hotaru. " Onegai, understand that with the two most powerful races ever producing a heir could cause mass destruction everywhere.", started Haruka " But hopefully Serenity-hime will be able to control the powerflow.", interrupted Hotaru.  
  
" Wait, you do know that Aphrodite-sama was the Megami of Love, or Venus right?", asked Gohan.Haruka shook her head Hai. " If Aphrodite-sama was Selenity-sama's cousin, then Selenity-sama is a Megami, and that would mean, Serenity-hime is a demi-megami also!", Bulma yelled out. Hotaru nodded to Bulma then said," and Aries is her resident uncle." The room was silenced for a moment, letting everyone digest the information. " I hope Koneko-chan's all right.", sighed Haruka, her face etched with worry. Suddenly Haruka stood up." You,", she said , pointing at Trunks," Exactly what the hell happened?", said Haruka sitting back down.  
  
"Well ........", he started.  
  
TRUNKS POV  
  
" Well.", I said Looking at the Haruka. " When we went through the portal, Pluto basically shoved us through another portal, pausing long enough to tell us there wasn't much time. In a few seconds we were standing in the shadows waiting for a moment to attack, without hurting the aqua hared girl.", I started. " Michiriu.", Haruka stated. " Nani?", I asked her. " The girls name is Michiriu,", Haruka elaborated. I nodded in agreement, then continued." After waiting a second we saw Michiriu-san spit in the man's face,", I said smirking. Haruka hid a grin behind her hand. " Then we heard him mutter about how she was going to regret that, and that he and Serenity were going to become King and Queen someday. Serenity-san lost it when he edged the blade around Michiriu-san's throat ---," , I started, but Haruka interrupted." What blade?!?", then she materialized her sword and muttered, " Ha, I'll show him a blade."  
  
" Anyway,", I said wanting to distract Haruka", Serenity-san yelled out,' becoming King was all you ever wanted' the man panicked and got careless with the blade, so Serenity-san shot a ki blast at him. He dropped the blade and flew a good distance away. A woman in green asked who I was and on her way to Michiriu-san, Serenity-san yelled out I was the Ooji no all Say-jins.", I said pausing to breathe.  
  
" Wait a minute Serenity-hime actually introduced you like that?,", asked Hotaru smiling." Hai.", I replied." She must have been pretty angry then.", Hotaru replied."What does that have to do with anything?", interrupted Gohan. Hotaru sighed. " All the Sailor Senshi knew of the Say-jins, for their power and strength, along with their ruthlessness, Koneko wanted them to be in fear.", Haruka explained, then added smirking," I would have loved to see the Inners faces, after all, Koneko-chan wasn't with just any Sayjin, she was with the Ooji." Apparently Gohan caught on because he said," I see, the Senshi are afraid of us." Hotaru shook her head," Iie only the Inners."   
  
"Anyhow", I interrupted gaining everyone's attention,"Serenity healed Michiriu-san , and the Onore in the tuxedo, called Serenity-san 'Usa-koi', and he called me a 'Kono yaro'. I was kind of angry so I went SSJ, Serenity-san transformed and her eyes were glowing silver. Serenity-san jacked the man up against a tree and started choking the life out of him." , I explained pausing for a second, seeing Hotaru's worried face. " Then girl in red yelled out ' Iieeee', and shot an arrow at Serenity-san. Michiriu-san ran to intercept it , but wasn't fast enough , so I did. Meanwhile Serenity-san was behind me swearing death threats on this guy. He muttered something and she choked him harder, and made threats in the name of Selenity and on the sword of Artemis.", I said glancing at Haruka to see her clenched fists. "Serenity threw the man on the ground , then gave the four women in Blue, Red, Green, and Orange a piece of her mind. When she was done we powered down and left.", I finished.  
  
"This is not good.", murmured Hotaru. " Nani?! What's wrong", asked Kassan concerned. " She's making death threats on two out of the three most holy things in the Universe.", Haruka explained. " Which are...", Kuririn trailed off.  
" Number 1: the name of Selenity, Number 2: the sword of Artemis,", Hotaru said.  
"Koneko-chan swore in the Name of Selenity, and if something happens that somehow makes her brake that vow, something terrible may happen. The sword of Artemis is the instrument of Shi itself, and swearing on that sword is like sealing someone's death.", explained Haruka her brow creasing with worry .  
  
I glanced at Hotaru to see her trembling, and clenching her fists. "O genki desu ka?". I asked. Hotaru looked at me and said , " Hai." Haruka sighed. " Even if Koneko-chan is not here we must train regardless." Kassan nodded hesitantly in agreement. Without another word, Haruka, Hotaru, Chibi-Trunks, and Kassan walked out. " I say we watch them,", Kuririn exclaimed. Goku nodded in agreement, and stood up to follow.  
  
WITH VEGETA AND SERENITY .....________________________________________________  
  
MY P.O.V.  
  
A young teenager is seen standing on a hill, the wind blowing her silver hair every which way. Her now deep blue eyes hold a sadness one her age should never know. She knows she's changing, she can feel it in her bones. Her dear departed mother warned her, but she didn't think the change would be so drastic.Her frosted over heart was focused on breaking through the icy barrier surrounding it, only causing her mind to believe the worst.   
  
An older man gazed at the woman with fatherly concern.He didn't quite understand what was wrong with the hime, but he was determined to find out. He thought about leaving the chibi-onna to her thoughts, but thought against it, when he remembered his mates words.  
  
The silver hared girl was oblivious to the mans stare. She didn't know he was there, and if she did she didn't care. The girls posture was straight, her fists clenched, her eyes holding unshed tears. She tried so hard to be strong, yet her resolve was fading. Her heart made her want to cry, her mind wanted her to keep a cold glare never to shed a tear. She has had enough. Enough. The ice barrier cracked, and broke dragging a flood of pain throughout her body.  
  
She let out a heart wrenching sob, dropping on the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest letting the waves and rivers of silver hair cover her figure completely. Her body was racked with silent sobs of despair. The man watched on unsure of what to do.  
  
A snow white wolf with piercing blue eyes, came to the hime, slowly. The man tensed watching the animal cautiously. The animal seemed to have no ki whatsoever. Suddenly, the girls head snapped up. Her eyes were red rimmed, the only traces of her tears. The girls eyes locked with the wolf's. The wolf slowly came closer to her face till it was about a foot away. The girl reached out and pet the creature behind it's ears. The wolf rested it's head on the girls knees, completely trusting her. " I shall call you Shiro.", whispered the girl, burying her face in it's mane, crying once more.   
  
The man however, was shocked that the girl could befriend a wild animal with the greatest of ease. He landed down on the ground about 6 feet away from the girl. ~Tuski-hime~ , thought Shiro to the girl. The girl, startled the wolf could talk, nodded her head not looking up. ~There is a man approaching, is he friend or foe?~ , asked the Shiro putting itself between the hime and the stranger, growling. The girl looked up and murmured," Friend." Shiro backed down lying by his mistress once more.The girl dried her eyes, and stood up. " Hai, Vegeta-san?", she asked her head down. Vegeta walked up to the girl, and placed a hand on her shoulder. " Chibi-onna,........ Serenity......", started Vegeta, he was at a loss for words. " It'll be o-kay ," , he said finally. Serenity nodded in agreement, sending a futile smile his way.   
  
" Do you think Bulma-chan will let me keep Shiro?", asked Serenity looking up at the man who wasn't much taller than she was. Vegeta smirked at the large animal, hiding behind Serenity's legs. He snorted with suppressed laughter as he imagined the look on his mates face when they brought it home. Vegeta nodded , a wicked gleam in his eye , and started levitating. ~ I fly with the wind, as I am part of it, Tuski-hime. Just call and I'll be there.~, said the wolf fading with wind. " Doomo, Shiro-chan.", Serenity whispered before joining a shocked Vegeta in the air. " Wha- Where did that creature go?!?!", demanded Vegeta. Serenity smirked, powering up, and stated," Oh, Shiro's around." Not waiting for a reply from the Ooji, she blasted off towards C.C.   
  
S/M DIMENSION______________________________________________________________  
  
MY P.O.V.  
  
Rei paced worriedly around her shrine glancing at the comatose Mamoru. "Ami-chan did you get the results on that guy yet?", asked the ever impatient Minako. " Almost got it.", replied Ami. Makoto was busy sitting at the small table fingering her henshin pen. Suddenly a groan was heard from Rei's bed. "Mamoru-kun?", asked Rei, coming directly to the beaten man. " Ugh, What the Hell happened?", he demanded holding his head in his hands. " You were just beat up by your future wife.", supplied Makoto cracking her knuckles, and hiding a grin. Mamoru groaned again. " I've got it!", cried out Ami suddenly. " You do?", asked Minako," He was sooo Bishoonen!", she finished, hearts filling her eyes. Rei smacked Minako upside the head grumbling about 'baka Mina-chan' , and' almost as bad as Usagi'.  
  
" So, what's it say, Ames ?", asked Makoto sidling up next too the blue hared girl. " Well there's good and bad news.", Ami started closing her computer. " Well, what's the good news?", asked Mamoru, jumping into the conversation. " The good news is Usagi-chan is not possessed, nor is she infected with negative energy.", Ami said slowly. " But she flew!", Minako interrupted. " Let me finish Mina-chan, #1 she has the Golden crystal, and #2 I've discovered what her father was." , Ami finished. " And that's good news because how?", asked Mamoru obviously angry as to where 'his' crystal was. " Well, that is good news , compared to the bad.", Ami pointed out. " What's the bad news!?!", Rei asked losing her temper.  
  
Ami sighed.", The bad news is, Usagi's father. A say-jin." "NANI?!?!?!", yelled the three teenagers. " I already knew.", whispered Minako. " NANI?!?!?!", screamed Rei getting out of her seat to tower over Minako." How did you know!?!", asked Mamoru slightly better tempered than Rei. " Kassan told me. She said Queen Serenity said to tell no one.", Minako defended. " And you kept it from us?", snarled Rei. " Don't tell me that you would have disobeyed a direct order from Queen Serenity!", Minako shot back , angrily. " That's ENOUGH!!!!!", yelled Ami, surprising everyone again. " We have more important things to worry about!", she continued. "Anyway, that man she was with WAS infact a Say-jin. And he WAS the Ooji, he had the royal blood. Not to mention the fact that he protected Usa-chan", Ami stated glaring at Rei." Kami-sama not the Say-jins.", murmured Makoto. Even Mamoru looked pale. " Is that all?", asked Minako taking her role as leader. " Iie.", answered Ami. " That Say-jin was 1/4 Mercurian Royalty.", finished Ami. " You mean he's .... O my Kami", stuttered Rei. " Now that, that's taken care of.....", started Ami glaring at Mamoru,"we have to discus Mamoru-san's problem.", she finished.   
  
" What problem?", asked Mamoru cockily.Ami raised an eyebrow, " You attacked a fellow Senshi, hurt her, and threatened her beyond belief! And you, Rei are no better, attacking our HIME!" The quiet, shy, Hime of Mercury was currently glaring alternately between Rei and Mamoru. " She would have killed Mamoru-kun, I couldn't allow that! Besides he would have done the same for me!", Rei replied her temper flaring once more. Ami frowned and a light blue glow surrounded her. " What's happening?", cried Minako. In seconds she too was surrounded in an orange glow, followed by Makoto who was surrounded by green. Mamoru and Rei watched intently waiting for something to happen. All of the sudden the glows subsided leaving three very pissed of Senshi. " Iie, Rei your wrong, he wouldn't have saved you, he would have ran like he did in the past.", Makoto stated, her left eye twitching. " What are y-you talking about Mako-chan?", Mamoru asked nervously.   
  
" How do you know?", asked Rei hotly. " Because he left Serenity to die when Beryl came!", Interrupted Mina standing up to glare at the unfortunate Onore. " And you called that Say-jin Ooji a Kono yaro? He didn't run when Mars shot an attack at her, he ran to intercept it!", Ami retorted in a harsh tone. " Minna-chan, you've all gone mad, he died protecting Sere----", Rei started till she was surrounded in a red glow of her own. Mamoru started to try to run away before Rei was done, he knew he was screwed, BIG time. Just as he was at the door he turned around to make sure all the girls were still seated. Suddenly two girls voices said," I don't think so." He jerked back around to see Minako, and Makoto standing back to back their arms crossed, a menacing expression on their faces.   
  
Suddenly someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around only to be met with the face of a VERY angry Rei. Rei was to angry to speak so she didn't, she drew back her fist and hit him as hard as she could in the face.   
  
WHAM!!!!!!!  
  
Mamoru fell like a sack of potato's unconscious. Makoto whistled in agreement to the man's fate. " I feel lower than dirt.", muttered Rei looking darkly at Mamoru. " Why?", asked Ami,"According to my calculations Mamoru deserved what he got and alot more!" "Iie, not because of Mamo-baka, because I failed to see through the lies. And in result I .......... I attacked Usa-chan.", Rei whispered sitting down on her bed. " What have I done?", Rei asked herself.  
  
DBZ DIMENSION______________________________________________________________  
  
MY P.O.V.  
  
Sailor Saturn swung her glaive at Sailor Mercury(Bulma). Mercury quickly reacted by blocking the attack with her triton. Sailor Uranus watched on amused at the shocked looks on the male population's faces. Not one of them believed that Bulma could fight.  
  
Sailor Uranus noted the differences between Bulma's and Ami's Fuku. Bulma's was a slight shade lighter than Ami's. Her choker had an star on it similar to Saturn's. Bulma had Blue high heels instead of boots.Above her tri layered skirt was the sign of Mercury in-between two pieces of Ribbon connecting the bow on her back. Her hair was waist length and she had a triton.   
  
All of the sudden Sailor Uranus felt Serenity and Vegeta's ki overhead. " Hold it!", called Uranus to the two sparring Senshi. The two stopped in their tracks, and peered at the sky. In the short time they had been sparring Bulma had learned, how to sense ki, and fight effectively with her triton.   
  
As Serenity and Vegeta landed on the ground Hotaru detransformed and ran to Serenity embracing her. " Sere-chan, don't go away anymore.", whispered Hotaru into the older girls shirt. Serenity hugged the smaller girl back, and smiled softly. Bulma de henshioned, and walked over to her husband." Well.....", Bulma asked poking him in the ribs." What, Onna", Vegeta asked smirking at his mate. " What happened?", she asked. Vegeta did nothing but cross his arms over his chest and smirk.Bulma sighed. She wouldn't get a thing out of the stubborn Ooji.   
  
" Bulma-san?", asked Serenity." Call me CHAN! San makes me feel old!", Bulma scolded. " Bulma-CHAN?", asked Serenity emphasizing the CHAN part. " Hai, Serenity-san?", asked Bulma. " The chan rule works both ways you know?", Serenity pointed out. Bulma just smiled nodding her head. " Anyway, while I was gone I met a friend, I was wondering if he could stay here?", Serenity replied. Unbeknownst to Bulma Vegeta was smirking like a mad man, he knew who Serenity's new 'friend' was. " What do you mean 'he' Koneko-chan?", asked Haruka suspiciously. " He's real nice Haruka-chan, you'll love him, I do.", replied Serenity, a highly evil gleam in her eye. Vegeta snorted, His eyes holding amusement. " NANI!?!?!", screeched Haruka, thinking evil thoughts about this 'man'. " I don't see why not.", Bulma said hesitantly eyeing her husband and hime. ' Uh-oh, these two are scheming, I can feel it', Bulma thought. " Do you know him Vegeta-chan?", asked Bulma sweetly. Vegeta suddenly found some imaginary point very interesting. "Well....", Asked ChiChi becoming suspicious along with her aqua hared friend. " Well, can I call him?", asked Serenity hope shining in her eyes.  
  
Trunks had been ready to leave, he didn't want to meet the man his Serenity was in love with. The thought of her and another person, made his blood boil.Plus his heart ached when the words,'He's real nice.... you'll love him, I do', escaped her lips. He was about to walk away when he heard Serenity call,"Trunks-kun stay awhile, I'm sure you'll get along." Hesitantly, he stopped and turned around, feeling as if the pain in his heart would consume him. He nodded numbly, and took his place by Kuririn once more. He noticed Gohan eyeing him so I looked at him.' Trunks-kun?'.,Gohan mouthed almost breaking down in laughter. Trunks was in no mood therefore he gave Gohan a glare that could rival Vegeta's. Gohan shrunk away sensing the mortal danger he was in, at the moment.   
  
Serenity levitated around ten feet in the air and called out,"SHIROOOOO!!!!!".   
  
(An: Not to be confused with Relena's mating call which is HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRROOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!)*ouch ouch hearing aid *  
  
Around a mile away a wolf was settled it the high grass staring at nothing. Suddenly, the words Shiro, carried through the wind, and directly to him. The wolf jumped up excited that his Mistress had called him. He howled in anticipation, letting her know he was on his way.~coming Tuski-hime ~, he thought to her, hoping she heard. With one more howl he faded with the wind.  
  
Serenity lowered to the ground , and heard the howl of a wolf. Shiro to be more exact. Faintly she heard ~coming Tuski-hime~. She smiled and waited a few more seconds to hear a second howl. The sun was going down creating a ghostly atmosphere with the wolf howls. "Where is he?", asked Gohan raising an eyebrow. She said nothing as she felt the air around her become different. It ran through her hair and all around her saying 'hello'. The air was Shiro. Serenity smirked ," He's here." She spied a lot of confused faces and heard some huh's from the group.   
  
Suddenly the air on her right side created a small tornado. " Look out !", yelled Kuririn taking a step back grabbing 18's hand in the process. Serenity stood calmly, while Trunks wanted to leave as soon as possible. The wind in the the mini tornado started taking a form, a shape. The figure that stepped out of the tornado didn't even remotely resemble a person. The tornado dissipated revealing a white wolf. " See Haruka, don't you love him already?", Serenity asked smirking. While, Vegeta on the other hand was out right laughing. Haruka had a dumb founded look on her face which soon eased into an embarrassed smile. Trunks was gaping at the animal with disbelief in his eyes. That was definitely NOT what he had expected. But it worked for him. And slowly the pain of the demi-Megami loving another left his heart.  
  
" Minna-san, Meet Shiro-chan.", Serenity stated petting the creatures head. ~ Are they friends?~, asked the wolf. " Hai.", Serenity replied scratching it behind the ears. The seemingly tame wolf wondered off, to inspect the people. He started with Vegeta, who had his hands draped at his side. ~I remember him.~, Shiro thought for all to hear. " Excuse me, I think I'm hearing things.", Goku stated speaking up for the first time in awhile." Nope , Tousan, I heard it too.", Gohan replied. Serenity laughed lightly saying," It was Shiro." Meanwhile Shiro was licking Vegeta's hand. Suddenly, the wolf turned from Vegeta to Bulma and came up to her, Bulma yelped and ran behind Vegeta. Shiro stared at her then, walked to Chibi-Trunks.Sensing Serenity's aura around him, he nuzzled the boy's hand. Then he went to Trunks. ~ Oi, he's a bigger version of the smaller one, How bout I say Hello.~, Shiro private thought speech to Serenity. She giggled causing people to stare." What?", she asked innocently. Without warning Shiro jumped with lighting speed on Trunks', chest causing him to fall backwards in the grass. " Whoa!", he cried, windmilling his arms. In the end Trunks landed on his back, with Shiro prancing on and off him. Finally, Shiro found a spot to curl onto Trunks. The wolf let out a doggie yawn, rested it's head on Trunk's stomach and 'dozed' off.   
  
Gohan burst out laughing like a hyena. Goku cracked a grin, and was followed by Kuririn. 18 and ChiChi just rolled they're eyes, and mumbled'baka's' " Can we keep him Bulma-chan?Onegai?", asked Serenity pleading with the older woman. " That thing listens to you right?", asked Bulma cautiously stepping out from behind a smirking Vegeta. " Of, course he does Onna.", Vegeta replied. " Yeah Kassan we never had a pet before, and it already likes Trunks see?",Chibi-Trunks said pointing to the two on the ground. " Oh, O, All right.",Bulma relented throwing her hands up in defeat, then grinning at her older son's plight.  
  
The wolf would just not get off of him. " Get off.", stated Trunks for the millionth time.~ You didn't ask nicely.~, Shiro said slyly to the stuck to the ground boy.Causing the people around him to laugh harder. For some reason no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the animal off him. " Fine,", Trunks grumbled." Will you onegai, get off of me, Shiro-chan?", asked Trunks. ~Sorry, too late now, I just got comfortamble~, Shiro replied laying his head back down.  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG, SERENITY-CHAN!?!?!?!", Trunks yelled. In seconds Serenity was at his side scanning for any problem." What?", she asked bewildered." First off, Get him off me, Next Why is he So heavy?, He's a wolf, for Christ's sake!", Trunks exclaimed." He's a Wind Wolf.",Serenity started winking at him," Maybe I'll leave you two here for a bit." , she finished then walked away. " Let's go inside Minna-san!", Serenity called and held open the door for 18, Kuririn,ChiChi, Goku,Goten,Chibi-Trunks,Bulma and Vegeta.When she realized her Senshi weren't coming she turned around and saw them waiting to speak with her.   
  
On her way over she hopped over Trunks who had long since given up getting Shiro off him. " Hai, Haruka-chan, Taru-chan?", Serenity asked. "Koneko-chan, we know you are part Say-jin.", Haruka stated brushing her hand through her hair. "Don't worry we don't think it's a bad thing, it's just ........ be careful, O~kay.", Hotaru finished for her 'papa'. Serenity flashed a smile,"I'll be fine as long as I keep the light, no matter how much the dark wants to consume me." " Now let's go in!I need to go take a nice long shower!", Serenity stated.  
  
Hotaru and Haruka shrugged in agreement and followed their hime inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 WEEKS AFTER SHIRO FIRST COMES!  
  
(An: I know that it's a big time jump but oh well.)  
  
MY P.O.V.  
  
It was soon discovered that ChiChi should have named Goten 'Got in', and Bulma should have named Chibi-Trunks 'Trouble'. Therefore when you put them together you get Got in Trouble. The two boys had caused more havoc than, Serenity had managed to cause in the Moon Palace.Chibi-Trunks was angry at Goten, because Goten stole his silver locket, so he put a hole through his ceiling with his moon-beam. Goten had laughed about it till he got cornered by his Kassan, Bulma,and Serenity. When this took place Serenity 'calmly' explained that he should be lucky Chibi-Trunks couldn't aim his beam or else Goten would have been blasted to oblivion a million times over.Goten quickly apologized to Chibi-Trunks and returned the locket.   
  
Serenity also started teaching Chibi-Trunks 'Moon Power'. He quickly learned the art of controlling his moon symbol, now remember this is AFTER the locket incident. Also she taught him to control his Moon aroura so that it wasn't detected. She thought this of the utmost importance seeing as how the enemy might mistake him for her. He also mastered speaking telepathically with Serenity and Bulma. He couldn't quite establish a link a permanent link with Haruka and Hotaru yet. Plus he could teleport short distances with other people.  
  
The two children were fighting again and Goten blew up half of the gravity room, earning himself death glares from Vegeta and Bulma for a week.There were a few youma attacks, but they had all been easily beaten. They were getting easier for some strange odd reason, but every morning like clock work Serenity and Vegeta trained.  
  
They also managed to end up locked in the bathroom, on the third floor. When ChiChi found them she found the room a flurry of white. There was shaving cream and bubbles all over the place. It took her a moment to spot the boys in the mess. They looked like snowmen, with big innocent eyes. Needless to say they were both grounded for a week, and were only allowed bathroom trips for three minutes.  
  
Then Shiro had made it a point to pin Trunks to the ground every few days, for a 'few' hours. And every night after Trunks had been pinned Shiro was found in Chibi-Trunks' room the next morning.  
  
During that time, Serenity had grown fond of Trunks and he of her. Now they were nearly attached at the hip.They shared stories of the past and problems in the future. According to Bulma they were having 'puppy love'. After much protesting on their part, she finally relented, griping about not having grandchildren yet, much to the embarrassment of the Serenity and Trunks. Every night Shiro pinned Trunks down, Serenity would come about 10 o'clock and shoo Shiro off, then wake up Trunks and go to bed.   
  
This all happened quite methodically, though one night something changed.   
  
MY. POV.   
  
Slowly the backdoor creaked open to the back yard of Capsule Corporation. The person was obviously female and wearing black and silver nightclothes, covered by a black C.C. jacket. The figure walked about 20 feet away from the house till she came upon two sleeping figures. "Shiro-chan?", she whispered poking the wolf in the ribs. The animal stood up quickly alert. Then it noticed Serenity, ~Hai, Tuski-hime?~, he asked. " I'm going to wake up Trunks. You go with Chibi-Trunks,If something happens get Little One and teleport to me.", Serenity stated. The wolf 'nodded' ." I want you to find him and keep him safe tonight, I have a strange feeling.", Serenity added. ~Hai, hime-chan~, The wolf said fading into the air.  
  
SERENITY'S POV  
  
The Moon was shining bright making me glow like a radioactive corn field, but I didn't care. When I was sure Shiro-chan was gone I glanced at Trunks. I was now sitting down next to the demi-sayjin, looking at his peaceful face.His face was pale under the moon, as his chest rose evenly with every breath he took. Sometime that day his hair had come out of the loose ponytail he had it in. His hair was displayed all about like a fan. For once I noticed his face wasn't uptight with worry, or any kind of emotion. He just looked peaceful, completely at ease.   
  
I realized I was staring at him, but I couldn't help it. My heart beat fast when he was near me, like now for instance, It's beating so loud I'm sure people in the Underworld can hear it. I can't help, but remember the way he held me when I fell, because of Michi-chan's attack.I can't help but want him to hold me like that again. I can't help, but remember how he held me when we appeared infront of the others. I remember being warm, safe, protected, and ...... What? What, was the other feeling? It was more than friendship, could it be love?  
  
I felt my eyes harden, at the word, a word that didn't exist to me. I couldn't fall in love, I wouldn't fall, I refuse! As I look down at the mans face in front of me, I can't help but ask myself : What if I've already fallen?  
  
The only answer to my question is: hook line and sinker.  
  
TRUNKS P.O.V. A few minutes earlier.  
  
I feel a weight pushed off my chest as I hear someone talking to Shiro. The voice..... The voice of an angel ....... Serenity. I know she sent Shiro away, but I wasn't paying attention to what else was said. I let myself drift into my own thoughts, keeping my breathing even to look as if I were still asleep. I kept my face relaxed.  
  
Serenity was the Tenshi I could never have. Kami-sama.I feel her gaze on me, but I don't dare move. I've never felt like this towards another person before. It almost physically hurts to be away from her. I've been around plenty of girls, at school, at Kassan's Corporate parties, everywhere. But not one of them held my interest. Can I be in love? If love is wanting to be there, protect her, spend every minute with her, touch her, hold her, caring more about her life than my own, then I'm in love. Because every single one of those things apply to the way I feel.  
  
The day when she fell down in pain, Because of the Senshi bond I realized what I felt, ever since then I just want to hold her. Later that day when I thought she had found someone besides me, I thought I'd die.The pain from my heart was so excruciating I felt I would collapse. The sad part is no matter how much I may love her, She may not feel the same for me. I feel as if I should say something about it to her, but if she said her feelings were different then mine, I would cease to live. But at least for now I have hope.  
  
Hope.  
  
Suddenly, I feel small fingers belonging to Serenity, brushing stray strands of hair out of my face. As her fingers brush my forehead, I feel a jolt of warmth spread through out my body. Kami-sama. I've been touched by a Tenshi. " It's almost a shame to wake you, Trunks-kun.", she whispers to me much to my surprise. I say nothing. " Do you know what's happening to me ?", Serenity asked not expecting any answers.I feel something wet on my cheek. I realize it's a tear. She's crying."I think I've finally figured it out.", she trails off."I don't know why.", Serenity continued. " I vowed never to do it, It only causes pain.",she stated with venom in her voice." But it's too late.", She went on her fingers ever so lightly brushing the hair near my forehead. " The damage is done, I've fallen in love.", she stated her voice cracking at the word love. I felt my body tense at the words spilling from her lips. Finally I hear her choked whisper," With you." That's all I needed to hear. I open my eyes and stood up, to see Serenity standing faced away from me her shoulders heaving with her sobs. Tentivly I reach my arms around her and whisper in her ear," Ai shiteru." Serenity tries to calm down as she looks at me in confusion. " Nani?", She asks me. " Ai Shiteru.", I reply smiling slightly. She then twisted her body around, so she was facing me. Looking in my eyes she saw the truth in my words and threw her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and buried my face in her hair.  
  
MY P.O.V.  
  
A few minutes later she shifted in his embrace which brought her face inches from his. " Ai shiteru, Trunks-koi.", she whispers. Trunks brought down his face just enough to brush her lips against his. Just as he pulled away, he found himself pulled back to her, crushing his lips against hers. The signs of the Cosmos and the Moon are visible on Serenity's forehead, and on Trunks' the signs of Mercury and the Cosmos. Serenity's crystal once again splits in two, giving the Golden Crystal to Trunks, Leaving the Ginzuishou to Serenity.  
  
The two lovers don't realize they've transformed into royal garb. Serenity, in a flowing black and silver dress. Trunks in black and silver armor, With a silver hilted sword, covered with sapphire diamonds.Suddenly Serenity pulled away from Trunks realizing her change." What's happening?", asked Trunks fingering his sword. Serenity said nothing but grasped the floating crystal above her head. Trunks looked up to see a golden one above himself, so he grasped it too.   
  
Serenity's crystal twinkled merrily as if it were happy, while the golden crystal did likewise. Then the two crystals dissolved into sparkles and flew into their owners. As soon as the crystals were gone, the insignia's on their foreheads burst with light, and the royal clothes faded away. " What happened?", Trunks repeated gathering his koibito in his arms once more. " You are the new owner of the Golden Crystal.", Serenity replied smirking to herself. Trunks sighed," Would you mind explaining that in detail?". " The Golden Crystal is a part of my Ginzuishou. It is the second most powerful object in the Universe.", Serenity explained. " Why do I have it?And why did you have those symbols on your forehead?", Trunks asked frustrated. " First off, you understand that Bulma-chan is a Senshi,ne?", Serenity asked. Trunks nodded and said,"Hai." " Well you do realize she is the sole heir to the planet Mercury?", Serenity explained smirking. " Nani?!?!", Trunks cried. " Technically, She's Queen of Mercury, which would make you the Ooji.", Serenity stated, cursing herself for not realizing that if Bulma was Mercurian, than Trunks and Chibi-Trunks should be too.Not MUST be, SHOULD be. " What does that have to do with your symbol's?", asked Trunks. " You had them too, Although instead of the Moon symbol you had Mercury.", she told him matter of factly. " NANI?!?", asked Trunks.Serenity nodded then said," I'm not sure why you had the star symbol though,As for the Golden crystal, It belongs to the one I love." Trunks nodded his head slightly confused.Serenity laughed lightly and said," All you need to know is that you and I are going to be training together, nearly all the time." Trunks smirked and nodded in agreement to Serenity's words.   
  
" We should get some sleep.", Serenity stated yawning to prove her point. She slipped out of Trunks' embrace, and started walking towards the house. A second later she felt Trunks tug her backwards by her arm. She spun around in a flurry of silver,his arms wrapped around her waist, her hand resting on his chest. " I'm not tired yet.", Trunks stated huskily, his eyes half lidded. Serenity responded by tilting her head back slightly, and wrapping her arms around his neck. Trunks descended down to Serenity's lips. He kissed them softly, relishing in the feeling of Her lips on his own. He traced intricate patterns on her lower back, feeling her tighten her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Slowly they parted, letting their lips linger.  
  
" I have to get some sleep.", Serenity whispered trying to will herself away from her newfound love. " Why?", asked Trunks, his eyes glazed over. " Because I'm training with your Tousan, baka.", Serenity stated playfully. Reluctantly Trunks pulled away, his arms still wrapped tightly around her waist.Slowly, the couple walked into the house, just enjoying their closeness.   
  
Careful to keep their ki down they made it to Serenity's room unnoticed. " Goodnight, Trunks-koi.", Serenity stated, hugging him briefly. " Sweet dreams, my Tenshi.", Trunks replied squeezing her tight, not wanting to let her go. No more words were said as Serenity slipped into her room. After gazing at her door for a second, Trunks turned around and tiptoed down the hall to his room.   
  
THE NEXT MORNING   
  
MY POV  
  
At 3:30am Serenity got up tired as a dog. She quickly followed her ritual of taking a cold shower to wake her self up. Her balcony window was open and was blowing a FREEZING breeze in the room. She knew it would get warmer later, but she couldn't help but wish for Trunks. She was cold last night, but when she was in his arms she was quite warm. She spied his C.C. jacket hanging on the edge of her bed, and grabbed it. She slipped it on her shoulders, and teleported outside.   
  
As usual Vegeta was ready and waiting for her. "Ossu.", Serenity said to Vegeta. Vegeta snorted and said,"Took you long enough chibi-onna." With that he jumped in the air, pausing to wait for Serenity. Serenity transformed and followed in suite." You know that blasted animal, woke the Onna and I up last night.", Vegeta started. Serenity said nothing but nodded hai. " When I got up the animal got off the bed apologizing, saying he was looking for Chibi-Trunks by your order, and he must have confused the energies.",Vegeta stated with a smirk on his face. " That sounds like Shiro-chan, to scare Bulma-chan at ungodly hours.", Serenity stated with a smirk of her own." Why were you sending the animal after Chibi-Trunks?", Vegeta asked seriously. " I'm worried.", Serenity stated flatly, creasing her eyebrows." Oh, Why not send him after Kakarotts brat?", Vegeta asked. "Because the enemy won't be after him.", Serenity half explained in monotone. Vegeta stopped in mid air, then sped up to catch up with her. " Nani?!?", demanded Vegeta," My son is who the enemy's after?", Vegeta demanded an evil glint in his eye."Iie.", Serenity said curtly. Vegeta flew infront of her stopping her in her Tracks," Explain.", he demanded. " Nine times out of ten, the enemy is trying to kill me. Your son still has Moon Power, and I always shield mine, therefore I am never found by the enemy. But if your son forgets to shield his power the enemy will go after him, thinking he is me. Then if they find Little One they'll kill him or worse.", Serenity stated in cold monotone. She hadn't meant to sound so cold, but that's what happens when important subjects. Vegeta nodded slowly, and moved out of her way to fly once more.  
  
They landed on the ground in the usual clearing. " We're working on ki attacks today.", Vegeta stated smirking. Vegeta then floated in the air and said," Watch carefully, I'm only doing this once." Vegeta gathered his ki and placed one arm out palm foreword, the other hand was holding onto his wrist. With a loud cry he released the energy. It looked as if to be a mix of ki and fire, although it didn't seem very powerful. As soon as the attack hit the intended boulder, the boulder exploded, along with most of the area around it. Vegeta came back to Serenity, smirking at the look on her face. " Can you do it, Chibi-Onna, It's called the Big Bang Attack?", he asked her. She nodded confidently, and walked a few steps away, and concentrated on how she saw Vegeta use his ki. She remembered how he built it up in his body then released it, in one powerful blast.   
  
She performed the same stance he had, then built up the energy. Just as she couldn't contain it any longer, she let it loose. In brilliant silver the attack headed towards another boulder. It sparkled with electricity, and just as Vegeta's it didn't seem very powerful. But when it hit the boulder, it created the same result.  
When Serenity turned around, she saw Vegeta gazing at her in surprise. " Nani?", she asked confused. " You did it on your first try, Chibi-Onna.Good.", Vegeta smirked.   
  
As the morning passed Serenity learned many of Vegeta's attacks. Even attacks that belonged to others, but he managed to master in time. He was amazed at how fast she learned, but wouldn't voice it. She learned :  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bakuhatsuha or raising two fingers, she created a large explosion that will totally decimate the surrounding area or the ground under an opponent.( Vegeta's attack)   
  
Big Bang Attack which is a huge ki bolt of incredible destructive power. (Vegeta's attack)  
  
Final Flash is a.k.a. Galic Gun, she powered up the blast like the Kamehameha, but when she released the blast, her hands were both palm-forward.(Vegeta's attack)   
  
Genocide Attack A series of Ki blasts shot into the air, which seek their targets upon being fired. (Goku's)  
  
Kienzan, a flat, disc-shaped Ki blast, which can be used to slice through its target with deadly accuracy. (Kuririn's)  
  
Death Ball, a small ball of energy which can be created from either the tip of the finger or with both hands.( Freeza's/ Cell's)   
  
Dodonpa a blast shot from one finger, which explodes upon impact. (Tien's)  
  
Solar Flare which temporarily blinds the opponent.(Vegeta's attack)  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Around 11:00 ,which was later than usual, Serenity dropped to the ground from energy drainage. They had just gotten done with aerial sparing, using ki. She had done more work than Vegeta anyway, seeing as how before that he only did each attack once, while sometimes she had to do it five or six." Let's go back.", Vegeta stated actually worried about the girls safety. Serenity nodded, grabbing the long discarded C.C. jacket, off the tree branch. Serenity started levitating in the air, slipping the jacket on in the process. She looked at the sky and realized it was gray and cloudy, it was going to rain soon. She pulled the jacket tighter and smiled slightly at the thought of Trunks.  
  
She flew up next to Vegeta and started slowly towards C.C. " Were did you get that?", asked Vegeta noticing the C.C. symbol on the arm of the jacket for the first time. "Trunks-kun.", she stated in monotone that half the people in the Briefs household were used too. She desperately fought down a blush, and covered it up with a scowl. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more. Suddenly the sky grew even darker, and it started to rain lightly. Serenity flew in lazy circles enjoying the rain on her skin, while Vegeta flew next to her scowling.   
  
All of the sudden it started to pour rain. It came down in hard pelting sheets making it extremely hard to fly or see. " This is ridiculous.", Serenity muttered rolling her eyes. She grabbed Vegeta's shoulder, and concentrated on a picture of the Briefs household." Wha.....", Started Vegeta, then recognizing the ki manipulation, he stated," Serenity STOP, You've used to much energy already!". " Moon teleport.", was her only reply.   
  
As the two disappeared out of sight a bolt of lighting struck were they flew just seconds before.   
  
BACK AT AT C.C. FIVE MINUTES BEFORE THEY ARRIVE.  
  
MY P.O.V.  
  
Trunks paced worriedly around the living room of C.C., glancing out the window every so often."Trunks-san, sit down they'll be back soon, It's just a storm, Serenity-hime has been through much worse.", Hotaru said to him. Trunks slumped in a chair holding his head. "Yeah your right, Hotaru-san.", Trunks stated softly calming himself down. " I hope this rain stops,Koneko-chan told me it's hard to fly in.", said Haruka, just coming downstairs. Trunks groaned and leaned back on the couch. " Way to go Haruka-papa, I just got him calmed down.", Hotaru said softly. Trunks got back up and started pacing again. He looked at his watch it was 11:15, They should have been back over an hour ago.  
  
Outside the Briefs household there was a brief silver flash, and a soaking wet Serenity and Vegeta appeared.Serenity started to open the door when a wave of weariness washed over her and she started to tumble to the ground. Vegeta, with quick reflexes caught her before she fell. " Put me down.", she mumbled.Vegeta picked her up with one arm on her back and the other under her knees. " Iie.", Vegeta replied stonily leaving no room for argument, yet Serenity being Serenity argued anyway." I'm fine, I tripped, put me down.", she protested weakly. "Baka chibi-Onna you don't trip,", Vegeta started pausing to open the door.Once it was open he continued," baka chibi-Onna, you try to strain yourself continuously, you never learn."   
  
Inside the living room Trunks was already walking towards the door to open it once he felt their ki's outside. Just as he was about to open it, the door opened itself followed by the words," baka chibi-Onna, you try to strain yourself, continuously, you never learn.", followed by a weak," put me down." Trunks was trying decipher what was going on, when he saw through the dimly lit hallway that a passed out Serenity was being carried by Vegeta. It broke his heart to see his koibito so helpless."What happened?", he asked. "She used too much energy.", was Vegeta's grunted reply. "Here let me take her upstairs, so you can get changed before Kassan has a fit your getting her floor all wet.", Trunks proposed, hoping that it didn't sound to suspicious that he wanted to take her. He wasn't sure how his Tousan would take the fact that he was involved with her. Vegeta hesitated for a moment then handed her over to his son, and walked off.   
  
Trunks started towards the elevator so he could get there quicker. He shifted Serenity so he could press the elevator button. The doors slid open, and he stepped in. As he was in the elevator, Serenity's gi faded away, and her hair became unbraided, leaving her in a soaking wet t-shirt and Jeans.As soon as the door popped open, Trunks dashed down the hall to Serenity's room. He popped open the door and laid Serenity on the bed. He remembered that she was soaked, and considered calling one of the girls to change her clothes. Then he remembered how he dried off when Bulma shot water on them. But if he used to much ki he could burn her.He remembered that Hotaru once said that Serenity used a crystal to do the magic, so maybe he could use the crystal he had. But where was it?   
  
He decided to focus on the warmth that had been in his chest ever since the crystal entered him. Slowly a golden glow surrounded him. It wasn't the golden glow of when he turned SSJ. This glow was more....serene. He walked over to Serenity and picked her up in his arms once more. As they touched a silver glow surrounded Serenity. He concentrated on her being dry, and sure enough he felt the water stop dripping from her. Suddenly he had a crazy idea. If he could transfer his power to her external body so that she could dry off, maybe he could transfer some energy INTO her, so that she'd be able to wake up. Slowly he tried to expel more energy to her body. Somehow he felt it was working, but he wasn't close enough............  
  
Slowly he bent down and placed his lips on hers. The soft gold glow surrounding him started to grow furiously. The glow around Serenity responded likewise. He kept his lips on hers for a few moments more, and pulled away when he felt hers start to move under his. As he pulled away the glow around himself subsided, as did Serenity's. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open, revealing confused blue orbs. " What time is it?", asked Serenity. "5 to noon.", he replied feeling moderately tired. " NANI?", cried Serenity," I should have been asleep at least until this evening..........", she mused. Trunks sat down on the bed, leaning against the head board ,his koibito still lying in his arms.   
  
Suddenly she turned to stare up at Trunks."Nani?", he asked. " You used the crystal didn't you?", she asked softly. " Hai.",he replied slowly. " Arigatou, but don't ever do it again, until I show you how to use it, if your not in full control it can kill you.", she whispered. Then she turned around so she was on her stomach, still in his arms. "Onegai, promise me, Trunks-koi?", she asked him. Trunks nodded his head, and tightened his arms around her." Then in return you promise me, never to strain yourself like that again, It worries me", Trunks stated seriously. Serenity nodded the same as Trunks did just seconds before. Showing a smile Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning real close to his face. Just as he leaned in to kiss her, she was gone in silver sparkles. " NANI?!?!", Trunks cried hopping off the bed. He looked over in the bathroom and she wasn't there, he looked everywhere in the room, and she wasn't there. " Sere-chan, this isn't funny.", he stated. Suddenly he heard small chuckles sounding throughout the room. " All right, Where are you?", he asked looking under the bed. The small giggling turned into full blown laughter. He stood up from leaning to look under the bed with scowl on his face.   
  
Out of nowhere something pulled him backwards on the bed." Wha....?", he asked until he caught a glimpse of silver above him. Quicker than the human eye he reached out and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her down next to him and pinned her on the bed. " Gotcha'.",he stated, making the sad mistake of looking into her eyes. Just as his grip laxed, she flipped him over on his back pinning HIM down. She leaned over him, letting her waves of silver cascade around them both. " Who's got who?", she whispered to him her breath tickling   
his lips."Ai shiteru, always Sere-koi", Trunks whispered, his eyes displaying nothing but love."Ai shiteru, too Itooshi.", she replied leaning down to kiss him gently. Feeling his arms wrap around her waist tightly, she closed her eyes and just focused on the man beneath her. Still liplocked Trunks shifted so that he was sitting up with Serenity in his lap. Trunks used one arm to support her back, and the other was holding tightly to her waist. Serenity slid her arms around Trunks' neck, pulling him closer. Tentivly Serenity felt Trunks' tongue trace her lower lip. She obliged by parting her lips to allow his tongue entrance. With the first step done, their tongues engaged in an ageless dance that comes naturally.Slowly with small longing, lingering kisses they parted because of the annoying habit of needing to breathe.   
  
Trunks opened his eyes to see Serenity panting slightly, her face flushed. He couldn't think of a better sight to see when opening his eyes. " W-we should, get going.", Serenity panted,"They'll get worried or worse yet Bulma-chan will send Vegeta-san after us.And if he sees us in this position, you won't be walking for awhile.", she continued smiling softly." I'm not worried about Tousan, I'm worried about Haruka-san, and that sword she has.", Trunks said smirking. Trunks placed a quick kiss of her forehead, and allowed her to stand up. Serenity reached behind herself to grab some of her hair, to see how badly it was knotted. When she saw she groaned and fell back on his lap. Trunks quirked an eyebrow, and wrapped his arms around her. "Nani?", he asked her. " My hair is longer than I am tall, and now it has more knots than shoelaces!", she groaned again. " Can't you just Magic the knots out?", he asked. Serenity shook her head, iie. " Last time I tried I turned my hair green and I couldn't remember how to turn it back for a week." Trunks started smirking, and Serenity sat up and magicked two brushes in her hand. " This is all your fault you know?", she stated handing him a brush. She turned her back towards him, and started brushing the sides of her hair. Trunks took a hint and did the back. " How is it my fault?", Trunks asked finally. " I don't know, It just is!", she replied her voice full of authority. Trunks laughed and continued with her hair.   
  
10 minutes later they were done, and Serenity braided her hair to keep it untangled. Serenity magicked new clothes which happened to be white jean flares, a blue baby-T that said Tenshi on the front with glitter, white sneakers, and a white button up shirt, tied in the front. " Look good?", she asked Trunks. "Looks beautiful from where I'm standing.", he replied. Trunks looked at his watch," It's 12:45, if we hurry we won't be too late for lunch, Kassan said it would be ready at 12:30." Serenity nodded, and walked towards the door. " Come on slow poke, I'm not gonna be the one to make Bulma-chan mad.", Serenity said , her eyes displaying laughter.   
  
The two walked down the hall, with Trunks' arm around Serenity's waist, her head on his shoulder, her eyes displaying contentment. They entered the elevator this way, and when they came out they were walking shoulder to shoulder, Serenity's eyes were no longer the happy, carefree ones seen before, but now they were hard as ice. Walking room to room, they got to the dining room without speaking a word. Opening the door Trunks walked in calling,"Ossu." All the heads turned in his direction." Nani?", Trunks asked, startled at the looks he was getting. "Hai, I'm fine everyone, just in case you feel the need to know.", Serenity stated from behind him. The Senshi breathed a sigh of relief, and Vegeta frowned,"You were not fine an hour and a half ago, Get. To. Bed." "I'm fine Vegeta-sama, check my powerlevel.", Serenity replied in monotone. Vegeta scowled and started to eat again." Don't do that to us Koneko, you nearly gave us all heart failure, when Vegeta-sama told us what you pulled.", Haruka scolded lightly. " I know Haruka-chan, Trunks-kun gave me a worse lecture than Okassan's.", replied Serenity referring to Queen Selenity. Trunks gave her the evil eye, and Serenity smirked.  
  
Just as they were finished eating, Sailor Pluto stepped out of a portal. " Ossu, Minna-chan.",Pluto called bowing quickly to Serenity. "What's going on, Puu-chan?", asked Serenity, suddenly suspicious of her friends entrance. " I should be asking you, hime.", Pluto replied with a mischievous gleam in her eye. Serenity narrowed her eyes, that gleam was familiar..........  
  
FLASHBACK (Serenity = Princess/ Selenity= Queen)  
  
"I'm NOT marrying that baka.",Serenity-hime stated her voice full of venom. "Sumimasen, musume-chan. It can't be changed, I don't have the power to do so.",Selenity-sama replied. Serenity-hime scowled and stormed out of the room, running to get Pluto.Serenity-hime raced to her room, and slammed the door shut. " Puu-chan?! ", she called staring at the ceiling. " Hai, hime?", asked the mysterious Senshi popping out of a portal. " How can I get the engagement off?", Serenity-hime demanded, pacing around the room. " Well..... It is true that your Okassan, can't sop the wedding without good reason,but.", Pluto started. Serenity-hime groaned and flopped in the nearby chair." But.", Pluto continued. " But what?", asked Serenity-hime jumping out of the chair. " Maybe we can convince her that the ooji is unfit to be your fiancé', and therefore call off the wedding.", Pluto said a mischievous gleam in her eye. Serenity-hime nodded a small smirk gracing her face.  
  
~ Time speeds up till 2 days later ~  
  
" All hail the Ooji no Chikyuu!", the squire called out. The ooji stepped of the into the ballroom arrogantly. Just as he was halfway down the isle a 'reporter', with green hair and garnet eyes asked for a picture. Unknown to to him a magic force untied his boot laces, and the same force tied the boot laces together. As he started to move again he fell face down to the ground.He was left in a very compromising position, for someone to kick him in the rear. The humiliated ooji flipped over and looked at his shoes. The laces were tied together by magic. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the throne to see a smirking Hime looking right at him.   
  
TIME SPEEDS UP TO DINNER THE NEXT DAY.  
  
The Ooji yet again walked into the dining hall arrogantly. Serenity -hime scowled at the egotistical, Ooji before her. Endymion was seated next to the hime, who was extremely displeased that she had to be so close to the bakayaro.As speeches were made and dinner was served. A sandy-blonde hared 'boy' , with blue eyes served the ooji. As the platter was set down, The 'servant' took the lid off of it. When the ooji saw what it was he jumped out of his chair, screaming, slamming the lid back on it in the process. The dish was made out of a human skull with maggots, crawling in and out of it.Selenity-sama, jumped out of her chair demanding to know what the uproar was. "It's a- a -a-a s-skull.", stuttered Endymion, pointing to the dish. Selenity-sama made a mad dash for the platter and took off the lid. What she saw wasn't anything gross, but the ooji's favorite dish, chicken and rice. Selenity-sama got an angry look on her face, and faced the ooji. Endymion was stupefied, he looked at the platter and saw a delicious meal, and a VERY angry Queen. Endymion, glanced at Serenity-hime to see her smirking at him the same way as before, then he looked back at the Queen who was pointing out of the room.Endymion walked out of the room with as much dignity as he could muster, and was followed by an irate Selenity-sama.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
MY P.O.V.  
  
"What do you mean.....", Serenity trailed off, wondering what she could know that would cause a big enough mess as it did in the past." The Golden Crystal no longer resides in Mamoru-san.", Pluto stated the gleam in her eye shining brighter than a star. Then Serenity got it. Pluto was talking about Trunks, and her self.   
  
" Where is it?", demanded Haruka, slightly pissed off. "Well it's in-", Pluto started, but was cut off by Serenity. " Iie.", she stated a dangerous tone in her voice.   
  
"But-.",started Pluto.  
  
"Don't you even dare Sailor Pluto.", Serenity stated calmly, rising from her seat.   
  
"They should-",Started Pluto once more, wincing inwardly at her hime's tone.  
  
"As time guardian, you should know DAMN WELL what would happen!,I forbid it,"Serenity yelled at Pluto, pulling rank.   
  
" Fine.", Pluto grumbled, tapping her staff on the ground. I cloud of smoke appeared behind Pluto, and molded to the form of a chair. Pluto sat down and frowned. Serenity inwardly groaned, she knew the time guardian didn't do social calls, and discussing her love life was definitely social. " What happened now, Puu-chan?", Serenity asked warily. " The Inners remember.", Pluto sighed. " And thats a bad thing how....?", Serenity prodded. " Rei-san punched out Mamoru-san.", Pluto replied smirking slightly. Haruka dropped her fork and let out a snort. Hotaru winced and smiled. Serenity started snorting, trying to hold in her laughter.Suddenly she burst out laughing holding her stomach. " Rei no baka actually h-hit Mamo-baka?", Serenity stuttered out still laughing. Suddenly she stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes. This business was still too social, Pluto's expression was far to serious for it to be trivial.   
  
" What's going on, Pluto?",Serenity asked suspiciously. " The owner of the crystal needs at least a years worth of training, and battle tactics, but we don't have the time. You and the owner will need to go to Kami's lookout and use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.", Pluto stated rubbing her temples. Serenity nodded her head in agreement. "Trunks-san, Serenity-hime needs to keep her training up. You will go with her.", Pluto stated solemnly, although if you looked hard enough you could see a twinkle in the time guardian's eye." NANI?!?!", barked Vegeta. " My sentiments exactly.", Haruka growled giving Trunks the evil eye.Trunks shrank back in his chair. "Vegeta-san should go in with her!", Haruka stated furiously. "Onna, she is the only one worth my time to spar with! Besides the human who holds that damned crystal is probably to pathetic to be bothered with!", Vegeta ranted. Serenity was covering up snickers, at her friends actions. " When do we leave?", Trunks asked warily, completely aware of the glares he was recieving. "You must go in the chamber at 1:45 today.," Pluto said standing up. " You can't be serious Setsuna!", Haruka yelled out. " I am serious Haruka, time is being disturbed, we don't have the time to argue.", Pluto stated firmly. Haruka sighed in defeat, Setsuna was in one of her moods, and it wasn't good to cross her. " Onna that pathetic human can train here!", Vegeta interrupted putting in a last effort. Pluto glared at him and, tapped her staff on the ground, and the smoke chair disappeared. "Ooji Vegeta, I mean no disrespect, but you shouldn't worry about Serenity-hime, if an enemy attacks, you will be needed here to watch your son.", Pluto stated cryptically. Vegeta paled slightly and leaned back in his seat. "Sets-chan, what's going to happen?", asked Bulma worriedly, glancing between her two sons and husband. "Nothing yet B-chan, only time will tell.", Pluto said softly creating a portal. " Ja, Puu-chan!", Serenity called." Ja Minna-san.", Pluto replied stepping through the portal.  
  
"So, Serenity-san who DOES have the crystal?", Goku asked scratching his head. Serenity frowned and ChiChi whipped out her frying pan. She whapped Goku with it mumbling," Baka." Serenity shook her head at the pair, and returned to her seat. " Um, Minna-chan?", Bulma interrupted waving her hand in the air. Everyone stopped what they were doing to glance at the her. " I have two announcements to make.", Bulma started. " Well , what are they Onna!?" , Vegeta demanded. " Well number one school starts next week, and I've enrolled Serenity-chan, and Hotaru-chan.", Bulma stated nervously." And Haruka your a student teacher in music, and Drivers Ed. class.", she continued. "NANI?!?!", exclaimed Serenity. "Kuso.", muttered Hotaru. "Watch it Hota-chan, If Michiriu were here you'd be grounded.", Haruka warned. Hotaru gave Haruka an evil glare."What are my classes?", Serenity asked placing her forehead on the cold wood table. " You've got the same as Trunks.", Bulma started," And Hotaru yours are the same as Gohan's." Hotaru nodded sullenly, and Serenity grunted in response. " All right.", Haruka stated smiling slightly." Oh, yeah you would smile, you LIKE what you're doing.", Serenity grumbled, glaring at Haruka.  
  
" What's the other thing?", Gohan asked interrupting, the two. " Well the next thing is ......... We'rehavingaformalpartyheretomorowateightocklock,andyou'veallgottabe there.", Bulma said very quickly. " Excuse me?",asked Kuririn. Trunks groaned and put his head in his hands," I'm not going Kassan, I hate those things." " What did she just say?", Serenity asked poking him in the ribs. "There's a formal party tomorrow, for a bunch of other snotty companies,that want me to marry their daughters, and she wants us all to go so she won't get bored.", Trunks translated. "Do we have to wear dresses?", asked Serenity narrowing her eyes. Bulma nodded in agreement. " Nope, I'm not going, I can't spar in a dress, Hell I can't even run!", Serenity stated firmly.Vegeta snorted knowing it was useless to fight his mate."Bulma-chan, Gomen but Goku, Gohan , Goten and I are going to the Kami house.", ChiChi stated regretfully."18 and I have something to do tomorrow.", Kuririn told her blushing slightly. Bulma nodded " Well, Trunks your definitely going, you'll have to run C.C. all by yourself someday.", Bulma said cheerfully, Trunks groaned. " And Serenity your going too, Infact Trunks should be your escort." , she continued, smiling slyly." Iie.", Serenity stated coldly.   
  
{Hai, you are. You and Trunks thought I'd send Vegeta after you, I just came myself. What a Kawaii couple you two make.}, Bulma told Serenity in private thought speech.{ Don't you dare say a word. Vegeta will kill him, I'm still not going.}, Serenity replied privatly. {Maybe I should tell them Trunks has the crystal?}, Bulma stated smirking.Serenity's eyes flashed.{How do you know?}, Serenity demanded, her eyes flashing dangerously. Which by the way didn't go unnoticed by the others, along with all the other facial expressions the two were exchanging. It looked like Bulma was having the time of her life, and Serenity was going to kill her for it." Does anyone else feel like we're being left out of a conversation?", Gohan asked eyeing the two. Most of them nodded."Kassan's tricking her into going,", Trunks pointed out.{I did do research in school you know, The Golden Crystal belongs to the kobito of Serenity. And I'm assuming since Trunks and yourself are together, he got the Golden Crystal right?Can I tell ChiChi?}, Bulma explained and asked smugly. {Hai, but only if she doesen't say a word.}, Serenity stated defeatedly. { So maybe I should tell Haruka and Vegeta of your exploits this morning, and your going to be ALONE with him for a year.}, Bulma stated slyly.   
  
" Iie, don't you dare, Bulma!", Serenity yelled her eyes growing wide, and her eyes flashing silver.She had been scraping a long nail on the table peeling up strips of wood. "Well, then?", Bulma asked smirking like her husband. " Fine.", growled Serenity giving Bulma a death glare that would have made grown men cry. Serenity's eyes flashed silver again and suddenly her nails grew to impossible length, and sliced THROUGH the table. Gohan tensed up, and prepared to power up.He was caught off guard when Bulma chuckled,"Senshi's honor." "If Koneko's going we should too", Haruka interjected," besides something tells me she just got blackmailed.", she continued chuckling.   
  
Serenity glanced at her watch it was 1:40pm. "Kuso, Bulma take Haruka and Hotaru shopping,they can't design clothes like I can, now we've got to go. If we're late Pluto will have my head.", Serenity said standing up. " Chibi-Trunks, make sure you carry that thing I gave to you at all times, and keep your shield up always.", she continued hugging the smaller boy. "Ja ne Minna," Trunks stated standing up, and being glomped by Bulma in the process.Suddenly Shiro appeared and sat next to Serenity." You know what to do. If something desprate happens, transport both of yourselves to me immediately.", Serenity stated seriously. ~Hai, hime-chan good luck~the wolf stated walking to Chibi-Trunks and sitting infront of him.  
  
" I still can't get used to that talking animal.", Kuririn muttered. " Oh, Oneagi Kuririn-koi what about Puar, and the rest of them at Master Roshi's.", 18 pointed out." Yeah, well they won't tear me apart with one command!", Kuririn muttered eyeing Shiro " Sayoonara!", Serenity started, " Oh, and Bulma if you value your living existence not one word!", she finished glaring at Bulma who started laughing. " See ya Koneko,", Haruka said smiling at Serenity then scowling at Trunks. " Haruka, Knock it off.", Serenity scolded. Vegeta waved two fingers and glared at his son." Vegeta-san, you too.", Serenity stated, placing a hand on Trunks' shoulder. " Trunks-kun, picture where we're going, I don't have a clue,and if we end up on the Moon it's your fault.", Serenity warned. Trunks pictured Kami's lookout and the picture flashed in Serenity's mind. Serenity closed her eyes and a silver glow surrounded them both. Serenity mumbled the words, and in a flash they were gone." Be careful Serenity-hime.", whispered Hotaru who was on her way out of the room.   
  
  
  
  
  
This is the end of the 9th chapter! Woo-hoo It's like 42 Pages long! My longest chapter yet. I was wondering if I should make the Inners good again. Lemme know in a vote. Maybe if ya'll are nice I'll give you all some bonus romance between two people, other than Trunks/Usa . See if you can guess who it is?   
Hey everybody read Ms. T 's fic! Thanx to all you wonderful people who reviewed, and said nice things. I love you all! Boo-hoo school starts again in three weeks. I hope you all enjoyed this! And if you didn't let me know what I can do to fix it. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed, because it can only help you improve. I know my grammar sux, but I can't help it. I try to at least spell everything right.   
  
Any and all Japanese I used came from Eternal SailorM's 'A Little Japanese'.   
  
Much Love,   
SerenityMoon  



	10. Training........ Party .......... Chaos ...

Chapter 10   
Title: Z Moon Senshi  
Author: *~SerenityMoon~*  
  
Hello Minna-chan! I hope the last chapter was enjoyed. I know, I know, There's Mamo-baka bashing in EVERY fic, but hey at least in my fic he deserved it. ( Hell 9 times out of 10 he deserves it in EVERY fic) I saw a picture of a full grown Bra and she looked just like Bulma! Ahhhhh! It was Sooooo scary!   
  
1. I do not own the song, 'Spanish eyes'(Yeah,Yeah, I know Boy bands.... Ick. They're not my fav, but I had to pick something people would know.)  
  
2. I don't own any song I use in this fic.  
  
3. I don't write Lemons. Anything that happens between Trunks and Serenity in the bed is strictly sleeping.(And maybe a kiss here or there. ^_~ )  
  
4. Why am I saying all this? Because I reread some of it and it sounded kind of hentai-ish. It's not meant to sound that way, It's supposed to sound Kawaii, and koi-ish.  
  
Well, On with the long awaited Show!  
  
LAST TIME ____________________________________________________________________  
  
"I still can't get used to that talking animal.", Kuririn muttered. " Oh, Oneagi Kuririn-koi what about Puar, and the rest of them at Master Roshi's.", 18 pointed out." Yeah, well they won't tear me apart with one command!", Kuririn muttered eyeing Shiro " Sayoonara!", Serenity started smiling slightly, " Oh, and Bulma if you value your living existence not one word!", she finished glaring at Bulma who started laughing. " See ya Koneko,", Haruka said smiling at Serenity then scowling at Trunks. " Haruka, Knock it off.", Serenity scolded. Vegeta waved two fingers and glared at his son."Vegeta-san, you too.", Serenity stated, placing a hand on Trunks' shoulder. " Trunks-kun, picture where we're going, I don't have a clue,and if we end up on the Moon it's your fault.", Serenity warned. Trunks pictured Kami's lookout and the picture flashed in Serenity's mind. Serenity closed her eyes and a silver glow surrounded them both. Serenity mumbled the words, and in a flash they were gone." Be careful Serenity-hime.", whispered Hotaru who was on her way out of the room.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
SM DIMENSION  
  
MY P.O.V.  
  
"What are we going to do with Mamoru-baka?", Minako asked, It was a few days after Rei had knocked him out. They had taken him to his apartment and left him on the couch.They watched through the window as he woke up. He thought it was all a dream. They hadn't had to speak to him , seeing how there hadn't been any attacks lately. " I don't have a clue.", Makoto replied. The two were relaxing in the Game Center, trying to think of a way to get to Usagi. " This bites, I saw Artemis the other day, and he completely ignored me!", Minako pointed out. " Yeah, That means were not going to get any help from the others.", Rei said surprising them. Rei dropped her book bag infront of the booth and sat next to Makoto. "I was just by Usagi-chan's house, Ikkuko-san said Usagi-chan, was going to be spending some time with her Obasan Setsuna.",Ami interrupted, startling her friends again. She placed her blue book bag next to Rei's red one and plopped un-Ami-like next to Minako. " I didn't know Usagi-chan had an Obasan, named.......", Minako started, then realized it wasn't Usagi's Obasan, It was Pluto. "Brother..., that was a load of help.", Minako continued slamming her head on the table. "Even if we were able to get to Usa-chan, 9 out of 10 chances she'd kill us, without a moments hesitation, and if she didn't I bet that say-jin ooji will.", Ami stated flatly. There were large bags under the blue hared girls eyes, for she had been up for nearly 72 hours straight, trying to find Usagi.   
  
" Ami-chan, Maybe you should go home and get some rest.", Makoto told her gently. Ami shook her head Iie. "Come on Ami, you haven't had a good nights sleep in awhile.How are you going to be able to help find her, If you can't even stand on your own two feet?", Minako pointed out to the weary aqua hared girl. " I suppose you're right.", Ami sighed. "We can pick up where we left off tomorrow, right now let's get you home Ami, I'll drive.", Rei started grabbing both the backpacks off the floor. The four girls stood up, paid Motoki their bill and left.  
  
After dropping Ami off at her apartment,Rei drove Makoto home. Minako decided to stay with Ami, and play 'doctor'. Rei winced, Minako wasn't a very good doctor, but no one had the heart to tell her. Mostly she broke alot of things and ended on her rear alot, which made the sick person laugh. Rei sighed thinking,' Laughter is the best medicine.' Besides Ami would be all right as long as she didn't eat Minako's cooking.   
  
Rei changed into her priests clothing, and placed herself infront of the sacred fire. 'Wind, Earth, Water, Rock', Rei chanted making the symbols with her hands. The fire roared in response. 'Soul, Mind, Body, Heart', she continued, the fire glowing brighter. ' I am the flame,Flame is life', she finished placing her palms forward towards the fire. She was so close to the fire, the flames were licking at her fingers, but she didn't notice, she was deep in a trance.  
  
VISION  
  
Sailor Mars walked along what looked to be like the remains of a forest. She noticed far in the distance there was a battle taking place. There were two figures with golden hair , fighting against what seemed to be a youma. Then there was another teenager with golden hair guarding two smaller boys. A white wolf stood infront of one of the boys and was growling at the youma. The youma was ugly, not to mention stupid. Three other figures arrived and one stood with the boys. The two other figures ran to the battle. Some ten minutes later one of the figures let out an amazing attack, which destroyed the youma. The youma didn't even get a chance to scream, for it was dusted. The two older men, and three other figures went to the younger three and the now collapsed new figure , and checked their well being. Then the shorter man picked up the passed out figure and embraced her tightly, much to the surprise of others it seemed.  
  
Mars started fading out of her dream world, and in seconds she was back in the shrine being woken up by her grandfather. "Rei-chan? Rei-chan? Wake up It's noon, you've got to meet you're friends at the mall.", her grandfather told her shaking her gently.Rei jumped up and ran out of the room yelling," Arigatou!", on her way out.  
  
' Ahhhh!!! I'm such a BAKA', Rei mentally berated herself, all the while narrowly missing oncoming cars. Rei made it to the Mall in record time, and raced to the food court. It was 12:45 and she was supposed to be there at noon. She entered the food court, and ran to the table where she saw Ami's blue hair. " Ami!?!", Rei called over the noise. Ami looked up and waved, obviously relieved. "Hey, Ames, Where are the others?", Rei asked seeing Minako's and Makoto's things across from her in the booth. " They're looking for you in various parts of the Mall. Where were you? ", Ami replied whipping out her communicator." I kind of slept in.", Rei replied sheepishly. Pressing the all call button Ami started," Mars is at food court come on back." " She better have a good excuse for being this late!", Minako interrupted half worried, half angry. " Ditto.", replied Makoto." You guys are going to love the explanation. It's similar to Usa-chan's", Ami stated smiling. " We'll be there in five minutes.", Minako started," Venus out." " I may take a bit longer, Jupiter out.", Makoto finished. Ami closed her communicator, and smiled at Rei. " If I were you I would run, hide and never come back.", Ami stated playfully.A few minutes later Minako rounded the corner with a very pissed expression on her face.Sinking behind Ami, Rei replied,"I think I just might."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
DBZ DIMENSION  
  
MY P.O.V.  
  
"Well, we're here.", Trunks stated, leaning behind himself, to wrap one arm around Serenity's waist. Serenity leaned into the half embrace, and rested her head on his chest surveying the beauty of the lookout. "Ahem.", started a small voice. Serenity jumped and, powered up a ki blast. "Sere-koi, calm down it's only Dende-sama.", Trunks scolded wrapping his arms around her waist once more. " You never know it could be Puu-chan, in disguise, trying to get pictures of us together for your Kassan.", Serenity argued playfully. "Kassan?I thought we didn't want anyone to know.",Trunks pointed out. " Hey, it's your fault, If you would have just let Vegeta-san take me upstairs, then when Bulma-chan came to check on me we wouldn't have been in that position, so there! Not that I minded the position,mind you.", Serenity continued. Trunks groaned and let one hand escape Serenity's waist, only to slap his forehead.   
  
Dende ended up with an Anime sweat drop, and again repeated himself," Excuse me?" " Hai?", Serenity asked, calmly. " I assume you are the Tuski-hime, who will be training with Trunks, ne?", Dende asked. "Hai, Dende.", Trunks answered. "Dende, whatever you do, Onegai call me Serenity-chan.", Serenity said smiling sensing his pure heart. The small Kami, smiled and beckoned them to follow him. The two did, and came upon the large doors to the Chamber. " Here you go, I'll be here with Mr. Popo to let you out at 2 tomorrow.", Dende started. " Why not 1:45?", Serenity interrupted. " Because you were late.", Pluto said startling the trio. " Good Kami, Puu-chan you'd think you like popping out of nowhere,", Serenity mumbled,then caught the smirk on Pluto's face and groaned,"Don't answer that." Trunks let out a deep throaty laugh and opened the door for Serenity," Shall we?", he asked. Serenity nodded and hugged Pluto." See, ya in a year.", she said softly. " I'll see you in a day.", Pluto replied hugging her hime back. Serenity broke away and ran towards the door, smiling once more before she ran through it followed by Trunks.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
BACK AT C.C.  
  
MY P.O.V.  
  
"O~kay, Bulma-chan, what did you black mail Koneko with?", Haruka prodded for the millionth time since they left. "I'll tell you,", Bulma started, cutting the carrots ChiChi had just washed for her, glancing at Haruka's hopeful eyes."When you get older.", she finished, enjoying torturing the Senshi of the sky.ChiChi burst out in giggles, then Haruka complained and left to go find Hotaru to spar.Seconds Later she came back saying, they were going to use the gravity room. "Bulma,ChiChi? Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, Chibi-Trunks, and I are going to a clearing to spar for a bit.", Goku announced walking into the room, followed by the others. "Be back for dinner at 7:30!", ChiChi and Bulma yelled at the same time. The men agreed and were transported to the site by Goku and Chibi-Trunks. "Ja ne, Kassan!", Chibi-Trunks called before he left with Gohan.  
ChiChi sighed,"My baby's always grow up too fast." " I hear ya ChiChi, I mean Trunks already has a girlfriend.", Bulma stated absentmindedly. "NANI?!?!?", demanded ChiChi. "Oh.", gasped Bulma. " Shhhhh!!!", she continued. " Who is it?", asked ChiChi excitedly. "No one was supposed to know it just slipped!", Bulma whispered waving the knife around dangerously. Bulma put down the knife and glanced out the back door and the kitchen door, and felt around for ki's to make sure no one was within hearing range. " All right, I suppose I'll tell you.", Bulma conceded, convinced no one was in hearing range. " Come on Bulma!", ChiChi hissed at her. " Your not gonna believe this.", Bulma groaned. " How do I know if I believe it or not if you won't tell me!",ChiChi whispered throwing her hands in the air. " Well, he and Serenity are apparently dating!", Bulma whispered giggling like a school girl.  
  
" O my Kami, are you serious?!?", ChiChi asked incredulously, eyes wide."But Serenity is so.. so..... cold!", ChiChi said frowning slightly. "Not from what I saw earlier.", Bulma smiled slyly. "Give me details!",ChiChi ranted a small gleam in her eye. "When I got told about Serenity passing out I immediately went to go see if there was anything I could do.When I got upstairs I heard Trunks say, Ai shiteru Sere-koi,or something like that. Then Serenity replied Ai shiteru, Itooshi.", Bulma said smiling."Are you serious?", asked ChiChi, staring at her friend, in shock. "Hai, I'm serious, Then they started making out like no tomorrow!", Bulma continued a sly look in her eyes."Then Serenity said something to the effects of, they should get going before I got worried and sent Vegeta after them. Then, she said if he found them in that position, Trunks wouldn't be walking for awhile!", Bulma said giggling, at the thought of when Vegeta found out. ChiChi's face broke into a smile, that reached her eyes. " Then Trunks said he wasn't worried about Vegeta, but Haruka and her sword!", Bulma said laughing. " It's about time Trunks found someone. Those two need each other.", ChiChi commented after a few moments. " Yeah, they are kawaii together.", Bulma said turning back to cooking.  
  
"How DID you get Serenity-san to go to the party?",ChiChi asked suspiciously. "I threatened to tell Vegeta and Haruka that they were together, and that Trunks has the Golden Crystal,--", Bulma started, but was interrupted by ChiChi."He has the crystal? O Kami they'll be in that room together alone for an entire year! Wait till Vegeta finds out!", ChiChi choked out."I know I threatened to tell Vegeta and Haruka that, so she agreed to go.", Bulma confirmed. "So THAT'S what you blackmailed Serenity with!", ChiChi exclaimed. "Shhhhhhh!!!!!!", yelled Bulma throwing her arms in the air.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE WOODS  
  
MY POV  
  
All the men were done sparring around 6:45. They were cut in various places and bruised everywhere else. They were just about to head back, when they heard Chibi-Trunks scream. Vegeta paled and went SSJ. He quickly flew to where his son was being help captive by an ugly youma. Chibi-Trunks screamed again letting loose his moonbeam, effectively burning the youma's tentacles, which had surrounded him, in a cage. Suddenly Shiro appeared infront of Chibi-Trunks. The wolf's eyes glowed silver and it shot a large ki blast out of it's mouth at the youma.The youma was stunned. ~Get on.~, Shiro called to Chibi-Trunks who got onto Shiro, and Shiro faded both of them out into the surrounding air.   
  
"Where the hell did they go?", demanded,a very pissed off Vegeta. "Over here!", called Gohan, who was now standing infront of Goten and Chibi-Trunks, along with Shiro.{KASSAN, we're being attacked! HELP!}, Chibi-Trunks screamed telepathically to his Okassan. "Gohan, stay there. Vegeta and I will handle this!", Goku yelled, quickly turning SSJ. Gohan nodded powering up himself so he could deflect any attacks that might come his way.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
BACK AT C.C.  
  
Bulma was busy getting a pan off the top shelf when, she heard her son's mental plea. "Kuso!", she yelled dropping the pan, holding her head, from the loud message she received. "Bulma, are you all right?", ChiChi asked dropping what she was doing to go check on her friend."They've been attacked!", Bulma gasped. {Haruka, Hotaru get over here, YOUMA ALERT!},Bulma screamed mentally. Seconds later there were swirls of Sandy yellow, and Midnight black appearing next to Bulma. When the swirls of color subsided Sailors' Saturn and Uranus stood ready and alert. " Where is it?", demanded Uranus. "It's with the boys", Bulma stated whipping out her transformation pen. She quickly mumbled the words and in a flash was Sailor Mercury. " Let's teleport together.", pointed out Saturn, putting her glaive in her space pocket. The other two nodded, and they all joined hands. "SAILOR!", started Uranus. "TELEPORT!", they all yelled together. And in a flash they were gone.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
BACK IN THE FOREST  
  
Vegeta was attacking the youma with a vengeance. The youma was very fast, and powerful, but extremely stupid. Goku held back waiting for the right moment to attack, Seeing his chance he elbowed the youma in the back. The thing fell to the ground, and looked furious. It started powering up more, so it could take out it's opponents .'These people weren't the Inner Senshi, they shouldn't be that hard to take out,ne?', it thought. It built up a huge ki attack very swiftly, and it looked as if to throw it at Goku, but at the last second switched it's course to the boys.   
  
Gohan gasped, bracing himself for the attack he knew wouldn't live through, he didn't have the time to power up enough. He said silent good-bye's and prepared to block it anyway." IIIIIEEE!!", screamed Goku, flying to try an intercept the blast. Suddenly there was a cry:  
  
"WATER WALL!!"  
  
The Senshi had gotten there just in time to see the huge blast heading towards the boys. Acting first Mercury put up her shield, barley absorbing the attack."Kassan!", cried Chibi-Trunks, racing to embrace his kassan from behind. " Hai, Chibi-Trunks,now go stand next to Shiro-chan.", Mercury replied through clenched teeth. She was having a bit of trouble holding all the energy that was put in the attack. "Mercury, can you handle it?", asked Uranus, materializing her sword. Mercury nodded in response dropping to one knee to help support the energy. " Let's do it, Saturn.", Uranus called racing like the wind at the youma.   
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta was using the genocide attack, trying in vain to destroy the youma, who was much stronger than the norm. Goku was shooting of ki blasts as fast as possible, and still the youma dodged them all.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE TIME CHAMBER  
  
"So this is they time chamber, ne?", asked Serenity eyeing the wide open space. "Yeah, this is it.", Trunks replied coming up behind her, and wrapped one arm just above her chest,just below her throat, curling his hand on her shoulder.While the other arm, snaked itself around her waist. Serenity leaned backwards, savoring the moment, for it wouldn't happen again for awhile. " Trunks-kun, I need to tell you something.", she stated softly. "Hmm?", he questioned holding her tighter.  
  
"My training can last nearly 6 months, but to us it will only seem like seconds.", Serenity informed suddenly." NANI?", asked Trunks. " Follow me, Lets start and then you'll see.", she answered mysteriously. Serenity flew out about 50 feet, then started to realize the gravity was heavier the farther she went out. "Oi, Trunks-kun, you could've told me the gravity was heavier out here!", Serenity called to Trunks who was about 10 feet away from her. Trunks grinned at her then asked,"How should we start?". Serenity floated to the ground, and sat Indian style. "Let's start with the Crystal, since that's more life threatening.", she suggested looking at Trunks. Trunks shrugged and sat down across from her. " First we lean how to call our crystals. Basically, you focus on the crystal. When your completely focused on the crystal, concentrate on bringing it to your hands. When you do that you automatically transform into Royal garb, unless you really don't want too.", Serenity said demonstrating. She brought her hands in the air and concentrated. In seconds the bright shining crystal appeared, and her clothes melted into her royal dress. Her emblems showed brightly, contrasting against her pale skin. "Now you try.", Serenity told him calmly.   
  
Trunks did as he was told and was soon in a state much like Serenity. "Now look inside your crystal and it will tell you what you need to know.", Serenity said her voice ringing like bells. Both he and Serenity focused on their crystals, and were seemingly pulled into another world by the crystals force.  
  
Trunks appeared in what looked like space. 'First you must know my name, which is Apollo.', a voice started. "Who are you?", asked Trunks. 'I am what you refer to as the Golden Crystal.', Apollo replied. " Wait a minute, the crystal's are ALIVE?", Trunks demanded. 'Hai, in a sense. We are entities made up of our masters.', Apollo started,' I was stuck in this baka for the past twenty years, but he never knew I was living, because he wasn't hime-chan's soulmate.', the crystal continued. "Wait a minute,you were in Mamoru?", Trunks asked. 'Hai, I was much to hime-chan's, Athena's, and my disappointments. " I'm assuming Sere-koi is hime-chan, but who's Athena?", Trunks asked confused. ' Athena is the Ginzuishou, she's kind of like my......... Um........... Partner in Crime.', Apollo stuttered."If Mamoru-baka wasn't Sere-chan's soulmate, Why were you with him?", Trunks asked confused. 'In the past they had a forced engagement. And to ease the prospect of war on both kingdoms minds, Selenity-sama split the Ginzuishou into two parts.Hime-chan kept Athena, and I was forced into Mamo-baka, until further notice', Apollo started. "Go on.", Trunks interrupted, crossing his arms. ' Somehow, she convinced Aphrodite-chan to attempt to link their souls. And it worked with one catch.', Apollo trailed off. "What was the catch?", demanded Trunks. ' If Mamoru ever did something that made Athena and I believe that he was unworthy for Serenity, the ruse would end.Or if hime-chan's subconscious realized what was happening she could break it that way too. Or if she found her true soulmate, the spell would break.', the crystal stated.' But believe me I thought he was scum in the first place, but Aphrodite-chan said give it a chance, I said Iie, but who listens to a talking crystal'., Apollo continued. " So, you're saying that they were forced to LOVE each other?", Trunks interrupted in disbelief. ' Hai, Selenity-sama regrets it now, And hime-chan forgives her, plus the spell is completely broken. Believe it or not hime-chan hates him more now than she did in the past.', Apollo said a hint of laughter in his voice. "I think I understand, Apollo.", Trunks said.  
  
" Well what do I need to know?", Trunks sighed shaking his head. 'Everything.', the Apollo stated.   
  
In a flash of light Trunks was looking at a scene of death and carnage. There were youma annihilating everything, including people. He saw a small child about to be killed, and couldn't bear it any longer. He screamed and turned SSJ, and flew towards the chibi girl. Just as he was 20 feet from the youma he shot a huge ki blast at the youma. Much to his shock the blast went through it. He tried again, but the same result occurred. "DAME!!", he yelled, but nothing and no one acknowledged his presence. Seconds later the girl was decapitated, by the youma.   
  
Trunks floated to the ground, and saw he was transparent. "Nani?!?", he asked himself. The destruction he was seeing was so much like his time....... What he was seeing had brought back memories that hurt, and reminded him that yet again he couldn't do anything. He walked forward to see if he could find anyway to help, although he was like a ghost, he would try his best. Suddenly he spotted two figures on the ground dead. They were so familiar........ Then he realized it was Hotaru, and the girl in red. "Oh, Kami.", he whispered, saying a silent prayer. He walked around them and saw a water spiral in the distance. There were two dead Senshi in there too. Neptune, and the one in blue. He said a silent prayer to them too. He turned the other way, and soon found himself upon two more dead Senshi. Uranus and one in green.  
  
Suddenly he realized he had heard something like that before.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'Mars and Saturn took the palace grounds to watch over.', Serenity stated wincing  
  
'Neptune and Mercury took the Lunarian waters as theirs to protect.', she continued.   
  
'Uranus and Jupiter patrolled the skies.', she informed.   
  
END  
  
"Oh, Kami Iie. I don't want to see this.", he whispered, remembering what happened next. What seemed like an hour later, he arrived just in time to see his beautiful koibito being tortured on the end of a sword. "Iie.Iie.Iie.Iie. Sere-chan, don't do this.I can't help you. Onegai, Live that's all I ask!", Trunks yelled to her tears getting ready to fall. Serenity saw something attack her Kassan. She screamed and used the last of her energy to destroy the youma. The snake like woman, named Beryl, who had Serenity half impaled on the sword, grew enraged and shoved the sword through her. Trunks stared in shock, as his heart tore to millions of pieces. "IIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!", He screamed staring at Serenity's lifeless body. He closed his eyes and dropped to the ground. He covered his face with transparent hands and wept for the first time since the androids.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a cold wind blow against him. His eyes snapped open and he saw a blizzard around him. He stood up and realized he was no longer on the moon, but on Earth somewhere cold. His eyes narrowed in confusion. Suddenly he heard laughter. Laughter that could freeze the warmest of hearts. He whirled around to see Serenity facing Beryl. Beryl was different, she was nearly 100 feet tall and had green hair with a red dress. Serenity too was different. She had blonde hair and was wearing a Sailor Fuku.   
  
"Enjoy that laugh Beryl, because it's the last one you'll ever have.", he heard his itooshi state coldly to the bakemono. "And who's going to stop me? You, Sailor Moon? You couldn't even save your Senshi.", Beryl growled. " Bring it on you snake. Bring. It. On.", Serenity, Iie, 'Sailor Moon' stated emotionlessly. "HA!", cried Beryl emitting a blast that would surely destroy the little Tuski-hime. "Kami not again.........", Trunks whispered in horror. Sailor Moon stood there not moving, a hard glint in her eyes. The blast hit her head on, and a huge pillar of ice rose from the ground. The pillar rose and formed a sharp tip at the end. " Onegai, Sere-chan....", mumbled Trunks surveying the structure.  
  
" Is that it all? ", Beryl asked in mock innocence, "This star is mine!"   
  
Suddenly ,the tip of the pillar split into an eight point star platform. " Never." , came the single voice from the top. Trunks flew to the top of the pillar to see Serenity wearing a white dress holding the Ginzuishou high above her head. " What's this?", demanded Beryl in a high pitched voice. " You will never own this planet. I won't allow it.", Serenity stated calmly. " You? Pitiful Chibi-Serenity-hime? I think not. ", The witch mocked.   
  
"MOON CRYSTAL ........", started Serenity.  
  
"HA!!!!!!!", cried Beryl releasing an unimaginable amount of energy.  
  
"POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", finished Serenity letting lose a white blast of energy.   
  
The two powers met in the middle. And it soon became obvious, that Serenity would lose. 'Iie', Trunks heard her say telepathically. "Nani?", he asked himself. ' Iie, I won't let it end like this! My friends ......... I know you hear me. Lend me your power.', she continued. A lone tear fell to the ground as she wished her friends near. Trunks expected it to be Neptune, Saturn, Uranus and Pluto, but in flashes of Red, Blue, Green, and Orange ghostly figures of the Inner Senshi appeared. 'My friends .................', Serenity stated.  
  
"MERCURY POWER!", Mercury cried out placing her hand on Serenity's shoulder.  
  
"MARS POWER!", Mars called out placing her hand next to Mercury's.  
  
"JUPITER POWER!", Jupiter yelled placing her hand on her hime's other shoulder.  
  
"VENUS POWER!", Venus yelled placing her ghostly hand next to Jupiter's.  
  
Colors flew from the ghostly figures, into Serenity. Who in turn placed them in the crystal. Suddenly her crescent Moon flashed wildly, and she called out:  
  
"COSMIC PLANET POWER ............ UNITE !!!!"  
  
The ball of energy that exploded from the Ginzuishou was larger than Beryl, and in seconds she was incinerated. Slowly Serenity crumpled to the ground of the platform. "It's over.", She whispered. In a flash of Silver sparkles she was gone. In a flash of white, any sign of the battle that took place just seconds before was gone.  
  
Suddenly, Trunks was in a dark place filled with negative energy. "Where am I?", Trunks asked himself. Suddenly he saw flashing lights behind a huge oak door. He went to open the door, and to his surprise his hand went through the door. Considering that apparently, he was a ghost he walked through the door. There he saw Sailor Moon standing alone in a room. There was a single light placed on her, and flashes of energy every so often. Suddenly the room was filled with black light and a large hooded figure appeared. "Wise Man, What do you want?", demanded Sailor Moon stepping back from the figure. Seconds later five figures burst in the room. "Hold it right there!", a Senshi in red yelled." Senshi!", cried Sailor Moon breathing a sigh of relief that they were alive. "Your too late.", the hooded figure stated in monotone. " Excuse me, I don't think so.", called a Senshi in green.   
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!", she yelled throwing her attack at Wise Man who bounced it off effortlessly.Suddenly Sailor Pluto appeared,"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!!!!", She yelled. The blast was unexpected and injured Wise Man slightly. He roared in rage,"Now chibi-Tuski-hime you DIE!", he cried out and threw two rock spears at Sailor Moon.  
  
' Iie not again.', Trunks thought in despair. What he was seeing was like a horror movie that wouldn't stop.   
  
She knew she had no time to dodge, so she closed her eyes and waited. Suddenly she felt something grasping her waist. It wasn't painful she didn't feel any spears just .............. hands. Her eyes flew open and she looked down to see Ooji Demando holding her waist for support. He had two rock spears impaled through his body." Demando?", whispered Sailor Moon staring at the man with shocked eyes. Red blood stained his white suite as it oozed out of his wound, suddenly the rock spears disappeared.Sailor Moon dropped to her knees and slowly eased the man down in her lap. " Forgive me love, my Tenshi.", Demando whispered.  
  
'Who is he to her?', Trunks wondered,' Were they in love?', he continued as dread filled his system.  
  
His head fell backward and he rested it on her lap. " I forgive you, It wasn't your fault.",choked out Sailor Moon, tears streaming down her face. " You cry for me, sweet Tenshi, why? Why would you cry for a Onore like me.", The fallen Ooji asked slowly, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. " Because you were brain washed. And I can't condemn someone for their feelings. We were friends in the past, and I hoped to be friends again.", Sailor Moon said cradling his dying body. "Hai, I remember we were friends before I had to leave, I always hoped for so much more. But in the end it looks like I've lost to Endymion once again.", Demando breathed, bearing his soul for her stomp on. " Iie, right now Endymion isn't even my friend right now.I'm not sure about him anymore.", she informed slowly.   
  
" So, I may not have lost to Endymion, but I have a feeling we will always be, just friends. Friends forever,............ my kirei Tenshi, I will treasure that, but I will always love you............ Sarabada, Serenity.", Demando whispered hoarsely, as his head rolled to the side. His eyes were blank and glossy. " Demando? Demando? Onegai, don't go!", begged Sailor Moon her tears coming faster. Wise man laughed heartily at the sight of the soon to be Neo-Queen's pain.  
  
Trunks wanted nothing more than to comfort her. His heart bled when he heard her sobs of anguish.  
  
Sailor Moon heard his laughter and her eyes turned hard.Her crystal clear tears turned crimson red, and flowed like water out of her cold eyes. The tears trailed down her pale face staining her uniform with tears of blood.   
  
'Tears of Blood....?!?", Trunks thought horrified. Horrified at the thought that she might be dying. Or hurt or.......  
  
She set Demando on the ground and walked forward, with her eyes ice cold. "Usagi, DAME!", cried one in orange. She ran forward but was thrown against the wall by a force field." Venus!", cried one in blue, racing to check on her.   
  
"How could you?", demanded Sailor Moon her eyes hard, all the while bloody tears flowing. "It was fairly easy actually. His emotions were his weakness, and I knew if I played him just right..........", Wise man chuckled, his black crystal ball flashing wildly. "You will die for your actions. I will show NO mercy. For what you have done to my musume-chan, Chibi-Usa. For what you have done to this timeline, For what you have done to Demando, You.Will.Pay.", yelled Sailor Moon angrily.   
  
' She has a musume?', Trunks thought. His world rocked violently at those words.   
  
Slowly silver energy gathered in Sailor Moon's out stretched hands. Suddenly she raised her palms above her head and white light with feathers danced around her body. There was a bright white flash and when the light subsided, Sailor Moon was Neo-Queen-Serenity. A red tear hit the ground and a red rose grew where it hit. Suddenly the red tears were gone replaced with clear cold eyes.   
  
' Nani? Who has she become?', Trunks wondered incredulously.   
  
" Neo-Queen-Serenity ?!?!?", gasped Wise Man. The Neo-Queen was wearing a dress similar to the white dress she wore before, only modified. Her hair was the sparkling silver Trunks adored, and she had a silver tiara with a clear crystal in it. Laced from her meatballs to her crescent moon insignia were little silver charms of sun's, moon's, and stars.   
  
' So, Beautiful.......... I hope she wins,', Trunks thought letting a small smile grace his face.  
  
" COSMIC MOON POWER!!!!!", Serenity yelled, her voice laced in hate. WiseMan laughed and released his dark energy.His hood fell off revealing a decaying skull. Serenity was releasing vast amounts of positive energy ,determination shining in her eyes. Suddenly a little girl with pink hair up in cones, appeared in a similar dress to Serenity's. ' Let's do it, Chibi-Usa.', Trunks heard Serenity call mentally to the little girl. ' Right! Let's do our thing, Moon-mama!', he heard the small child reply. Chibi-Usa concentrated on her Pink Crystal, and raised it above her head, In a flash she was a full grown Lady like her Kassan.   
  
"MOON POWER!!!!", the two shouted in unison. The raw power the two were emitting was to much for Wise Man. The power defeated him.   
  
' At least she's safe once more.', Trunks thought smiling slightly.   
  
Over time Trunks learned about, Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90. He hoped never to view that again. Then he witnessed a final battle against Nephrenia. It was too something he desperately wanted to forget. Then he saw the battle against Galaxia. It was something that he was glad was over.  
  
Just as Sailor Galaxia was set free, Trunks found himself zapped back into the space like area where he learned of Apollo. 'That is hime-chan's past.', he heard Apollo state sadly. " Why didn't you warn me, about that! ", Trunks demanded. 'Opps.', he heard Apollo mutter. ' Any questions? Comments?', Apollo asked. " Yeah, Where is Chibi-Usa? And who was Demando to her?", Trunks asked quite loudly.  
  
'Well, actually Chibi-Usa doesn't exist anymore. She was hime-chans future musume. If hime-chan would have stayed with Mamoru, that would have been their child. But because she broke Aphrodite's spell, Chibi-Usa no longer exists. One of the only things that she misses from the other dimension, is Chibi-Usa', Apollo explained. " When did Serenity break the spell?", Trunks asked. 'Towards the middle of her battle with Nephrenia.', Apollo replied.   
  
' Oh, and Demando was her best friend in the Silver Millennium. Demando loved her enough to give his life for her, and everyone knew it, BUT her. She was devastated when he had to leave in the past, but even more so when he died because of her. But the only feelings she ever had for him, were those of friendship.', The crystal explained and reassured at the same time.   
  
Trunks was silent for a moment then asked," Does she miss Chibi-Usa enough to go back to Mamoru?". The crystal was silent for a moment then replied,'ARE YOU MAD?!?! She would never go back to Mamo-baka. She knows that someday she will have a child. She has to. When Lunarian Royalty turn 1,000 years old, they automatically have a child, but Athena and I have a hunch she won't have a child after all.There's something strange about her lunar blood.......... Chibi-Usa once told her if she wasn't happy with Mamoru, then not to go back to him no matter what the cost may be. Besides Chibi-Trunks is Chibi-Usa's temporary replacement.', Apollo said quickly.   
  
" You know I think if Sere-koi wants to tell me about everything else, let her. If she wants to put it behind her then, I won't hound her about it.", Trunks said firmly. 'Before I forget close your eyes, hurry!, we don't have much time!', Apollo yelled. Trunks complied and his mind was immediately assaulted with various magic spells, clothes designing, extreme attacks, telepathic links to Serenity and the Senshi, plus absolute usage of Apollo. When Trunks opened his eyes he felt as if he had been using Apollo since the day he was born. "Whoa......", he whispered. 'There I got everything accomplished, Now Athena won't be mad at me.', Apollo said happily. Trunks felt himself being pulled back to the real world. " Ja na, Apollo!!!!", Trunks called. 'Bai-Bai come see me before the party!', Apollo yelled. In a golden flash Trunks was back in the time chamber staring at Serenity's blue eyes.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
WHAT HAPPENED INSIDE ATHENA!  
  
" Athena are you here?", asked Serenity cautiously looking in every door of the 'house'. "Of course hime-chan!", Athena replied stepping out of the shadows. "Jeeze!", Serenity yelled obviously startled. Athena laughed. She had golden hair and silver robes. " Do you think Apollo came to Trunks like that?", Serenity asked her eyebrows raised. " Iie way, Apollo may be a blockhead, but he wouldn't do that to Ooji Trunks the first time meeting him!", Athena replied rolling her eyes. " You like him don't you?", Serenity pointed out to Athena. "Who?", asked Athena confused. "Apollo!", Serenity replied. " Wha ..... Iie ..... I..... um.....Iie.", Athena replied feebly, blushing. " See I told you, Now lets go see what the boys are doing.", Serenity said waving her hand in the air. "Sure.", replied Athena in relief.   
  
The two girls walked down the hall then into a room marked APOLLO. Serenity opened the door and walked in. " We should go invisible first.", Athena suggested. They both closed their eyes and in seconds they were both transparent. To any onlooker you could see nothing, but when either of the girls looked at each other they were transparent ghosts. "Let's go.", Serenity stated walking in another door. Once inside the door they were in what seemed like total destruction.   
  
Serenity looked for Trunks and found him trying to fight a youma off a chibi girl. "Kuso.", Serenity murmured. "Nani?", asked Athena. She still hadn't found Trunks yet. "Apollo didn't tell him that this is only a memory.", Serenity said waving her hand towards Trunks who was staring in disbelief at the dead girl."He's such a baka.", Athena groaned slapping her forehead. They watched on and soon Trunks came upon the tortured hologram of Serenity.They heard him beg for her to live and his confession he couldn't help her. Serenity winced and turned away as she saw him drop to his knees and sob when she 'died'.   
  
"Athena let's go, I can't watch this anymore. It hurts to much to see him like that. We can't even stop the memories because they've already started.", Serenity said her eyes betraying the strong voice she used. "Sure Hime-chan.", Athena responded gently, leading her friend back to her 'house'.   
  
"Hey why don't we work on that dress, for that party!", Athena suggested pulling Serenity into her room. "Oh, All right.", Serenity replied. She did miss designing clothes with Athena. "Let's see the party's formal and you want to make Trunks and probably every other guy in the room drool, so.........", Athena started tapping her foot on the floor. "Hey!", interrupted Serenity. "Just kidding.", laughed Athena. " That's it I've got it!", she continued throwing her arms in the air. "Here we go again.", Serenity groaned. Athena drew in the air creating an outline of a dress, and in a silver flash, the dress was finished.   
  
The dress was black silk with spaghetti straps.Then the neck line was low cut, and rounded.It would probably show just a tiny bit of cleavage. On the chest the chest was an embroidered eight point star, with a golden shimmer .The dress was form fitting till lower thigh, and then it flared out. In the back of it, there was a very low back line, which ended just below mid back. On the hem of the dress were small silver eight point stars. In-between each one was a wavy line. (Kind of like this: *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ) There was a black silk scarf, that wrapped around her arms, and the left over material trailed down at her sides. The shoes were 3 inch black pumps, which were semi-pointed at the front, and laced on the ankle.   
  
"I like it, ", Serenity approved. "Just like? I spent a whole 2 minutes on this and all you can say is like?", screeched Athena. "Gomen, I love it!It's the best! You're almost better than Puu-chan!", Serenity exclaimed her voice full of sarcasm. "Oh really? You think so", Athena replied putting on an innocent face. The reply she got was a huge pillow thrown at her. "Hey!", protested Athena her hair all messed up. Serenity was about to throw another pillow when she realized she didn't have a clue how to do her hair. Athena noticed her face and asked,"Not a clue how to do your hair, ne?". Serenity nodded. " Well let's see,........ stand up. Now let's make it shorter how about to your knees, we can layer it.", Athena suggested. Noticing Serenity's horrified pale face, she quickly added,"Don't worry it's not permanent". Serenity breathed a sigh of relief. "First have it curl under, at the bottom. Now let's make it semi-wavy........., you know I think that looks good.", Athena pointed out. Serenity turned towards the mirror on the wall and nodded. "Undo it now, so people won't have a clue as to what I'm wearing!", Serenity told Athena who immediately, redid her hair in it's usual long braid.   
  
"We really should practice a bit.", Athena stated standing up to go to the training room. The two spent hours perfecting magic spells, and whatever else came to mind. Then they worked on drawing the maximum power into the crystal, quickly. Pulling out Athena, and Transforming into the Princess was easy, but gathering enough power quick enough was the problem. They semi-sorta corrected this problem, after many exhausting attempts. Finally they tried to alter Serenity's Lunar Tenshi, transformation. The first problem was that Serenity couldn't call upon it without Athena like a brooch. Then they realized to use the transformation Serenity must eject her own star seed, and use it's power. Athena warned her only to use it when necessary, and just to say 'Crisis Tenshi Power'. Then as a last resort Athena told her to combine her heart crystal, and the Ginzuishou together. If things ever became that desperate, then Athena said she would tell Serenity when the time came, what phrase to call out.  
  
Sooner than Serenity liked she felt herself being pulled back into the real world. "Ja ne!", she called closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes she found herself on her knees, staring into Trunks' ice blue eyes, less than two inches away from him. " Have fun?", Serenity asked slowly. She was having a tad bit of trouble being in the close proximity of him.   
  
" I've seen you cry your heart out, I've seen you die more times than I'd like to remember, and right now I just want to wipe my memory of all that.", Trunks said, his voice cracking at the end. He closed his eyes and breathed in a large amount of air trying to calm his emotions. Serenity said nothing to his reply, but lowered her head. Trunks opened his eyes, and reached out a hand to cup her cheek. "Gomen nasai, Trunks-kun. I didn't realize what Apollo would do.", Serenity whispered quietly. Trunks wrapped his arms around her and sat down, then pulled her into his lap. " Don't be sorry, Sere-koi.I had to find out somehow, but I have just seen you slip away far to many times, and all I want to do right now is hold you. I just want to know your alive, and hear you breathe. ", Trunks told her tightening his arms around her. They sat this way for, who knows how long just enjoying the feel of each other.   
  
Suddenly Serenity gasped. "O genki desu ka?", asked Trunks extremely concerned. "They've been attacked.", Serenity whispered tightening her hold on Trunks. "Do you know what's going on?", Trunks asked gently. "Iie, I only heard Chibi-Trunks cry for Bulma-chan to help them.", Serenity replied burying her face in Trunks' chest. "I hope they're all right.", Trunks whispered running a hand through Serenity's partially undone braid. " May Selene protect them.", continued Serenity, holding Trunks' free hand in her own.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
BACK IN THE WOODS  
  
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!", cried out Uranus. Her attack flew with amazing speed and effectively hit the youma in the side. The bakemono let out a fierce attack and just in time Saturn blocked it. " What can we do? We need Koneko!", Uranus asked Saturn. Suddenly Vegeta was knocked out of the air and into the ground. "Vegeta!", Mercury called out her voice laced with worry and strain. " Uranus, go make sure Goku-san, and Vegeta-san stay out of my way.", growled Saturn, shifting her glaive.   
  
"Vegeta!", called Uranus running over to the fallen Ooji. "What, Onna?", he growled out standing up slowly. "Stay back, we have a plan. Just wait!", Uranus informed walking away. "What Plan?", demanded Vegeta. "Saturn's going to blast it to hell.", Uranus explained as if it were an everyday thing. "What? That weak Onna?", asked Vegeta incredulously. "Hai, Vegeta she is second in power only to one person, which is Koneko-chan.", Uranus explained. "Iie, I refuse to believe it, Kakarott and I can just turn SSJ2 and destroy---", Vegeta started, but was cut off by Uranus," Iie, you can't power up. You used to much energy in sparring and this fight, you and I both know it. Stand down, Vegeta." Vegeta nodded and Uranus ran off to get Goku out of the way. Goku quickly agreed, willing to give anything a try. Just as Uranus and Goku reached the spot where Vegeta stood, Saturn let out a weak ki blast at the youma.   
  
The youma turned around and roared at Saturn, and turned it's attention on Mercury. "That was it! I knew that weak Onna couldn't handle it!", raged Vegeta powering up to go back in. "That was just the beginning. With all due respect Ooji Vegeta, shut up and watch. Pay some respect because she could obliviate you and this planet, whenever she wishes.", said a mysterious voice. "Pluto.", regarded Uranus. "Just watch.", Pluto replied turning towards Hotaru.   
  
"Baka, baka, baka, baka, bussu. Baka, baka, baka, baka, bussu.", Saturn yelled at the youma. "Nani?!?", screeched the youma, whirling around to face Saturn. "You heard me.", Saturn stated coldly. "You silly girl, I am one of the elite! Grovel at my feet!", the youma spoke in a raspy voice. "You are an elite, ne? Well you are a sorry excuse for an elite. I challenge you!",Saturn yelled out. "Oh, and what is this challenge?", demanded the youma. " If you are an elite you should be able to stand one attack from a little girl like me. If you can stand my attack, then you may kill me as you please. If you can't stand the attack you die.", Saturn explained coldly, glaring at the creature. "I accept your challenge. Foolish child, you are weak! My master is away, but it told me without your Hikari no kiboo you can never defeat me, prepare to die!", yelled the bakemono.  
  
"Holy shit!",yelled Uranus her eyes as wide as saucers."SATURN, CHAOS!!  
",she screamed at Saturn. Saturn turned and nodded at her, her eyes hard. 'Kami-sama ,Iie we just destroyed it! It can't be!', Uranus thought her fists clenching. "O genki desu ka?", asked Goku placing a hand on her shoulder.She turned to see Vegeta and Goku staring at her. "What the hell is Chaos?", demanded Vegeta. "I'm fine Goku-san.......... I'll explain when Serenity gets back.....", she trailed off ignoring Vegeta, and glaring at the youma.  
  
"And so it shall be, your fate is sealed.", Saturn stated in a deadly voice.  
  
Suddenly the air felt colder. Cold as death. "What's happening?", Goku asked rubbing his arms. "She's powering up.", Uranus stated her eyes transfixed on Saturn. "Hurry up girl, I don't have all day!", roared the youma. Saturn stood with her eyes closed, her body rigid. Suddenly her eyes snapped open, revealing glowing purple orbs. "DEATH.......", started Saturn, twirling her glaive. "RIBBON......", she went on spinning the glaive faster. "Revolution.", she whispered her glaive, stopping point down ward on the ground.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE TIME ROOM  
  
Serenity blocked a punch from Trunks, and performed a perfect ax kick, which Trunks dodged. Suddenly Serenity's eyes faded into dark blue and her pupils disappeared. Trunks stopped the punch an inch from her face. "Serenity?", he questioned, receiving no answer. For the next few minutes nothing happened until her eyes came back in focus and she yelled,"KUSO!" "Nani?", asked Trunks worriedly. "Hotaru......... had to use her........ Death Ribbon's. The youma's energy is of.... of.....Oh Kami-sama.", she mumbled falling into to Trunks' waiting arms. "What is it, koi?", Trunks asked her cradling her in his arms. "Dear, Kami It's Chaos.", Serenity choked out leaning her cheek on Trunks' chest.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
BACK IN THE WOODS  
  
For a second nothing happened. The calm before the storm.   
  
Out of nowhere millions of black ribbons and ki shot from the ground, and impaled themselves in the youma. "You tricked me Senshi of death. For that you will pay!", it rasped with it's dying breath. Suddenly the Ribbons compacted making a huge explosion. Everyone shielded themselves from the flying debris. When the smoke cleared all that was seen was Sailor Saturn, her hair blowing in the breeze. "Kami-sama....", murmured Goku surveying the damage. Mercury gasped in exhaustion and pulled her shield down. She put her triton in her space pocket and collapsed on the ground. Her transformation disappeared in blue sparkles. "Bulma....", whispered Vegeta, flying over to his mate. No matter how much he might not like admit it, he was bonded to the aqua hared woman, and loved her dearly.  
  
The others followed him, however Pluto already disappeared. " Can't you heal her, Onna?", barked Vegeta. He had gotten there first, and was already embracing Bulma tightly. "Gomen, Vegeta-sama, but I can only heal injuries, I don't replenish energy.", Saturn replied shaking her head sadly. "Let's get back to C.C. Minna-chan.",Gohan suggested speaking for the first time in awhile. "Is Kassan O~kay? Tousan is she going to be like Tenshi, and not wake up?", Chibi-Trunks asked tears brimming in his eyes."It's my fault again!", he cried out not giving Vegeta a chance to answer. "She'll be fine Chibi-one ,It's no one's fault, she'll wake up tomorrow and we can go to the Mall before the party.", Saturn told him leaning heavily on her glaive. "Hota-chan, are you all right?",Uranus asked in concern. Saturn could only nod, before she was swept off her feet, and into Gohan's arms. "Gomen, but you look ready to drop dead!", Gohan pointed out, sheepishly."Arigatou, Gohan-san.", Saturn replied, putting her glaive away. Uranus eyed Gohan in a very dangerous manner.   
  
"Let's get home Kakarott.", Vegeta growled out secretly worried about his koibito. "K Vegeta.", Goku replied. Everyone linked an arm with someone else and is seconds they were gone and transported to C.C.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
WHAT'S HAPPENING WITH THE ENEMY (Ahhhhh!!!! the long awaited plot! Bwahahaha!!!!!!! )  
  
'I will have all the galaxies. They will all be ruled by me!', an evil entity with no gender thought, as it made it's way through the 7 levels of hell. It was looking for the room with all the past enemies of the Senshi. It would give them life and more power to hopefully destroy the Senshi, and leave the hikari no kiboo's star seed for itself. Finally it found the room.   
  
It slipped into the middle of the room unnoticed, until it assumed the shape of a shadow man with red eyes. "Who are you?!?!", screeched someone with pink hair, in cones. "I am Chaos, and I have a proposition for you.", It started. "Hai, do go on.", Nephrenia said smoothly. "You all want revenge on the Sailor Senshi, ne Namely Sailor Moon?"., Chaos stated in a seductive voice. A chorus of yea's went through the room, and only one person disagreed. " I will give you all a chance to fight against them, again, If ......... If you surrender your star seeds now.", it said wickedly.   
  
Everyone room nodded 'Hai' save one person. ' I need a host........', Chaos thought eyeing the group.' Kuso ..... they're all a bunch of loudmouth failures.', it thought. But wait there was a man in white Ooji-like, clothes. He was the glaring silently at Chaos, wishing him to leave his Tenshi alone. He wasn't worried about his 'star seed'. He had already sent it away days ago, for he had sensed this evil. He was only alive because his star seed was special, it had the ability to take on a form, and hide itself.   
  
Chaos spied the man and decided he was the only one worthy of his presence. "You, will be my host.", Chaos told the young man, expecting an enthusiastic reply. "Hell, Iie.", the man answered stonily. "Oh, so I see you don't want another chance, to defeat them.", Chaos sneered. "As a matter of fact, I don't. I committed as many sins as I'm willing. I won't do anymore.", the white Ooji said firmly. "Oh, really, well you don't have a choice.", Chaos said, turning into a mist. With that Chaos invaded the mans body, for some reason not noticing the lack of the seed.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
S/M DIMENSION  
  
"So, Setsuna, what you're saying is, this new enemy is CHAOS?!?!?", demanded Luna. Setsuna nodded her head and rubbed her temples. "This is not good.", Artemis groaned, slapping his forehead. "Does Serenity-hime, know?", asked Michiriu. "Hai, she does. She was training at the time and went into shock. Then she nearly got pummeled by her trainer.", Setsuna replied careful not to reveal, that her trainer was also her lover. "Should we tell the Inners?", questioned Luna. "As much as Serenity might disapprove, we must. We will need them.", Setsuna said softly. " You go back to the gates,get some rest, we'll go to the shrine and tell them.", Michiriu said placing a kind smile on her face. "Arigatou, Michiriu-chan.", Setsuna replied warily before transforming silently, and leaving likewise. "Let's go.", Artemis said grabbing Haruka's car keys.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
AT THE SHRINE   
  
"Isn't there any way at all, Ami", asked Minako. "Iie.", replied Ami closing her computer. "I try the fire, all the time, but lately all I've gotten was the one I told you guys about.", Rei said fingering her temple clothes. "Don't worry you guys,we'll find Usagi, and who the enemy is, before you know it.", Makoto interrupted.   
  
"Her name is not Usagi.", came a voice from the doorway. "Michiriu!", gasped Rei. Michiriu, followed by Artemis and Luna walked in the room. "Gotta love that car.", Artemis mumbled. Luna whacked him upside the head. " The enemy is Chaos.", Michiriu said leaving no room for argument. "Are you sure?", Minako gasped. "Positive, Pluto just told us.", Luna replied. "Can it get any worse.", Makoto groaned. "Most definitely.", Ami replied seriously. "Well we told you what we came here for, now we leave.", Michiriu said turning on her heal. "Wait!", called out Rei. "Hai?", asked Artemis. "Onegai, tell Pluto to tell Us--, Serenity, that we are sorry. Tell her that we found out the truth and we will do anything to help, Tell her we will swear on Artemis that we are loyal to her, if she will give us the chance.", Rei said biting her lip. "Will you do that?Onegai, Michiriu.", she continued. "I cannot promise anything, but I will try.", Michiriu replied walking out the door.  
  
"All we can do is wait and see if Serenity-san gets our message.", Ami said shaking her head sadly.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
BACK AT C.C.   
  
It is now 11:30 and the children are asleep. Vegeta is sitting in a chair next to Bulma, staring at her with worried eyes. Suddenly the door cracked open. "Kakarott?", he asked. "Hai, It's me.", Goku replied sheepishly. "What do you want?", Vegeta asked in a less harsh tone than usual. "I was just checking to see if you were still awake. You really should get some sleep, Vegeta.", Goku started careful not to wake the energy drained woman. "Iie, I will stay with Bulma.", Vegeta replied firmly. "If you waste all your energy on not getting enough sleep, then you won't be any help to anyone.", Goku pointed out. "Fine, I'll lie down, but I can't promise anything, Kakarott.", Vegeta sighed. "Arigatou, Vegeta, sleep well.", Goku replied before slipping out of the room, closing the door behind him.   
  
Vegeta looked at his wife and walked around to the other side of the bed. He slowly climbed in, careful not to disturb her. Once situated he pulled Bulma into his arms, ever so carefully. He heard her breathe in sharply then relax. As he held her, he felt somewhat better. She always had made him feel better. She made the ache in his heart disappear completely. He however would never voice this, but he knew she knew that he loved her. He knew he never had to voice it, because the love between them was always and would always be there. He kind of liked the idea that she never fought. That way she couldn't go to war, and be killed. But now she was a fighter, and a skilled one at that. Vegeta humphed quietly and kissed his mates forehead. Then he settled down to try and get some sleep.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
TIME CHAMBER  
  
'I need to turn SSJ!', Serenity thought sparing with an imaginary enemy. Trunks had just stopped for a moment to grab a drink. It annoyed Serenity to no end that Trunks refused to fight her SSJ2. She could handle him quite well SSJ1, but how was she supposed to be able to stand up in battle, if she couldn't hold her own when sparring with her koibito. She jabbed at the air in a vengeance. "Serenity?", asked Trunks slowly nearing her. He saw her hate filled punches, and really didn't want to be on the receiving end of them. He came up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What?", demanded Serenity, her shoulders heaving. " What's wrong?", he asked sliding his hands from her shoulders to her waist. "Nothing, Trunks-koi.", Serenity replied leaning backwards slightly. "Don't lie to me, love.", Trunks responded, pulling her tightly against him. Serenity sighed."Hmm?", Trunks asked. "It's just that ...... well ..... How did you first turn SSJ?", she questioned, not revealing the whole truth. Trunks frowned which went unnoticed by Serenity. "Well, It was back in my time. The androids had killed, Gohan, and I lost it. Completely. It's feels like an anger that just can't be repressed. Then it just takes control.", Trunks told her, inwardly wincing at the destruction he might have caused if, he hadn't been set on killing the androids. "So, basically I should focus on whatever makes me the most angry.", Serenity said summing it up. "Hai.", Trunks replied. "I'll never be able to turn. There's nothing that makes me THAT angry.",Serenity said sighing,"Even Vegeta doesn't tick me off that much.", she continued frowning.  
  
"You'll get stronger, one way or another.", Trunks assured her leaning down to kiss her neck.As soon as his lips touched the intoxicating skin, he felt Serenity's body tremble. He grinned, and repeated the process. "Trunks, we're supposed to be training!", Serenity mock scolded. "Oh, so you'd rather have my fist in your face.", Trunks asked smirking. "Do you really have to ask?", Serenity asked turning slightly to him, and raising an eyebrow. "I don't know, do I?", Trunks countered. "baka.", Serenity muttered twisting around so that she was facing him. " Really, now Serenity....... that's........not....", he trailed off lost in her eyes. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers gently. Slowly the small butterfly kisses gave way to something more. Both figures had only one coherent thought which was:Kami I love her / him.Neither noticed the silver and golden aura's erupting from them. The two aura's that normally would have clashed in battle, melded and mixed into one another. As they went on it felt as if each of them were giving each other half of their souls. Old emotional scars that never completely healed were mended. Any doubts that resided in the corners of their minds, about their love, were washed away indefinitely. To them they were no longer two people. They were one. They were bonded with souls, minds, and most importantly hearts.   
  
The embrace broke and Trunks secured his arms around her. Serenity had snaked her arms around his neck sometime in the embrace, and just let them rest there. No words were needed to be spoken, for they both knew what happened. They had bonded. True Vegeta and Bulma, and Goku and ChiChi were bonded, but not to the same extent. Both Serenity and Trunks had Sayjin genes, unlike the two couples mentioned before. Therefore their bond went further, so as to the fact that they couldn't live without one another. If one of them died, sooner or later the pain of not having their significant other, would drive them mad. Crazy enough to kill themselves. This bond took the term 'I can't live without you', to a whole new level.   
  
"Aishiteru, Serenity.", Tunks murmured into her hair. "Ashiteru, always, and forever.", Serenity replied, letting the feel of being in his arms comfort her and take away her worries about not being strong enough. "We should get to bed.", Trunks told her softly."Hai.", she replied in a likewise tone. Trunks concentrated and a golden glow surrounded him, then spread to Serenity. In a flash of gold he and Serenity were in the house like structure, still holding each other.   
  
Reluctantly Serenity let go, knowing that they both needed rest. Serenity used magic to take an automatic shower, and quickly flashed into her usual silky silver and black nightclothes. Serenity looked at Trunks to see he had done the same thing, wearing black sweat pants, no shirt. Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his bare chest, to tired to be worried about him being shirtless. "Tired?", Trunks asked. Serenity nodded, with half closed eyes. With a smile, and a sigh, Trunks lifted her in his arms and placed her in bed. After pulling up the covers he placed a light kiss on her lips, and turned to go to his own bed. Suddenly he felt a small hand grasping his. He turned to her with a look of 'Nani?', on his face. "Stay with me. Onegai. I'm worried. Last time Chaos came.......", she trailed off sadness showing in her deep blue eyes. Trunks nodded and smiled, slightly. Serenity scooted over some and Trunks laid down next to her. Pulling her into his arms, and pulling the blanket up in the process, he whispered,"Everything's going to be all right." Serenity placed her head on his chest and nodded. "Goodnight, Itooshi", Serenity spoke softly.   
  
The couple fell silently into the joys of sleep, safe and warm in each others arms.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
THE NEXT DAY AT C.C.  
  
"Someone, get me some Morphine.", Bulma muttered darkly feeling the full effects of energy drainage. "Bulma?", asked a gruff voice that she knew and loved. Bulma then realized the arms encircling her body. She opened her eyes to be met with worried ebony orbs. "Vegeta, Morning.", Bulma replied curling herself in the mans embrace. Vegeta smirked and pulled her closer. "O genki desu ka?", Vegeta asked, whispering in her ear. "I've got a splitting headache, but other wise I'm fine. Nothing some Extra Extra Strength Tylenol won't cure.", She replied smiling up at him. Vegeta leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't his usual sweet yet hard ones, It was more needing, and long full. Bulma pulled away,"Are you all right, Vegeta-chan?". "Hai, I'm fine it's just......I was ...... was.", Vegeta trailed off."Worried?", Bulma suggested. Vegeta nodded, and resumed the earlier display of affection.   
  
Some hour and a half later, Bulma and Vegeta emerged from their bedroom, freshly showered, and ready for a new day. Noticing it was nearly 11:00 Bulma gasped and grinned. Vegeta raised an eyebrow , for he knew what that grin meant: Shopping. "How ya feeling Bulma?", asked Goku who passed by them in the hall. "Much better than yesterday!", Bulma exclaimed, giving a smile. Goku gave Vegeta an' I told you so' look, causing Vegeta to growl. "Bai-Bai!", Goku said in a rush to get away from the say-jin Ooji. Bulma popped her head into Haruka's room to see her and Hotaru talking in a very serious manner. "Hey, get ready we're going to the mall!", Bulma stated cheerfully. "O.K. Bulma-chan meet everyone downstairs in five minutes.", Haruka told her grabbing her shoes off the floor.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
5 MINUTES LATER  
  
"Everybody ready?", Bulma chirped slipping on her coat. "HAI!", was the collective response. "Well it's just me, Haruka, Hotaru, Vegeta, and Chibi-Trunks going, so lets teleport!",she continued. "Can I do it Kassan, Tenshi said I need practice?", Chibi-Trunks pleaded his blue eyes large. "Sure, musuko-chan!",Bulma complied. "Wait!", called a male voice. Bulma turned around to see Gohan and ChiChi, coming towards them. "Hai, Gohan-san?",Hotaru asked. "Well ........ um........ I was wondering if I could come to the party tonight, because Videl, is going to be at the Kami house, and I really don't want to be stuck with Videl, because she tends to, sort of hang on me and it's really embarrassing, so can I?", Gohan asked in one breath. "Sure, the more the merrier!", Bulma replied, her eyes twinkling. "Great, now Hotaru has an escort!",she continued. Vegeta grumbled under his breath about baka onna's and pathetic Satan's. Haruka glared a glare that clearly said,'back off if you value your life'. Gohan read it clearly, having experience with Vegeta's death glares. "Doomo, Bulma-chan.", ChiChi replied shoving him towards them. "Ja ne, Minna-chan!", ChiChi said waving. "Let's go, brat.", Vegeta persisted actually dressed normally, at his mates insistence. He was wearing a skin tight black T-shirt, along with baggy, black gi pants. "Tay.", Chibi-Trunks replied, concentrating. A yellow light surrounded the group of people, and in a flash of light they were gone.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
AT THE MALL................... HALF AN HOUR LATER  
  
"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!!!!", screamed two voices, one lighter than the other. "Come on Haruka-papa.",Hotaru coaxed. "Iie.", Haruka replied turning her head at the monstrosity before her. It was a light purple dress, with spaghetti straps, and had leopard spots. "Come on Ruka-chan, it's pretty.", Chibi-Trunks encouraged. "You're to young to know what fashion is, besides would you wear a dress?",Haruka pointed out. "Iie, but--", he started, but Haruka cut him off. "See I told ya, now someone get me a navy blue tux!", she raved, like a mad woman. A scared sales man, did just that, fearing his life.   
  
A few isles down Vegeta was having a stare down with Bulma. She had found an old retro, PINK, tuxedo. "Onegai, Veggie-chan.", Bulma pleaded batting her eyes, letting them become watery, knowing he normally gave in when she looked like that. Vegeta realized what was going on and turned his head. Spotting a sales woman he stalked towards her and 'politely' requested a black tux in his size. The frightened woman ran off to fetch the suit. Bulma frowned and looked at the Aqua blue dress she picked out, which was very similar to her princess dress. Hotaru had chosen a violet purple dress, which was form fitting for except at the knees it flared out for dancing . It was moderately low cut, and had a chiffon material to cover all her skin that was showing above her chest line, to her neck. Then the same material made the sleeves. She also had matching shoes which were semi pointed. Gohan had picked a lighter black tux, with a red sash.  
  
By the time they had dealt with Haruka and Vegeta, it was well past 3:30pm. Then for lack of wanting to cook, they ate at the indoor cafe.Agreeing on a cafe took well over a half hour. Spending well over 12,000 dollars the entire posse had their purchases stuffed in the girls space pockets. Then after a bit more window shopping they teleported home at 5:45, at Haruka's insistence to see 'Koneko-chan', and Vegeta's 'secretive' murmuring about hurting his certain older son.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
FOR THE REMAINING TIME IN THE CHAMBER  
  
Serenity stealthily slipped out of bed, cautious not to wake up the slumbering Trunks on the other side of the bed. She tiptoed past the bed careful to shield her ki. Once out in the open she donned her gi. As soon as she felt she was a safe distance away she teleported as far away as she could get out, into the gravity accelerating space. When she appeared at her destination she could barely stand, and definitely couldn't see the house anymore. She could just barely feel Trunks' ki. "Good.", She breathed. If Trunks found out she had been training every night since they had bonded, and only had maybe 2 hours of sleep a day, he'd kill her. She decided from then on that she definitely had to be stronger. She couldn't let Trunks get hurt, and she wouldn't let anyone be killed, it was her final decision. She knew he noticed her weariness, and slow movements, but when questioned, she blamed it on being worried.  
  
Instead of just fighting an imaginary opponent she decided to meditate, and see if she could reach her power to become SSJ. She sat Indian style, and let her her mind slip from her body.   
  
Suddenly she was in a place. There was death and carnage everywhere. Then she came upon the most horrifying sight she had ever seen. All the Sailor Senshi were dead. They were in a circle facing each other. She looked at the dead faces and felt pain flash through her heart.She moved a hand to brush Rei's hair out of her eyes, but to her shock her hand went right through the girl. The Inner Senshi didn't deserve to die like that, no one did. She suppressed the urge to vomit. She saw Setsuna,Luna,Artemis, and Michiriu all having their throats slit. Fresh blood still poured from the open wounds. Yet she was puzzled, as to the fact that she, Hataru , Haruka, and the others weren't there. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her she whipped around. What she saw scared her to no end. On poles were the severed heads of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Chibi-Trunks, Goten, ChiChi, Kuririn, Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu,Piccolo, and 18. Tears rolled down her face, as she sobbed. Suddenly she heard sounds of battle. She flew as quickly as possible to see her Trunks fighting against..... against..... who was it? She couldn't see the persons face. She saw Trunks' eyes filled with pain, so much hurt and despair. "What did you do to her!?", Trunks growled and yelled at the same time. The being backed away for a moment then pointed behind Trunks. Trunks turned and saw a sight that made Serenity even more ill, if possible. 'Serenity' was stuck to a boulder, the sword of Artemis plunged into her chest and piercing into the rock so as to keep her there. Her insignia's were carved into her forehead, as blood dribbled into her eyes. Her hands were stuck to the boulder by rock spears and the wounds were still bleeding profusely. Next to her was Hotaru, her glaive impaled in the same manner as Serenity's sword. On the other side of Serenity was Haruka, he Space sword used in the same fashion as the latter.  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE, SERENITY!!!!!!!!", Trunks cried out in pain. She winced as she saw him fall to his knees, and she cried harder not making any move to wipe her tears away. Serenity was angry at the evil. She was furious. It destroyed EVERYTHING. Everything she loved, everything she cherished...... She was brought out of her stare by a gasp of pain. She turned to see blood gurgling out of her beloved's mouth. She saw the evil twist the crooked sword in Trunks' back, causing his spine to brake with a sickening crack. Serenity shook her head in denial. "This isn't real! I refuse to believe it!",she cried into the air placing her hands over her ears.  
  
"Hai, It is real! Pitiful BRAT, It's a flash of the ONLY possible future!", sneered a voice she knew all to well. "ZAKKENAYO!!!!", Serenity screamed at Chaos. "Oh, but you want to see something real don't you?", sneered Chaos, coming into the light as a shadow. Serenity gasped at what he held in his hands. He held Trunks' by the hair , a crooked blade piercing his throat. "Serenity, Aishiteru. Forever.", Trunks told her, his eyes displaying love. "TRUNKS!", she screamed racing towards him, but arriving a second to late. Chaos slit Trunks' throat, and let the body fall to the floor. "Kami IIE!", Serenity whispered catching his body.Immediately she tried to heal him but it didn't work."You can't use your healing powers, This is my world.", Chaos sneered. Serenity looked on horrified."Trunks........Onegai .........Aishiteru...", Serenity whispered, her tears no longer crystal clear, but crimson red. "Ai....sh...it...ru.....", Trunks sputtered out, blood pooling out of him. Suddenly his eyes turned blank and glossy, and his body stiffened. Then he relaxed, and the blood flow slowed.   
  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!", Serenity screamed feeling immense pain in her heart confirming his death. Chaos laughed, and Serenity jerked her bloody tear filled face towards Chaos. "I will defeat you, you Onore!!!", Serenity yelled her eyes flashing. Her anger was out of control. "How can you kill me when you couldn't even save him.", Chaos sneered pointing at Trunks. "I will kill all your friends one by one, I might even take that new Sailor Mercury as a new toy!", It laughed. "IIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!", Serenity screamed, her eyes flashing between red and blue, and her hair flashing between black and silver. "Hai,Hai,Hai, weakling You've failed!!!", Laughed Chaos,"Hai, your mate is GONE and there's NOTHING you can do about it!!!", It continued.   
  
Serenity lost it. Completely. She was furious. There was a black flash of power, and thunder rolled across a blood red sky. Serenity let out an inhuman scream and her hair turned pitch black and every strand was like a knife. You had to pity the fool that touched it. Her eyes glowed blood red, and her teeth turned into fangs. Her finger nails turned sharp and she was a million times stronger than before. She let loose another inhuman scream and powered up more..... still far from her max.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
BACK WITH THE REAL TRUNKS  
  
"What the?", Trunks demanded half asleep. He turned over to embrace Serenity, and when his hand touched air, he bolted out of bed. Suddenly he was hit with a huge onslaught of Serenity's power. It was slightly higher than his SSJ2. The scary part was that her ki kept climbing with every passing second.Suddenly he heard an inhuman scream which provoked him to turn SSJ2. He unconsciously concentrated some clothes on, on his way to Serenity. When he saw her his breath caught. She had black hair and, blood red eyes. Her nails were at least two inches long, and she screamed again revealing sharp fangs. Electricity crackled all around her, and she kept powering up, making it impossible for him to get close enough to her, to get her calmed down. "SERENITY?!?!",Trunks yelled. She turned to him and yelled,"DIE CHAOS, YOU KILLED HIM! DIE!!!!!". Trunks backed up surprised."Serenity, stop it's me!", Trunks cried out, realizing she thought he was something else. Serenity just stood and stared at him with loathing hate. Making a desperate attempt to get near her, he flew down right infront of her, the energy she was releasing burning his body. Serenity whipped her head around causing her hair to fly at him. Trunks stood there for a minute till he saw the metallic gleam of her hair. He jumped away just in time, but her long hair still caught him in the chest his skin burst open, with 15 or 20 deep scratches. He doubled over in pain, and dropped to his knees. "How does it feel to know that you are about to die Chaos?", Serenity demanded,"This is how he felt, when you murdered my koibito.You killed Trunks without mercy, and I shall show the same 'kindness' to you.", she continued powering up a blast. "Aishiteru Sere-koi, always and forever Itooshi.", Trunks whispered, bowing his head. He would rather die himself than have to seriously hurt her. "W-what?", asked Serenity her eyes flashing between red and blue. " I love you always and forever, Serenity.", Trunks repeated. Her body stiffened and her eyes closed.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
BACK WITH SERENITY  
  
"W-what?", she asked, perplexed that Chaos would say it loved her. Chaos repeated itself and Suddenly, the world spun between red and white. Chaos, slowly became another figure. She closed her eyes to stop the room from spinning. When she opened them she was staring at the top of Trunks' head. "T-Trunks?", Serenity asked miffed. She had just seen him die hadn't she? Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She snuck out to train, and that.... that...... THING was just a dream. Trunks looked up surprised. Serenity dropped to her knees and hugged Trunks. "O Kami-sama. I was meditating and I had a vision it was so real Chaos killed everyone....... He killed you....I thought it was real after awhile......... you felt real ............ when you died you felt real.............. the pain was real......... I was so angry.", Serenity whispered her despair filled bloody tears, were replaced by crystal tears sliding down her face, for her joy that he was alive. Her hair changed back to soft silver, and her nails shortened. "It's all right Serenity I'm here.", Trunks consoled, releasing one hand off his wound to hug her to him. "And the weird part was.......... I was just about to destroy Chaos, when it said it loved me.", Serenity continued clenching her eyes shut. "It was so strange one minute it threatens to kill me than it loves me. I was confused. I knew Chaos could never say those words to me. So I didn't kill him, because I figured it must not be Chaos.", She continued still crying. She pulled away from Trunks, and noticed his hand over his chest. Then she saw all the blood spilling through his fingers. "O Kami.", she breathed in shock, just noticing his burned skin. She batted his hand away and placed her hands on his chest. In a silver flash his wounds were mostly healed, although they still ached. "Why didn't you tell me that.............", she started till her eyes glazed over.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Serenity whipped her head around causing her hair to fly at him. Trunks stood there for a minute till he saw the metallic gleam of her hair. He jumped away just in time, but her long hair still caught him in the chest his skin burst open, with 15 or 20 deep scratches. He doubled over in pain, and dropped to his knees.  
  
END  
  
"O Kami-sama......... I did that....... to you......Gomen nasi, Gomen nasi!", she cried putting her face in her hands. " Shhhhh....... It wasn't your fault. You didn't know. Don't cry.",Trunks soothed wrapping her up in his arms tightly. Trunks concentrated and teleported both of them back to the house. "Gomen,gomen,gomen!", she repeated over and over again. "Serenity..... Serenity ...... SERENITY!!!!", Trunks called loudly, causing her to look up at him. "It wasn't your fault. Onegai look at me, Aishiteru, I don't blame you. Believe me, I don't blame you.", Trunks told her staring at her eyes. Serenity looked in his eyes and saw the sincerity, relief, love, and un needed forgiveness showing through. Serenity threw her arms around his shoulders and cried into the crook of his neck. Trunks ran a hand through her hair, and the other up and down her spine. He learned long ago that these motions relaxed her.After an unrecorded amount of time Serenity's breathing slowed, and her shoulders stopped heaving. Trunks smiled when he realized she was asleep. Turning SSJ had not only been physically draining for her, but emotionally too. Trunks concentrated on Apollo and in a flash of golden light Trunks was dressed in his normal night time attire, and Serenity was dressed in the Golden version of her normal night clothes. Trunks raised an eyebrow and mentally reminded himself to ask Apollo to ask Athena to supply him with Serenity's better choice in clothes. 'Hey, it's the best I could do on such short notice!', Trunks heard Apollo say with much indignation, 'Athena was in the shower, It's your fault I nearly got pummeled with her raspberry spray.'. "Right, Apollo-chan, right.", Trunks chuckled standing up and lifting a sleeping Serenity, to go back to bed.   
  
2 MONTHS LATER   
  
"All right now. We only have half an hour left before we have to leave, so let's spar one last time, stop at first blood.", Trunks stated turning SSJ2. Serenity followed in suite, letting loose an inhuman scream, as her transformation took place. The two launched themselves at each other. Serenity threw a punch at Trunks who caught it and used her momentum to fling her into the 'ground' . Suddenly Trunks appeared behind Serenity and grabbed her around the chest and stomach, holding her in a bear hug. Serenity screamed in frustration, and finally got her act together and powered up more. Trunks was blown back by the force, and in the process, sliced his hand on her hair. "KUSO!", Trunks ranted powering down. Serenity powered down smirking. "Aw, come here....", Serenity said flying towards Trunks. She took his injured hand in hers and in a silver light the scratch was nothing more than a light scar. "Let's get ready Trunks-koi.", Serenity said entwining her fingers with his own. They flew lazily back towards the exit, and flashed into new clothes. Serenity had her hair in a high ponytail, with heart shaped bangs, with a black spaghetti strap tank top, and white hip hugger jeans,with a black 3 quarter trench coat, with silver sketchers.Trunks wore a navy blue C.C. jacket, with a black muscle shirt underneath, with baggy navy blue pants, and black sneakers.  
  
At 2:00pm promptly Serenity and Trunks stepped out of the Chamber to see Dende, Mr. Popo, and Pluto waiting to see them. "Puu-chan!", cried Serenity throwing her arms around Pluto, relieved that she was all right. That vision she had nearly two months ago really shook her up. "I'm glad to see you too hime.", Pluto chuckled. Dende chuckled, and laughed at the hime's antics."I have some news from the Inners.", Pluto started seriously. "What?", asked Serenity warily. "They apologized, and said that they found out the truth, and that they would swear allegiance to you on Artemis.", Pluto said pushing her hair behind her shoulder."I'll reply to that later, I'll let you know my decision.", Serenity replied frowning."I'd love to stay Dende, but we'd like to go see everyone, so Bai-Bai!", Trunks said in a rush, changing the subject, grabbing Serenity around the waist. In a golden flash they were gone.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
AT THE HOUSE   
  
"Hello?", Serenity asked looking around and sensing for ki's. "They're still at the mall, Sere-koi. Tousan is a very hard person to shop for.", Trunks said smirking. " Well what are we going to do?", Serenity asked walking into the living room, and flopping on the couch. "How about something old fashioned, like I don't know, ......... watching T.V.", Trunks suggested sarcastically sitting next to her and grabbing the remote. "Works for me.", Serenity complied maneuvering her self so she was laying across him. Trunks smiled softly, and settled on a scary movie. He then situated himself so that he was stretched out on the couch, and so that Serenity was stretched out in front of him. He had one arm draped over her slightly bare stomach and the other propped his head up.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
15 MINUTES LATER  
  
Two very exhausted teenagers were fast asleep, gripping each other like teddy bears. "Mrs. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs? There's a call for you ------- Oh.", started a maid who had just walked into the room. "Aw, they're so adorable.", the maid fawned. "I wonder if Mrs. Briefs knows? Probably. Wait till all the girls find out, they're going to be so heart broken.", The maid continued walking out of the room quietly, shutting the door behind her, respecting their privacy.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
LESS THAN 3 HOURS LATER  
  
"Well Vegeta, you could have been at least a little more understanding about the Rose Quartz tuxedo.", a voice came from the hallway. The slam of the front door awoke Trunks and Serenity, who immediately jumped out of each others arms and onto opposite sides of the couch. "Trunks-san, Serenity-chan?", asked Hotaru coming into the room. "Koneko-chan? Where are you? I swear to Kami if he touched you....", came Haruka's voice from behind Hotaru. "Ossu Minna-chan.", came Serenity's calm reply. Hotaru raced around the other side of the couch and hugged Serenity. "Even though it was only a day, I missed you Sere-mama.", Hotaru said using her old nickname for Serenity. "I missed you too dear firefly.", Serenity replied hugging the girl, yet again relieved she was alive.   
  
Trunks was over by the doorway being suffocated by Bulma. Serenity stood up only to be glomped by the smaller version of her purple hared koibito. "Ossu, Chibi-one.", Serenity told him smiling slightly."Koneko-chan, where's the Golden Crystals holder at,", Haruka asked coming up behind Serenity to hug her. "He..... um....... has some things to talk over with Pluto.", she stuttered out, trying to sound convincing. Haruka nodded and seemed to be convinced. "All right, Now chibi-onna, who is this Chaos?", demanded Vegeta. Serenity froze, and her eyes turned icy. "We will discuss it when the others fighters arrive. Tomorrow, we will talk.", she said turning on her heal, and getting out of the room as quickly as her feet would take her. Trunks glared at Vegeta, not caring whether it was suspicious or not, and raced after her. "I've got to go check on the the decorators.", Bulma sighed after a moment of silence."Baka, Chibi-Onna.", Vegeta mumbled, his face deep in thought. Haruka didn't bother to correct him, because of his serious face. "I guess Serenity-hime, felt the disturbance too.",Hotaru supplied for the remaining people. "Humph, Brats let's Train.", Vegeta said his advice directed at Chibi-Trunks and Gohan. "O~Kay, Tousan!", Chibi-Trunks agreed cheerfully following Vegeta down the hall.Gohan just nodded and followed silently."Let's go find her Haruka-papa.", Hotaru suggested sensing for Serenity's ki.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sere-koi?", Trunks asked closing the door behind him and relocating it. 'Thank Kami for magic', Trunks thought, wondering how he would have gotten in, without breaking down the door otherwise. He looked around the room till he spotted the balcony doors open. He walked out the doors, only to see Serenity leaning on the rail. "I hate Chaos, more than anything in the Universe.", she stated coldly. "It destroyed everything, and killed everyone, and only because I wasn't strong enough.",she continued whirling around, to face Trunks. Trunks had expected to see hard ,cold eyes, coming from his koibito. What he saw was a vulnerable 17 year old girl, who at the time looked ready to break. "Sere-chan.....",he started, then as if not trusting his own voice, he just enveloped her in a warm embrace. "I don't want everyone to die again. I don't want you to die.", Serenity whispered into the folds of his jacket. He only held her tighter, reassuring her through their link. He brought up a hand to stroke her hair, not knowing what to say to make it better."Arigatou, Trunks-koi.", Serenity said after a few moments. "For what?", he asked somewhat puzzled. "For being there, and just for holding me.", she replied, wrapping her arms around him under his jacket. Trunks smiled and rested his chin on her head.   
  
"KONEKO-CHAN OPEN THE DOOR!!!",was the loud voice that startled Serenity and Trunks. "Oh crap.", Serenity muttered loosening her arms around Trunks slightly."Haruka-papa, your doing no good yelling.", They duo heard Hotaru say quietly."Trunks this is your cue to teleport, out of here.", Serenity stated hurriedly. "Ja ne.", He called kissing her quickly then in a gold flash he was gone. Serenity hurried over to the door and unlocked it. She poked her head out the door and said,"Ossu!" Haruka pushed the door all the way open then asked,"Where is he?" "Where's who?", Serenity asked innocently. "That BAKA who followed you!", Haruka yelled brandishing her space sword, and looking out on the balcony at the same time. "Haruka-chan, he's NOT here, he came, asked if there was anyway he could help, then left.", Serenity said in all one sentence.   
  
Haruka ignored Hotaru and Serenity. 10 minutes later Haruka stopped her search sighing in defeat. "See I told you.", Serenity stated smirking. "Now, what's up with Chaos?", Hotaru interjected. "Let's put it this way, this time it's out for blood.", Serenity sighed slouching onto the bed, holding her head in her hands. "We should call the Star Lights.",Hotaru suggested. "As much as I hate to do it, we should.",Haruka agreed warily, plopping down next to Serenity. "All right then lets go get Bulma and do this.",Serenity said standing up. "You guys go out back and We'll meet you there.", she continued. Serenity concentrated and in a silver flash she was gone.   
  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!!!"  
  
"SATURN PLANET POWER!!!"  
  
In flashes of sandy yellow and midnight black two Senshi stood proud and strong. "Let's go.", Uranus montioned towards the balcony.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN TRUNKS ROOM  
  
"Apollo, how do you know I'm going to drool when I find out what she's wearing.", Trunks asked the little crystal in his hand. 'Cuz I just saw the dress, baka!', Apollo confirmed for the tenth time. "How did you--", Trunks started, but stopped when he felt Serenity transport, and Haruka and Hotaru transform. "Great what next.",Trunks groaned reabsorbing the crystal. Trunks opted to follow Uranus and Saturn, because he couldn't pin pinpoint Serenity, because she was moving again.Without a second thought he jumped out his bedroom window.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
WITH BULMA  
  
"Stupid decorators...... I wanted Navy blue.......Not black........oh, well it'll have to do.", Bulma grumbled as she rounded the corner. Suddenly there was a silver flash in front of her. Bulma gasped and stepped back. "Bulma Transform, we have to call reinforcements.", a voice Belonging to Serenity told her. "O~Kay.", Bulma agreed deciding a lecture on not too teleport in the house could wait till later.  
  
"MERCURY PLANET POWER!!"  
  
In a flash of blue Sailor Mercury, stood ready for action. "Let's go.", Serenity stated and in a silver flash they were gone.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE GRAVITY ROOM  
  
"MOON BLASTER!",Chibi-Trunks called out letting loose a powerful beam of moon power. "FINAL FLASH!", Vegeta called out countering his son's attack."MASENKO HA!!", was the attack that caught them both off guard and slammed them into the ground. Suddenly they all felt Haruka and Hotaru power up, then Serenity teleported with a powered up Bulma. "Let's go Tousan!", Chibi-Trunks yelled grabbing Vegeta's hand and Gohan's shoulder, and in a yellow flash they were gone.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
AT THE KAMI HOUSE   
  
Goku was eating like he normally does, until he felt ki's powering up over at C.C. Frowning he stood up and walked towards the door. "Goku-chan,What's going on?", asked ChiChi worriedly. "I don't know, but I'm going to check it out!", Goku declared. "Wait for me!", Goten interrupted. "Iie, you stay here with your Kassan and Master Roshi.", Goku stated firmly pressing two fingers to his forehead. In a disturbance of air he was gone.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
AT YAMCHA'S   
  
"Did you guys feel that?",Tien asked. "What, Tien?", asked Chaozu. "Goku, Serenity,and Chibi-Trunks,just teleported, And Hotaru, Bulma, and Haruka just powered up.", came a gruff voice from the door. "What are we waiting for, They don't have a spar today, so lets go!", called Yamcha. Piccolo grunted and with a swing of his cape he blasted off followed by the others.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
AT A RESTAURANT IN SATAN CITY  
  
"Whoa,18-chan did you feel that?", Kuririn asked. 18 nodded,"Goku knows where we are if they need us they can come find us." Kuririn nodded after a few moments, and a few quick glances at his wife.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
BACK AT C.C.   
  
"Got that girls?",Serenity asked, quite aware that Vegeta, Trunks, a newly arrived Goku, Chibi-Trunks, and Gohan were watching them. "Got it.", replied the three transformed Senshi in unison. {Serenity-chan what's going on?}, Trunks asked her telepathically, careful not to open his newfound link with the Senshi. {I'll tell you later, koi.},Serenity replied. Suddenly she felt 4 small powers coming from the east. "We might as well wait, so I don't accidentally blast them out of the sky.", Serenity stated in monotone. A few seconds later Piccolo,Yamcha, Tien, and Chaozu dropped out of the sky. "Ready Koneko-chan?", asked Uranus. "Hai.", Serenity replied with a shaky smile.   
  
Serenity moved into the middle of the girls, and the other three spaced them selves an armlenghts apart. "MERCURY STAR POWER!!",called Mercury. Her Tiara jewel lit up with blue light and power. Serenity's crescent moon suddenly appeared and glowed Blue. "SATURN STAR POWER!!", called Saturn, her Tiara jewel glowing midnight black. Serenity's crescent moon flashed between blue and black. "URANUS STAR POWER!!",called Uranus, her Tiara jewel glowed yellow, and Serenity's crescent moon flashed wildly between Blue,Black,Yellow, and finally silver.   
  
"Onegai, back away, there could be a back lash, I don't want it to hurt you.", Serenity stated her eyes closed. The Senshi complied and Suddenly an unimaginable power burst from Serenity. It blinded everyone for a moment, and when they were able to see,Serenity stood in her princess form, the Ginzuishou held high above her head. "In the name of thy Moon....", she whispered. She brought the crystal in front of her and 20 or 30 beams of power burst from it. The beams shot up into the air and out of Earth's atmosphere, then entered another galaxy.   
  
BACK on Earth Serenity was still putting fourth unimaginable amounts of power and suddenly instead of there being many little beams, there was one solid huge beam.  
  
{Kakyuu Onegai hear my plea, send thy Starlight's back to me. Chaos hath awoken again, once more, it hath come back to even thy score.We must stop it now before it's to late, Starlight's Onegai return and defy thy Fate!}, Serenity called telepathically through the beam.  
  
Everyone around her heard her plea and unconsciously stepped back as her power exploded outward more.It wasn't exactly power, just kind of energy..... Suddenly her energy out put stopped. She dropped her hands and the crystal disappeared, with her eyes still closed.  
  
Suddenly a Red beam of power shot from the sky towards Serenity. "SERENITY!!", screamed Trunks put in full blown terror. He was about to push her out of 'harms' way when a blue covered hand grabbed his shoulder. "It's supposed to happen.", Mercury stated her eyes trained on Serenity. Suddenly the red beam of power narrowed small enough to strike her moon insignia.   
  
When it did, this is what was heard:  
  
{Hime-chan we hear your call, we are on our way one and all! Galaxia is coming from our summoning, and says Chaos will burn in Fear. Don't find us we will find you, Hai even I Kakyuu-hime am coming too.)   
  
The beam of power disappeared into Serenity's insignia, and Serenity faded out of Princess mode. She dropped to her knees, her shoulders heaving. Trunks was the first one to her, and in one fluid motion he had her in his arms. " O genki desu ka?", Trunks asked his eye showing concern. "I'm fine, I'm fine. {You better put me down.}, Serenity stated half telepathically smirking and looking at Uranus. Trunks looked at Uranus and gulped, he then promptly put her down.   
  
"What the HELL was that, Chibi-Onna?", demanded Vegeta sending a glare at Trunks. "I was sending out to the Star Lights for help. Last time Chaos appeared he destroyed everything. We will need their help.", Serenity stated in monotone clenching her fists. "Kami-sama it's 7:00, get in the house we have PEOPLE arriving in approximately 45 minutes! Let's move!", Bulma yelled dragging Chibi-Trunks and Vegeta in the house."If there's nothing we can do here we're gone, man this feels like a Cell replay, and once again I'm useless.", Yamcha said blasting off into the air followed by Piccolo, Tien, and Chaozu. "I Gotta go ChiChi's gonna freak!", Goku said Placing two fingers to his temple. "Bai-Bai!", he called and then transported. "Come on Sere-mama! we have to go get ready! Trunks you meet Serenity by the Grand staircase, Gohan meet me out side the doors, Lets go!", Hotaru yelled enthusiastically dragging Serenity upstairs, and leaving a fuming Haruka stalking behind them.   
  
Once in Serenity's room Hotaru locked the door and pulled her dress out of her space pocket. "Oh, Hotaru that look's beautiful....", Serenity trailed off fingering the dark purple material. "O.K. you can oggle later! You change out here, I'll change in the bathroom, so hurry up!", Hotaru giggled racing towards the bathroom. Serenity shook her head in mirth, and concentrated on her attire. In a silver flash she took an auto shower, then in a brighter flash she transformed into the dress. However when she looked in the mirror, her hair was different. It was still shortened and layered, but now she had no bangs, and two slightly more curled pieces of hair framed her face. A metallic headband that looked like it was one continuous strand of eight-point stars, held back the rest of her hair. Plus instead of the long scarf on her arms, she had black elbow length gloves, with the same design as her dress. "Athena.....", Serenity growled. 'Hey I thought it was cute so humor me O~Kay?', Athena responded.  
  
Seconds later Hotaru stepped out of the bathroom looking quite nice herself. "Sere-mama, you look very VERY pretty!", Hotaru said looking over the princess in awe. Serenity felt about 70 ki's downstairs including Bulma and Vegeta, and it wasn't even 8 o'clock yet. "Arigatou Hotaru-chan, same to you.", Serenity murmured. "Hey I've got an idea!.", Hotaru cried concentrating. Seconds later Sailor Saturn's earring's appeared, as eight point stars, and her choker was modified to be a silver necklace. "Here, wear these, they'll match perfectly!", Hotaru said handing them to Serenity. "Arigatou again, Hota-chan.", Serenity said putting the jewelry on. "Oh, Hotaru were late lets go!", Serenity said walking out of the room, her dress flowing about her feet.  
  
IN TRUNKS' ROOM HALF AN HOUR BEFORE  
  
"So, Apollo, what did you want?", Trunks asked as soon as he was in the confines of his room. 'I designed a Tux for ya, with some help from Athena. Okay A LOT of help. Plus a nice hair style!', the little crystal jabbered. 'Well here goes!', Apollo shouted and in a flash of gold, Trunks stood with his old hair cut, along with a black tux with a silver sash, and white gloves. "Not to bad Apollo.", Trunks congratulated. Trunks loafed around his room till it was quarter to 8. Serenity was still in her room. "Might as well get going.", he mumbled walking out the door to wait at the staircase.   
  
IN THE BALL ROOM  
  
"Why, Hai, Trunks-chan should be down any minute now, Vantassel-san.", Bulma said to the flirting man, edging away ever so cautiously. "Well, I'm sure he'll want to meet my Musume, Arianne. They would look lovely together don't you think?", the man persisted edging closer to an unappeased Bulma."Oh, and what about your Chibi-Trunks? Wouldn't he be good with Monori-san's little girl?", Vantassel -san persisted. "Yeah, right.", Bulma gulped then excused herself.'My Trunks wouldn't date that..... that.... Arianne girl if she was the last one on Earth!', Bulma fumed silently, thinking back towards the last party. Arianne had clung to poor Trunks like glue, flaunting herself every chance she could get. "Thank Kami, he found Serenity.", Bulma muttered, looking around for Chibi-Trunks. Heck, Chibi-Trunks wasn't even INTERESTED in girls yet. Finally giving up on looking for Chibi-Trunks, she stalked towards Vegeta, her only consolation.  
  
Trunks had only been down the stairs a few minutes when girls going to the ball room started winking at him. He inwardly groaned, and kept his eyes trained on the staircase sensing for Serenity's ki. Suddenly he felt it so he looked up. His breath caught as she descended the stairs slowly, smiling slightly at him. 'Kami, I think I'm drooling.', Trunks told himself blinking a few times. 'See I told ya!', called the annoying voice of Apollo. "You look beautiful.", were the first words that slid from his mouth as he held out his arm for her to take. "Arigatou,koi, your not so bad yourself. Nice hair by the way.", Serenity replied sliding her hand down to his to give it a quick squeeze. "I'll take that as a compliment.", Trunks started laughter showing in his normally cold eyes.   
  
The on looking girls and women could not believe their eyes. Not only was Trunks flirting,but he had a young, beautiful, girl with him. Not only that, but he wasn't the least bit annoyed by the girl either. "I wonder who she is?", asked one of the girls standing off to the side, staring at the pair.   
  
Serenity and Trunks approached the Butler, who was calling out names of the people. When their turn came the butler bellowed out,"ANNOUNCING TRUNKS BRIEFS, AND HIS LADY SERENITY TUSKI!!". The whole ballroom grew silent, and music stopped, as the two descended the stair case arm in arm. {What are they staring at? Is there some big youma in my hair?}, Serenity asked unconsciously pulling herself closer to him. Trunks chuckled,{I've never came to a party with another girl besides Kassan. I've never even danced with any of them. Most of the time I try and hide in a dark corner.}, Trunks replied smirking at the expressions on peoples faces. {I see, koibito.}, Serenity replied smirking slightly. As they hit the bottom stair, people parted as they made their way towards the center of the ballroom. {Let's give them a run for their money, dance with me.}, Serenity said turning towards Bulma. {Hey, Bulma how about some music!}, she called. Bulma nodded and motioned the shocked musicians to play.   
  
As the music started Trunks lead Serenity across the dance floor, gracefully. The two looked like something from a fairy tale, as they seemed to sparkle. Since it was a slow waltz, Trunks could hold her as close to himself as he wished, without anyone interfering. His hand placed on her waist, and the other hand enclosed in her own, Trunks was.......happy....... content, words didn't quite describe. Serenity loved the feeling of being pressed close to him, and just wanted to dance the night away. The song continued as Bulma looked happily down at her son and hopefully future daughter-in-law. All to soon the song ended, and much to Serenity's surprise Vegeta cut in. "Dance with your, Kassan, and keep her away from those baka's.", Vegeta barked at Trunks. Now people were scared. First Trunks was dancing and now VEGETA was dancing with this girl. Vegeta never danced with anyone, save his wife on the rarest occasion.   
  
"Chibi-Onna what's going on between you and the brat.", Vegeta demanded dipping her low her hair, spilling on the ground. Vegeta and Serenity were both experienced dancers, and both had royal training in dancing. Hai, even Say-jins were taught to dance. "Nothing.", Serenity responded, spinning back into his arms. Vegeta growled and spun her out at twice the speed a normal person would go. "I'm serious!", Serenity replied to his growl. "Then why......--", he stopped to spin her out once more,"were you dancing like that with him." Serenity frowned and continued dancing. {Bulma tell them to speed up the music!}, Serenity yelled getting angry. Bulma complied and the music sped up ten notches. Very few people could keep up with the whirling duo now. "I was dancing...... with him...... to prove a point ........ to people ........ that he could dance........ and have fun....... at these ....... party's!!", Serenity hissed at Vegeta who immediately spun the same time she did. "I never knew you could dance, Vegeta-san.", Serenity stated after a few moments. "Humph.", was Vegeta's reply. Suddenly they felt the music coming to an end, so Vegeta spun her out, then straight past him then, on the last beat Vegeta spun her in and the music slammed to a stop.   
  
Suddenly people started clapping, then a thunderous roar filled the room. Serenity blushed slightly, and pushed her way to the shocked faces of Bulma, Chibi-Trunks, Trunks,Hotaru,Gohan, and Haruka. {Don't worry Serenity-chan, Haruka came in after you and Vegeta started.}, Bulma said startling her. "How in the world did you dance like that, Tuski-san.", A voice said behind her. Serenity whirled around to see a young man with blonde hair and steel blue eyes, wearing a gray tux, about her age, holding his hand out to her. Being polite Serenity reached out to shake the mans hand.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Die Senshi! Die in the name of the Negaverse!",the first general yelled at the Senshi. "In the name of the moon, we shall punish you!", yelled Sailor Moon from on the roof top. "HA!", yelled the general shooting fire at Sailor Moon. She nimbly dodged, and fired her Tiara at him hitting him in the side. "I'll be back! You'll never defeat me!", the general yelled, disappearing in a disturbance of air.   
  
END  
  
When he brought it up to his mouth to kiss it she jerked her hand away, before his lips neared her glove. "I need some air.", Serenity spat out venom, lacing her voice. She clenched her fists and said,"Trunks would you mind escorting me, It's not always safe for a lady to be alone." Serenity glared a glare that put Vegeta's to shame. She turned and stalked away from the man, who was glaring daggers at Trunks, who ever so happened to be glaring back. {Senshi, I apologize, but I don't like that man. He seems familiar in some way, not a good way. Besides I really do need the air. I am tired.}, Serenity called telepathically to the five people who could hear her. {Iie, problem Koneko. I don't like him either....... his ki is different.}, Haruka replied her eyes trained on the baka.{That's because he's shielding it. We will find out who he is soon enough.}, Serenity stated mysteriously. {Uh-Oh, he's on his way towards you! Get moving!}, Hotaru called to them.Trunks tightened his grip on her hand, with the man that was trailing after them glaring at Trunks the whole way through.   
  
Serenity and Trunks burst through the balcony doors shutting them and locking them from the outside."Who was he?", asked Trunks. "I know him from somewhere, but I just can't place him, I can guarantee you that we were not on good terms.", Serenity replied here eyes flashing at the memory. "My feet are already starting to hurt.", Serenity complained after a few moments. "I'm not surprised, with the way you were dancing and all.",Trunks replied giving her a smile. Serenity looked at Trunks oddly for a moment, and Trunks asked,"Nani?". "Your short hair ....... I'm gonna miss the long stuff, but it does look kawaii!", Serenity stated winking suggestively at Trunks. Trunks blushed slightly, and lowered his head to cover the blush. Serenity chuckled, and wrapped one arm around his so their fingers were entwined. She used her other hand to enclose the rest of his hand in her own, then she leaned on him, the top of her head leaning on his shoulder. Five shooting stars flew across the sky and shot down towards the Earth. 'They're here......', Serenity thought silently smiling.   
  
"We should go back inside, Kassan will be waiting.", Trunks murmured to her gently kissing her cheek. Serenity nodded and let go of his hand, to enter the Ball room once more. The room was a happy sight, of people dancing, laughing, and plain and simple having a good time. Surprisingly enough Hotaru and Gohan were dancing.It wasn't the graceful swirls and twirls that people had recently witnessed,but more of an awkward, however adorable, dance. Vegeta was off screaming at some unlucky man who decided to hit on Bulma. And Bulma was standing behind Vegeta laughing at the poor man. Finally Vegeta threatened to kill the man once more, then lead Bulma onto the dance floor. Serenity smirked at the sight and beckoned Trunks to come dance with her. Trunks obliged, and they slid into a fast waltz. At the end of the song Serenity went to find Haruka. When they found her she was backing nervously away from a pack of love struck girls. "Hey Ruka-chan!", Serenity called waving. "Koneko-chan!", Haruka replied losing some of the tension in her face. {Dance with me? Onegai? I think they've all gone crazy!}, Haruka asked making her way towards Serenity. Suddenly Hotaru appeared next to Serenity, checking to see what all the commotion was about. "Hota-chan, dance with Trunks-kun, I'm going to dance with Haruka.", Serenity explained pointing to the distraught Haruka. Hotaru nodded and grabbed Trunks arm with a small smile.   
  
Haruka caught up to Serenity and they went out on the dance floor. Haruka was also an experienced dancer, and because her element was the wind, she danced like it. With dips and turns and graceful swirls, they danced across the floor. Many girls grew slightly angry that this newcomer had danced with the only two 'men' that they had never danced with, and the men that they deemed 'theirs'. Hotaru and Trunks had a bit of a clumsy start because of the height difference, however. "I'm not a great dancer. On Saturn I was trained to be a warrior, and guardian only. However, I do know a dance that Sere-mama and Michiriu-mama taught me, but I don't think it would be good for here." ,Hotaru started blushing a bit. "I've got an idea, How about I teach you to dance.", Trunks offered with a kind smile . "Arigatou!", Hotaru replied happily. "O~Kay, let's get rid of your shoes.", Trunks stated leading her off the dance floor, and having her sit in a chair. Hotaru took her shoes off and out them in her space pocket, then looked up at him curiously. Trunks helped her out of the chair and led her back to the floor shoeless. "Now what?", she asked eyeing him strangely. "Now, I want you to put both of your feet on top of mine, then put one hand on my shoulder and the other in my hand.", Trunks said putting one hand on her waist, and the other clasping hers. "Ready?", Trunks asked. "Hai.", Hotaru replied, balancing herself. "Then lets go!", he said, with a swirl he and Hotaru were dancing across the floor. "This is fun!", Hotaru said cheerfully, leaning backwards when he dipped her.   
  
Serenity and Haruka smiled at Hotaru, glad she was having fun. "He's teaching her how to dance .......... just like an onii-san.", Serenity said twirling around. "Doesn't mean I have to like him.", Haruka muttered. "Ruka-chan, he's not like Mamoru you know. He'd put everything he had on the line to save someone else, including his life. And he doesn't just care about power.", Serenity scolded lightly, gazing at Trunks her eyes softening. "Oh, and how would you know this?",Haruka asked raising an eyebrow. " Because he's lost his life before in a battle ,here they have Dragon Balls, and I did spend time with him, so I know him quite well.", Serenity said carefully choosing her words. "I've always trusted your belief's, Koneko, but if he does something to piss me off, to put it plainly he's screwed.", Haruka said smirking. "Ruka-chan, you're hopeless.", Serenity sighed,"What are you going to do for kicks once Hotaru and I get married or have boyfriends?". "Kill the guy of course, no one touches you two and lives.", Haruka smirked. Serenity paled and gulped.   
  
Suddenly, she felt a tug on her dress. She looked down to see Chibi-Trunks, bowing to her. "Hai?", Serenity asked. "May, I Onegai cut in,Haruka-san, Kassan said I have to go to bed soon, and I want to dance with Serenity-chan, before I go to bed, Onegai?", Trunks asked his question directed at Haruka, to see if she minded. "Go ahead Chibi-One, I need a drink anyway.", Haruka said giving Serenity to him, ruffling his hair in the process. "Let's dance!", Chibi-Trunks said enthusiastically. Then he started moving around in a clumsy way. Serenity laughed a silvery laugh that caught a few of the males attention. "Let's try dancing the way Trunks and Hotaru are.", Serenity said looking around to see if anyone was watching, then waved her hand and his shoes went into her space pocket. "All right now step on my feet lightly, and put one hand of my waist, and the other in my hand....... there that's it.", Serenity said moving them around slowly so he could get used to it. Twenty minutes later Serenity was caring a sleeping Chibi-Trunks to his room seeing, as how Bulma was busy with Vegeta. Using her magic, in a flash Chibi-Trunks was in his nightclothes, his tuxedo and shoes, neatly placed on the arm chair. She pulled up his covers and whispered,"Oyasumi."   
  
Serenity walked out and shut the door, behind her. She wandered around the second floor until she found another balcony. This balcony however she noticed led out to a larger balcony. There were vines and small flowers growing all along the rail's of the balcony. She could here the soft slow melody of a song playing in the Ball Room below her. Serenity looked at the night sky, and admired it's beauty."Hey, I've been looking for you.", came a voice from behind her. She whirled around to be face to face with Trunks, who happened to be shielding his ki so she couldn't sense it.   
  
~Here we are in the arms of one another~  
~And we still go on searching for each other~  
  
"Don't do that to me, koibito.", Serenity scolded lightly, reaching up to wrap her arms around around his neck. Trunks smirked and placed his hands on her petite waist. They swayed slowly back and fourth, to the music from the ball room, getting lost in each others eyes, they let emotions take control.  
  
~Knowing that hate is wrong~   
~and love is right, for us tonight~  
  
" Did I ever tell you I love your eyes.", Trunks whispered placing his forehead on hers. As they stood there Trunks seemed to notice how everything around him seemed to look more wonderful with every passing second. Gazing in her eyes, those beautiful sea's of blue, he realized she was what he lived for.  
  
~When I look....... into your eyes....~   
~I know the reason why I am alive~   
~And the world is so beautiful tonight~   
  
"Iie, not lately.", Serenity replied, playing with his hair. "Well, in that case, I really do love your eyes.", he repeated with a small smile. Serenity looked at his eyes smiling at the truth they held in them. When she was in his arms like she was now, it was like a whole new world of pure happiness and love, it was like no other place on Earth. She didn't know where the world came from, but it was there.  
  
~It's a place I've never been~   
~And it comes from deep within~   
~And it's telling me that I'm about to win first prize~   
~Knowing all I have to do~  
~Is reach out my hand to you~   
~Anytime I want to look into your eyes~   
  
There were no words to be spoken they just enjoyed the silence. There were no barriers between them. How could there be, when they trusted each other, and loved each other more than anything.   
  
~Let it be if we're nothing more than dreamers~   
~Who believe that we see no wall between us~   
~How can they be in my heart and in my mind,~   
~when all I could find~   
  
They heavens rejoiced as their light found happiness. The flowers, Trees , vines and animals were all happy, and they expressed it in their own way."Do you know why I love your eyes?", Trunks asked her his voice getting husky. Serenity shook her head. "I can see the world in those eyes, I see everything in those eyes, and those eyes that fool so many people, are so clear to me I can see every emotion that flashes through them.", he replied pulling her closer.   
  
~When I look..... into your...... eyes~   
~I know the reason why I am alive~   
~And the world is so beautiful tonight~   
  
Trunks kissed Serenity softly, relishing at the sweet taste and feel of her, in his arms. "I was just thinking.......", Serenity started a few minutes after they parted. "What?", Trunks asked, closing his eyes as she leaned on him. "I was thinking that I must have done something good in a past life to deserve this.", she continued holding him closer to her, her heart yearning for him to be nearer. Although she didn't quite realize how it was possible.   
  
~It's a place I've never been~   
~And it comes from deep within~   
~And it's telling me that I'm about to win first prize~   
~Knowing all I have to do~   
~Is reach out my hand to you~   
~Anytime I want to look...... into your....... eyes~   
  
Trunks pulled away ever so slightly, just enough so he could kiss her. He started with her collar bone, making hot trails across her neck. She shivered as he did so. He reached up a hand and pushed her hair behind her ear and whispered , "Aishiteru." Serenity had been running her fingers along the base of his neck, driving Trunks absolutely mad. "Do you know how long I wanted to hold you like this?", Trunks asked, tracing patterns across her bare back, his fingers memorizing every detail of the exposed skin. "Probably as long as me.", Serenity replied her breath tickling the spot just below his ear.   
  
~I loved you from a distance~   
~Thought I couldn't reach that far~   
~I can't believe how close that we are~   
~When I look..... into your........ eyes~   
~And the world is so beautiful tonight~   
  
Trunks gave in to his desires. He kissed her forehead, then proceeded to her eye's, and finally descended down to her lips. They met in a fierce, passionate, unforgivable, and unforgettable kiss. His mouth ravished hers while Serenity responded like-wise. A low growl emerged from Trunks' throat, as he paused to breath. He spotted a stone bench off to the side, and picked her up, and sat down upon it, her in his lap, fully intending to continue where he left off. "You really do look like an Tenshi.", Trunks stated inches from, her face. Serenity smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Serenity pulled his face down the remaining few inches, and kissed him, gently, teasing him. "Sere-koi.......", he groaned. She gave in and allowed herself to kiss him fully. Trunks slowly leaned her down on the bench, partially still on his lap. He ran his fingers through her loose hair, cradling her head on his arm. They broke away reluctantly, and Trunks lowered his head to rest in the crook of her neck. "Kami, Aishiteru.", Serenity stated softly, the sound resonating in Trunks' ears.   
  
~It's a place I've never been~   
~And it comes from deep within~   
~And it's telling me that I'm about to win first prize~   
~Knowing all I have to do~   
~Is reach out my hand to you~   
~Anytime I want to look into your eyes~   
  
The couple gathered themselves off the bench, with occasional butterfly kisses flying here or there. They walked down the stairs, fingers laced together. They entered the ball side by side, hands apart, slight smiles on their faces using the alibi, that Trunks had stepped out, and met Serenity on his way back in.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
3 hours later  
  
"Goodnight!", Bulma called waving at the last guest to exit the house. She shut the door behind her, and wiped her brow. "Thank-Kami that's over.", she muttered. "You're telling me.", Serenity sighed sitting in the chair massaging her feet. Bulma chuckled. "So, what were you and Trunks doing after Chibi-Trunks got put to bed?", Bulma asked a sly look in her eyes, positive everyone was out of hearing distance. "Nothing Bulma-chan, have a little faith.", Serenity scolded her face adorning the same look as Bulma. "You never let me have any fun at all, Sere-chan.", Bulma whined with a humph. "You'll have your fun soon enough, Bulma, soon enough.", Serenity stated mysteriously turning around to go to bed.   
  
"I know I will, school starts tomorrow.", Bulma said with a sly grin. "NANI???", demanded Serenity fire burning in her normally placid blue eyes. Bulma laughed and ran up the stairs Serenity hot on her heals screaming things such as,"Omae wa Korosu!", and,"Why didn't you tell me earlier!". Suddenly, ChiChi yelled,"Some people are trying to get some sleep, up here!!!!". They had gotten home around the end of the party and had immediately went to bed. That particular yell was followed by,"I swear to Kami you are dead!", screamed Serenity knocking down a vase. "Onna's shut the HELL up!", screamed Vegeta coming out in the hall. Bulma skid to a halt and hid behind Vegeta. "Get out of my way Vegeta.",Serenity snarled her ki raising. "Iie, If you can move me, then you can do what you please, weak Onna.", Vegeta sneered, knowing full well she couldn't turn SSJ. Serenity smirked, no longer intent on catching Bulma, but on kicking the Ooji's ass. No one calls her weak, and gets away unscathed. She screamed an inhuman yell and things started to shake around her.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
WITH TRUNKS  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier!!!", he heard Serenity shriek from downstairs, followed by loud running. He chuckled, he didn't know what Serenity and Bulma were going at it about, but he wouldn't miss it for the world. He heard Vegeta yell Shut Up, and then he heard the inhuman scream he knew so well. He shielded his ki and teleported to the corner around from where they were. When he came around the corner he found Serenity starting to go SSJ. She was going blow the house apart! A crack of thunder sounded overhead. Serenity gave Vegeta a slow predatory grin, that meant , 'Holy Hera you've messed up big time.'   
  
Trunks grabbed Serenity shoulder and she turned around ready to blast the offender into oblivion. By now the other Senshi, save Chibi-Trunks and Goten were in the 20 foot wide hall. Kuririn and 18 weren't home yet. When Serenity saw Trunks her face softened a bit and then she grinned. {You don't think I'd actually hurt any of them do you?}, Serenity asked. {Iie, I just don't want you to reveal your SSJ form yet.}, Trunks said seriously, his brow furrowing. "You don't think they're linked do you?", whispered Hotaru to Bulma. Bulma shrugged her shoulders. {I wasn't gonna, just let me have a little fun. She failed to mention that we have school tomorrow. Vegeta said I'm weak.}, Serenity said frowning. {Fine, just don't break anything.}, Trunks conceded releasing her.   
  
"Now Vegeta I'll ask you once more, MOVE.", Serenity said in a shocking monotone. Vegeta humphed, and turned his head. "Oh well I'll just go around you.", she said in an innocent voice. "I'd love to see you try you're not that fast......", Vegeta started, but only she wasn't there anymore. "Over here, Vegeta, Now what was that about being weak?", Serenity asked coyly. She was 10 feet behind Vegeta Bulma, in front of her. "That's IMPOSSIBLE!", ranted Vegeta. { Bulma-chan, your going to receive pay back. Vegeta called me weak and that's war! This is officially our joke to them.}, Serenity said to Bulma, Hotaru, and Haruka who were now hiding their laughter.   
  
"Now, Bulma the punishment you shall receive for withholding information is certain torture.", Serenity said in a deadly voice. Vegeta's face paled about 20 shades. "Oh, is the mighty Ooji scared?", Serenity mocked. "And coming from the one who said I was weak.", she scoffed. {Hey, Hotaru-chan, Ruka-chan up for a bit of fun?}, asked Serenity. {Always, Koneko.}, Haruka said. {Ditto!}, replied Hotaru. {When I give the word you two grab Bulma and tickle her till she cries for mercy, and begs for forgiveness!}, Serenity stated in triumph. {I'll get Vegetable boy, with Shiro-chan, K?}, Serenity continued eyeing Vegeta, who looked fuming. "GO!", Serenity yelled. A second later Shiro appeared out of thin air, and pinned Vegeta on the ground. "Get OFF me you BEAST!", ranted Vegeta, trying in vain to stand up. 'I'm not a beast, and now since you didn't ask politely, I'm staying for a LOooooooonnnnnngggggg time.', Shiro said prancing on Vegeta's chest.   
  
On the other end of the hall Bulma was being given the torture treatment. "Well, Well Vegeta...... Look what we have here. A say-jin Ooji, who is no doubt ticklish as HELL on his sides, previous experience.", she added leaning over to face Vegeta. "Chibi-Onna, get it OFF!", Vegeta screamed shaking the ground. "Cold chance in hell!", Serenity countered smirking. She reached over the struggling Say-jin, to his sides where she started to tickle. Nothing happened at first until his face started turning red. Then he burst out in an insane kind of laughter, that could drive a mad man sane.   
  
This continued for around 15 minutes till Serenity stood up to allow poor Vegeta to breathe. Haruka and Hotaru took a hint and stood over by a gaping ChiChi, Gohan and Goku,With a laughing Trunks standing unnoticed behind Serenity in the shadows. "Well, Justice is served. The ultimate torture has been administered, and successfully accomplished. It is proven, that one Vegeta was wrong and two, Bulma shouldn't keep information such as school starts tomorrow, or else next time I won't be so lenient.", Serenity stated managing to keep a straight face. "Chibi-Onna............", Growled Vegeta getting into a fighting position.  
"To late for that now Vegeta-san, I Gotta go to bed, I've got school in the morning, Ja!", Serenity said winking out of existence. A defeated yet prideful Vegeta walked into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Suddenly in a silver flash the broken vase in the hall picked itself back up, and put itself on the shelf.   
  
"Good Night, Minna-chan.", ChiChi said still in shock at what had just been accomplished. Goku followed her his mouth still ajar. Gohan shook his head in mirth and followed them. "Night, Bulma-chan.", Hotaru murmured before grabbing Haruka's hand and leading Haruka upstairs. "Sleep Well!", Haruka called over her shoulder, "Same to you!", Bulma replied chuckling. Then paling at the thought of Vegeta. She slapped her forehead and groaned, then trudged to her room.  
  
Trunks shook his head in laughter in the dark corner of the room, then teleported to his room.  
  
IN SERENITY'S ROOM   
  
It was 11:45 there was no way she was going to get up in the morning. She took an Auto shower and flashed into her normal silver and black P J's. With that she collapsed into bed, magicked the lights off, and tried to sleep. She couldn't. She missed the familiar warmth that usually came with Trunks. She had been sleeping in the same bed as him for nearly 6 and a half months, and it irked her that he wasn't there. Finally, she gave up threw the covers off herself and started to tiptoe towards Trunks room. She thought of teleporting, but it was to risky. She quietly walked down the hall way and about 2 minutes later she creaked open the door to Trunks' room. Just as she shut the door, she heard, "Couldn't sleep either?".   
  
Serenity didn't answer, but felt for his ki in the room. She found it in a chair by the window. She walked over to him, and sat on his lap, snuggling into his warm embrace. "Much better.", Serenity sighed, a hand on his chest the other on his shoulder. "Let's get to bed.", Trunks said then waved a hand and both hers and his bedroom doors' locked. "It wouldn't do us any good to have some one bursting in either of our doors.", Trunks said getting into bed next to Serenity. They fell into their usual bedtime embrace, with Trunks on his side, his head just above Serenity's, his arms wrapped around her small form. "Mmmmm I just realized, that I am never going to be able to sleep without you for the rest of my life.", Serenity stated. Trunks snorted, and then Serenity cuddled closer to him and said ,"not that I would have it any other way."  
  
TOMORROW MORNING  
  
Serenity woke up to the sunlight streaming in her eyes, and a warm, hard, yet soft body next to her. She stretched like a cat arching it's back. She glanced at his clock and saw it was 6:30. "What an ungodly hour to wake up.", Serenity groaned into Trunks' well muscled chest. Trunks chuckled and gave Serenity a chaste kiss. Followed by another. And another. and another. Then Serenity gave up on that and kissed him fully, her body nearly crushed as it was halfway under his. Then they both rolled out of bed, reluctantly. They both took auto showers and Trunks decided, on his black baggy pants, not gi pants, actual pants and a black T- shirt that showed off his well defined muscles, with a black C.C. jacket,plus black shoes. "Nice.", Serenity complimented. She was still deciding and was sitting in a towel on the bed. "I've got it!", she stated standing up, and in a silver flash she was wearing black hip hugging pleather pants, and a modest silver tube top.(I mean the kind of top that's not giving guys a big peep show.)With a black trench coat. (Picture Gambits from x-men) She had on 4 inch silver sandals, with the same earrings and necklace from Hotaru last night. Her hair was pulled into a tight French twist, shortened by magic. with heart shaped bangs. "Beautiful, but watch it when we get to school. Some jocks have a one track mind, and you'll be the first thing on it.", Trunks warned. "They'll learn soon enough they can look, but they can't touch!", Serenity replied,"I only give that privilege to my itooshi.", she continued kissing him quickly. "Besides, in the past when some Duke of Shna-Zar decided to grab my ass, he was separated from some very important gentiles, that day.", Serenity said with a thoughtful look on her face. Trunks laughed and dragged Serenity downstairs, making sure the halls were clear.   
  
"Ossu, Minna-chan!", Trunks greeted everyone at the breakfast table. "Ossu!", a few people who were actually awake called. " Oh, Serenity, Setsuna came by and dropped you and Haruka off something.The keys are on the counter.", Bulma said awaiting the hime's response. "MY CAR!", Serenity cried when she saw the same silver pendant on these car key's, that she had at home. "Does Haruka know?", Serenity questioned. "Iie, she hasn't come down yet.", Hotaru replied from her spot at the table. Serenity grabbed a piece of toast and Haruka's keys off the counter and headed out side, followed by the others. Side by side out front were two beautiful convertibles. One silver and one yellow. Serenity threw her jacket in the silver one and then hopped into the yellow one. She turned on the car and revved the motor twice. Then from inside the house they heard a crash and a muffled, "MY BABY!". Anyone present laughed. Seconds later a frazzled yellow blur ran out of the house. As soon as the blur saw the car she dropped to her knees to inspect it. "I didn't even drive it Haruka.", Serenity stated from the front seat. Haruka raised an eyebrow and opened the door for Serenity to get out. "Fine I can take a hint, my cars better anyway.", Serenity muttered.   
  
"Hey, Serenity can you take Chibi-Trunks and Goten to their school and make sure they get to their class room O~Kay, on your way to your school, I just got an urgent call!", Bulma said closing her cell phone. "Sure, Bulma-chan", Serenity said looking at her watch. "Hey, that's not fair, Haruka doesn't have to be there till 9:30!", Serenity whined. "That's because I'm a teacher Koneko-chan." Haruka replied. "Well who's coming with me we Gotta move.", Serenity said side hopping into her car. "Well, I'll go there's no sense in bringing my car too.", Trunks replied, claiming the passenger. "Gohan already left, earlier so he wouldn't run into Videl.", Goten supplied. "O~Kay, Chibi-One, Hotaru, and Goten, In the back. Buckle up.", with that said Serenity sped out of the drive way, like a mad man was on their heals. It was 6:45, and Serenity's school started at 8:30, but she had two different drops to make. "Now where do I turn?", Serenity asked. "Right.", Trunks replied, then continued all of the directions.  
  
When they got to the school Chibi-Trunks had shrunk to the bottom of the seat, as if he didn't want to be seen. Goten got out, and Trunks did too, leaving Serenity to get Chibi-Trunks. Chibi-Trunks slid slowly out of the car and walked stiffly. "What's the matter Chibi-One?, asked Serenity in concern. "Nothing'", he mumbled. "All right spill.", Serenity said ducking down to his level. "There's mean people who tease me because I have a tail.",Chibi-Trunks started whimpering. "Show me who they are real quick, and they'll never pick on you again.", Serenity said growling. Trunks and an energetic Goten were waiting on the side walk. "What?", Trunks asked in reference to Chibi-Trunks. Serenity explained, and so the foursome went to find the people that caused Chibi-Trunks so much fear of school.   
  
Suddenly Chibi-Trunks ducked behind Serenity, as two large burly boys appeared, with a brunette hared girl. "If it isn't Mr. Ape man?", sneered the boy. Serenity and Trunks' blood both boiled, that these children had the gall to pick on him infront of them. "I swear to Kami if you ever call him an Ape again, or any name, or tease him in any manner, you will regret the day you walked out of preschool.", Serenity stated in a venomous tone. The girl backed up, a bit,then smirked. "You can't do any thing to us." "I think I can.", she replied in the same tone."Your just a girl you can't do anything to us.", The larger boy said eyeing Serenity's slim figure. "You obviously don't realize the crap you've just gotten yourself into.", Serenity glared. "Why are you sticking up for him anyway?", demanded the boy. "Because.", Serenity replied. "Why don't we just kick his ass now!", declared the slightly smaller boy. "I've got a secret for you, come here.", Serenity said in her most suggestive manner. The boy looked cocky, and came forward. Serenity met him half way, and whispered, "I will kill you.", then Serenity kneed him in the groin area. The boy's face whitened and he fell over. "Any questions, Boys and Girls?", Trunks asked smirking. Serenity closed her blue eyes, and then snapped them open so that they were a startling silver. "Now, I suggest you leave Chibi-Trunks alone. If you think that hurt, wait till you really piss me off.", She stated in a deadly tone. The still standing boy and girl, nodded hastily and sped off.   
  
"Now we're going to be late!", Trunks said turning towards the school. The other three hurried after him, and they entered the school. A few minutes later they entered the classroom. "Mrs. Tusikaiki?", Trunks asked hesitantly. The woman standing at the door nodded with cheery eyes. "This is Chibi-Trunks...... he's here for your class. Goten had already ran in the room eager to greet his missed friends. "Oh, Ossu! I'm assuming you're the older Trunks Briefs.", the woman said reaching out to shake his hand. "And who might you be?", the woman asked politely to Serenity. She knew it wasn't Chibi-Trunks' Kassan, but from the way Chibi Trunks was gripping her hand and waist, you'd think she was. "I'm Serenity Tuski.", she replied with a soft smile realizing the teacher was kind-hearted. "Well we've got go to school our selves, see ya Chibi-One.", Serenity said dragging Trunks out the door.   
  
Serenity and Trunks hopped into the car, and Hotaru mock glared at them. "What took you so long.", she asked, sitting in the middle seat. "We had business to take care of.", Serenity replied flooring the gas pedal. Then to her surprise Trunks told her Hotaru's school was an extension on theirs. Serenity rolled her eyes, about baka's not telling her that before, and how they left way to early.   
  
"Hotaru, Haruka is going to pick up you, Gohan, Chibi-Trunks, and Goten. I'll see you later.", Serenity said hugging Hotaru. "Ja ne Sere-mama!", Hotaru called waving her hand, and walked towards the tree Gohan was sitting in. There was a screaming girl at the bottom, hollering at him. "I think he needs help.", she muttered rolling her eyes at the snooty girl.   
  
8:15 Serenity pulled into the student parking lot with a screech. Many people were admiring the car seeing as to how most cars were hover these days. She slammed into the parking spot and turned off the ignition. Trunks was holding his stomach. "If you think that was bad, drive with Haruka.", Serenity stated smirking placing the keys in her pocket. She checked her hair in the rear view mirror, and then hopped out of the car. Trunks got out and grabbed Serenity's coat in the process seeing as how she forgot it. "Sere-koi.....", Trunks asked holding the coat out to her. "Arigatou, koi", Serenity said slipping into the coat.   
  
They walked into the school, both devoid of expression. They were heading to the office, to make sure Serenity was registered. "Ah, and how are you today Mr. Briefs?", asked the stuffed up nose of the secretary. "Fine, This is Serenity Tuski, Kassan registered her earlier.", Trunks explained. "Hai, Hai, I see.", The secretary replied popping some bubble gum. "So, Ms. Tuski ....... are you Mr. Briefs lady friend?", asked the secretary winking at her, and printing out her schedule at the same time. Serenity took her schedule from the table and turned to Trunks. She reached behind Trunks neck and in one fluid motion kissed him passionately. Slowly she broke away and grinned 'innocently', at the secretary. "What do you think?", Serenity asked finally, grabbing Trunks hand and walking out.   
  
"Now that's something that won't make it around the P.T.A.", Trunks said sarcastically, referring to the kiss. "Bulma-chan already knows, and I HIGHLY doubt Vegeta-san comes to these meetings. Serenity then flicked her wrist and a black laptop appeared in her hand, with a silver eight point star on it. "How much stuff do you keep in that space pocket?", Trunks asked eyeing the laptop warily, seeing as to how it was the newest model. "I've got more stuff than a department store.", she replied smirking. Suddenly, Trunks stopped in his tracks and slapped his forehead. "Nani?", asked Serenity. " I forgot that there was a 'welcome back/ introducing new students', assembly.", Trunks groaned grabbing her had. In a golden flash they were outside the auditorium. They walked in and took the two nearest empty seats.  
  
"Welcome back for a spectacular year!", cheered the principal. Students clapped, and Serenity rolled her eyes. "We have many .............", continued the man as Serenity opened her laptop, and studied the layout of the school. 20 minutes later, she heard, "And now any new students come forward." She closed her laptop, handed it to Trunks and walked down the middle of the isle. She had an emotionless expression on, as catcalls and whoops followed her. She spotted Hotaru, walking forward a bit scared, but none the less blushing from the attention she was also receiving. A few other girls and a guy walked up before her, and she let Hotaru go before her.   
  
"Watashi wa, Kira Daidouchi, Freshman", said a brunette. "Watashi wa Toma Chenko, Sophomore", said the boy pushing up his glasses. " Nandichiko Kinimonto, Ossu Minna-chan, Freshman.", said a blonde hyper girl. "Watashi wa Reinika Sachika, Junior.", Said a black hared girl. "Ossu, Watashi wa Zack Bruno, Senior.", replied a blonde surfer. "Watashi wa Hotaru Tomoe, Freshman.", said Hotaru solemnly, following the others examples using their first names first. Serenity stepped on stage her black trench coat billowing behind her. "Serenity Tuski, Senior", she stated in monotone, glaring at the cat calling jocks. "Now calm down and welcome your new friends!", said the principal, clapping.   
  
Suddenly, the door flew open, and the four people who were standing there were only silhouettes. "If your new, Onegai introduce yourselves.", said the Principal politely. The four moved silently, and had a ki that Serenity found familiar. 'Is it them?', she wondered looking into the darkness as they came forward. Then they walked into the light, and Serenity saw the, the four familiar faces of, Seiya Kou, Taiki Kou, Yaten Kou, and Kakyuu 'Kou'. Seiya grinned up at her as he climbed the stairs followed by the other three. {You guys?}, Serenity asked, her hard cold glare softening. {Hai it's us Odango.}, Seiya replied affectionately. {Hime, what have you done to your hair, It's beautiful.}, Kakyuu stated politely. {Arigatoo, but introduce yourselves, quick, so we may catch up.}, Serenity replied, her eyes watering slightly.   
  
"Watashi wa Seiya Kou, and these are my brothers, Taiki and Yaten. She is my cousin Kakyuu.", Seiya said for all of them. "Now, just to clear this up, we are not related to the Three Lights.", Taiki interrupted taking the mic. Groans of disappointment were heard throughout the auditorium. "We ARE the Three Lights.", Yaten said with a smirk. Wild cheers sounded and girls whispered excitedly to each other. "Oh, and Onegai, don't chase us or stalk us or we will transfer.", Taiki said seriously, and girls nervously settled down into their seats.   
  
"Ahem! What an interesting surprise! Now students Onegai find your seats.", the principal ordered. The group of people walked off the stage, the Lights trailing behind Serenity. Hotaru retook her seat by Gohan, glaring at an insulting girl named Videl. "Your sitting by MY Gohan.",Videl stated glaring at Hotaru. "So?", asked Hotaru in an innocent voice. "It's all right Videl-san, Hotaru-chan can sit here.", Gohan assured. Videl fumed at the fact that Gohan called Hotaru 'chan'. "Arigatoo, Go-chan.", Hotaru replied with a friendly nickname. Videl turned red in the face, and steam blew out her ears. "Iie problem Hota-chan, after all I still owe you from earlier.", Gohan replied referring to when Videl chased him up a tree. Seconds later the principal dismissed them and Hotaru gasped. She forgot to get a laptop from Serenity. "Oh, Gohan come with me to find Sere-hime, she has my laptop. ", Hotaru exclaimed grabbing his hand and running towards Serenity who was waiting for her, the black laptop with the symbol of Saturn in purple, in hand. "Have a good day, Hotaru-chan.", Serenity called turning to find the others, which she had left in the hall with Trunks.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Seiya-kun!", called Serenity weaving her way through the crowd with graceful movements. "Where did you go?", asked Trunks who was currently trying to figure out who they were. "Odango!", called Seiya sweeping Serenity into the air twirling her around. People looked around in astonishment. Serenity let out a silver laugh, full of joy. Seiya pulled her in for a hug, and Serenity whispered,"I missed you guys.", tears formed in her eyes, and Seiya wiped them away. "Missed you too Usa-chan.", Seiya replied into her ear. "I'm not Usagi anymore. I can't go by that name. I am Serenity Tuski.", Serenity replied stepping back. "Gomen, Sere-chan, but why?", asked Seiya. "It's a long story.", she replied. "Hey what are we? Chopped Liver?", Yaten asked smirking. Serenity whirled around and embraced both men at once. "Ah, still as egotistical as ever, Yaten.", Serenity whispered. "He hasn't changed a bit.", Taiki replied,"Where are the Inners, and Neptune?", asked Taiki. "The Inners have betrayed me.", Serenity replied in a steely voice, her eyes emotionless silver."And Mamoru-san?", prodded Seiya. "I hope he burns in hell.", Serenity stated in a venomous voice, her clenched fists sparking with barely contained rage. "Your not the only one.", Trunks muttered his eyes flashing. The Starlight's eyes widened along with Kakyuu, who had been quiet. Her eyes glowed silver before she closed them, and then reopened them, and they were back to startling blue.   
  
"Uh, Sere-chan are these the 'Lights'?", Trunks asked filling in the pieces to the puzzle. "Hai, Hai, Trunks-koi.", Serenity said absentmindedly, in her own world, thinking about the Inner's apology again. "Excuse me, WHAT did you JUST call him?", demanded Seiya glaring at Trunks who had his eyes widened in shock. "I said in case your hard of hearing, 'Hai,Hai, Trunks-kun.", Serenity replied raising an eyebrow. "Iie, you didn't, you called him KOI.", Yaten insisted his eyes wide in shock. "Iie, I called him kun........... didn't I?", Serenity asked confused. "You did call me koi, itooshi.", Trunks interjected calmly. "Shimatta, Kuso........", Serenity trailed off frowning, and cursing in every language she knew, which by the way she had a very colorful selection."Oh,my.......", Kakyuu trailed off. "Kami, who are you and what have you done with our hime?", Taiki asked in disbelief."I've reverted to my actual self. Not the dumb, baka, blonde, I was condemned to be because of my heritage.", she snapped pacing. "Serenity ........... start talking.", Seiya ordered crossing his arms. "All right, we'll all go out tonight and we'll explain then. Whatever you do DON'T say a word.", Serenity said firmly. "I hate to break this up, but we have class in about three seconds.",Trunks interrupted. "We go to Literature, and then we all have music/ Dance together, and that's it.", Taiki informed. "Haruka's teaching that.", Serenity broke in halfway down the hall Trunks at her side. "I swear I'll kill him.", muttered Seiya darkly."I have a feeling that would be impossible.", Kakyuu stated mysteriously walking towards math. "Why?", demanded Seiya. "He's not all human.", Kakyuu replied walking away.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Gomen, koi, I was thinking, and It just slipped.", Serenity apologized, her fingers entwined with his. "Don't worry it would have come out sooner or later.Come on let's teleport.", Trunks said, and in a flash of Gold they appeared in front of the Calculus Class. "We have about two minutes, let's go.", Trunks said with a smile, materializing her laptop from his space pocket. They walked in and the teacher greeted them with a smile. "Ah, Just in time, Ms. Tuski, Mr. Briefs.", Mr. Flerineko said to them. "Take a seat anywhere you wish.",the teacher continued. They chose two seats next to each other in the middle. "Now, My rule's are RESPECT. You must show respect to your peers and teachers. You don't have to respect them as people, but you must show them respect. The next rule is peanut butter cookies.", he continued writing it on the board. "Peanut butter cookies?", Questioned one of the students. "I was just letting you know that is my favorite kind of junk food, and in case you ever want to bribe me for a good grade.........", he trailed off. Several students grinned and others burst out laughing. "Now please open your laptops and go to page 64.", he said turning on his computer.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Their next class was French and Serenity, who spoke French fluently, decided to get some shut eye. Just as she was about to drift off, their was a sharp crack on her desk."Mademoiselle Tuski, pay attention unless of course you would like to tech the class.", Madame Grochide said snottily waving the yard stick in the air. "Actually ,Hai I would, I'm getting bored.", Serenity replied standing up. "Fine then start with taking attendance, in French.", the teacher said cockily, positive Serenity would goof up. "Fine.", Serenity replied in monotone. She picked up the attendance book and cleared a large spot on the desk. She then sat upon it, crossing her legs. "All right, Minna-san. I want you to say you are here in French and your French name.", Serenity said in perfect French. Everyone stared blankly at her, save Madame Grochide, who was fuming. Serenity laughed her laugh that caused many males to stare in her direction. "Now what I said was say you are here and use your French name.", Serenity said in Japanese. The students nodded in understanding. "All right, Tekinchi?", asked Serenity. "Ju 'suis(I am here) Je m' appelle(My name is) Isabelle, Mademoiselle Tuski.", said a girl with black hair. " Bruno?", she continued. "Like, Ju 'suis Je m'appelle Jean-Paul, Mademoiselle Tuski.", the surfer stated in decent French.   
  
And so this process went on for a few more minutes, until the list was complete, and a pissed teacher was sulking in the corner. "Now the best way to learn French is to start with Les alphabet.", Serenity started, and had the class repeat the Alphabet after her. Then she went to numbers and so on. Meanwhile Trunks was over in the back laughing at the teacher, who was steadily getting ready to punish Serenity. "All right, Minna-chan, because we got the lesson done quickly you have 10 minutes to do what you wish. But I strongly suggest you study for the next class, you have a small quiz.", Serenity conceded shutting the book and heading towards the teacher."You young lady have iie respect for your elders, and therefore I sentence you ----", started the teacher till Trunks cut her off. "A word of advice, don't bite off more than you can chew, because you'll choke.", he said wrapping his arms around Serenity protectively. "Wonderful, job Sere-koi, I couldn't have done better myself.", he congratulated. "That's it, you both have Sa -----", she started again, but Serenity cut her off." I swear to Kami if you don't just admit defeat, I'll get Mrs. Briefs on your ass", she said smirking. All the students had stopped what they were doing, and were now staring. Especially, at the fact that Serenity was in the arms of the schools number one Hottie. "Madame Grochide, what's the matter? Mademoiselle Tuski taught us a good lesson, Isn't that what's important?", asked the girl who dubbed her self Isabelle. The teacher looked stumped, and then the bell rang.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
After stopping for lunch, their next class was the dreaded Music Arts. "I hope they don't say anything.", Serenity muttered. "You, hope? I'm the one who has to worry, after all Iie no one touches Haruka's 'Koneko-chan', and lives.", Trunks said sarcastically. Serenity and Trunks walked into the classroom aware of the Starlight's eyes on them. They took a seat on the padded floor, and waited for the class to begin. Haruka came out in baggy warm up clothing, and took attendance. When she got to the lights names, she stumbled and growled, glaring at the boys. She had high respect for Kakyuu, however. "Now,class my name is Mr. Ten'no, and for the entire quarter we will be working on dance groups.", she continued. "Mr. Briefs, I understand that you are going to be a teachers assistant, so if you don't mind hold this.", Haruka said holding out a large pile of dance books. "Now, Ms. Kou , you have ankle problems, so you won't be participating either.", Haruka concluded slamming her grade book shut. "Now get in groups of four, and I would like to see, at least the beginning of your dance, after all you are advanced dancers.", Haruka said seating herself at her desk to supervise. {Koneko! Why didn't you warn me that they were here!}, Haruka yelled. Serenity winced at Haruka's tone of voice, and stayed seated on the floor, listening to Haruka rant about the injustice of it all. Suddenly, Serenity felt a tap on her shoulder, and her head jerked that way. "Hey, Odango, still remember all those dances?", Seiya asked smiling at her. {Whatever, he's saying....... say IIE to it ALL}, Haruka yelled.  
  
"HARUKA SHUT-UP!!!!", Serenity yelled in the direction of her teacher.Trunks snorted, almost dropping the books. "Fine, Fine, don't listen to me then.", Haruka grumbled opening her desk drawers. Many students stared in shock at the fuming Serenity, and their dejected teacher sulking. "You were saying.....", Serenity trailed off warily, rubbing her temples to get the ringing nose out of it. "He's asking hime, if you want to do some of our old dances with us.", Yaten said grinning cockily. "Aren't you guys mad at me?", Serenity asked hesitantly. "Of course not Odango, we love you.", Seiya said taking her hand and leading her onto an unoccupied mat. Serenity blushed slightly, and wondered how she ever received friends like them, or a koibito ............ like Trunks.   
  
"Now remember step two, three, four, O~kay now turn, repeat.", Taiki counted off, seeing as to how he was the brains of the dances. "I still think the old one would have been easier.", muttered Yaten, fumbling a bit. "FINE we'll do the OLD one!", Taiki yelled producing a tape out of nowhere. "I liked the new one.", Serenity muttered. Seiya shrugged and took his place, while Taiki put the tape in. "Yeah, start in when I say.", Taiki told one of his groupies. "Yeah, Like, sure, Kou-san.", the blonde babbled.   
  
Taiki got into position, which was behind Seiya and Serenity, along with Yaten. Serenity and Yaten were leaning back to back, slouched while Yaten stood behind her back to back with Taiki who were standing tall."O~Kay.", Taiki nodded, and the music started, and the boys started singing.  
  
~I can see that you've been cryin'~  
~You can't hide it with a lie~  
~What's the use in you denyin'~  
~That what you have is wrong~  
  
They slowly stood up straight, and walked slowly away from each other. They swung their arms gracefully as they walked, They spaced themselves apart for easy mobility.   
  
~I heard him promise you forever~  
~But forever's come and gone~  
~Baby he would say whatever~  
~It takes to keep you blind~  
~To the truth between the lines~  
  
Taiki came up behind Serenity as she danced, he traced the curve of her body in the air next to her, and suddenly backed away.  
  
~Oh I will love you more than that~  
~I won't say the words~  
~Then take them back~  
~Don't give loneliness a chance~  
~Baby listen to me when I say~  
~I will love you more than that~  
  
Basically Seiya had been singing the entire song, and Serenity danced in the middle, 'unaware', that they were singing behind or next to her.   
  
~Baby you deserve much better~  
~What's the use in holding on~  
~Don't you see it's now or never~  
~'Cause I just can't be friends~  
~Baby knowing in the end~  
  
Serenity stood up on her toes and reached towards the sky and, then sun gracefully out of the way.   
  
~That I will love you more than that~  
~I won't say the words~  
~Then take them back (can't take 'em)~  
~Don't give loneliness a chance~  
~Baby listen to me when I say (hey)~  
  
She put a foot out, stepped backwards, and then twirled back towards the center. People who had stopped to watch were transfixed by the girls movements.   
  
~There's not a day that passes by~  
~I don't wonder why we haven't tried~  
~It's not too late to change your mind~  
~So take my hand~  
~Don't say goodbye~  
  
Seiya came forward and placed a hand on Serenity's shoulder. She stopped what she was doing, and let her hands fall limply to her sides.   
  
~I will love you more than that~  
~I won't say the words~  
~Then take them back~  
  
  
  
Serenity spun out of his grasp, as if afraid, and started to spin. She kept going faster and faster, till they were aware of a cape of silver swirling around her.  
  
~Oh I will love you more than that~  
~I won't say the words (no no)~  
~Then take them back~  
~Don't give loneliness a chance~  
~Baby listen to me when I say~  
~I will love you more than that~  
  
Serenity stood back from Seiya and looked at him.Her hair was down, and shielding her figure. Yaten and Taiki were singing, and doing a side step dance in unison.  
  
~Oh I will love you more than that (more than that)~  
~I won't say the words~   
~Then take them back (them back)~  
~Don't give loneliness a chance (oh, a chance)~  
~Baby listen to me when I say~  
  
Seiya came to her once more and this time she allowed him to take her in his arms. Then he spun her out, and watched in 'awe' of her beauty when she came back. Yaten and Taiki came forward and they all stood side by side, and spun at the same time, They landed on they're heal and thrust they're hands downward, dropping their heads to produce a secretive look. They twisted and twirled, throughout the end of the song, amazing the people around them. {Bravo, Koneko.}, Serenity heard Haruka say as the song ended.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Trunks was staring transfixed on her figure. He loved the way she moved, in the most seductive way. He loved the way her face was slightly flushed as she received complements. He loved the way her eyes twinkled at him, almost begging for his approval. He smiled and grinned, showing her he loved her little dance. He however did not love let alone like the looks Seiya was giving her. He growled a little, and slammed the books on the nearest table. There was no way in Hades Trunks was going to watch that. He trusted Serenity, with everything he was, but it was Seiya he didn't trust. He was tempted to use the phrase, 'Trust him as far as you can throw him.' He decided against it because he could probably throw him out of orbit.   
  
"So, how long have you and the princess been together?", asked Kakyuu, who he suddenly realized was standing there. "Keep it down, Keep it down.", Trunks scolded lightly pointing at Haruka. "Well, to some people about a week. To us it's been a year and a week.", Trunks said. "Excuse me?",Kakyuu asked. "We went in a room to train, and in that room 1 day here equals 1 year there.", Trunks explained. "So, Let me guess Haruka doesn't know?", she continued. "Iie, Iie One knows ,but my Kassan.", Trunks informed. "Not even Hotaru? Those two were always glued at the hip. Then again if Saturn knew she'd probably kill you.", Kakyuu said brightly. Trunks growled again as he saw Seiya flirt with Serenity, and Serenity be completely oblivious. "Ah, I see you don't like Seiya-kun very much. Don't worry Haruka-san doesn't like him either.", Kakyuu supplied following his glare. "Gomen, Kakyuu-san, It's just I love her so much .......", Trunks trailed off, his eyes softening as he looked at Serenity.  
  
Suddenly, Serenity's head snapped up. Her eyes grew unfocused as she stared at the ceiling. Trunks ran to her faster than the human eye could follow. Just she collapsed, Trunks was holding her in his arms. Seiya hadn't even seen him move, neither had anyone else save Haruka. Trunks growled he sensed the energy, it was the same as one of the memories. It was the same as ........... the man's at the party. "Permission to be excused, Haruka.", Trunks growled out facing her. Haruka's eyes widened as she saw his eyes flicker between blue and green eyed, and felt his ki go up. "Hai, Trunks.", Haruka replied. He spun on his heal and quickly stalked out of the room. Trunks walked into an abandoned classroom, and quickly shut the door, cracking the plaster next to it.   
  
'How do I do this?', he questioned himself, clutching a pale Serenity tightly. He activated the golden crystal and, his ki burst out of him. Once again he fed Serenity power. Her silver ki burst from her, dancing happily. He brought his lips down to hers, and fed her energy that way. It was quicker, closer. Suddenly Serenity felt Trunks' energy coursing through her veins. And his lips on hers. And her in his arms. And then she remembered. Trunks pulled away, and Serenity's eyes snapped open. "Jedite. He's here to finish his job.", Serenity whispered into Trunks' chest. "What job?", Trunks asked confused. "His job to destroy me.", Serenity whispered her throat constricting. She turned her blue eyes towards Trunks' face, as she watched emotions flicker across his face. "Kami. Iie. I won't let him touch you. Aishiteru to much.", Trunks whispered back to her.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
So, how did you all like it? It's 60 pages, my longest chapter yet! If you have any questions or comments, e-mail me or review. Definitely review.   
  
Well GTG   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*SerenityMoon*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Inners and Outers and Starlights, oh my!

Author: ~*SerenityMoon*~  
Title: Z Moon Senshi   
Chapter 11  
  
I thank all of you who took their precious valuable time to review. Gomen this is so LATE!!!! I've got school work, school, school, and more school. Not to mention a social life. Friend problems, boyfriend problems, so on and so fourth. And much writers block. -_- Plus my Internet has been down for MORE than a month!  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own anything, I am once again what I consider, Flat Broke.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
LAST TIME  
  
'How do I do this?', he questioned himself, clutching a pale Serenity tightly. He activated the golden crystal and, his ki burst out of him. Once again he fed Serenity power. Her silver ki burst from her, dancing happily. He brought his lips down to hers, and fed her energy that way. It was quicker closer. Suddenly Serenity felt Trunks' energy coursing through her veins. And his lips on hers. And her in his arms. And then she remembered. Trunks pulled away, and Serenity's eyes snapped open. "Jedite. He's here to finish his job.", Serenity whispered into Trunks' chest. "What job?", Trunks asked confused. "His job to destroy me.", Serenity whispered her throat constricting. She turned her blue eyes towards Trunks' face, as she watched emotions flicker across his face. "Kami. Iie. I won't let him touch you. Aishiteru to much.", Trunks whispered back to her.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
*~SAILOR MOON DIMENSION~*  
  
"Do you think Ami is all right?", Makoto asked Minako over the phone.   
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine.", Minako replied half-heartedly.   
  
Ami had taken the disappearance of Usagi the hardest, except for maybe Rei.   
  
"I just hope we find her soon.", Makoto continued stirring the cake batter with a vengeance.   
  
The Senshi really hadn't meant what they had said to their leader, and friend. They had been tired, battered, and bruised beyond belief, they didn't want to listen to reason.   
  
"Whoa, hold on Mako-chan, I've got a beep.", Minako stated suddenly.   
  
She clicked the flash button, then stated, "Moishi Moishi, Aino Minako speaking."  
  
"I've been trying to call you on your communicator's all DAY!", Rei ranted on the line.  
  
" Um why were you trying to get to us?", Minako stated nervously, trying to change the subject in her favor.   
  
"Just get the others and get to the temple!", Rei screamed slamming the phone down, her left eye twitching.  
  
Without another word, Minako switched back to Makoto who was putting the cake batter in the fridge to bake tomorrow.  
  
"Mako we're needed over at the temple, I'll call Ami, you just head over.", Minako told her friend seriously.  
  
"Sure, see ya there.", Makoto replied putting down the phone and making sure that all her appliances were turned off.   
  
Makoto slipped on her forest green ankle boots, with a dark brown jacket, grabbed her car keys and raced out the door.   
  
"Moishi Moishi?", came the drowsy voice of Ami Mizuno over the line.   
  
"Ames, get ready there's an emergency meeting at the temple, I'll pick you up in ten minutes.", Minako rambled on hopping on one foot to get her other shoe on.   
  
"I'll be waiting at the door, Ja ne.", Ami replied hanging up the phone with a sigh. Her head dropped down on the pillow once more, before she pulled herself out of bed.   
  
'Oh, Usagi-chan, What have we done? Where ever you are, I hope you know, we're sorry.', Ami thought forcefully to herself. She wanted her friend back, was that all to much to ask?  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
ON THE ROOF OF C.C. ( A week after the school incident.)  
  
'Will we be so lucky as to win this time?', Serenity wondered to herself as she stared at the moon that was never full.  
  
They had won by pure luck the time before, and sometimes the luck runs out.  
  
'What am I to do? I can't put them in danger. I won't.', Serenity thought fervently to herself, twining her loose hair around a finger.   
  
After they had gotten back to Haruka's class in school, they had been questioned mercilessly. They just explained that Serenity had a flashback, and it had knocked the wind out of her. It was an outright lie, but the others didn't need to know just yet. They knew very well Haruka didn't buy it, nor did the Lights, but they accepted it. Haruka would just press her for information later, and that was exactly why she was on the roof with her ki shielded. After school they had went back to C.C. and later still they went out to dinner with the Lights. They explained everything. From the Neo-Sailor Mercury to the bonding situation. Then they went on to explain the faction of Mamoru-baka and the Inner Senshi.  
  
A week had passed since then, a long boring week. There had been no youma's, nothing unordinary, just normality. She remembered how she used to long for normality in her life, but now abnormality was a constant in her life, making the normal seem abnormal, and abnormal seem normal. The Lights, Kakyuu, and Galaxia had been ordered to stay at C.C. by Bulma. By fear of Mercury's wrath the Lights had quickly agreed, followed by the other two princess'.   
  
Another thought suddenly plagued her already troubled heart. What of Naru? What of her parents? Her brother? She would have to ask Pluto if they were all right. She missed Naru greatly, but if she hung around the happy red head too much it could possibly get her killed. Her family was in the same situation as Naru. If she stayed there for a length of time it would find her and eventually kill the one's she loved just get to her. It would be able to find her in a matter of months in that dimension because it had already attacked there, and some of it's energy still resided there. Here in the dimension she was in now, made it so that Chaos could never directly find her because of the fact that it had never attacked there before. Thus she wasn't as worried now.   
  
"Selene?", questioned a soft melodic voice from behind her.   
  
She jumped and flinched.  
  
"Galaxy.", Serenity replied recognizing the voice of Galaxia.  
  
"Are you troubled princess?", Galaxia asked, floating down next to her.   
  
"More than you'll ever know.", Serenity replied looking at the Moon with great interest.   
  
"If you wish to talk I'll be here.", Galaxia replied leaning back upon the roof.   
  
Serenity considered her offer greatly. Maybe it would do her good to talk about them.   
  
The Inner Senshi were her greatest problem at the moment. She didn't want to face them, she didn't want to see them. They had betrayed her and that was final. Never once did they think that their words actually hurt her. They believed she was an airhead immune to anything, too scatter brained to pick up the insults. She heard all the unkind words, she felt the pain they caused. They were supposed to be her FRIENDS.   
  
'Friends don't do that to each other', Serenity thought as her eyes unconsciously hardened.   
  
Suddenly she was aware of a soft song. The light soft melody was the song of the galaxy, she realized. She turned and looked at Galaxia who was peacefully singing staring at the sky. Galaixa always had a beautiful voice, it made that of a sirens sound bad.   
  
"Sing with me Selene-hime, your voice is equal if not better than mine. Singing can sometimes express feelings that words can not.", Galaxia told her sitting up.   
  
Instead of her royal dress she wore a white lab coat with a red turtle neck under it, and black slacks.   
  
"Galaxy-chan, you know I can't sing.", Serenity replied as a red hue appeared on her cheeks.   
  
"Hai, you can just listen to your heart.", Galaxia replied picking up the song once more.  
  
Serenity shrugged and decided to give it a try. If she sounded horrible, she'd stop. When she started singing it came out out unsteady, and unsure. The song had no words but there were many different parts to it. Galaxia sang in the Galaxy's behalf, while Serenity sang in the Moon's behalf. Surprisingly their voices mingled together producing a harmony that no music artist could possibly hope to explain.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE BACK YARD  
  
"Goten, do you hear that?", Chibi-Trunks asked his friend, while Shiro trotted behind him.  
  
"Iie, I don't hear anything. Throw the ball!", Goten replied hurriedly wanting to continue the game.  
  
"Iie, I know I hear something.", Chibi-Trunks replied going to his Kassan who was talking with Haruka,18, Kakyuu, and the Lights.  
  
Shiro followed precariously taking the long way around the fighters.  
  
"Kassan, Kassan!", Chibi-Trunks called racing towards her avoiding his sparring father.  
  
Goku and Vegeta were sparring lightly, while Kuririn and ChiChi urged Goku on.  
  
Gohan, Trunks, and Hotaru sat on the stone ledge talking quietly.   
  
"Hey do you guys hear music?", Trunks asked suddenly looking at the sky.  
  
"Iie, I don't.", Gohan responded while Hotaru nodded her head.  
  
"Do you know what it is?", Trunks asked Hotaru wanting to know what created the hauntingly beautiful melody.  
  
"Hai, it's a Senshi song. Unless a non-senshi is almost right on top of the people singing it, they can't hear it. You must be able to hear it because Bulma is Mercury.", she continued jumping off the ledge.   
  
"Follow?", Gohan asked Trunks eyebrow raised.   
  
"Follow.", Trunks replied as Hotaru made her way to Haruka.   
  
"Hai, sweetie? What is it?", Bulma asked him bending down to his level.  
  
"Do you hear it Kassan? It's music!", Chibi-Trunks exclaimed listening closely.  
  
"Iie, I don't hear anythi---", Bulma started then listened.  
  
"Wait, hai, I do hear music.", Bulma replied listening closely.  
  
"Hey, Haruka-chan do you hear that?", Bulma asked standing up.  
  
Haruka cocked her head to the side, and listened then she smiled and nodded.   
  
"I'm surprised you noticed it, being a new Senshi and all.", Seiya stated a smirk on his face.  
  
"I didn't notice it, Chibi-Trunks did.", Bulma replied pointing at her son, completely missing his insult.  
  
"Hmmm....... He must still have Serenity's energy in him.", Kakyuu mused having heard the story.  
  
"Or it might be because his Kassan is Sailor Mercury.", Taiki mused aloud.  
  
"That was my first thought, when Trunks said he heard it.", Hotaru interrupted from next to Yaten.  
  
"Why don't we go check it out, already.", Taiki suggested floating as a soft blue glow surrounded him.  
  
"Let's go.", Trunks suggested from Chibi-Trunks side.  
  
The group flew towards the sound which was increasingly getting louder as they got closer.   
  
ON THE ROOF  
  
Galaxia and Serenity now sat up next to each other, hair playing in an nonexistent wind.   
  
'Galaxia was right.', Serenity mused.  
  
She did feel slightly better as she sang her heart out. Suddenly they were aware of a slightly deeper voice joining them. They both glanced over as Haruka sat down next to Serenity, and Hotaru soon joined her. Kakyuu soon followed sitting next to Galaxia singing her own melody. The three new voices that had joined, gave the song a warmer feeling, as if the notes had been lonely before, but now were together. With a slight smile Seiya sat down his back leaning against Serenity's as his baritone voice joined it. Taiki, and Yaten sat on either side of their brother and their slightly higher voices joined in from time to time. Chibi-Trunks giggled impishly as he hopped around Haruka and plopped in Serenity's lap. Startled Serenity's piece in the song stopped for a minute until Serenity smiled and wrapped her arms around Chibi-Trunks rocking slowly back and fourth. The sound became happier still, as more people continued to join. Bulma sat down next to Taiki, but didn't sing until she was elbowed by him with a wink.   
  
Trunks sat down where he was, next to Gohan, and smiled slightly. Of course he could have sang, but chose not to. He chose to watch silently as a small smile played across his lips. He closed his eyes and ended up caught up in the melody. It seemed as if he could almost feel the sorrow in some parts and the joy in others. As the song died down only Serenity's voice was left. Alone and sad it sounded as she continued on with the song. With a lingering note her voice faded away and Trunks' eyes snapped open.   
  
"The beginning of a Kingdom.", Hotaru and Haruka stated seriously in unison  
  
"The rise of a Kingdom.", Kakyuu and Bulma stated in unison, Bulma not knowing where the words had come from.  
  
"The flourish of a Kingdom.", the three lights stated together.  
  
" The fall of a Kingdom.", Galaxia continued alone looking at Serenity.   
  
"The end of the Kingdom.", Serenity whispered closing her eyes tightly.   
  
"That felt wonderful to sing that again.", Hotaru murmured leaning against Haruka.  
  
"I agree firefly, I agree,", Haruka replied hugging her adopted daughter.  
  
"What was that song called?", Chibi-Trunks asked looking up at Serenity.  
  
"The song of the Universe.", Serenity replied glancing at her watch.  
  
"Hey you, it is way past your bedtime.", she continued standing up with Bulma.  
  
" G' night, Tenshi.", Chibi-Trunks muttered sleepily taking his Kassan's hand and floating slowly off the roof.   
  
"So, Koneko, what we going to do?", Haruka asked softly breaking the silence.  
  
"I don't know. We don't have a chance in Hell without the Inner Senshi though.", Serenity replied leaning against Seiya, and looking at the stars.  
  
"Why do we need the Inner Senshi?", Taiki asked from behind her.  
  
"There's this thing called Planetary Power. Without the Inner Senshi here, we don't have enough planetary power to destroy chaos.", Hotaru supplied, cuddling against Haruka because of the cold night air.  
  
"We do have one advantage however.", Serenity stated raising her hand to the sky.  
  
Moonbeams collected in her hand forming a long sword, which soon solidified into a stone. The Senshi jumped away from Serenity when they recognized the sword.   
  
"W-Where did you g-get that?", Yaten demanded stumbling on his words at the mere sight of it.  
  
"Birthday present from Kassan when I turned 16.", Serenity replied, dropping the sword on the roof.  
  
The senshi jumped away from where it landed, and stayed wary of it.   
  
"Humph, I don't see what the big deal is, it's just a hunk of rock.", came Vegeta's voice from behind them.  
  
"Veggie-kun, this hunk of rock could kill you, even if it only grazed your skin. It's the sword of Artemis.", Serenity corrected holding her hand out to the sword.  
  
It flew back into her hands, and Serenity eyed it's sharp tip.   
  
"It's hard to believe I was killed with this thing.", She muttered darkly as her mind flashed between scenes of it covered covered in her own blood, back to it's now stain less self.   
  
"That's a dark sword?", Gohan questioned confused.  
  
"In a way ......... it depends on the intentions of the user.", Serenity replied reaching her arm back, and throwing the sword back towards the moon.  
  
Almost as soon as it left Serenity's grasp it turned into moonlight, and flew back towards the Moon, where it belonged.  
  
"You know, I for one am ready to turn in.", Taiki yawned standing up.  
  
Vegeta merely grunted and flew off towards his bedroom, waiting for Bulma. "Hey, Taiki don't leave without us, I'm not getting lost.", Seiya exclaimed standing up.  
  
He gave a long look to Serenity, then turned to follow his brothers, realizing Serenity was lost in her own little world.   
  
"Goten, Gohan, it's time for bed!", came ChiChi's voice from the strong arms of Goku.   
  
"But K--", Goten started whining pitifully.   
  
"No, but's Chibi-Trunks is probably already in bed, now get moving!", ChiChi reprimanded loudly to Goten.  
  
Gohan had already retreated the second her heard the word bed, it wasn't good to cross his mother, he learned that long ago.   
  
"I think I agree with ChiChi, it's past your bed time Hotaru.", Haruka started helping Hotaru up.  
  
"How come Sere-mama doesn't have a bed time?", Hotaru complained.  
  
"Because she's older than you. Even if I set one she wouldn't listen to me anyway. You ,however, are legally my daughter, thus my word is law.",Haruka explained as they floated off the roof at a lagging pace.  
  
"That's still not fair, she's not that much older than me.", Hotaru was heard faintly protesting.   
  
" You know what really wouldn't be fair? If I restricted you from training for a month.", came Haruka's sly reply. Some could almost picture Haruka smirking as she said this.   
  
"Oh, hmmm look at the time ....... time for bed!", came Hotaru's reply hastily as the sound of a shutting door was heard.  
  
Kuririn and 18, said their good nights along with ChiChi and Goku, still no response from the entranced princess was heard.  
  
Kakyuu and Galaxia both stood up at the same time, and gingerly placed a hand of each of Serenity's shoulders.  
  
The girl jerked around wide eyed, startled, then her harsh look melted into that of a small smile.   
  
Kakyuu smiled in return, lending the hime her support without words.  
  
She then turned around and teleported off the roof in a swirl of cherry blossoms.   
  
"You don't have to take Chaos on alone. Don't repeat my mistake, we will always be here for you, remember that.", Galaxia stated with a small smile.  
  
Serenity enveloped her in a grateful hug, and soon whispered," Arigatou."  
  
"Anytime, hime, Anytime.", Galaxia replied a small smile of her face as she teleported away in a small controlled flash of red tinted gold light.  
  
Serenity dropped to her knees and soon was sitting all the way down, her knees drawn up to her chest. She buried her face in her arms and fought back the incoming onslaught of tears, she knew was coming. 'Why must this happen to all these innocent people?', she thought as one crystalline tear dripped down her face. It dripped off her arm and onto the roof, where unnoticed to her a silver rose grew. Another dropped and another rose grew, floating in a sea of perfection. Not a single petal drooped, nor did a leaf look withered. She looked up her long hair spilling down her back, and stared hard at the moon. It shined with a dim glow almost mirroring it's hime's current state. As she looked down again she noticed the roses on the roof, that seemingly grew straight out of the roof. She plucked the two roses and wiped the remaining water out of her eyes. As one of the drops of tears fell from her finger to the ground, another rose grew in it's place. It was then watching that rose bloom under the moon, that Serenity realized what had happened. She plucked the other one and quickly threw them off the roof. Those roses were born of her own sorrow, born from her own tears.   
  
Trunks watched sadly as he felt his koibito's emotions flow heavily through their bond. He knew she needed her space, but it was so hard, so very hard, not to run up to her and kiss all her tears away. His heart broke as he watched her throw the roses off the off the roof with a scowl upon her face. A scowl that didn't belong there. As she buried her face in her arms once more, Trunks couldn't ignore the need to comfort her any longer. He quietly floated over to her her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.   
  
"NO!", Serenity screamed as flash of ebony hair, and stormy midnight blue eyes, flashing into her vision.   
  
She jerked away into the air before he could utter a sound, and without realizing it got into a fighting position, and began powering up straight to SSJ.   
  
"Serenity, it's only me.", Trunks called worriedly flying into her vision.   
  
Her power level dropped dramatically, and her harsh glare melted away into frightened child like eyes.   
  
"Good Kami, Trunks don't do that to me.", Serenity whispered hoarsely, flying into his welcoming arms.   
  
"What did you think I was?", Trunks asked softly kissing her forehead as he tightening his arms protectively around her.   
  
"I thought you were someone .......... else.", came her slow reply as her body slowly relaxed into his warmth and comfort.   
  
"Who?", he persisted, his heart paining once more that someone should frighten her so.   
  
"No one important.", she replied, burying her face into his chest, and clutching the sides of his jacket.  
  
"It was obviously someone that you don't care for much, and thus it's important.", he reasoned, as he slowly lowered themselves back onto the roof.  
  
It wouldn't be a good thing for Vegeta or Haruka to take a peek out the window, and see them in an embrace.   
  
"It was nothing.", she replied wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Don't lie to me, all I ask of you, is that you don't lie to me.", Trunks stated sitting down and resting his chin atop her head.  
  
"Endymion.", she stated softly almost inaudible, even with his Say-jin hearing.  
  
Trunks eyes widened as he felt the pain at the one word course through Serenity. Her pain was so strong he felt it as if it were his own.   
  
"Why, Why would think I was him?", Trunks asked slightly astonished that she could confuse the two.   
  
'Maybe she cared for him more than she let's on.', he mused in his head, a deep scowl on his face.   
  
His features looked extremely darkened and deadly when his face took on attributes like those of his fathers. When he received no answer his scowl deepened even more, if possible. He then teleported into Serenity's room, and flicked down her covers, and placed her gently in the bed.   
  
"Trunks?", Serenity questioned feeling their bond close off slightly.  
  
He ignored her question and pulled the covers up and kissed her on her forehead quickly. He stared at her with an unexplainable smoldering gaze, and then he stalked straight through the wall to his own room.  
  
"I'm sorry.", she whispered as the bond closed nearly all the way. All she could feel was intense anger from him, and she knew why. She hadn't explained to him why she had thought he was Endymion. She also knew no matter how much she wanted to apologize, it would do no good tonight. She curled up in a ball on the large bed, and stared at the wall, feeling as if her own heart had been ripped out, the minute he stalked through the wall.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN BULMA'S ROOM   
  
Bulma stared at the ceiling blankly, breathing in the musky scent that Vegeta always had about him. She could feel something disturbing Serenity greatly, and somehow, due to motherly instinct, knew it had something to due with her son. She was already slightly worried that she was catching the flu bug, she had thrown up three times that day. Twice the day before. She realized she wasn't going to receive any sleep until she checked on her soon to be daughter-in-law. With great protest and a grunt from Vegeta, who still slept soundly, she pried herself from his arms, and made her way out towards the elevator. She tiptoed down the hall, careful not to wake Chibi-Trunks. Sometimes she thought he had better hearing than his father did. Ten minutes later she reached the elevator, and in another minute she stepped off the metal box, tightening her thin robe around herself. There was something about wandering her home at night that gave her the creeps.  
  
She saw a door creep open to her right and quickly froze. She thawed out as she saw another door open further down the hall, and realized it was Haruka and Hotaru.   
  
"Haruka, Hotaru!", she hissed only loud enough to gain their attention.   
  
"Bulma?", Haruka hissed back slightly surprised.   
  
The trio of people met up in the hall and tiptoed as quietly as possible past Trunks' door. He was an even lighter sleeper than his younger counterpart.   
  
"You felt it too?", Hotaru whispered as they approached Serenity's door.  
  
Bulma nodded in the dim light, as Haruka opened Serenity's door.   
  
"I'm surprised she doesn't have it locked, she usually does.", Haruka mused aloud as she slipped into the room.   
  
Walking through the pitch blackness of the room, Haruka stubbed her foot on an end table. A stream of curses flew from her mouth, and Bulma accidentally ran into Hotaru who ran into Haruka who knocked over the table, who in turn tripped over the phone cord, and fell taking down the other two women with her.   
  
"If she wasn't awake before she is now.", Bulma muttered to Haruka, blowing a piece of hair out of her face.  
  
"Good, Kami Hotaru get off my leg.", she continued trying to pull her limb out from under the girl.  
  
"I would if SOMEONE would get off my leg.", Hotaru shot back.  
  
"All right slowly, on the count of three, every one pull your self designated limbs towards yourself got it?", Haruka stated, being the voice of reason.   
  
"1,2 ....3!", Haruka called pulling her respective limbs towards herself.  
  
To her utmost surprise it worked, and as they were standing up the lamp near the bed flicked on.   
  
"That was the most entertaining thing I've seen all week.", Serenity stated with a smile pasted on her face.  
  
Her cold eyes, eyes which should have been sparkling with some kind of life, were dead. It was as if she was a puppet smiling only because the puppeteer made her.   
  
"Koneko are you all right?", Haruka asked noting the dead look in the hime's eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, why do you ask Haruka.", Serenity replied with a mechanical happiness, that made her voice sound hollow and distant.   
  
"No reason.", Haruka replied sitting on the end of the bed. Hotaru followed Haruka's example except she hopped into bed next to Serenity, and dove under the covers.   
  
"Hotaru?", Serenity questioned a spark of life showing in her eyes.   
  
"It's cold.", came Hotaru's muffled voice as she popped her head out from under the covers.  
  
"Well, feel free to wear slippers and a robe next time, you three decide to come over and have a pow wow.", Serenity replied stretching her arms and cracking her back.   
  
"Why are you all here anyway?", Serenity questioned looking at them blankly and expectantly all at the same time.  
  
"You seemed a bit out of it on the roof, so we decided to come visit.", Bulma replied flawlessly.   
  
"At 11:30 at night?", Serenity questioned with the same look in her eyes.   
  
"Well w-----", Haruka started but quickly cut herself off as she felt an odd energy in the city.   
  
"Do you feel it?", Hotaru questioned sitting up, looking at the other three women.  
  
"Let's go kick some youma behind.", Bulma chanted standing up.  
  
"Let's do it.", Serenity agreed slipping out of bed.   
  
"Should we wake up everyone else?", Hotaru asked holding her henshin stick.   
  
"If we do, you get to wake up Trunks and Vegeta.", Bulma pointed out, faltering slightly as she saw Serenity flinch at Trunks' name.  
  
"I'll pass.", Hotaru replied quickly shivering at the thought of waking up the hot tempered ooji.  
  
"Let's go then, remember shield your ki, otherwise we'll definitely wake them up.", Haruka continued shielding her own ki.  
  
"We'll transform when we get there, Serenity, if you'll do the honors.", Bulma directed, glancing at the silvery hared girl.   
  
"Gladly......... Lunar Teleport.", Serenity whispered and they were soon engulfed by the sheer mind numbing power, and energy.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE SAILOR MOON DIMENSION  
  
"What's going on Rei?", Minako huffed racing up the stairs, next to an equally exhausted Ami.  
  
"Come on you two slow-pokes, get into the fire room!", Makoto called from the door.  
  
Minako and Ami wasted no time and were in seconds seated next to Makoto behind Rei infront of the sacred fire.  
  
"Sacred Flame, I beg of thee, please show thy message thou hast given me previously.", Rei asked the fire as it licked at her hair and fingertips.  
  
"How can she sit so close to that thing? I'm surprised she hasn't been burnt to a crisp. Crispy fried Rei.", Minako muttered to Makoto and Ami who giggled.  
  
Suddenly a picture of Jedite showed in the fire. He wore the same general's uniform, with a scar under his left eye, and he held the same brainwashed look in his eyes. Jedite faded away only to be replaced by a Demando with glowing red eyes. Minako gasped at the two images and dug her nails into her palm.   
  
"Is there anything else thou must show us?", came Rei's calm cool voice.  
  
The fire sunk down some, then it exploded outward showing a shadowed person with crystal white wings. The fire then went back to it's normal placid state, and Rei's hair floated back neatly in place.   
  
"Do you guys know what that means?", she asked turning around.  
  
"J-Jedite?", Minako stuttered helplessly.   
  
"Hai, Jedite has returned, with Demando in the lead , infested by Chaos.", Rei informed.   
  
"This is not good, not good at all.", Ami supplied already on her computer searching for signs of them being of the Earth.   
  
"Welcome to their nightmare.", Makoto supplied, cracking her knuckles, as if suspecting a battle.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN DOWNTOWN SATAN CITY  
  
A loud kind of dance music played from the local clubs in Satan City. People came and exited the clubs wearing flashy colorful clothes and most of them were obviously under the influence of illegal substances. Three women and a man walked down the middle of a street, in similar clothes, but obviously sober. They were looked for all the world as if they were on a mission, but they blended in with the crowd quite nicely. A short sixteen year old with a trendy bob cut, wore a purple mini-skirt with a black off the shoulders top. On her feet were sandals that gave a slight click as she walked, a monotonous sound that gave the solemn beat to their mission. An aqua hared woman wore a tight-knit blue sweater with a knee length white skirt that angled at a point. The only male wore a white dress shirt, the last few buttons undone, a gold chain around his neck. He wore black slacks and shiny black shoes, and walked with his hands in his pockets. The last of the females was small and silver hared. She wore a blood red top that glittered here and there, with a black ankle length skirt. There were two slits on either sides of the skirt that went up to mid thigh. On her small feet were black sandals that clicked a higher pitched nose than her black hared comrade. The sandals laced up to her calf with leather straps that gave off an odd look alone, but with the entire ensemble it went well.   
  
"Do you feel it?", asked the man, directing his question at the silver hared woman.   
  
"Hai, it's here.", the small woman replied avoiding a dancing teen.   
  
They walked on and soon enough they found what they deemed to be an energy collection device. It was the disco ball in a building called Club La Blue.   
  
"Come on the sooner we destroy that thing, the sooner we can catch some Z's.", the aqua hared woman stated yawning.   
  
It was then that she realized that everyone in the area was yawning. Everyone looked so tired, ready to drop dead.   
  
"Minna-chan, get in the air, quick it's draining us!", Bulma announced as she quickly burst into the air.   
  
Seconds later they felt their energy returning to them as they floated into the air. The disco ball began to glow, and soon it exploded into four seperate parts.   
  
"Minna-chan pick one, and let's move!", Serenity called flying off after the one that headed north.   
  
Each one of them chased the glow till it landed, when it landed it transformed into a youma.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________   
  
WHERE SATURN IS  
  
"Stop right there!", cried out the fully transformed Sailor Saturn landing infront of the youma.   
  
She leaned on her glaive for support, and watched the youma carefully.   
  
"Baka, foolish girl!", barked out the monster turning on it's heal, and charging at her.   
  
Saturn braced herself and called out, "Silence Wall!".   
  
The youma bounced painfully off the black tinted shield. Saturn wasted no time and ran at it with her glaive pointed in it's direction. As it righted itself, without looking, it found itself impaled on her extremely pointy glaive. It gave a wicked grin then dissolved into dust, and blew away with a Northern Wind.  
  
'That was too easy.', Saturn thought between labored breaths.  
  
She waited on her knees, supported by her glaive for her limited strength to return to her.   
  
'I wonder how the others are doing?', she wondered pushing herself painfully to her feet.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
WHERE URANUS IS  
  
"Get back here!", Uranus shouted angrily at the cat like creature, it leapt through the trees of the part nimbly, always falling on it's feet.   
  
It gave a loud screech, and threw a red energy beam back at Uranus.   
  
The Senshi of the sky dove out of the way in the nick of time, glancing back at the crater the beam left for a second. During that time the sly cat creature had already thrown another deadly beam at the lone senshi, expecting the woman's defeat. Uranus turned around just as the beam was mere feet from her face. She held up her space sword on pure reflex, and refracted the red energy blast back towards the youma. The surprised youma let out a screech and seconds later impaled on her on energy beam. With a wicked smirk the youma disintegrated into dust, and blew away with a Northern Wind.   
  
'Something isn't right here.....', Uranus trailed off in her mind.   
  
With a sudden determination in her eyes she blasted off towards where she could feel Saturn resting.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
WHERE MERCURY IS  
  
"WATER WALL!!!!!!", Mercury screamed blocking a powerful blast from the beast they knew as a youma.   
  
Her youma had gotten stronger, and now she was having a hard time dodging the blasts. She had zero time to shoot something back at the creature let alone scan in for a weakness. A strong Northern Wind blew and her youma began to glow a deep red color. As the glow faded she could sense it's increased powerlevel.   
  
"Kuso.", she muttered throwing a blue colored blast at the cocky dragon.   
  
{Hey, Uranus, Saturn, I need some help here!}, she sent to them as she suddenly felt sick to her stomach.   
  
{On our way.}, she heard Uranus reply.   
  
"AQUA MIRAGE!!!!", she called as she threw blue ki infused balls of water at the monster.   
  
The balls of water temporarily stunned the youma while Mercury fought down the bile quickly rising in her throat. Her vision suddenly swam as the pain in her abdomen became increasingly great. Suddenly she was thrown back by an energy blast from the youma. It hit her head on and tore into her soft flesh. She landed with a heavy thud on the ground and tried to stand up, but the pull of gravity was too strong.   
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!", came an angry voice from Mercury's left.  
  
The angry senshi of the skies landed infront of her, while the powerful attack flew towards the monster.   
  
"DEATH RIBBON .............. revolution!", she heard the small Senshi of death call.   
  
A cold feeling of death surrounded Mercury, and she shivered, even though the death was not aimed at her. It was as if the grim reaper had touched her and decided to spare her for another day. Mercury closed her eyes as the ribbons exploded out of the ground, and wished she had the strength to cover her ears as the youma screamed in pain. As she opened her eyes she saw the remains of the youma blow away in a Northern Wind. She then slipped out of consciousness , as the pain became to great.  
  
"Mercury, Mercury are you all right?", Mercury faintly heard as she felt a comforting warmth spread through her.   
  
She opened her eyes to see Saturn healing her major wounds.   
  
"Are you all right?", she heard Uranus voice call.   
  
She looked up to see Haruka's worried face, and realized she was lying in the younger girls lap.   
  
"I'm all right.", Mercury replied slowly pushing herself up.   
  
"Oh Kami.", she groaned as she rolled over and retched.  
  
Uranus held her long hair back while, Saturn rubbed her back comfortingly.   
  
When she was done she groaned,"I really need a mint."   
  
"Here.", Uranus replied handing the green and white striped object out to the blue clad girl.   
  
"Where did you get these from?", Mercury asked popping it into her mouth gratefully.   
  
"Space pockets.", Uranus replied distractedly looking towards the North.   
  
"Can you teleport home?", Uranus asked helping both girls to their feet.   
  
Mercury nodded she felt much better than before.   
  
"Good, do it now. We need to go check on Serenity, but you've already had a rough night.", Uranus replied her gaze still on the North.   
  
"I'm all right! I'm fine! See!", Mercury replied twirling around in a circle to prove it.   
  
"Gomen, but we can't take any chances, besides your energy flared up quite a bit just a moment ago, and someone might have felt it. It wouldn't do us any good for you to be gone.", Saturn reasoned leaning on her glaive.   
  
"Fine.", Mercury replied dejectedly, glowing blue.   
  
In a flash she was gone.   
  
"Let's go.", Uranus stated blasting off at Saturn's pace through the air.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
WHERE SERENITY'S AT   
  
Serenity wiped the sweat off her brow, and stretched as the monster flew into a tree. It roared in agitation, and suddenly it glowed an ominous red color.   
  
'Oh, great.', she thought.   
  
This had happened twice before, and each time the youma had become three times as strong. She wasn't sure if she could destroy it now, without powering up to at least a senshi form. The youma fazed away and suddenly reappeared behind her and hit her in the back. It then smacked her with it's other clawed hand in the ribs, and Serenity winced as she heard them crack. She flew towards the side of a mountain, and righted herself just in time.   
  
"SOLAR FLARE!!!", she called out and succeeded in blinding the animal.   
  
With great effort she concentrated on removing her own heart crystal. She dropped to her knees as the process began, and screamed in pain. It felt as if her very soul was being ripped out. As soon as the pointed bright crystal fully exited her body, she felt power surge through her.   
  
"CRISIS TENSHI POWER!!!", she shouted out as her body was enveloped in light.   
  
She had on a white body suit with a long skirt, with slits up to her thighs, lace up sandals , and a metal face mask that covered everything except her mouth. Silver wings adorned her sandals, and six wings sprouted from her back. Her silver hair flowed freely, and a silver staff appeared in her hands, the heart crystal glowing inside a clear bulb on the staff top.   
  
"Serenity!", she heard a voice call, from below her, and suddenly realized she was in the air.   
  
The effects of the flare were wearing off the youma, and soon enough it came charging after her.   
  
"HEAVENS WRATH!!!", the demi-megami called out, and a bright beam of pure light shot out of the staff, effectively destroyed the youma.   
  
"Serenity-mama!", she heard a worried voice cry out, and soon enough she landed on the ground.   
  
The transformation faded away, and a drained Serenity fell to the ground, the heart crystal floating down next to her. Uranus gasped and quickly replaced the precious item, and soon enough the color returned to Serenity's features.   
  
"Ruka?", Serenity questioned blinking slightly.   
  
"Hai, Serenity, how did you get your heart crystal out?", Uranus asked lifting the drained girl into her arms.   
  
"I did it just like I did before, when we defeated Pharaoh 90.", the girl replied weakly, falling into a deep sleep.   
  
"Let's go home Hota-chan.", Uranus stated watching the gi clad girl breath with labored painful breaths.   
  
"O~kay, Ruka-papa.", Saturn replied wavering on her staff.   
  
"Don't use any more of your energy, I can take us all home.", Uranus stated seeing the girls present condition.  
  
Saturn nodded unable to do much more. In a sandy yellow flash the trio were teleported to the living room of C.C.   
  
"Can you get to bed all right.", Uranus questioned the girl, shifting the weight in her arms.   
  
"Hai, I'll be fine.", Saturn replied detransforming.   
  
Hotaru turned away wearily and walked towards the elevator using the railing for support. Uranus shook her head sadly and detransformed. It was then that she felt a sticky feeling on her abdomen. She set Serenity down on a couch, and flicked on a light. She un-tucked her button up shirt, and lifted it up so she could check her wound. What surprised her was that there was no incision, not even a scratch, the blood wasn't hers.   
  
'Then who.....", she trailed off her eyes following the crimson drips from where she first teleported in the room, to the couch where Serenity now resided.   
  
"Oh, shit.", Haruka trailed off racing back towards the couch, and moving Serenity's arm.   
  
There she found torn flesh, and pieces of the gi mixed in with it.   
  
{Bulma, get to the lab! Koneko's hurt!}, Haruka yelled as loud as possible through the link.   
  
She carefully gather Serenity in her arms, and then heard,{ Already there, bring her in quickly!} Haruka complied and in a sandy yellow flash she was in the lab.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE LAB  
  
Inside the lab the newly remodeled egg shaped dome had already risen out of the ground. Bulma acted quickly and attached the necessary equipment to the prone hime. She cleaned out the wound with a grimace on her face, and quickly, efficiently sewed it up. She then sent the girl into the rejuvenation tank, and the hatch shut with a hiss.   
  
"Is she going to be all right?", Haruka asked from the other side of the dome where she could watch the girl closely.   
  
"She'll be fine, I'm just glad the youma's claws weren't poisoned.", Bulma replied her fingers flying over the console.   
  
"There's some blood in the living room, Gomen, I'll clean it before I go to bed.", Haruka started.   
  
"Are you sure I could always get someone else to do it.", Bulma asked worried about her friends current state.   
  
Haruka nodded in affirmative.   
  
"How long will she be?", Haruka asked placing a hand on the glass as her hime floated effortlessly in the healing liquid.   
  
"Not long, only until around dawn.", the aqua hared woman replied sitting down wearily in the movable office chair.   
  
Haruka breathed a sigh of relief, and frowned as the effects of teleporting so many times, so frequently began to take a toll on her.   
  
"You should get some sleep.", Bulma stated watching her friend sway slightly.   
  
Haruka stared at the prone figure in the tank for a moment, then nodded silently.   
  
"Arigatou Bulma-chan.", Haruka whispered walking slowly and carefully out of the room.   
  
"There's nothing to thank.", Bulma replied softly watching the charts change on the screen.   
  
She attached a beeper on her waist that would wake her if the slightest changes occurred in the tank. She then pulled out a capsule, and threw it down. It turned into a cot with a light blanket. She hastily laid down upon the cot and was soon out like a light.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN TRUNKS ROOM  
  
The young ooji of Sayjins sat silently in a chair near his window staring out at the vast darkness.   
  
'Did she love him? Does she love him?', he thought fingering a small golden crystal in his palm.   
  
Unlike Serenity's crystal it had a smooth surface, and felt warm to the touch. Serenity's however was pointed and sharp, not to mention felt like ice. He wanted to go talk to Apollo, but in a way he was afraid of what he would discover. He loved her, he knew this, he loved her with all his heart, but it was a matter of weather she loved him. Each passing second his faith in their bond dwindled, and though his love did not waver, his trust in her did. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't bare to sleep in the same bed that had once served a safe haven for he and his koibito. He glared at the ornate object, wishing the fluttering white sheets would stop beckoning to him. He missed her warmth and comfort that usually radiated off of her. Now instead he felt emptiness, only a void was left. A deep dark void that begged to be filled with light, her light. He placed his head in his hands and sighed.   
  
'Aishiteru.', he thought as he saw a glimmer of sunlight peek over the horizon.   
  
As if the rising sun brought him peace, his eyes slowly closed and he soon drifted into a light slumber. A light slumber filled with screams of panic, and ominous death.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
6:30AM IN THE BRIEFS BEDROOM   
  
Vegeta grunted and rolled over. With a sudden start he shot up in bed, his wife was missing. She was never awake before he was......... He took a deep breath and found her ki in the lab, moving around. When he concentrated harder he found Serenity's ki as well. Although hers was at an unusually low level. With a small grunt he pushed himself out of bed, and stumbled into the washroom. Twenty minutes later he came out in black baggy gi pants and a black muscle shirt. His hair was still sopping wet and therefore drooped far to much for his liking. He shook his head rapidly, and raised his ki slightly. Seconds later his hair defied gravity, every strand in place. Checking his koibito's ki again to make sure she was still safe he made his way towards the lab anyway. The hime's ki should have never been that low. Ten minutes later he entered the lab to see Bulma bustling around with papers and typing on the computer, with an occasional glance at the rejuvenation tank. With a devilish smirk he flew silently behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped and nearly sent him into the next dimension, however realized it was him just in time.   
  
"Damn you Vegeta! Why do you always do that to me?", she demanded angrily swinging around in his arms.   
  
"Onna... if you were in my position, you'd do it too.", Vegeta growled pulling her close to him.   
  
He gave her a quick peck on the forehead, and hugged her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and listened carefully to his heartbeat. It was times like these that he cherished, times with his koibito that he treasured. He pulled away and kissed his fully on the lips, bending her backwards. If it wasn't for the desk in the way, her back would have made a perfect arch, but now she leaned backwards lying on the desk.   
  
Bulma sighed inwardly, for such a strong man, he had always been ever so gentle with her, as if she were thin breakable glass. ChiChi had told her that Goku was the same way. She had heard of men with fighting expertise that had beat their wives, just to make them obey or to show their dominance. She believed that Vegeta rather enjoyed some of their arguments, because she wasn't afraid to challenge him. She was proud to say that Vegeta had never ever laid an unkind had on her. When Vegeta was angry with her he had always stalked out of the room before his temper got the best of him. Then he took out his anger on some poor defenseless tree.  
  
Vegeta broke away with labored breathing, gazing at her beautiful flushed face. He wondered how a beautiful kind creature, could have ever fallen in love with a monster like him. Bulma knew of his past, she knew of his shortcomings, and yet she refused to persecute him for his previous actions. Instead she loved him for who he was now, and looked forward towards their future. Vegeta sighed as her eyes fluttered open, still glazed over.   
  
'Love is one hell of a ride.', he thought decidedly pulling her down in his lap in the office chair.   
  
"If I'm greeted like this every morning, I have no objections.", he heard his koibito mutter softly.   
  
Her small frame fit perfectly in his lap, while she curled up against his chest. He always had been amazed at how small she was, she seemed to fit right into his arms, as if they were where she always belonged.   
  
After a few moments Vegeta's gaze began to stray over towards the rejuvenation tank. He wondered what it was doing set up, and next he wondered where Serenity was.   
  
"Where's the chibi-onna.", Vegeta demanded looking around the room expectantly.   
  
"We were having a late night spar, and she managed to get hurt.", Bulma replied slipping out of his lap and avoiding his gaze.   
  
Vegeta stood up and followed her towards the front of the rejuvenation tank. The tiny teen floated in the water her hair cascading all around her.   
  
"Will she be all right?", he asked concern showing on his features, something she had only seen when she went into labor, when she had fainted when he proposed, when Trunks came back, and when Serenity played her little 'joke' on him.   
  
"She'll be fine.", Bulma replied with a smile suddenly feeling sick to her stomach again.   
  
"Hey, Kassan and Otousan came back from their trip this morning, and Kassan made breakfast, so if your hungry get going before Goku wakes up.", Bulma announced brightly causing Vegeta to turn towards her, eyebrow raised.  
  
"What?", she defended, eyes wide and innocent.   
  
"I will never understand you, Onna.", Vegeta replied kissing her lips quickly, and walking out of the room.   
  
With a sudden start she realized she was going to retch, so she raced out of the room and into the bathroom. When she was done she realized she was glad she put her hair back. Suddenly, the pager on her side began to vibrate, Serenity was waking up.  
  
She went to the console and hit the right keys that signaled the release of the patient. Serenity dropped out of the machine sputtering and coughing loudly. Bulma rushed over to her with a large fluffy towel.   
  
"How long ....... was I ..... in there?", Serenity asked taking the towel gratefully.   
  
"Only over night.", Bulma replied helping her to her feet.   
  
"Ohh, I feel like ............", Serenity groaned swaying on her feet.   
  
"Crap?", Bulma suggested handing her a glass of water and some large pain killers.   
  
"Arigatou.", Serenity replied mentally noting that all the other Sailor Senshi were still sleeping.   
  
Serenity stretched and her back began to arch, when she stopped and hissed in pain. Serenity gaped at the sewn up skin she could see through the tatters of her gi.   
  
"My Kami, how did I do this.", Serenity wondered attempting to heal herself.  
  
Her eyes widened as the wound neglected the energy.   
  
"What's wrong?", Bulma asked seeing the hime's distraught state.   
  
"I can't heal it. It's neglecting my ener---", Serenity started suddenly stopped when she felt a tiny ki from somewhere.   
  
"Wha--?", she questioned herself glancing around.   
  
"What's going on?", Bulma asked placing a had on Serenity's shoulder.   
  
"I just thought I felt something.", Serenity replied eyes narrowed.   
  
"Well, if you can't heal yourself, let me dress your wound.", Bulma told her with a slight smile, ushering towards the medical table.  
  
Serenity waited obediently for Bulma to finish, nearly holding her breath, while the aqua hared woman covered the wound. Considering the fact that a few of Serenity's ribs had been broken, most of her torso was wrapped precariously with bandages. When she was done Serenity sat up and swung her legs over the side of the table, and kicked them back and fourth, while Bulma went to put away her equipment. With a sudden bright idea, she took an auto shower, and changed into a new outfit which consisted of a navy blue, three quarter sleeve button up shirt with black flare jeans with, white sneakers.   
  
"I see your ready to have a new day!", Bulma told her a smile on her face.   
  
"Yeah, I can't let a little thing like that get in my way.", Serenity replied pointing to the general direction of her major wound.   
  
"Remember no sparring for a few days, any slight hit could break open those stitches.", the woman scolded slightly putting the rejuvenation tank back in it's place.   
  
When Serenity didn't reply Bulma wondered why, and turned around. There she saw her elder son leaning in the doorway, staring at Serenity with an impenetrable, smoldering gaze.   
  
Bulma watched the tension between the two and frowned. She had been right the previous night, there had been something wrong with her son and hime.   
  
"Trunks-chan! Good morning!", Bulma greeted hastily walking over to hug her son.   
  
Her interruption had the desired effect, and Trunks' gaze moved from Serenity to herself. When the fierce intense eyes looked her way, she almost wished she hadn't said anything.   
  
"If your hungry, Kassan made some......", Bulma trailed off realizing her son was no longer there.   
  
She watched him walk down the hall throwing his jacket on, and in a slight golden haze he was gone.   
  
"Sere----", Bulma started turning around to face the petite girl.   
  
Her eyes widened as she saw the crystal tears drop off the girls face. One, two, three they fell, till there were so many you couldn't count them.   
  
"Oh, Ren.", Bulma sighed worriedly, the nickname slipping out of her lips unintentionally.   
  
She gathered the crying silent teen in her arms and held her close as the tears continued to fall.  
  
"Onegai, don't cry.", Bulma stated smoothing back the girls hair.   
  
The worried woman continued to soothe Serenity until her tears finally subsided.   
  
"What happened?", Bulma half asked and half demanded.   
  
"We ......", Serenity trailed off extremely embarrassed that she cried.   
  
It just hurt so much to see his eyes that way, angry and blank, yet piercing all at the same time.   
  
"At times, Trunks reminds me how Vegeta used to be. I can see so much of his father in him, it's uncanny.", Bulma started still holding her hime in a comforting embrace.   
  
"Certain facial expressions, certain actions, and just the way they love to fight.", she continued staring at the back of her silver head.   
  
Serenity was now resting her head in the woman's lap, listening to her speak.   
  
"Like just now, Trunks expression was as Vegeta's was when he returned from a long expedition. An expedition that he lost. He not only lost the battle, but his pride was stripped from him. Something a Sayjin treasures greatly.", she continued with a soft smile.   
  
"However I'm betting lost pride is not what is upsetting Trunks, nor is that what is upsetting you.", the aqua hared woman continued.   
  
"It's my fault. We were o-out on the roof l-last night, and I didn't realize he was there. When he came to hug me goodnight, I didn't realize it was him. I immediately ran away, and started to power up as much as I could, but then I realized it was him. I thought he was an enemy, I thought he was Endymion! I-I-", she rambled on her resolve to keep a cold uncaring persona, failing her.   
  
"So just because you thought he was someone else, he's angry?", Bulma questioned an elegant blue eyebrow arched.   
  
"I'm not sure, but I couldn't explain why I thought it was Endymion, and he just teleported me to my room, and left. Straight though the wall, not even a goodnight!", Serenity cried out burying her face in her hands.   
  
"Who is this Endymion? I forget.", Bulma questioned a sheepish smile on her face.   
  
"He was the original ooji of Earth, by blood. I was betrothed to him in the past although I hated his guts. Because Kassan wanted us to be a loving couple, so she had Aphrodite tie our souls together. All my memories were erased and replaced with ones where I loved Endymion, and worshipped the ground he walked on.", Serenity started leaning on the older woman's shoulder.   
  
"If you had your souls tied together, how are you, were you with Trunks?", Bulma asked a bit confused.   
  
"We were tied together, but not by choice, by force. Because we were not true lovers, bonded by love, the tie was like a shoe lace the was done extremely loosely. The bond between us was weak because of my hatred for him, it was so weak any little thing could have broken it, and eventually the bond broke.", Serenity explained sighing heavily, wondering how she could have ever let that kono yaro touch her.   
  
"Wait, let me get this straight. Trunks hugged you, and you thought it was Endymion, right?", Bulma started coming up with a small thesis.   
  
Serenity nodded looking at her hopefully.   
  
"Maybe he thinks that you were thinking of Endymion, and actually had feelings for Endymion, maybe he thinks that you still do.",Bulma pointed out sadly, watching the hime's eyes widen.   
  
"You know men always take things the wrong way....", Bulma continued glancing the astonished girl over.  
  
"He, h-he couldn't he knows how much I hate hi---", Serenity trailed off as the tiny ki appeared again this time it stayed, and got slightly stronger.   
  
Serenity followed the small ki to Bulma, or more precisely her stomach. "Oh my Kami.......", Serenity stated eyes wide, staring at Bulma's middle.   
  
"What? What are you staring at?", Bulma asked slightly confused.   
  
"Congratulations Bulma-chan.", Serenity started a sly smile making it's way onto her face.   
  
"For what?", Bulma asked suspiciously.   
  
"Your pregnant!", Serenity continued smiling broadly.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
THROUGHOUT THE BRIEFS ESTATE   
  
"I'M WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?", came the surprised voice of Bulma Briefs making all those within hearing distance tremble.   
  
All those except a few certain say-jins, and three Sailor Senshi. Vegeta flew as fast as possible back to the main house, followed by Trunks, Chibi-Trunks, Goku, Goten and Gohan.   
  
"Oh my.", muttered Mrs. Briefs from her place in the kitchen.   
  
"I wonder what Vegeta broke this time.", wondered Mr. Briefs from the electronics lab.   
  
"I don't even want to know.", Kuririn muttered holding 18's hand as they walked back to the house.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE MEDICAL LAB  
  
"Yup, it's a girl.", Serenity stated from the computer screen, as Bulma hopped out from inside the scanner.   
  
"What are we going to do?", Bulma groaned sitting down in the chair.   
  
"Vegeta won't let me fight, or help you guys in any way if he knew, neither would Trunks.", she continued seeing Serenity frown in confusion, then frown deeper as she understood.   
  
"I can hide the ki for now, You have to wish for it on your pen later, and I won't tell anyone, as long as you promise not to fight unless it's dire need.", Serenity stated quickly shutting down the computer files, as she sensed the others flying down the hall.   
  
"Hai, I promise just do it!", Bulma hissed as the oncoming ki's got closer.   
  
Serenity threw a soft light at Bulma's middle, and her energy melded with Bulma's, while melding with the unborn child's. It then melded into Bulma's energy, and soon all that you could sense was Bulma.   
  
"Help me shut these down.", Serenity hissed pointing to the scanner and computers.   
  
The handle on the door knob turned, and the door flew open. Serenity and Bulma both clicked their windows down at the same time, and swung around at the same time, meeting Vegeta in the face.   
  
"What. Just. Happened?", Vegeta demanded slowly deliberately.   
  
"Well, uh you see.....", Bulma trailed off elbowing Serenity.   
  
"Well, uh Bulma-chan said I wouldn't be able to spar for a few weeks because of the stitches, an----",Serenity started but was then cut off by Trunks.   
  
"WHAT Stitches?!?!",he demanded angrily his power level raising due to the fact that he was severely angry at whomever had chosen to harm the girl he loved.   
  
"We were having a late night spar, because we couldn't sleep, and Serenity accidentally got hit with a blast. ", Bulma intercepted trying to save their cover. Vegeta was already ready eyeing them suspiciously. 'Not good.', Bulma mused staring at her older son.  
  
"How many stitches?", he asked his power level lowering.   
  
"184.", Bulma replied flatly.   
  
"Who did it?", Trunks asked his power level raising again.   
  
"Trunks Briefs, calm down! It was only an accident!", Bulma scolded while Serenity began to favor her right side. It was beginning to ache.   
  
'I didn't even feel her pain, is our bond breaking?', Trunks thought with a scowl.   
  
He then turned and walked out, while the other Z-fighters stared at his retreating figure.   
  
"Anyway,", Serenity began softly eyes downcast," I said she should get a cat-scan, because she's going crazy, plus a few other things I'm going to purposely forget.", Serenity finished walked slowly out of the room, careful not to stretch to far.  
  
Stitches were very painful.   
  
"I wonder why their mad at each other?", Kuririn asked 18, who looked on slightly confused.   
  
"Maybe we should go see what's wrong....", Gohan trailed off staring down the hall at Serenity's back.   
  
"Leave them be, they'll be friends again in time. They both just need space.", Bulma corrected softly, quite aware that Vegeta was still hovering over her.   
  
{Serenity, is it possible that Vegeta felt the ki of the baby?}, Bulma asked spacing out for a second.   
  
{No, although his parental instincts will kick in any way, but because he can't feel the ki, he has no reason to think there's a baby.},came Serenity's quiet reply signaling she was far away.   
  
{I really hate duping him, he's going to be furious when he finds out.}, Bulma continued sadly turning towards Vegeta.   
  
{It's either dupe him, or become a no sparring Bulma, your call.}, Serenity replied her voice even fainter.   
  
{I suppose duping him is the best way.}, Bulma replied with a mental sight cutting off the link.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
WHERE SERENITY IS  
  
'I've got to find him.', she thought hurriedly scanning the Briefs property.   
  
She flew slowly grasping her right side, her keen eyes scouting out possible places he could be.   
  
'Why do they have to own so much land?', Serenity thought with a sigh.   
  
She had to find out if Bulma's thesis was correct about Trunks. Maybe he did think that she loved Endymion. Maybe that was the reason for his smoldering gaze, the reason for his actions.   
  
"Yaten, you are such a baka! That makes no sense!", she heard suddenly from below her.   
  
Seiya was bopping the white hared man on the head while Taiki watched amused. She chuckled and dropped down in front of them, watching as the boys continued arguing.   
  
"Ahem!", she started clearing her throat. Seiya stopped trying to pulverize Yaten and quickly walked over to her.   
  
"Good Morning, Ondango! We went to Haruka to see if you were all right, because Hotaru said you were in the rejuvenation tank. Haruka and Hotaru were both in really bad moods. They chucked shoes, books---", he started till Taiki cut him off," Pillows, lamps, pens, energy blasts."   
  
"At all of us.", Yaten finished dusting himself off.  
  
"It's nine in the morning, if you woke me up on a Saturday that early I'd probably do that too. Except much bigger ki blasts, much bigger.", Serenity replied snatching a blue portfolio out of Yaten's hands.   
  
"Hey!", he protested trying to grab it back.   
  
"What's this?", she taunted sitting down reading what looked to be the beginnings of a song.   
  
~Baby, please try to forgive me~  
~Stay here, don't put out the glow~  
~Hold me now, don't bother~  
~If every minute it makes it makes me weaker~  
~You can't save me from the man, that I've become~  
  
*Looking back on the things I've done*  
*I was trying to be someone*   
*I've played my part*  
*And kept you in the dark*  
*Now let me show you the shape of my heart*  
  
~Sadness is beautiful............~  
  
"That sounds great, but why did you stop?", Serenity asked fingering the plush grass.   
  
"We can't think of any more lyrics.", Taiki stated with a sigh and slumped down on the grass too.   
  
"Can you sing a bit of it?", Serenity asked handing Seiya the paper.   
  
"I think so.", Seiya replied striking up a tune.   
  
The trio sand some of the song and Serenity nodded her head, it sounded good.   
  
'Loneliness is terrible? Horrible? Tragical? Tragical.', Serenity mused in her head.   
  
"Loneliness is tragical.", Serenity replied to them.   
  
"For the next line, I think it works.", she continued standing up.   
  
"I think it works.", mused Yaten humming it in.   
  
"Yeah! Arigatou Ondango, you're the greatest.", Seiya added in, while Taiki wrote it down.   
  
"Your welcome, but have you guys seen Trunks?", Serenity asked running a hand through her still damp hair.   
  
Out of pure aggravation she swept it up into a loose bun.   
  
"When we came out, he was flying towards the old sakura trees, why?", Seiya asked standing as well.   
  
"I just need to talk to him.", Serenity replied rising in the air.   
  
"Bai-Bai!", she called flying off at a lazy pace.   
  
The three starlight's waved in return, and then went back to their bickering.   
  
Serenity shook her head,'They'll never learn.'   
  
As she continued flying she saw the light pink flowering trees, and decided to land.   
  
"It's like looking for a needle in a hay stack.", she murmured as she looked for the tell tale lilac hair.   
  
Suddenly she spotted a blue covered arm sticking out from behind a thick tree trunk. The tree must have been hundreds upon hundreds of years old, based on the sheer enormity of it. As she walked almost silently towards the front of the tree she found what she had been looking for. Trunks sat with his head leaning back on the tree trunk, in a relaxed position. The sunlight filtered through the tree branches, and played across his expressionless face, while shading most of him.   
  
"What do you want Serenity?", Trunks asked in an emotionless tone, turning his head towards her slowly, cracking an eye open.   
  
Serenity flinched at his tone of voice, and walked infront of him.   
  
"Trunks, you do realize I love you right?", she started crossing her arms and looking at him steadily.   
  
Trunks merely looked at her, but his silence was enough to confirm her question.  
  
"Do you think I love Endymion........? Do you?", she asked him in a harsh whisper, although his say-jin hearing let him hear it loud and clear.   
  
He turned his head away, and refused to look at her.   
  
"So my soul mate thinks I love another, isn't that ironic?",she started sarcastically, her temper suddenly flaring.   
  
"I don't see anything ironic.", Trunks stated in monotone standing up.   
  
"I sure as hell do!", Serenity shot back, clenching her fists.   
  
Trunks cocked his head to the side in question, his arms crossed.   
  
"First of all we are both supposed to trust each other. You obviously don't have any trust in me whatsoever. I thought you were Endymion, and I almost tried to kick you're ass! How does that say to you, 'Serenity loves Endymion'?", she began pacing infront of him.  
  
"I thought you were him, because he always used to come up to me from behind. Always. Even in the Moon Kingdom, he always used to hug me from behind. Don't you know I feel horrible enough as it is?", she continued crossing her arms as tears began to fill her eyes.   
  
Trunks stared at her with the same intense gaze and still kept silent. He still couldn't believe such petty thing could cause such a reaction out of her. His arms burned to hold her, but he had to know the truth, from her own lips, not from his occasional psychotic crystal.  
  
"Sure, I spared his life, a life I could have taken. But that doesn't mean a damn thing. It was only because I was past the point of angry, and beyond the point of rational thinking. If I had been thinking in the right mind, I would have simply knocked him out with a ki blast, but instead I threatened his life and all he stood for. Yet I still don't understand exactly how any of my actions could have told you that I loved another.", she stated, her voice changing pitch as her emotions started to run away with her.   
  
Trunks just continued to stare, he had yet to hear a reason that sounded plausible, as to why she an from him. Serenity ran a hand through her bangs, and sighed, as she repressed a sob. Her heart broke with every passing second of his silence.   
  
"Damn it Trunks, Before the spell broke, I hugged him back, I actually enjoyed his presence, his touch, hell I even kissed him. Now I know the truth, and now I realize I don't want him anywhere near me. You don't understand, it's like I'm I'm ........... filthy or dirty. I feel so ..... tainted.", she stated helplessly, open and vulnerable. No longer was there a warrior standing infront of him, but a small frail creature stood brokenly. A young girl that has seen far to much, and been through more than her fair share.   
  
"You came up behind me with your ki shielded, and I thought it was him. I admit it, I'm afraid of him. I'm deathly afraid of him. I have the power to obliviate him, and yet I'm so frightened of the fact that if he's near me, somehow, I'll end up with him again.", she confessed lowering her eyes as the tears began to fall.  
  
Trunks eyes softened as he looked upon her finally grasping her problem. His insides twisted at the pain he was obviously causing her. He could literally feel the pain filled vibes she was emitting, even while she did her best to shield it.   
  
'I am such a block head.', he thought feeling utterly responsible for the young girls torment.   
  
She was afraid of Endymion, why hadn't he seen it before?   
  
'Blinded by jealousy', he continued wryly, his anger completely gone.   
  
"I'm sorry.", Serenity whispered turning away, taking his silence as a fact that he was still angry.   
  
Trunks looked at her retreating back in confusion.   
  
"Serenity?", he called out placing a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"I was a ............. a.......fool, and I'm sorry, so very sorry.", he apologized sincerely, ready to beg for forgiveness if need be.   
  
"You're not angry?", Serenity asked brokenly, as the tears continued to fall. Tears that had started to darken to an unearthly shade of red.   
  
To many dredged up memories were brought to her attention, and she wrapped her arms around herself tightly, as if a sudden chill had descended upon her.   
  
"I was never angry, just ........ jealous.", he replied with a sigh.   
  
"I was afraid of loosing you too, but when you said Endymion ...... I ....I just assumed...........", he trailed off slouching slightly in guilt.  
  
"I just don't want to loose you as well. My mother, not the Bulma that you know, but my mother was the only thing I had left for the longest time. The only thing I lived for. If it wasn't for her and the Gohan in my time, I'm sure I would have just let the Androids kill me. I met you, I got to know you, and then I loved you. After I realized that I loved you, you became my new reason for living, my reason for being who I am.", Trunks stated pushing back his own tears, that had started to form in his own eyes.   
  
Serenity still in a slight shock made no sign of movement, no sign of life, except the sound of her harsh breathing, and the tear drops falling from her eyes. With a choked sob Serenity stared at the ground for the pain in her heart still far to great for her to bear.   
  
"Aishiteru.", Trunks whispered softly wrapping her in an embrace, careful of her wound.   
  
He continued to whisper those words to her to her over and over, hoping to ease the pain he had inadvertently caused her.   
  
"Aishiteru too.", Serenity replied her voice slightly muffled.   
  
The bond between the two that had been blinded by jealousy and misunderstanding suddenly became clear. Once again they felt positive feelings flowing between them, and both gave an unconscious sigh. Her tears slowly began to slow as a comforting, familiar warmth spread through her.   
  
"I hope we never fight again.", Serenity whispered, her face still buried in the crook of his neck.   
  
"I promise we won't.", Trunks whispered back, lifting her head up, and kissing her tenderly.   
  
Her hands slid around his neck, and his own hands fell into a comfortable position on her waist. After a moment he tightened his grasp, and Serenity broke away with a hiss of pain.   
  
"What? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.", Trunks started off apologizing immediately, afraid that their relationship was going to be disrupted once more.   
  
"It's all right, it's just these stitches.", Serenity replied relaxing slightly as the pain receded, and fell into a light throb.   
  
"I can't heal it, my body is rejecting my own energy.", she continued, with a sigh, and a slight hiccup.   
  
"Hey........", Trunks trailed off grasping her chin.   
  
He nudged her head towards his and resumed kissing her. His left hand wrapped around her tiny frame, and curled around her waist, while his right hand slid from her waist to her side. A golden glow surrounded his hand and then spread to her wound. A few minutes later they broke away and Serenity smiled.   
  
"You do realize now I have to go have Bulma remove the stitches.", she started leaning into his welcoming arms.   
  
"No you don't.", Trunks replied opening his fist.   
  
There in his hand he held a pile of black thread, which he then threw into the air, claiming her her lips once more.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE HINO SHRINE  
  
"What are we going to do?", Minako asked feebly.   
  
She was in command when Sailor Moon wasn't able to be, but she had never thought her cousin would completely disappear.   
  
"We can try a sailor teleport if Ami can find her ki.", Makoto supplied looking hopefully at the blunett.   
  
"I'm trying my best.", Ami murmured softly, her fingers flying over her computer keys.   
  
Her computer seemed to have upgraded somehow, and she was now able to search through various dimensions.   
  
"It's getting late, do you thin you guys can stay over here?", Rei asked fingering the hem of her skirt.   
  
"We don't have school tomorrow, so sure!", Minako replied cheerfully, bouncing around to watch Ami.   
  
She tried to keep everyone in the best of spirits, tried to keep them happy. Sometimes she succeeded, others she just made things worse.   
  
"Hey ........", Trailed off Rei staring hard at some imaginary point.   
  
"Uh, oh.", Makoto started seeing the now familiar look on the fire senshi's face.   
  
"Let's do it girls.", Minako stated firmly whipping out her transformation pen.   
  
The other three girls nodded and in flashed of Orange, Red, Blue and Green the four Inner Senshi of the Sol system stood ready for battle. A battle which could very well be their last. They quartet took off at light speed towards the mall, where the dangerous ki was emitting. When they got their they were surprised to see that the building was empty, not a soul remained, they youma had evidently missed it's target.   
  
"Where is it?", Venus wondered aloud, looking through a broken store window.   
  
"Behind you!!", Mercury screamed just in time for Venus to jump out of the way, and avoid the green acid.   
  
The monster looked to be a lizard walking on it's hind legs, with a slithering tongue.   
  
"They just get worse and worse.", Jupiter grimaced as she caught a whiff of what the acid smelled like.   
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!!", Mars called out shooting with deadly accuracy, only to have the arrow batted away.   
  
"Kuso.....", trailed off Jupiter her tiara shooting an electricity rod out of it.   
  
"JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER ...... CLAP!!!", called out the Senshi clad in green.   
  
"This is not good....", muttered Venus guarding the furiously typing Mercury.   
  
"I can't find a weakness!", called Mercury desperately.   
  
"Just try your best girls.", Mars replied tight-lipped, having the ominous feeling that the battle would not turn out in their favor.   
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!!!!", called a Senshi from the shadows a scowl on her beautiful face.   
  
The attack was merely absorbed into the youma, and the two figures behind her backed up in slight shock.   
  
"CRESCENT BEAM ........... ANNI -----", started Crescent, but was thrown into a wall, by a particularly powerful blast next to Tuxedo Kamen (Artemis), her spine no longer useable.   
  
{PLUTO!!!!! Call in back up or we're not going to make it!!!}, called Neptune hastily ducking another blast.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
INSIDE C.C.   
  
"I see you two made up.", Bulma whispered conspiratorially to the two lovers as they walked into the house, hand in hand.   
  
"Of course.....", Serenity trailed off throwing her a shaky smile.   
  
A smile that was returned nervously, as she felt Vegeta's ki near the living room. Serenity and Trunks were already on opposite sides of the room before the ooji stepped in.   
  
"Ohayo, Veggie-kun!", Serenity chirped distracting Vegeta's attention from Bulma.   
  
He knew that she wasn't telling him something, something big. Vegeta humphed walked over kissed Bulma on the forehead, them walked out.   
  
"That was .... odd.", Serenity mused suddenly feeling a tingling on the back of her neck.   
  
{Hime, get the time key from your room, and join us at the battle in your dimensions mall, hurry!}, came Pluto's worried voice loudly.   
  
"Oh, shit!!!!", yelled Serenity turning towards Trunks.   
  
"Get your father, Haruka, Hotaru, and who ever else is in reaching distance, then get to my room pronto! We have to go to the other dimension!", Serenity barked out.   
  
Trunks nodded gravely, and went after his father.   
  
"Bulma, you know the rules. Your excuse is that the others don't need to know about you yet. Got it? ", the silver hared girl warned Bulma, who nodded.   
  
"Good.", Serenity replied, immediately transporting to her room.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
SERENITY'S ROOM  
  
"Where is it....... come on ...........", she trailed off sifting through the things on her desk.   
  
Five minutes later in dawned on her that she put it her space pocket.   
  
'I really had been blonde for far too long.', she mused seating herself on the bed waiting for them, feeling them come up the elevator.   
  
"Chibi-Onna, what is the meaning of you calling us here?", Vegeta demanded impatiently.   
  
Serenity waited till the others meaning, Hotaru, Haruka, Kuririn, 18, Goku, ChiChi, Trunks, Chibi-Trunks, Gohan, Goten, the Starlight's, Kakyuu, and Galaxia filed into the room.   
  
"There is an extremely powerful youma in my dimension. Some of us will need to go, some will need to stay, in case of attack placed here.", Serenity started surveying the group, with ice cold eyes, which sported an inhuman metallic sheen.   
  
"Goten, Gohan, Chibi-Trunks, and Hotaru..... you stay here.", she started reaching her powers beyond the dimensional gateway, to feel the strength of the youma.   
  
"Kuririn, ChiChi, Kakyuu please stay here with Bulma, and the younger children. Watch over them, Kakyuu monitor Chibi-Trunks' moon power, as once I am not here it will be up to him to shield it.", she instructed while Vegeta humphed and looked towards the door to see his mate, who looked undoubtedly worried.  
  
"Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, and I are to be on a team, while Galaxia, Haruka, and the starlight's are on another, Understood?", Serenity questioned her voice the epitome of ice.   
  
She stood up and held up a odd looking key.   
  
'Please Cronous, allow the time gates to part for me, take us to where we are needed, I bed of you!', Serenity called mentally to father time, pleading for his assistance.   
  
"Everyone one who's staying, get out of the room and shut the door now!", she yelled barely containing the key's power.   
  
Due too her tone of voice her wishes were completely complied with.   
  
'Father time keeper of dimensions, release the power...', she continued as her hair began to slowly float and form meatballs, while her clothes faded into the black and silver dress.   
  
"Release the LIGHT!!!!", she called and her crescent moon flashed wildly, as a bright white light flashed of the stunned group, having never seen such awesome power the key emitted.   
  
The bright white light filled their vision, and when it cleared they were inside the ruins of what used to be an extravagant mall.   
  
"My lord." Haruka, now Sailor Uranus murmured, listening for tell tale sounds of battle.   
  
Serenity frowned in anger at what was done to what used to be part of her home. Innocents might have been killed. Trunks watched her carefully as his koibito's energy level began to steadily rise. Suddenly Sailor Jupiter was blasted through the wall and landed several feet away from them. She skid along the ground, her fuku tears till she came to a complete stop.   
  
FLASHBACK FOR SERENITY  
  
'Don't worry about me Usagi! Save your strength!', called Sailor Jupiter from her capture high above their heads, as the doom and gloom girls closed in.   
  
'Nooo!!!! Jupiter!!!', called out Sailor Moon weeping desperately for her beloved friend, restrained by an equally upset Mars.   
  
'Take care of her ........', trailed off Jupiter looking at the her companions, whom she considered family.   
  
'JUPITER ....... POWER!!!!!!', called the doomed Senshi of thunder, using her final attack.   
  
It would inevitably kill her, but she hoped it would at least save her friends. Lightening exploded from her very being and enveloped the tentacles holding her, lighting up the area so that the other three couldn't see.   
  
'In the name of Selene no.....', cried out Sailor Moon in anguish as she saw her friends tiara with the shining green emblem fall onto the snow, alone.   
  
'See you soon!', Sailor Moon heard in her ear turning to see Makoto Kino wearing her school girl uniform, saluting her.  
  
END   
  
A loose beam began to fall towards the groaning Senshi in green, and the sound of it breaking off awoke Serenity out of her reverie.   
  
"No, not again...', she gasped, and without control of her own limbs she shot a ki blast at it, knocking it away from the disoriented senshi.   
  
"Group Star, please move in.", Serenity commanded softly, while stepping carefully towards Jupiter, her feelings mixed with loathing hatred, and sisterly love.   
  
The lights nodded, and Galaxy followed Uranus.   
  
The three men reached for the sky and called out in unison, " STAR POWER!!".   
  
In flashes of light the three men now stood as women, in tight leather fuku's, Star com's at their sides.   
  
"Oh my god.", Trunks whispered shocked, the men turned into...... women! It hadn't occurred to him that the women he saw fighting Galaxia, were the same starlight's.   
  
"That is disgraceful.", Vegeta snorted while Goku stared openly, obviously confused.   
  
Uranus walked with Galaxy towards the apparent battle field with a smirk on her face. The arrogant say-jins had it coming.   
  
"Vegeta, Goku, go help. We'll be there in a minute.", Serenity continued watching Goku's face light up like a child's at the prospect of a fight.   
  
Vegeta flew off making another hole in the wall, followed by Goku who was already powering up.  
  
"Makoto ....... Jupiter ......... please..... answer me?", Serenity asked holding the prone figure in her arms.   
  
She couldn't bear to stay angry forever. She couldn't forgive what had taken place, but she could try to forget. True she was hurt, but it was mostly her pride that got in the way.   
  
"Usa--...... Serenity-sama?", Jupiter asked hopefully, seriously confused.   
  
"Hai, I'm going to take you somewhere, where you can be treated. Just be quiet, conserve what little strength you have left.", Serenity shushed, concentrating on Jupiter's being.   
  
"I'm sorry, please forgive us. We were battered and bruised and ........", the stricken girl started, but was cut off as she was sent into the other dimension.   
  
{Bulma Sailor Jupiter was hurt, please help her, I fear there will be more coming, so don't go anywhere. Tell Hotaru I said not to harm her.}, Serenity stated telepathically to her newfound friend.   
  
{I take it they'll be staying here?}, Bulma replied distractedly, it was obvious she was already attending to Jupiter.   
  
{If you don't mind.}, Serenity replied.   
  
{Of course not! I love house guests!}, Bulma replied dramatically.   
  
"What was that about.", Trunks asked helping Serenity to her feet.   
  
"I won't let them die again, no matter what, I won't.", Serenity replied stonily holding onto Trunks hand slightly longer than necessary.   
  
"Look out!!!", cried out a senshi in red from behind them, suddenly knocking Serenity away from where she stood.   
  
The two girls rolled away from the spot, as green acid ate at the floor where Serenity previously stood.   
  
"Mars?", asked Serenity astonished, that the girl would save her from harms path.   
  
"Of course, hime.", Mars replied standing up and bowing quickly at the girl.   
  
A considerable amount of the apprehension in Serenity's eyes faded as she had another flashback.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'Mars, onegai, don't go! I won't loose you too!", Sailor Moon begged, from her knees, where Sailor Venus once stood.   
  
'This is the way it has to be Sailor Moon. We're friends forever, but to protect you I'll do all I can to keep you safe, including giving my life', Sailor Mars preached sisterly love shining in her eyes for her princess and friend.   
  
'I'm so sorry I was so hard on you, but I was only doing it to make you stronger. The enemy won't play fair. Ja ne, Sailor Moon.', Mars called walking off gracefully towards certain death.  
  
END   
  
"Arigatou, Rei-chan", Serenity whispered to the girl, who looked at her in surprise.   
  
"Serenity, we must continue.", Trunks spoke helping Serenity to her feet again.  
  
He watched her like a hawk, he couldn't, wouldn't loose her.   
  
"Where are Neptune, Crescent, and Kamen?", Serenity asked surveying the battle down the hall from them.   
  
She saw Pluto throw a blast at the green lizard, and it absorbed it.   
  
"They were knocked out early in the battle.", Mars replied before shooting a fire bird to stop the attack headed for Mercury.   
  
"So what do you say, shall we?", Trunks asked Serenity offering her an arm, knowing they were going to get the injured out first.   
  
"We shall.", Serenity replied with a slight grin despite the grim situation. In a silver flash the two were infront of the injured three.   
  
"My lord.......", Serenity trailed off surveying Neptune's wounds.   
  
Suddenly she was blasted away by a creature that looked like a lizard on two legs. She was caught before she hit the wall by Trunks, and she groaned.   
  
"There's more than one! Distract it, I'll go and get those guys out of here.", she instructed kissing him quickly.   
  
As soon as Serenity flew off Trunks charged at the beast, avoiding green acid all the way. The creature gave up on the acid, and soon charged at him as well in a fierce hand to hand combat.  
  
As soon as Serenity got done transporting Artemis, a green substance landed where he once laid.   
  
"Oh, shit.", Serenity cursed as she realized she was surrounded.   
  
There were twelve of them to count. Unexpectedly acid shot at her from behind, and the vile substance hit her previously wounded side. She screamed a bloodcurdling sound that echoed through the empty mall. She screamed again, and this time the Say-jins dropped to their knees clutching their ears. She screamed again as it began to eat away through newly formed flesh, although this time the screaming didn't cease. Shockwaves emitted from her and, raw power poured from her being. Sheer energy forced the creatures back as she continued to powerup. She could feel the acid burning her skin away, eating her alive. The pain was unbearable, and strong enough enough to make her want to die. As she continued to power up the ground cracked and split, while, lightening flashed across the sky, due to all the energy collected in one place. All the creatures started moving towards the huge energy, drawn to her because of the immense energy she was putting out, as they were made for collecting energy. In less than five minutes hundreds of the green lizards had surrounded her. Serenity gave another scream as she looked down and saw what looked to be a bone.   
  
'God no!!", she screamed mentally.   
  
In a desperate attempt she tried to use her energy to repel the poison. To her surprise it started to work. The higher her powerlevel got the more poison that got dispelled, the more skin that got repaired.   
  
'I've got to transform, I must, it's the only way to keep the acid from eating me alive.', she mused with a silent apology to whoever got hit by her shock waves.   
  
{Trunks get everyone out of here! I've got to transform, if they stay, I don't know if I'll be able to keep control, hurry! Try and shield my energy from the others, don't let them feel up to SSJ 1!}, Serenity told Trunks hastily.   
  
Without waiting for time to reply, Trunks hurried off to get the non flying Senshi out of there. He took Mercury, who still typed on her computer. Sailor Star Healer carried Mars, and Goku carried Venus. The others followed them out of the hole in the roof, and far away from the mall.   
  
Instead of a scream of pain, Serenity screamed an inhuman sound that only few others had ever had the displeasure of hearing before. From Star Healers arms Mars shivered, and watched the enormous power of her friend grow. Larger than anything she could have ever fathomed.   
  
Serenity' s hair flashed black, and her eyes flashed ruby red. The only thing on the super say-jins mind was, 'death to all those who oppose me.'   
  
Mercury's computer once again exploded, and with a defeated sigh she looked up to see the face of her savior. Her eyes widened as she recognized him as the Say-jin ooji. She gave a barely audible squeak, and even so his fierce gaze was fixed upon her instantly.   
  
"Are you hurt?", he asked no compassion in his voice whatsoever.   
  
"Not seriously no ,thank-you.", Mercury replied turning around to watch the power that was coming from Serenity.   
  
Suddenly, it exploded. One by one the ki's they knew as youma's disappeared, and the remains of the mall were torn to bits. In another powerful blast the foundation of the Mall was torn to shreds. As the power dissipated, it revealed nothing but broken cement, and brown dirt. Soon the power dipped extremely low and dropped below the point of sleeping.   
  
"Fighter, take her.", Trunks barked worried for Serenity as he tossed the bundle to Fighter, who was ready for it.   
  
He then blasted off to the deep dark crater his koibito had made. He found her on a plateau, thank goodness, no where near the bottom of the crater. When he picked her up he blushed heavily as he realized nine tenths of her uniform had been ripped to shreds. It showed far more skin, than he thought she wished him to see. Without another thought, he called upon Apollo and had him create some type of clothing for her. When the flash died down, he grimaced as he spotted that it was a glittering gold dress with spaghetti straps, and an odd dress hem. The front of her dress was about ankle length, and the back of the dress trailed back at least a foot, acting as a train. Her silver hair was loose and blowing faintly in the slight breeze.   
  
{I thought I asked you to get Athena to supply you with NORMAL clothing. }, Trunks asked his mischievous crystal.   
  
{The dress was black when Athena gave it to me, she couldn't access the normal part of the clothing because of Serenity's low energy. Any way the moment I touch the dress, it turns gold, it's like some kind of unwritten rule.}, Apollo shot back trying to tend to an upset Athena.   
  
With a sigh Trunks fed Serenity some of his energy, enough to keep her awake. Too much in one day might hurt her.   
  
"Trunks?", she whispered hoarsely her throat dry.   
  
"Hai, koibito?", Trunks asked his blue eyes fixed on her face.   
  
"I-I .........", she trailed off as she slipped into oblivion.   
  
'She must have used more energy than I thought', Trunks mused flying full speed out of the crater.   
  
"SERENITY!!!!", Mars called out in anguish, struggling in Healers arms.   
  
"What do you care if she's hurt, you've done enough damage.", hissed Uranus angrily, flying to meet Trunks halfway.   
  
"She's fine.", Trunks growled ignoring Uranus' protests to carry Serenity.   
  
She was his, and that's all there was to it. He looked sharply at Pluto who nodded and created a portal, leading straight to C.C.  
  
"Hey, were are we going?", demanded Venus looking at the stern face of Goku.   
  
"Hey, let me go you brute!!", she continued pounding profusely on his arms, though doing no good.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey, and here is my long awaited CHAPTER ELEVEN!  
  
I apologize profusely for this being so very late. My Internet has been down FOREVER and I was not able to post anything at all. But Guess what? I'm BAAACK!!!  
  
Much Love, Serenity Moon 


	12. The Truth Drives Me Into Madness

Author: ~*SerenityMoon*~  
  
Title: Z Moon Senshi   
  
Chapter 12  
  
Sorry for the prolonged delay, but I kind of lost interest in my fics for awhile. Like Kichigai Joshi said, FF.net isn't for the people anymore, but publicity. I haven't been able to access my account for months, a bunch of us older writers can't. Although, don't worry, I have every intention of finishing them, as soon as ff.net gets it's head from it's behind. I couldn't just leave you guys hanging by a cliffie now could I? Well, actually I could, I did, and I have, not to mention I will. Let's just say my cliff hangers are never permanent. I love you all! Christi aka Cilymon, this chapter is for you, for getting my rear in gear!  
  
And, someone mentioned the fact that the ages were messed up? At the time when I started this fic, it was, my first fic, as I'm sure you all can tell from the first chapter. Now, I intend to edit that after I post this chapter, and pick up the pace on the rest of my fics. The ages of the characters are unneeded to understand the plot. At the time, I knew NOTHING about the DBZ characters, but now... I do.   
  
________________________________________________________________________   
  
IN CAPSULE CORPORATION  
  
A blue hared woman exited the bathroom, popping a mint into her mouth with a look of disgust. She was well and happy to be having another child, but this morning sickness was something she could do without. She passed by the rejuvenation tanks and hospital cots warily, even eyeing the cot that had held two people, that now held two cats. One a purplish black, the other white, both with matching crescent moon's on their foreheads. She did a quick once over of all the data scans on the unconscious forms and then sat down in her comfortable high back leather computer chair. Wrapping her arms around herself she sighed and stared at the ceiling, her white lab coat bunching slightly. She wanted to be out fighting with her friends and family, out using the power she was rightfully given. It itched and burned, once again lying dormant. Every time she used her power, something tugged at a long forgotten memory, something she didn't quite understand. She looked at the clock for the hundredth time that day and sighed unhappily. Was she even doing the right thing by not telling Vegeta? He would be more than furious when he did find out though, this she knew. But if she did tell them, tell everyone that she was pregnant, they would fawn all over her, and keep her as far from battle as possible... Perhaps it was better that she kept silent.   
  
At that moment a portal appeared and out stepped her missing friends and family, along with three other unfamiliar senshi. Two whom of which were spitting bullets.  
  
"I _said_ let me go in case your hard of hearing.", grit out a senshi with long blonde hair, wearing an orange fuku.   
  
"I told you I couldn't do that.", replied Goku lightheartedly, who held the young woman tightly, making sure she did not escape.   
  
"For the love of the moon... You Baka! Can't you get your hands off of me? Damned say-jin!", spoke a shrill fiery voice, filled with anger, and a tint of warning.   
  
"Close your mouth onna.", Vegeta snapped back angrily. His lips were set in a thin line, his eyes narrowed, muscles tense, ready to spring, all the while carrying a red clad woman over his shoulder. 'Damn, he's pissed...', Bulma mused raising an eyebrow at them all.  
  
'Damned onna.', Vegeta thought furiously walking out of the way of the portal. Sailor Star Healer had given up on holding the miko the third time she had paralyzed him in the time stream. She was a fiery one indeed.   
  
The Sailor Starlight's came out of the portal next, Healer gingerly wincing as he poked at some burn marks of his arms and neck. Walking next to Star Fighter was a short bluenett, in a blue fuku, with short hair. She walked next to the Star lights without resistance, which is why she was walking. A chord of familiarity struck within Bulma's heart as she watched. Uranus and Galaxy came next, both walking with unfeeling, utterly cold glares. Uranus' left eyebrow was twitching as she glanced back to look at the portal. Trunks carrying a prone Serenity was not something she had expected to see, though there they were, as the duo stepped out of the portal.   
  
Right about then was when Uranus' twitching hit an all time high. He was _touching_ her Koneko. He was touching _her_ Koneko. _He_ was _touching_ her _Koneko_. Revenge for her hime would be swift and just, she wouldn't even wish him an afterlife. Revenge would be sweet. She flipped her space sword around once, and the complaining from both girls halted apprehension in their eyes. Uranus holding a sword was a bad thing. Uranus holding _her_ sword was lethal. Someone or something was going to die.   
  
"Did everything go well?", Bulma questioned eyeing the group suspiciously. It was entertaining to say the least, but still she'd like to know details. After all her soon to be daughter-in-law was unconscious.   
  
"Fine.", bit out Trunks, who looked especially angry with the whole situation. He cradled Serenity gently, his caring demeanor showing through his actions. His eyes held a look of utter frost, and as Bulma caught his gaze she understood why. The one he loved was hurt, and he had been unable to help. Every time Vegeta had come home a mess, she felt the same pain he did now.   
  
A small moan came from Serenity's lips as she shifted lightly in his arms. Her skin was growing cold, her hands were clammy. "I'm going to put her to bed.", Trunks growled, ignoring the looks from the other Z senshi.   
  
"Make sure you prop her head up, and put a compress on her head!!", Bulma called to him as he stalked down the hall past the struggling senshi.   
  
"The least you could do is tell us if everyone is all right...", Venus murmured ceasing her struggling, her eyes dropping. She had failed. Her princess had been hurt because of them so many times... it was unimaginable. With a sigh she powered down, and her ki dropped to just above human.   
  
"Venus, what are you doing?", demanded an enraged Mars, fire burning in her eyes. She deserved her birthright in every way. Fiery, short tempered, and by God, ready for war. Though she was just as saddened as her golden hared comrade, she didn't know how to vent her feelings so she released them in one of her best traits. Anger.   
  
"Mars, power down, we couldn't stop these guys if we wanted to. Don't you see? That say-jin holding you could snap you in two without so much as breaking a sweat.", Mina explained as Goku loosened his grip on her, now that she had detransformed.   
  
With a sigh Mercury detransformed as well, her shinny-blue low heels gleaming on the surface of the well-polished floor. "She does have a point Mars...", she trailed off looking eye to eye with the red clad senshi.   
  
"Well... If I'm going down, I'm gonna fight all the way.", Mars bit out stubbornly crossing her arms as well as she was able from atop Vegeta's shoulder.   
  
"No one's going to hurt you Pyro, so put your claws away.", Seyia drawled having detransformed with his brothers as Ami did.   
  
At that moment Hotaru came running in with Chibi-Trunks, Goten, 18, ChiChi, Krillen, and Kakyuu. Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaoutzu also followed, having felt Serenity's ki flare when she used the time key.   
  
"How is everyone? Is everyone all right? What happened?", Hotaru asked hurriedly clinging to a detransformed Haruka, still swinging her space sword. She hadn't been allowed to see Michiriu because of the fact that seeing her mama in such a state could end up lethal. Sometimes, Saturn took over Hotaru in the case that Hotaru no longer knew what to do, and when that happened all hell let loose. Saturn didn't take lightly to those who hurt her counter part.   
  
"Everyone will be all right firefly...", Haruka trailed off, her glare faltering as she returned the smaller girls hug. Though fourteen Hotaru loved her parents more than anything, they were what she could call her own, and she intended to keep it that way.   
  
A young woman in a torn green fuku groaned from her resting-place on the cot. "My head...", she murmured opening her eyes and then closing them duo to the harsh glare of the light. Bulma rushed over with two painkillers, and a glass of water, hurriedly helping the girl sit up before she hurt herself.   
  
"Mako-chan...", murmured Ami worriedly racing over to help Bulma, dodging Vegeta who looked at the younger blue hared girl with malice. If she hurt his koibito, there would be _hell_ to pay.   
  
"Ames?", the girl in green questioned, nodding gratefully to the older woman, swinging her long legs over the side of the cot. Her emerald green eyes searched the room dazedly, before focusing in on the worried girl.   
  
"Oh, are you all right?", Ami asked loosely wrapping her arms around the younger girl, the only Inner to be seriously injured.   
  
"I'm fine Amy... Just a really bad headache... And I feel like I've been hit by a truck...", the girl called Mako-chan murmured sagging against her blue hared friend. "But hey... I'll be fine... We senshi are made of some tough stuff, remember?" , Mako quipped lightly carefully returning her friends hug.   
  
"Mako...", Minako trailed off deftly slipping from Goku's hold, which left him wide eyed. He wasn't quite sure how she had done that so easily considering the fact that he had been holding her quite tightly. It seemed that her worry for her friend had sharpened her mind, allowing her to skillfully slip away.   
  
The golden hared girl flung her arms around both girls, tears pricking at her eyes. What kind of leader was she if she let her own get hurt? "Oh, Makoto, I'm so sorry...", she murmured to the tall amazon, who suddenly seemed much younger than them... one to be taken care of. It was hard to believe from Makoto's stature that she was the youngest of the senshi other than Hotaru, yet indeed the woman was the youngest of the Inner's.   
  
Mars watched her friends ruefully, wishing she could slip from her captor like Minako had. It seemed that the more she struggled the tighter the baka held her. With a sigh she let her transformation fade, and in a sudden fit of genius, went limp.   
  
Vegeta grunted as the woman's power level dropped, and fell unconscious. He carefully lifted her down from his shoulder, and in that instant she sprang up, socking him once in the shoulder, before taking off after her friends. Vegeta sputtered angrily at the fact that he had just been had, and looked at his hands blankly. He heard snickering from Gohan, Yamcha, and Kuririn behind him, and did an about face, a death glare marring his features. Their giggling stopped and they immediately straightened their backs, Vegeta's glare daring them to do any more. They were not willing to take the chance of angering him further, and thus walked away. Slowly.   
  
Rei threw her arms around the other three girls, her sisters. "I'm so glad you're all, all right...", she murmured softly, ridding herself of her ego for just a few moments. And in those few moments the StarLights saw in her what the other Inner Senshi did. Loyalty and Kindness. Oh those traits were always there, just buried, very, very deeply. Very deeply.   
  
Minako hesitantly pulled from the group hug to throw her arms around a surprised Bulma. "Thank-you Miss... If our friends would have died... I don't know what we would've done...", she murmured, her voice strained, squeezing the blue hared woman tight, her eyes watering.   
  
"It's nothing... I only did what Serenity asked of me...", Bulma replied with a slight blush hugging the blonde hared girl back. She seemed so much like Serenity had earlier in the day when Trunks and she had been fighting. Helpless, and alone. Unsure of what to do. Bulma wondered if they were related.   
  
"Michi-mama!", called the panicked voice of Hotaru as she saw her surrogate mother in the rejuvenation tank, battered and bruised.   
  
Haruka's head had snapped in the direction of Hotaru's cry and as she saw her beloved in the healing mechanism her face paled by a ten fold. "Michiriu...", came the strangled whisper from her suddenly dry throat. Her heart froze within her, her lungs seeming not to be able to get enough air to support her.   
  
"Oh gods...", she trailed off, her eyes watering as she stepped closer to the tank, now able to see that it was indeed her lover, beaten to a bloody pulp. The water, even with a filtering system was stained a light pink hue. The wind around her began to pick up, making her short hair flutter.   
  
"Why... Why is she like this? Who did this to her?", she bit out hoarsely, her immense anger carrying her voice volumes. She knew that youma had attacked... but it was so much like what Chaos had done to her... it was like watching her die all over again. She couldn't deal with that. She wouldn't. The world would crumble beneath her fist, the dimensions collapse before she allowed her lover to die again_.   
  
"Who did this to her?!?", the blonde senshi of the wind demanded, her eyes flashing a sandy yellow. The light wind that had been blowing inflamed and blew towards the King of the Skies, her face once again etched in stone.   
  
Next to her Hotaru cried softly, eyes red rimmed with tears. 'Michiriu-mama... no... please no... not again...', she thought sorrowfully, body trembling. She dropped to her knees before the tank, her form beginning to glow a dark purple, giving a feeling of certain death.   
  
Piccolo, Yamcha, and Tien shared knowing glances, as two of them turned and grasped one of Choutzu's arms, leading him out of the room with a quick word to Goku. Piccolo would be heading up to see Dende, their strength always seemed to be not enough as of late. Thus they would try to go see if there was any information on anything that had happened as of late in the previous Kami's files. They needed to know, more than anything exactly what they were dealing with, the abilities of the sailor senshi included. "We'll be back soon Goku, in the meantime... shut them up...", Piccolo growled to the taller full blooded sayjin, ducking out of the room with his bunch.   
  
"Please, Haruka... Hotaru! She'll be all right! Calm down!", Bulma cried out over the winds Haruka produced, dropping down to her knees to wrap her arms around Hotaru, pulling the distraught girl in her chest, cradling her as a mother would. "Please!"   
  
Haruka slumped against the tank, the winds blowing ever more. Vegeta edged closer with every moment, wanting to pull Bulma out of the line of fire. Yamcha and Piccolo held onto cots, keeping them from blowing away, while Tien held Chaoutzu. The others looked on in apprehension, raising their ki to keep the winds from blowing them back, or knocking things into them. Galaxia and Kakyuu watched Hotaru in slight horror, as the Inner senshi could barely stop from being blown away.   
  
"No more... no more...", Haruka whispered softly, falling to the ground. For the first time that she willingly remembered, salty tears dripped down her features, hand shaking with a sense of hopelessness. The winds died down, yet her insignia glowed dimly on her forehead, as if amplifying her pain filled sobs.  
  
Bulma comforted Hotaru as best she could, whispering things in her ear, which seemed to be helping. That is until she saw the first tear fall from Haruka's eye. Michiriu-mama was beaten, almost beyond recognition. Haruka-papa was _crying_. Serenity-mama was sick. Setsuna-mama was gone. It was then that little Hotaru no longer knew what to do, she was lost without her parents, thus she gave into her guiding light.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________   
  
IN TRUNKS' BEDROOM  
  
Careful fingers wrung out a soft terry cloth of warm water, only to fold it and press it to a pale forehead. Worried blue eyes watching the prone woman carefully, a slight glint to them, one of steel. Trunks sighed as she failed to stir, a callused hand running through semi-long lilac hair, desperation to his features. He needed her to wake, it hurt so much, with she as she was, his heart far from content. He grasped her limp hand and kissed the back of it, soft promises to watch over her, night and day. His lips then moved to the tips of her elegant fingers, a blue stoned ring on her hand, that he'd somehow missed before.   
  
"Please wake up Serenity... you promised me...", he whispered, his eyes closing as he tried to probe past the mental block she'd thrown up.   
  
"Come back to me soon... you have to... I love you...", he pleaded now, his shoulders sagging as pain lanced through his heart, his mind sending a warning bell. He looked up to his love, to see what had sent his senses haywire, and was surprised to see an upturned crescent moon shining on her forehead.   
  
----*~~~~Serenity's Dream~~~~*----  
  
She padded softly through a familiar forest, with strange plants, and yet serenely beautiful flowers surrounding her. She became aware that the whiteness in the distance was indeed a large white marble wall, and that she was not in a forest, but a garden. Something triggered within her memory and she felt her mind placing where she stood. Queen Selenity's gardens...   
  
"Indeed... dear daughter... sweet child...", came a voice from behind her, and as she tuned, she found her mother siting on the fountain edge, a baby in her arms, with golden locks of hair, sun kissed curls.   
  
"Okassan?", Serenity questioned, sitting down in the soft grass near her mothers legs, her face etched with curiosity as she peered at the happily sleeping bundle of joy.   
  
"No dear... not your Okassan, but still your mother, simply of a different timeline... this is you.", the majestic woman stated, her smile unwavering.  
  
"But... I'm blonde?", she questioned, confusion written in her eyes, plainly there.   
  
"Of course you are... You haven't discovered your... say-jin heritage yet.", stated the moon Queen with a soft chuckle, even then, finding her daughter curious as a kitten.   
  
"Oh... is my Okassan all right?", she questioned, tentatively brushing her fingers against the baby's cheek, feeling a spark of recognition.   
  
"Quite well m'dear... but I am to warn you... of something she forgot. You love that say-jin prince, as he loves you, but you must remember... you have only bonded as Lunarians do... you must bond as say-jins... or your hearts will feel empty. It could cause pain if you aren't careful...", she stated, her lavender hair blowing about her form with a soft wind, her crystalline blue eyes hardening with seriousness.  
  
"I don't understand...", Serenity murmured, confused, her hand dropping to prop her up in the blue grass.   
  
"You won't, not until your ready... but you must go back... Saturn is awakening within the little one, in a none to pleasant way... besides... your prince needs you...", the Queen stated, casting Serenity a smile as the baby in her arms stirred, bright blue eyes fluttering open.   
  
Serenity stayed silent as she felt her spirit fading from the realm, her mind drifting back into her own body.   
  
"Farewell Princess...", called the woman, that was her mother, and yet not her mother at the same time.   
  
----*~~~~ End Dream ~~~~*----  
  
Trunks was startled as he heard a soft, pained groan come from his beloved, his eyes immediately flitting to her face, coming to his feet. He'd been praying to Kami that she would awaken, any longer and he would have gotten his mother, for fear she may slip into a coma.   
  
"Ugh... what... hit me?", she moaned softly, her eyes opening with a wince as the light hit them. Her head felt as if she'd been joy-flying through a few mountain ranges head first, then as if she'd gotten drunk, died, come back, done it all over again, and then had woken with one hell of a hang over.   
  
Trunks breathed a sigh of relief, carefully scooping her into his arms, a slight chuckle to her words as he held her close. He could only hold her to him, sitting down on the bed as his arms tightened around her form, his cheek to her forehead. He glowed a slight golden color and carefully fed her a bit more of his energy, once again, wary not to give her too much.   
  
"Do you feel better now?", he questioned softly, his voice deep, smooth, covering up the worries that he had harbored.   
  
"A bit...", she confessed, her dream coming back to her as she blushed slightly growing warm in his arms. And then she felt Saturn's energy spike, the stench of death more than just there, it seemed to be permeating the household. "Trunks... we...we have to get to Hotaru... Saturn's taking over...", she rasped softly, her eyes dark with seriousness.   
  
"I can feel it... it's different... like it's not Hotaru...", he murmured unwilling to let her go for a moment, but then, stood, her body in his arms as he looked her over.   
  
"That's because it's not.", she countered, her form slowly sliding down to stand shakily. She concentrated for a moment, and her crescent moon flashed before she sighed, feeling much more steady.   
  
"Need help, koishii?", he questioned, his words sounding slightly more husky than he'd intended, sending a blush back up her cheeks as he placed his hands upon her waist, and concentrated upon his crystal. In a slight haze of hold, lacking the usual fanfare, the disappeared, and reappeared in the hallway outside the lab. The rounded the corner with Trunks' arms still about her waist, only to have Serenity smack into Yamcha, who saw them in such a hold.   
  
"You might want to get to that kid...she's pitching a fit in there...", he stated with an upraised eyebrow, eyeing them both with a sly grin. He then slugged Trunks' in the arm, "You dog...", he grinned with an insinuating wink.   
  
Serenity growled and grasped his shirt collar grabbing him, and dragging him around the corner with an audible thud, Piccolo and Tien a few paces behind, thus only saw Yamcha disappear round the corner.   
  
"Not a word.", she hissed before stalking off, growing angered that no one had done anything about Saturn yet. She then disappeared, dodging the confused trio as she broke into a slight jog as she ran down the hall. Cerulean blue orbs were filled with worry as she moved with a grace that belied liquid steel. Trunks followed her, possibly two paces behind, his face set in stone as he moved with slightly more bulky motions that she.   
  
Serenity burst into the lab at lightening speed, surprised to see Haruka in tears, the Inner Senshi awake and trying to hold each other together. As she left the overhang, she was hit in the face with a strong wind that made her stumble, only to be steadied by Trunks' strong hand.   
  
"Haruka!", she called over the wind, slowly moving towards the despaired woman and Hotaru, who was glowing an ominous purple hue, her eyes blank. Bulma sat with Hotaru, uselessly holding her trying to comfort her. ~Trunks! Get Bulma away from Hotaru!~, she called in thought speech to him, her eyes wide as she saw Hotaru's form flicker from Hotaru to Sailor Saturn. She finally made it to Haruka and wrapped her arms around the older woman, trying to calm her. ~Haruka please.... I need your help...", she fairly begged, pulling the older woman close, comforting her.   
  
"Bulma!",Trunks called, ready to drag his mother from the fray. The older woman didn't budge, but attempted to exert some of her senshi powers to calm those of Saturn. It wasn't working. "...Bulma!",he grasped her arm and forcibly dragged her away.   
  
"Trunks? What are you doing??", demanded the fiery tempered, bluenette. She saw nothing wrong, save the fact that he had dragged her from those, which she wanted to help. "Let me go!", she fought her way from him, ending up being entrapped within an embrace stronger than that of her sons. She groaned inwardly..."Vegeta...", she muttered and humphed slightly, knowing that it was of no use to fight her husband.   
  
"Close your mouth Onna.", Vegeta spoke forcefully, if not rudely to her, Chibi Trunks clung to his leg. He would not have his mate in danger. It was simply out of the question.   
  
Goku watched with Goten and ChiChi within his embraces, Gohan holding his own. He was confused... one moment they'd all been fine...the next? Women were so overly complicated... ChiChi was a fine example...  
  
Rei watched silently from infront of Makoto, the Inner Senshi had formed a ring around her to protect her from harm, and were on the verge of needing to transform. "Serenity! Do something! She's gonna blow!", Minako yelled over the winds created by Haruka, holding onto Rei's hand, her golden hair whipping about her face. "She better act quick...", Rei muttered, her violet orbs straining towards the others. The Starlights seemed to be fairing well...She could only hope for everyone's safety.   
  
Serenity had already begun to concentrate on her energy, her crystal reacting quite fiercely against the displays of raw power. ~Uranus...Saturn...~, she thought, her voice echoing throughout the room, only in the occupants minds as the silvery white glow began to spread from herself to Haruka. Within moments her energy began to strain, flicker, she was so tired... Regardless she pushed onward, using her energy to its maximum potential, sending it shocking through Hotaru, numbing and dulling the powers of the planet of Rebirth. With the energies of the planet Uranus, she simply shut them off. Haruka would only be able to awaken them once more when her mind was in order.   
  
The blinding glow subsided and revealed the unconscious forms of Haruka and Hotaru, and the hunched over form of Serenity. "Get them on cots...", came her choked reply as she stood slowly, more wan than the moonlight itself. She was tired... So tired... She felt as if to fall asleep standing. Trunks moved first to her side, and curled an arm around her waist to keep her from falling.   
  
Minako, the daughter of Aphrodite, the future ruler of Venus, was the first to notice. "Oh my goddess...", she whispered to herself, her eyes trained on Serenity and Trunks, alight with a form of shock and utter happiness. "Rei...", she hissed, poking the psychic-priestess.   
  
"What?", came her annoyed reply, raven hair flipped over her shoulder as she turned from Makoto, only to have her eyes land on the same sight that Minako saw. Gohan picking up Hotaru, and Taiki, picking up Haruka...Trunks now holding Serenity. The golden and silver aura's that had been invisible before had now flared, brighter than ever...beautiful. ~They're in love.~, Rei mentally stated to Minako, dumb-struck from the simple force of it. "Love major.", Minako replied in awe, hearts rising in her cornflower blue eyes. Rei looked at Mina, then back to the couple, then back to Mina, a twisted smile spreading across her lips. "Score!"   
  
Serenity heard it, yet hoped that what she heard was what she hadn't. "Oh crap...", she muttered as Trunks blinked in confusion. He'd heard what Mina and Rei had said, but missed out on the mental notes. With everyone scurrying about, picking things up, Bulma ushering people out... They were hidden in the chaos... ~Trunks...Venus and Mars...They know...~, she murmured mentally, on the last of strength. "Know what?", Trunks questioned, his brow creased in confusion. ~They _know_.",she repeated stiffly, looking him in the eyes. ~They know wh-Oh...OH... shit...~, he muttered darkly, his eyes blazing golden for a moment. "Exactly.", she replied, straight away before darkness stole the light, leaving her in a dead faint.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________~Place: Unknown~____________________________________  
  
"I want her star seed...I want it _now_!", raged a voice from the darkened halls, the newly formed wine flute hitting the wall. It was the sixth one in the last hour...  
  
"Y-Yes M'Lord...", spoke a blonde hared fellow, bent down on one knee. Why had Beryl stuck him with such a mission? It was the same thing as before... they sent a youma, the senshi destroyed it...they sent a youma, the senshi destroyed it.   
  
The White Prince stood from his throne and licked his lips as he eyed each of the members of Beryl's crew. Beryl herself was not in the room...infact... after the last failure she'd been sent to the Prince's chambers...No one had seen her since...but all had heard the screams. High ranking generals and the like gulped in fear as Chaos passed them, their wrists kept behind them in protocol, almost hiding their golden bands from view. Suddenly the Prince reached out and grasped Zoicite by the hair, shoving her towards Jedite.   
  
"Make sure he doesn't fail me...if he does...you will be held accountable...", the Prince hissed, before striking out with his other hand and ripping the golden bands off of Zirconia, watching in cruel satisfaction as the old crone screamed and began to dissipate. Nothing remained of the creature, save an old staff, piles of clothes, and ashes...   
  
  
  
"Let that be a lesson to you all!", Chaos roared, crunching the golden bands in his fist, eyes glowing red. "All that fail me are considered traitorous... be gone!", he continued, glaring at them all his eyes glowing a solid red hue.   
  
The rest of the people and youma alike in the room scattered, slipping and slithering into the shadows like the snakes they were. Chaos sat down in the throne once more, the glowing red of his eyes fading to pale ice blue.   
  
"What are we going to do my pet? Hmm...?", his voice was sickeningly sweet as he peered into the shadows. The shadows themselves seemed to move and thrive, as if they were alive.   
  
"Yes, yes my pet...", the prince crooned, the tone still holding more malice than any other did. The shadows then spread, and formed a small glowing black bauble its very center pure evil.   
  
"Do what you will... you never fail me... find one of strength...who's hands have mercilessly spilled blood...", he instructed with a cruel smirk, his eyes closing as he lifted a newly placed flute of blood red wine to his lips. He only paused to tilt the flute towards the pile of ash and material, his eyes trained on where Zirconia had stood. "Cheers."   
  
@~__________________________ Adventures of Evil Bauble _______________________~@  
  
The tiny little bauble lost it's glow as it flew through the halls of it's masters palace, dead set on its mission. It had no mind, no heart, and no soul. It was simply a piece of darkness to create utter havoc upon the planet Earth. It would find what it needed to, infest it, and then possess it with its masters' ideals. There was only one way...it would do as told... it couldn't argue it' disagreements for it had none. Soon enough it sensed its target and let out a high pitched screech, before entering it's newest host...one that was far from pure of heart.  
  
@~______________________________ Unknown Place _______________________________~@   
  
A man rest peacefully, his arms wrapped around his wife, fingers twined in her hair. They breathed deeply...not asleep, but exhausted from what love they'd just created.   
  
"I love you...", breathed the woman softly, her head tucked carefully beneath his chin. The man could only keep stroking her back, his version of a silent 'I love you'. She knew of his feelings...nothing would ever, could never change them. The little black bauble slipped into the room through the open window, pulsating dark energy. The man, lost in emotion, missed the chill it sent. Perfect, mused the bauble as it turned into a black mist. Like a swarm of locusts it closed in on him, shooting up his nostrils and into his mouth, covering his eyes. His entire body tensed a moment, his arms clenching around the woman he held, lips parted in a silent scream of agony. Just as suddenly as it had happened, it was over...and he relaxed.   
  
"Are you all right?", the woman questioned for the second time, having winced from the embrace he had held her in.   
  
"Fine...", the man replied gruffly his eyes closed as he loosened his embrace and held her as he had before, her head again beneath his chin. "Just fine...", he replied with a smirk, eyes flashing blood red as the darkness took control.   
  
@~_____________________________ Capsule Corporation __________________________~@  
  
Over the next few days, things were calm. Serenity, had been forced to sleep in her own bed, because of the extra senshi in the house. When Haruka failed to be watching they snuck into the room, attempting to forge better, new friendships with their princess. And Trunks had been rather silent as of late, only speaking when spoken to, other times, only seen sparring with Gohan and his younger self. He hadn't been able to face his beloved... After the second time she passed out in one day... he had truly begun to believe that he couldn't protect her. It was within his blood to want to provide for his mate, openly claim her, mark her as his own...but with the way things were, everyone was on tedious ground with one another.   
  
"So...what's the deal with big tall and hunky?", Minako asked Serenity bluntly as she sat down on the edge of the girls bed. They'd been trying to put past faults behind them, and so far, it had been slowly working. Their princess was hesitant to be around more than one of them alone, but slowly, she began to gain trust.   
  
"What deal... There is no deal...", Serenity replied easily from the masses of her hair, a brush in hand as she continued to comb out the silken silver tresses, trying to hide her blush.   
  
"Oh... don't play dumb Sere... since we obviously know your not...", spoke Rei as she closed the bedroom door behind her, her raven hair flowing behind her as she pounced on the bed.   
  
"Rawr!", meowed Luna as she flew up and nearly off the bed, her fur standing on end. "Girls...must you be so catty?", the ruffled feline muttered, curling back up with the sleeping Artemis in the middle of the bed. Her paw was splinted, and her tail was wrapped in a bandage.   
  
"Oh..your just cranky Luna...", Mina accused the animal, watching with a slight fondness as Artemis curled to Luna, his tail wrapped around her.   
  
Serenity's eyes stayed upon the two cuddling cats for a moment, her ice blue eyes softening a great deal. She longed for Trunks right then, for his warmth to surround her, hold her, and comfort her. " I don't know what your talking about...", Serenity trailed off emotionless as she began to pin one circular bun upon her head. She could feel her Lunarian blood slowly accepting the say-jin blood within her... It had always been there, yet it's effects somehow sealed. She didn't quite understand... but she didn't want to.   
  
Mina and Rei shot each other looks of knowing, but pressed the information no further. They'd wheedle it from her somehow...That was a promise they'd silently made. "So when did Setsuna say we can return home?", Rei questioned. They'd been there several days... and with the time difference, it could have been weeks that they'd been gone. She was sure that her grandfather was frantic... That or he already knew.  
  
"Don't worry...Puu has them believing that you guys are on a vacation trip for school...", she expressed nonchalantly as she finished the bun on the right side of her head. She had vowed never to wear the hairstyle again... but she had to admit, it had grown on her. It was a piece of her past... She couldn't ignore it. Her emotions had settled...leaving her with the mind frame of Princess Serenity. She was calm...studious... it was all too ironic...  
  
"Oh.", the two girls replied at the same time with an identical shrug.   
  
"But you guys should probably go back soon...", Serenity stated with a sigh as she began the other bun, pinning it tight to her head. She looked almost angelic...her beauty unmatched...save all but her mother, and perhaps Minako.   
  
Mina looked as if to reply, but her words were cut off by the door banging open.   
  
"Onna...your late... Get your ass out there before I drag it...", boomed Vegeta as he glared into the room, his arms crossed.   
  
Serenity raised a single eyebrow as she looked at him, wearing her black and silver training gi. "I wasn't aware that we were training today...", she trailed off, her arms crossing as she set down the brush.   
  
"Just because these brats are here doesn't mean training stops...", he huffed, his hair pointing straight up. He wore black spandex, with white boots. His eyes were a hard ebony that even Serenity decided not to argue with. Though...something about him was off... She wondered if he'd just had a fight with Bulma again.   
  
"All right Veggie... I'll meet you there...", she stated, returning the smirk that had just spread across the mans face. He scowled at the endearment she gave him, but let him self out. Ten minutes later a blue streak was seen passing Serenity's window, flying straight up and then out.  
  
Minako, however intrigued by how much gel was used in the man's hair, had an intuitive look upon her face.   
  
"What are you thinking Venus?", Rei questioned with a sigh, praying to Mars that it had nothing to do with her firepower and explosives...She remembered well what had happened the _last_ time the child of Aphrodite had had an idea...  
  
"Well... I was wondering if we might be able to go see you fight with that guy...", Mina questioned, her eyes darting to Serenity as the girl had begun to loop her hair around the balls to keep it out of her face, pining it up securely.   
  
  
  
"Why?", Serenity asked, blinking once. "We're just sparring...we do it all the time...", she finished with a shrug, pinning the last strands of her hair up.   
  
"Look at it this way... I want to see their power in action...see if maybe the rest of the Inners and I can duplicate it... Since you and the Outers obviously can...", Mina finished as Rei nodded her agreements in the middle. Maybe the blonde was finally growing up... Besides that fact...She'd felt some weird vibes coming from the man. They were dark...but not so at the same time.   
  
"Well...I don't mind...", Serenity stated after a moment, offering a small, near shy smile. It was like...meeting them all over again...   
  
"Well...we'll go get the others then, and we'll meet you there...", Rei stated then, coming to her feet as she straightened her skirt, hands resting on hips as she looked expectantly to Mina, awaiting her to join her.   
  
Minako, bubbly as ever bounced up and took Rei's arm. "We'll get someone to Insta-port us there...that or Sailor Teleport...", she stated with a grin, tugging on her companion, moving towards the door. "See you!", on that note Rei and Minako disappeared in a flash of color, the hyper senshi of love's laugh heard all the way.   
  
Serenity blinked once, twice, and slowly shook her head, a slight chuckle escaping her. The past few days had reminded her of a time when all had been peaceful...And Queen Serenity had still been alive. It was a wonderful feeling to have... She stood up then and made sure that her gi was on correctly, before she focused on the silver crystal, and winked out of existence to the next room, wishing to see Trunks. When she reappeared she resided in Trunks room. She listened a moment and heard the shower running so she moved to knock on the door, yet paused when she heard a muffled sound... Two actually. One male. One Trunks... The other female...   
  
From there she felt the world crash around her, her heart sinking, her eyes flashing in utter pain. She couldn't think...couldn't breathe... She covered her mouth and orbed out of the room, straight to the training field. She felt numb, completely... She could feel nothing...nothing but anger and pain... It inflamed her soul... and the bond between she and Trunks clouded once more, becoming near nonexistent. So that was why he had been avoiding her... She cleared her mind then, her motions sluggish as she reappeared in the clearing, a fist flying towards her face.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
And here is the long awaited 12th chapter of Z Moon Senshi. I might be continuing these fics on Media Miner...if ff.net continues to shape up as it has, I will continue my fics here. As for the rest of my fanfiction, I _WILL_ be continuing it. Chapters should come quicker... I started this one the day after school let out, and I finished it tonight... So, do read, and enjoy. Till next time...  
  
Much love, SerenityMoon 


End file.
